


Adult Wolf (Traduction)

by aeligbleiz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Derek Hale, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sassy Peter Hale, Stilinski Family Feels, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 89,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeligbleiz/pseuds/aeligbleiz
Summary: Comme si le Shériff n'avait pas assez de choses à gérer, maintenant il se fait attaquer par un énorme chien, et ça semble normal comparé à ce qui se passe après...Réécriture des saisons 1 à 3B avec le Shériff Stilinski mordu à la place de Scott.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Saison 1 - Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adult Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214182) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> C'est la première fois que je poste un texte, et ma première traduction également donc soyez indulgents svp !  
> N'hésitez pas à aller voir les œuvres de l'auteur si vous lisez bien l'anglais, elle est très talentueuse !  
> Si vous voyez une faute de frappe, un temps qui ne va pas (j'ai l'habitude d'écrire au passé, et c'est une fanfic écrite au présent) ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentare en me disant précisément où il y a un problème, et je corrigerai !  
> L'œuvre originale est terminée et va jusqu'à la fin de la saison 3B mais je n'ai pour l'instant traduit que la saison 1. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fin de la saison 1 n'est pas un cliffhanger, donc même si je finis par prendre du temps avant de publier la saison 2 que je n'ai pas fini de traduire, vous ne resterez pas sur votre faim !  
> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette note, maintenant bonne lecture !

Le shérif Tom Stilinski avait vu pas mal de choses.

Ce n’est pas exactement nouveau que Beacon Hills était un endroit étrange où vivre. Le taux de meurtres était seulement légèrement supérieur à la moyenne nationale, mais le taux de disparition était trois fois plus haut. En termes de démographie, elle avait l’air d’être un ville typique de Californie du nord, mais la population fluctuait fortement. Certaines années, les gens déménageaient en masse. Puis d’autres gens qui ne se doutaient de rien emménageaient et la population ré-augmentait progressivement jusqu’à ce qu’il y ait un autre exode.

Donc quand Tom a un appel à propos d’un joggeur qui a trouvé une moitié de corps dans la réserve, cela ne le choque pas vraiment. C’était tranquille depuis presque deux ans maintenant, et plus c'est tranquille, plus il s’attend au pire*. Parfois il souhaite avoir déménagé de Beacon Hills pendant la dernière évacuation, l’année de l’incendie de la maison Hale. Mais l’idée de d’emmener Stiles loin de son meilleur ami l’avait arrêté. Son fils avait plutôt du mal à se faire des amis.

Bien sûr, s’il avait réalisé que ledit fils et ledit meilleur ami allaient aller se promener dans la forêt pour chercher un cadavre, il aurait réévalué sa décision. Et il ne croit pas un instant son fils quand Stiles déclare qu’il est sorti jusqu’ici tout seul. “Scott, tu es là ? Scott ?’’

Il n’y a pas de réponse mais une crise de toux discrète trahit Scott. Tom roule des yeux vers le ciel et puis saisit par le col les petits vauriens. “Vous deux allez rentrer à la maison. Maintenant. Tara va vous ramener. Je jure devant Dieu que si je revois l’un de vous par ici, vous serez tous les deux privés de sortie jusqu’à votre diplôme.“

Scott ne proteste pas à la menace même s’il n’est pas le fils de Tom. Pour être honnête, ce que Mélissa fera si elle entend parler de ça serait probablement bien pire, donc c’est une meilleure idée de ne pas faire de vagues. Ils s’évanouissent avec la distance, avec l’adjointe, et le shérif retourne travailler.

Il a vu pas mal de choses, c’est sûr. Chercher un cadavre n’est pas nouveau pour lui. Chercher une moitié de cadavre, eh bien, c’est un peu moins ordinaire. Malgré tout, tout semble être relativement routinier jusqu’à ce qu’une harde de cerfs ne manque de piétiner. Morley, le chien policier, est quasiment hystérique alors que Tom se remet sur ses pieds. “Je vais bien ma belle,“ dit-il, mais elle tire sur la laisse, essayant de s’enfuir. Tom essaie de reposer son poids sur sa cheville maintenant tordue, et grimace. “ Hé, calme-toi, calme-toi Morley – hé !“

Le chien s’était arraché de son emprise et avait fui dans les bois. De la part d’un chien non-entraîné, une telle attitude ne serait pas surprenante, mais de la part d’un chien policier ? Tom sort lentement son pistolet de son étui, scrutant les bois sombres à la recherche du moindre signe de mouvement. Puis il l’entend. Juste un grognement sourd. Il y a une faible lueur d’yeux rouges et puis une silhouette facilement trois fois plus grosse que le plus gros chien qu’il n’ait jamais vu sort des arbres comme une fusée.

Tom retombe brutalement sur le dos, et laisse échapper malgré lui un cri de douleur aigu alors que la mâchoire de la créature s’enfonce dans son flanc. Il pointe son arme contre le monstre et appuie deux fois sur la gâchette. Il grogne mais lâche, se retourne et s’enfuie dans la forêt.

“Oh mon Dieu,” dit Tom, essayant de pointer sa lampe de façon à pouvoir voir les dommages. Il ne pense pas que ce soit fatal, mais il y a beaucoup de sang. “Merde.”

C’est assez sérieux pour qu’il suspecte avoir besoin de points de suture. Il essaie encore une fois de reposer son poids sur sa cheville tordue, et ça le lance, mais ça tient. Il trouve un baton sur lequel s’appuyer et boite pour retourner à la voiture.  
Morley se tient là, tête baissée. Elle gémit en le voyant, clairement une excuse pour avoir abandonnée son poste. Il la gratte derrière les oreilles et prend la radio. “Les gars, j’ai fait une mauvaise chute et me suis fait mordre par un chien sauvage, donc je vais aller à l’hôpital pour voir si j’ai besoin de points de suture. Continuez les recherches, appelez-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose.”

L’hôpital est calme, ce qui est un coup de chance. Le docteur jette un regard rapide à la blessure et annonce qu’il y a en effet besoin de points de suture. “Vous avez dit que c’est un chien qui vous a mordu ?“

“Je ne suis pas sûr, pour être honnête. Il faisait sombre et la bête bougeait vite. Ça aurait pu être un puma ou même un ours, j’imagine.”

“Il va y avoir besoin de quelques vaccins,” dit le docteur.

Tom soupire. “N’est-ce pas pour les chiens enragés qu’il y a besoin de neuf vaccins dans l’estomac ? ”

“Plus maintenant. C’est juste quatre que vous recevrez au cours des deux prochaines semaines.” Le docteur prend son bloc-notes et sort.

Melissa entre quelques minutes plus tard avec un kit de suture et une seringue. “Tom, ouch!” s’exclame-t-elle en voyant la blessure. “Ce n’est pas une morsure de chien, ou si c’est le cas, c’était le plus gros chien que j’ai jamais vu !”

“Ouais, je sais. Maintenant que j’y pense, je suppose que ça devait être un puma.” Tom soupire et s’allonge pour qu’elle puisse commencer à nettoyer la blessure. Ça pique et il grimace. “J’espère que ce chien n’avait pas de maître, vu que je lui ai tiré dessus.”

“Je pense que tu avais une plutôt bonne raison de le faire !” Melissa secoue sa tête. “Je vais te donner un anesthésiant local pour ces points de sutures. La piqûre est plutôt profonde. Ça va piquer.”

“Ouais, ouais.” Tom serre les dents alors que Melissa commence à travailler.

Il faut encore environ une heure avant qu’il ne sorte de l’hôpital et rentre à la maison. Il est presque minuit, mais il n’est pas surpris de voir que Stiles est toujours debout. Son fils a un problème d’anxiété depuis la mort de Claudia, et chaque fois qu’il pense que son père est dehors à faire un travail dangereux, il n’essaie même pas de dormir.

“Papa ! Tu as été attaqué par un chien ?!” Stiles est immédiatement sur ses pieds, exigeant des réponses.

Tom passe ses deux mains sur son visage. “Sérieusement ? On vient juste de parler de ton atteinte à la vie privée et tu continues d’écouter la radio de police ?”

“Eh bien, je dois le faire, si tu fais des choses comme te promener dans la forêt et te faire attaquer par des animaux enragés !”

“C’est mon travail de – tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi sur ça. Je vais bien, et tu dois arrêter d’espionner mes appels téléphoniques, mes appels par radio, et toutes les autres sortes d’appels. On ne sait pas si c’était enragé, et même si ça l’était, j’ai les vaccins. Donc je vais aller bien.”

Stiles soupire de soulagement. “Okay, je peux la voir ?”

Tom roule des yeux. Il veut dire non pour le principe, mais Stiles va just le harceler incessamment jusqu’à ce qu’il accepte. Donc il soulève sa chemise et décolle un petit bout du pansement pour que Stiles puisse voir la blessure.

“Wow, dégueu,” dit Stiles, sur un ton qui est plus admiratif qu’autre chose.

“Oui, fiston. C’est vraiment dégueu. Maintenant si ça ne t’embête pas, j’ai eu une très longue nuit, et ce que je veux vraiment maintenant, c’est aller me coucher.”

“Non, ouais, bien sûr,” dit Stiles. “Je devrais probablement dormir aussi. Tu sais. Entraînement demain. Scott a cette idée bizarre qu’il va réussir à être en première ligne, donc j’ai besoin d’avoir ma dose de sommeil pour que je puisse le réconforter après son échec inévitable. Bonne nuit !”

~ ~ ~ ~

Tom commence le jour suivant avec un mal de tête. Chaque petit bruit a l’air d’être un marteau-piqueur à ses oreilles. Il ne peut même pas supporter sa machine à café, et finit par boire le café du poste, qui est aussi mauvais que d’habitude. Il jette un coup d’œil au rapport sur la moitié de corps qu’ils ont trouvé. Il y a des marques de morsures sur le bas du corps. Il jette un coup d’œil à son flanc, et soupire, puis prend le téléphone pour appeler Fish and Game.

“Non, je ne sais pas ce que c’était. Grand. Je pense que c’était plus probablement un ours qu’un puma.” Tom soupire alors qu’ils demandent plus de détails. “Écoutez. Il faisait sombre. C’est arrivé vite. Tout ce que je sais est que c’était gros, en colère, et que ça m’a mordu. Je vais demander à l’hôpital d’envoyer les photos de ma morsure au bureau du légiste pour qu’ils puissent déterminer si c’était bien le même animal. En même temps, si ça attaque les gens au hasard, peut-être que ça ne va pas être si difficile à trouver.”

Il raccroche en se sentant grincheux. Agité, même. L’odeur du café brûlé, le produit d’entretien au citron que le concierge utilise, le parfum de la victime d’agression qui était là la veille – tout est soudain trop fort, et rend encore pires les élancements de sa tête.

Ses hommes sont toujours sur le terrain à chercher l’autre moitié du corps, donc il décide de les rejoindre. Il parle brièvement avec l’assistant administratif et se rentre dans les bois.

Immédiatement, il se sent mieux. L’air est pur et frais, et il est capable de bouger sans se sentir restreint. La blessure sur son flanc lance un peu, mais ce n’est vraiment pas si mauvais, au vu de ce à quo ça ressemble. Il sait à quel point il est chanceux. Il retourne au dernier endroit où il a été, espérant qu’il puisse voir une sorte de piste que l’animal aurait laissé.

À la place, ce qu’il voit est un homme avec une veste en cuir, qui le le salue avec, “C’est une propriété privée.”

Tom lui donne un regard incrédule et puis pointe son badge. “Ça aussi.”

L’expression sur le visage de l’homme est plus boudeuse que quoi que ce soit d’autre. “Ouais. Désolé.”

“Dois-je comprendre que c’est votre propriété ?” demande Tom, gardant sa main près de son arme. Le fait que les gens retournent sur la scène du crime est un cliché, mais ça a ses racines dans la vérité. Il ne connaît pas cet homme, ce qui est inhabituel, bien qu’il lui paraisse étrangement familier. Il connaît presque tout le monde à Beacon Hills. Et bien qu’il devait s’être égaré dans la Réserve, personne ne vivait dans ce secteur.

“En quoi est-ce vos affaires ?”

Tom pointe le badge un nouvelle fois. “Jeune homme, un corps a été trouvé dans les alentours la nuit dernière,” dit-il, et le jeune homme se fige. “Maintenant vous vous promenez dans le coin. Donc je dois vous demander certaines choses comme qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici.”

Après un long silence, le jeune homme fourre ses mains dans ses poches. “Mon nom est Derek  
Hale, et oui, cette propriété appartient à ma famille.”

Cela fait ciller Tom. “Derek Hale ? Je t’avais même pas reconnu. La dernière fois que je t’ai vu, tu étais juste un maigre – peu importe,” se reprend-il, alors que Derek commence à se renfrogner. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais de retour en ville ?”

Il y a un instant d’hésitation, que Tom reconnaît instantanément comme celui d’un homme décidant quel mensonge raconter. “Je suis venu pour rendre visite à mon oncle. Il est toujours dans le service de soin longue durée du Beacon Hills Memorial.”

“Mm hm.” Tom acquiesce. “Depuis combien de temps es-tu en ville ?”

“Juste depuis hier.”

“Et où est-ce que tu séjournes ?”

“Au Howard Johnson au nord de la ville.”

“Où étais-tu hier soir entre sept et dix heures ?”

“À l’hôtel. Tout seul.”

“Okay. Tu as un numéro de téléphone auquel je peux te joindre, au cas où j’aurais d’autres questions ?” demande Tom, et Derek lui donne. “Bien. Ne quitte pas la ville.”

Derek se retourne et s’en va sans un mot de plus. Tom le regarde, considérant avec attention ses options. Derek s’avérant en ville juste maintenant et une trop grosse coïncidence pour être ignorée, mais si ce qui a tué la fille, quoi que ce soit, est un animal enragé, cela n’a probablement rien à voir avec lui. Il classe ça et recommence à ratisser la zone.

Ce soir-là, la sensibilité au son a un peu diminué, bien que les odeurs soient toujours aussi fortes.  
Ce n’est pas aussi dur dans sa propre maison, ou du moins cela ne le serait pas si son fils n’essayait pas de le nourrir de choux de Bruxelles. Il les coupe en petits morceaux avec la pointe de sa fourchette et se demande comment sa vie a fini ainsi.

Stiles bavarde à propos de cette nouvelle au lycée sur laquelle Scott a complètement flashé, et à propos de cet échec abyssal qu’ils ont eu à la crosse. Tom est heureux, comme il l’est toujours, que son fils ne risque pas sa vie sur le terrain de crosse. Il aime son fils, et il sait que Stiles veut jouer, mais il est juste tellement maladroit. Il arriverait à se casser quelque chose avant qu’une heure ne se soit passée.

Ce qu’il pense est confirmé moins d’une heure après, quand Stiles essaie de débarrasser la vaisselle, mettant en équilibre une casserole et le plat à rôtir qui vont sur l’étagère du haut, et se débrouillant pour laisser tout tomber. Sans même y penser, Tom saute par dessus la table et les attrape avant qu’ils ne puissent toucher le sol en se fracassant.

“Quoi ?” demande-t-il, quand il voit la mâchoire de Stiles tomber par terre.

“As-tu – as-tu juste sauté par dessus la table ?” demande Stiles.

Tom regarde derrière à l’autre bout de la cuisine, là d’où il est parti. “Pas le temps de la contourner.” Il range la vaisselle et ébouriffe les cheveux de son fils. “Tu sais, tu penses peut-être que je suis un vieil homme barbant, mais je suis un officier de police. J’ai un entraînement physique.”

“Ouais, j’imagine, c’est juste – Je ne t’avais jamais vu faire quoi que ce soit comme ça avant.”

“Alors tu ne fais pas assez attention.” Tom finit la vaisselle et dit, “Maintenant va faire tes devoirs. Ne fais pas de skype avec Scott toute la nuit.”

“Oh – ouais, okay, bien sûr.”

Tom secoue la tête alors que son fils détale. Il monte lui-même peu de temps après. Il doit changer les bandages et prendre une douche.

Mais quand il décolle les bandages, la blessure a disparu.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Papa ? Papa !” La bouche de Stiles est pleine de céréales lorsque Tom se retourne pour voir ce qui embête son fils cette fois-ci. “Tu ne devrais pas t’étirer comme ça ! Ranger la vaisselle était assez mauvais, comment peux-tu même – ”

“Gamin, je vais bien, ” dit fermement Tom.

“Je sais ! C’est ce qui m’inquiète. Tu ne devrais pas aller bien, tu ne devrais pas être capable de bouger comme tu l’as fait la nuit dernière, pas lorsque tu es blessé ! Allez, laisse moi voir comment ça cicatrise. Laisse moi juste jeter un coup d’œil.”

“Ça cicatrise bien. C’est déjà presque guéri.”

“Okay, maintenant tu me mens juste pour que je ne m’inquiète pas,” dit Stiles, et il commence à agripper la chemise de son père. Tom soupire et essaie de le repousser, mais son fils est comme un poulpe, avec des membres s’agitant dans tous les sens. D’une certaine façon, il réussit à remonter la chemise de Tom pour voir que les bandages, et la blessure qu’ils recouvraient, ont disparu. “Quoi.”

“Je t’ai dit que la plupart a disparu,” dit Tom. “Je vais bien.”

“Mais . . . ce n’est pas normal.” Le ton de Stiles est inquiet et incertain. “Je veux dire, c’était vraiment une affreuse morsure, tu as eu besoin de points de suture et tout, ça aurait dû prendre des semaines pour guérir – ”

“Écoute, gamin,” dit Tom, prenant Stiles par les épaules et le ramenant sur sa chaise, “si tu veux t’inquiéter à cause d’une blessure qui ne guérit pas bien, c’est d’accord, mais il n’y a aucun sens à s’inquiéter quand une blessure guérit plus vite qu’on ne s’y attend. Maintenant mange ton petit-déjeuner et va à l’école. Il est probable que je travaille tard aujourd’hui, donc n’ose même pas dépasser ton couvre-feu. N’oublie pas que tu es privé de sortie.”

Stiles pleurniche, mais Tom, qui est depuis longtemps immunisé contre ça, finit son petit-déjeuner et va au travail. Pour être franc, il est un peu dérangé par le fait que la blessure ait déjà disparu. Il pense à appeler Melissa mais décide de ne pas le faire. Au moins la sensibilité auditive a l’air de s’être calmée, bien qu’il constate qu’il peut entendre des son venant de très loin, s’il se concentre sur eux.

Le rapport de la légiste est là, et elle confirme que la morsure de Tom correspond à celles sur les jambes de la victime. Cela signifie que la moitié supérieurs, qui que cette femme soit, a probablement été traînée jusqu’à la tanière. Mais il y a une longue série de rapport conflictuel entre le bureau du légiste et Fish and Game. Ce dernier dit que le seul animal à avoir la force de couper un humain en deux est un ours, mais le bureau du légiste insiste à dire que la taille de la mâchoire n’est pas assez grande pour un ours. De plus, l’analyse des poils a montré que c’était un loup. Fish and Game est même encore plus opposée à cela, disant qu’il n’y a pas eu de loup en Californie depuis des décennies.

Sans meilleure idée, il va voir Alan Deaton, qui est techniquement un vétérinaire, mais plus intelligent que la plupart des gens que Tom connaît. “Les loups sont des grands migrateurs,” dit-il, “donc c’est possible. Mais je ne pense pas que ces morsures soient celles de loups.”

“Pourquoi pas ?” Tom avait inclus une photo de sa propre blessure parmi celles du corps, mais ne dit pas à Deaton que c’était différent.

“Pour commencer, la taille de la mâchoire est trop large. En plus, ce ne sont pas les types de blessure qu’un loup ferait. Ils commenceraient par mordre les chevilles pour immobiliser leur proie, puis la gorge pour l’achever. Cette blessure ici,” dit-il, tapotant la photo de la blessure de Tom, “on voit que c’est sur le flanc. C’est un endroit étrange pour une morsure de loup, s’il n’a pas été dérangé en plein repas.”

Tom jeta un coup d’œil à son flanc guéri et dit, “Et si c’était un animal enragé ?”

“Eh bien, la rage peut rendre un animal imprévisible,c’est vrai, mais cela ne lui ferait pas perdre ses instincts de chasse basiques.” Deaton hausse les épaules. “Mais on ne sait jamais.”

“Merci,” dit Tom, ruminant sur tout ça alors qu’il retourne à sa voiture. Rien de cela n’a de sens et il n’aime pas cela. Des choses étranges arrivent à Beacon Hills, mais c’est même étrange pour leur ville.

Sur une intuition, il appelle le Howard Johnson. Ils n’ont aucun aucun client enregistré sous le nom de Derek Hale. Il appelle l’hôpital, qui lui dit que oui, Peter Hale est dans le service de soin longue durée, mais que Derek n’est pas passé le voir. Donc il mentait aussi à propos de ça. Tom pense à partir le chercher, mais il commence à être tard.

Il est sur le point de rentrer quand il a un appel disant que l’un des agents a trouvé, pas un corps, mais là où ils pensent qu’un corps était. Il y avait de la végétation écrasée et un peu de sang. Ils ont pris des échantillons à envoyer au labo et devraient avoir les résultats dans la matinée. Les chiens vont suivre la traînée de sang dans la matinée, aussi, pour voir si ça mène à la tanière de l’animal.

Ce n’est pas beaucoup, mais c’est en cours, donc Tom prend ses affaires et rentre chez lui. Il trouve Stiles creusant une tranchée dans le sol de leur salon.

“Okay, donc,” le salue son fils, et Tom grogne. “Viens là, il faut que tu vois ça – J’ai fait quelques recherches – ”

“Fiston, combien d’Adderall as-tu pris aujourd’hui ?” demande Tom, parce qu’il connaît la tendance de son fils à abuser de son traitement quand il a l’impression qu’une recherche importante doit être faite.

“Quoi ? Beaucoup. C’est pas important. Je réfléchissais à ce qui s’est passé, avec ta morsure qui disparaît et cet étrange animal attaquant les gens dans le bois, et puis Scott a dit qu’il pensait avoir entendu un hurlement de loup cette nuit. Ce qui ne devrait pas être possible, parce qu’il n’y a plus de loups en Californie – ”

“Stiles . . .”

“ – en plus il a ce qu’il s’est passé dans la cuisine la nuit dernière, et n’essaie même pas de me tenir tête, Papa, je t’aime, mais tu n’es pas Bruce Lee, tu ne sautes pas au dessus de tables juste pour m’empêche de faire tomber la vaisselle. Je le sais parce que je fais tomber des choses depuis l’enfance – ”

“Eh bien, c’est assez vrai.”

“– Et tu n’es jamais passé par-dessus une table pour les attraper avant qu’elles ne touchent le sol. Quelque chose de bizarre se passe, et hier tu te plaignais d’un mal de tête, et de tout étant trop fort –”

“Pas à toi !”

“Voyons, Papa, tout le monde au poste me parle, n’essaie pas de me distraire, tu as clairement des sens accrus, et nous devons parler parce que c’est la pleine lune ce soir.”

Tom croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. “Stiles. Viens en au fait.”

“Le fait est que tu as été mordu par un loup-garou !”

Il y a un moment de silence durant lequel Tom cogite. Il pense à tout ces jeux imaginaires amusants auxquels il jouait avec Stiles. L’enfant avait toujours eu une imagination débordante. Il est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand son téléphone sonne. Il lève un doit pour que Stiles attende, puis décroche. “Stilinski.”

“Salut boss,” dit la voix de Tara. “On a du tapage chez les UCJG**, Higgins es déjà sur un autre appel. Pouvez vous y aller?”

“Dix-Quatre, je suis en chemin,” dit Tom avant de raccrocher.

“Papa ! Non !” Stiles se met entre son père et la porte. “Tu ne peux absolument pas aller où que ce soit ce soir ! D’après ce que j’ai lu, ce n’est pas juste la lune qui cause un changement physique. C’est le moment où ta soif de sang sera à son apogée !”

“Okay, gamin, Je sais que tu ne viens pas d’utiliser l’expression ‘ta soif de sang’ pour me décrire, ton père et le shériff de ce comté.” Tom attrape sa veste. Puis souffle, se retourne, fait face à Stiles et attrape ses épaules. “Il n’y a rien de tel que les loup-garous. Je vais aller bien. Et tu vas rester à la maison. Oui, je sais que Scott va à cette fête, tu me l’as dit. Je m’en fiche. Tu restes ici. Si je t’attrape à poser un orteil hors de cette maison, je vais confisquer ton ordinateur, tes jeux vidéo et ton téléphone. Pendant deux semaines. Je suis assez clair ?”

“Oui,” grogne Stiles, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de continuer avec, “Mais Papa !” alors que Tom ferme la porte sur ses protestations.

“Mon gamin, je vous jure,” dit Tom avec un soupir, en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

~ ~ ~ ~

Malgré tous ses efforts pour les chasser de son esprit, les mots de Stiles le rongent. Le fait qu’il commence à se sentir – bizarre n’aide pas. Il n’y a pas de meilleur mot pour ça. Il est agité et nerveux. Ce n’est pas une soif de sang, se dit-il fermement, et il n’a certainement aucun problème à arrêter le gosse qui vandalisait les murs au niveau de l’UCJG.

Il va bien, tout va bien, puis il rentre chez lui et trouve une maison vide.

“Bon sang, Stiles – ” Il claque la porte en retournant au fourgon. Il se demande si seize ans est trop vieux pour recevoir une fessée. La dernière était quand il avait quatre ans et avait essayé de courir sur la route sans regarder. Malgré tout, si quelque chose mérite une fessée, c’est ça. “Comment peut-il me nourrir de toutes ces carottes, parler de mon cholestérol et puis passer chaque minute de libre à essayer de me faire faire une crise cardiaque !”

Il est de retour dans la voiture mais ne peut pas empêcher cette sensation de monter en lui, l’impression de sentir un danger arrivant de partout. Quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Il ne peut pas réfléchir clairement. Il peut tout entendre, du martèlement de son propre cœur aux voisins deux portes plus loin qui se disputent. L’assaut sur ses sens est en train de le conduire à la folie. Il a besoin de s’échapper. Sans s’arrêter pour réfléchir, il sort de la voiture, respirant lourdement, et part au galop. Il ne réfléchit même pas. Ne peut pas réfléchir.

Il est profondément dans la forêt au moment où il récupère une certaine conscience de lui-même. Ses mains n’ont pas l’air bien. Cela lui prend une minute pour se rendre compte qu’il y a des griffes qui sortent du bout de ses doigts. D’une certaine façon, la pensée qui lui passe par la tête est ‘Stiles ne me laissera jamais oublier que je lui ai dit que les loup-garous n’existent pas’.

Puis il y a un coup de feu.

Il fait volte-face avec sa main sur sa propre arme, puis voit au moins quatre ombres sortant des arbres. Il hésite, puis entend quelqu’un derrière lui. “Par là ! Courez !”

Derek Hale l’attrape par le poignet et le tire sur le côté. Tom peut sentir à quel point il va vite, peut sentir sa nouvelle force alors qu’il saute au dessus d’un tronc tombé. Il est surpris de ne pas tomber. Il suit Derek pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu’à ce que tout soit calme, et puis s’arrête pour reprendre son souffle. Il n’est pas du tout aussi essoufflé qu’il pense qu’il devrait l’être. “Qui étaient-ils ?”

“Des chasseurs. Le genre qui en ont après nous depuis des siècles.”

“Après nous ? Sois sûr que tu ferais certainement mieux de ne pas m’inclure dans ce ‘nous’!” La colère de Tom a pris le dessus. “Tu sais, deux jours plus tôt j’étais juste un shériff de comté normal et mon plus grand souci était d’être sûr que mon fils ne trébuche pas et ne se brise pas la nuque avant d’avoir fini sa poussée de croissance. Maintenant tout d’un coup j’ai des corps déchirés en deux, des griffes et des crocs que je n’ai pas demandé, et des gens qui me tirent dessus avec des armes à feu !”

“Ce n’est pas si terrible,” dit Derek. “Vous pouvez mieux entendre, bouger plus vite que n’importe quel humain pourrait l’espérer. La morsure est un cadeau.”

“Eh bien, je dois le retourner au magasin dès que possible,” rétorque Tom. “Et ça sonne vraiment horriblement comme si tu était celui de qui le cadeau a été reçu.”

Derek secoue la tête. “Je ne suis pas celui qui vous a mordu. Je ne sais pas qui l’a fait.”

“Pourquoi diable devrais-je te croire ?”

“Je peux vous aider. Vous allez avoir besoin de moi si vous voulez apprendre comment le contrôler. Nous sommes des frères maintenant.”

Tom le fixe avec incrédulité. “Gamin, je pense que ça sonnait beaucoup mieux dans ta tête que dans la vraie vie.”

Derek plisse les yeux vers lui. C’est clair qu’il ne sait pas comment réagir à l’attitude de Tom. “Je ne – ”

Au loin, ils entendent le hurlement d’un loup. Ils lèvent tous les deux les yeux, et Tom commence à sentir tous les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser. La sensation lui donne la chair de poule et le démange. Il a une envie irrépressible de courir jusqu’à l’origine du bruit, pour trouver celui qui l’appelle, qui qu’il soit.

Derek l’agrippe par le bras. “C’est l’alpha,” dit-il. “Il essaie de t’appeler.”

“Mais qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?” demande Tom, frustré.

“Viens avec moi,” dit Derek, et Tom le suis à contrecœur. Il se retrouve dans les ruines de la vieille maison Hale. Derek les fait entrer à travers la porte d’entrée à moitié calcinée. “Tu dois trouver une ancre. Une chose sur laquelle tu peux te concentrer pour t’aider à garder ton humanité.” Tom acquiesce. Il frotte son doigt sur son alliance. “Ma famille,” dit-il sans réfléchir.

Derek regarde ailleurs. Mais ce n’est pas vraiment le moment d’être désolé de heurter ses sentiments. Tom prend une profonde inspiration et ferme les yeux, se concentrant sur Stiles, l’inquiétude dans ses yeux et ses diatribes idiotes sur son cholestérol. Le fourmillement sous sa peau se calme un peu.

Il a besoin de plus d’effort qu’il ne s’y attendait. Il y a des moments où il sent ses nouvelles griffes s’enfoncer dans la chair de ses paumes. Chaque inspiration doit être attentivement contrôlée. Mais petit à petit, la sensation s’arrête. Il n’y a plus de hurlement. Cela le laisse vidé et épuisé, et il tombe finalement dans un sommeil agité.

Quand il se réveille, c’est à cause de la lumière qui lui tombe sur les yeux. Derek est hors de vue. Tom se lève du sol, grognant quand il détend les muscles de ses épaules, et retourne vers la route.

Il marche à peine depuis cinq minutes quand une Jeep se gare à côté de lui. “Oh, merci mon dieu !”  
Stiles sort de la voiture avant que son père puisse dire quoi que ce soit, se jetant sur lui pour un câlin. “Bon sang ne m’inquiète plus autant, Papa, je t’ai cherché toute la nuit – ”

Tom ouvre sa bouche pour dire qu’il n’aurait pas été dehors si Stiles était resté à la maison comme il était supposé le faire, mais il soupire juste et l’étreint en retour. “Ouais,” dit-il. “Je pense qu’il faut qu’on parle.”

~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * L’expression anglophone est ‘‘feels like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop’’, ce qui n’est pas du tout idiomatique en français. Si quelqu’un a une meilleure idée de traduction, svp laissez un commentaire.
> 
> ** UCJG (Union chrétienne de jeunes gens) : ONG chrétienne protestante


	2. Saison 1 - Épisode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> J'ai oublié de préciser dans le premier chapitre que je ne traduirai peut-être pas littéralement certaines expressions ou autres. J'essaie de traduire le plus littéralement possible, mais aussi de façon à ce que cela soit également idiomatique en français. Personne ne s'est plaint jusque là (de ce que j'ai lu) mais je préfère tirer ça au clair tout de suite !  
> Je vais déplacer la publication le dimanche, puisque j'ai des examens qui arrivent bientôt et que ça sera compliqué de poster en semaine. Il y aura donc (normalement) un chapitre tous les dimanches au moins jusqu'à ce que je finisse les cours, puis peut-être que ça passera à deux par semaine, selon mon avancement dans la traduction.  
> Voici donc le deuxième chapitres de cette fic, bonne lecture !

Stiles ne fait même pas attention au fait que son père est en train de manger du bacon pour le petit déjeuner. Son père est un loup-garou. Le vie est soudain incroyable et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de fixer son père, attendant de voir s’il va faire sortir griffes et crocs ici dans le diner*.

“Stiles, veux-tu bien arrêter ?” demande Tom, ennuyé. “C’est dur de manger quand tu me fixes.”

“Oh, oui, oui. Désolé.” Stiles tapes ses doigts sur la table, produisant un petit tambourinement. Puis il éclate, “Papa ! Dis-moi ce qui s’est passé !”

Tom soupire et Stiles perd presque les pédales par anticipation. Son père avait refusé de lui parler de grand-chose pendant le trajet jusqu’au diner, disant qu’il avait besoin de temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Stiles espère qu’il a fini, parce qu’il ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps pour entendre toute l’histoire.

“Oui, apparemment, l’animal qui m’a attaqué était un loup-garou .” Tom fait la moue à ces mots. “Apparemment je suis un loup-garou maintenant. La nuit dernière, oui, je me suis transformé en une sorte de créature cauchemardesque parce que je me suis énervé quand je suis rentré et que j’ai découvert que tu avais quitté la maison malgré mes instruction explicite, par ailleurs.”

“Oh, merde,” dit Stiles et il gémit. “Mais je devais le faire, n’est-ce pas ? Tu aurais pu être en danger !”

“Que diable as-tu pensé que tu ferais si c’était le cas ?” réplique Tom, exaspéré.

“Je, euh, je n’avais pas réfléchi jusque là,” admet Stiles.

“Eh bien, imagine-moi complètement choqué.” Tom se masse les tempes pendant un moment. “Écoute. Nous irons bien. Il y a évidemment beaucoup de choses que nous devrons découvrir, nous les découvrirons et tout ira bien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit. Okay ?”

“Okay,” dit Stiles.

Son père le regarde suspicieusement. “Pas même à Scott.”

“Okaaaaaay.”

Tom soupire. “Tu sais que je ne te crois pas, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu pourrais au moins protester symboliquement ou quelque chose du genre .”

Stiles fait la grimace. “Scott ne veut pas en entendre parler de toute façon, parce que tout ce dont il peut parler en ce moment est Allison. Je veux dire, c’est assez adorable mais je dois la détester par principe parce qu’elle me vole mon meilleur ami et je suis amer. Et acerbe (littéralement salé). Je suis à la fois amer et acerbe. Riche en saveur, c’est moi.”

“Mange ton petit déjeuner,” dit Tom et Stiles s’exécute.

“Donc comment allons nous attraper l’autre loup-garou ?” demande-t-il, la bouche pleine d’œuf.

“‘Nous’ n’allons rien faire,” dit Tom et Stiles grogne comme s’il ressent une douleur réelle, physique. “Je travaille sur une solution, et c’est une de celles qui n’implique pas de lycéens. C’est clair ?”

“Okay, mais tu ne peux pas me laisser complètement en dehors de ça. Je veux dire, j’ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Que toutes ces choses à propos de la lycanthropie sont sous contrôle. Je veux dire, et à propos de la pleine lune ? Est-ce que tu t’es juste baladé dans la forêt ? As-tu besoin d’être enfermé ? Ou enchaîné ? J’ai vu un film une fois où ils enchaînaient un monstre à un radiateur. Est-ce que j’aurais à t’enchaîner et te donner à manger des souris vivantes ? J’ai eu un boa à un moment. Je pourrais le faire.”

“Est-ce que tu veux vraiment ramener sur le tapis la fois où tu as échangé ta carte pokémon, es revenu à la maison avec un serpent, et où j’ai dû aller discuter avec ta mère dans la cave ?”

“Euh, non. Je ne veux probablement pas te rappeler ça. Mais quand même, tout ce que je dis est que je dois être sûr que tu vas bien.”

Tom soupire. “Je vais aller bien. Et je te tiendrai au courant autant que je peux. Je n’ai pas compris grand-chose la nuit dernière à part comment ne pas perdre la tête et aller faire un tour en ressemblant à quelque chose sortant des films de série B des années 50. Avec un peu de chance, je vais en apprendre plus aujourd’hui, puis je pourrai t’en parler en rentrant à la maison. Okay ? Et je veux que tu restes à la maison aujourd’hui. Pour être sûr que tu restes bien à la maison, je vais écrire une liste de corvées pour toi. Si elles ne sont pas faites quand je reviens, demain je t’enchaînerai au radiateur. Compris ?”

“Oui chef,” marmonne Stiles.

“Bien.” Tom finit de manger son petit-déjeuner, puis Stiles le reconduit à la maison. Le fourgon est toujours dans l’allée, donc après une douche rapide et un changement de vêtements, il repart.

Stiles attend que la voiture de son père ait tourné au coin avant d’attraper sa bouteille d’Adderall. Son père a dit qu’il devait finir ses corvée – pas les faire bien. Et plus vite il peut boucler ça, plus vite il pourra prendre soin de son père.

~ ~ ~ ~

Tom appelle chaque hôtel de Beacon Hills, et aucun d’entre aux n’a un Derek Hale enregistré. N’ayant pas de meilleure idée, il se dirige vers la maison Hale. Derek Hale a l’air d’être un type bizarre, pour le dire gentiment, donc il ne serait pas étonné de découvrir qu’il vit dans ces ruines.

Maintenant qu’il a les pensées un peu plus claires, il prend le temps d’explorer les alentours plus attentivement. Le bois craque difficilement sous ses pieds. Il n’y a pas de signes indiquant que quelqu’un a vécu ici, mais il peut sentir que Derek était ici. C’est difficile d’expliquer exactement comment ou ce que ça sent. C’est une odeur spécifique, une odeur-Derek, qui imprègne l’atmosphère.

Dehors, pourtant, il sent du sang. Du sang et de la terre fraîchement retournée.

Il suit l’odeur jusqu’au coin de la maison. Cela a été bien couvert, mais quelqu’un a définitivement creusé ici. Ce n’est pas ce qui attire son regard, malgré tout. À la place, ce qui retient son attention est une fleur violet-bleuté. Il tend la main vers elle, et au moment où elle touche sa peau, il siffle de douleur et écarte brusquement sa main.

“Papa ! Ne touche pas ça ! C’est du poison !”

Tom se retourne, regarde son fils, puis lève les yeux vers le ciel. “Quelle partie de ‘enchaîné à un radiateur’ est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?”

“La . . . partie où tu ne ferait pas ça parce que ça serait de la maltraitance sur enfant ? Peu importe, ne touche pas la fleur. Je pense que c’est de l’aconit.” Stiles court vers lui est s’agenouille pour pouvoir avoir une bonne vue sur la plante incriminée. Tom pense à lui dire de reculer, puis se dit que si Stiles doit apparaître et causer des problèmes, autant qu’il se rende utile. “C’est bizarre, c’est comme si elle était attachée à quelque chose.”

Il tire gentiment sur la fleur, et avec elle vient une corde. Cela dérange la terre fraîchement retournée, dévoilant un motif en spirale qui fait frissonner la peau de Tom pour une raison inconnue.

“Euh, Papa?” dit Stiles, attirant l’attention de Tom sur le présent. “Est-ce que je suis en train de profaner une tombe, là ?”

“Je pense que oui,” dit sinistrement Tom, et il prend sa radio. Les animaux n’enterrent pas leurs victimes, et ils ne plantent certainement pas de fleurs pour marquer la tombe. Une fois qu’il a parlé avec le poste et qu’ils envoient des gens équipés pour voir ce qu’ils ont trouvé, il met sa main sur la nuque de Stiles. “Maintenant. Que. Fais. Tu. Ici.”

Stiles hésite. “Eh bien, euh, J’ai appelé pour prendre de tes nouvelles et Sandy a dit que tu étais sorti pour chercher un suspect, et j’ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin d’aide. Tu sais. Au cas où tu deviennes tout loup-garouesque.”

“Nous n’allons pas devoir avoir une conversation à propos de toi utilisant l’expression ‘soif de sang’ encore une fois, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Non. Absolument pas. Mais j’ai pensé tu pourrais chercher des trucs de loup-garou, pas de meurtrier, et j’ai fait toutes les recherches donc – allez, Papa ! Tu ne savais même pas ce qu’était l’aconit. Tu manques cruellement de préparation pour ça. Tu dois me laisser aider !”

“Apparemment je n’ai pas le choix,” dit Tom et il abandonne. “Bien. Mais tu reste juste à côté de moi, ou je vais t’attacher dans la voiture avec du ruban adhésif.”

“Et encore avec les menaces de maltraitance sur enfant, je – okay, d’accord, qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ?” demande Stiles.

“J’étais là la nuit dernière. Derek Hale m’a trouvé. Apparemment il est un loup-garou aussi, mais pas celui qui m’a mordu. J’ai besoin de le trouver. Il m’a menti à propos de l’endroit où il restait, et maintenant je suis à peu près sûr qu’il y a un corps enterré sur sa propriété. Je pense qu’il vit ici. Il y a des trace de pneu par ici et je peux le sentir dans la maison.”

“Tu peux le sentir ? C’est incroyable!” Stiles est pratiquement submergé par la joie. “Je ne peux pas croire que mon père est un putain de loup-garou !”

“Tu apprécie beaucoup trop tout ça,” dit Tom en sentant qu’un nouveau mal de tête était imminent. Il lève les yeux alors qu’un fourgon se gare et que deux hommes en sortent. “Va t’asseoir sous le porche, ne quitte pas mon champ de vision,” dit-il à Stiles, qui obéit. Il salut les autres policiers, l’un d’entre regarde Stiles avec curiosité. “Je n’ai pas pu trouver de baby-sitter et apparemment il en a toujours besoin,” dit Tom.

“Pas cool, Papa !”

Ils se mettent au travail. Deux hommes supplémentaires arrivent et ils se relaient. C’est une tombe peu profonde, donc cela ne prend pas longtemps avant de révéler la moitié de corps qui s’y trouve. C’est une femme, avec de longs cheveux sombres et plus de morsures sur le corps. Tom regarde celle qui est à travers sa gorge et pense à ce que Deaton a dit sur les loups. Il ne sait pas si ça s’applique aux loup-garous ou pas.

La légiste arrive et prend des photos détaillées avant de sortir le corps de la tombe. Elle est toujours en train de travailler quand une Camaro noire arrive et que Derek en sortit. Son expression était neutre, attentivement fermée.

“Ah, M. Hale,” dit Tom. “J’ai bien peur d’avoir besoin que vous veniez avec moi pour répondre à quelques questions.”

Derek regarde la tombe. Il jette un œil au fourgon de police. Puis il acquiesce en silence.

Tom fait signe à Stiles puis désigne la voiture. “Toi, devant.”

“Oui chef !” Stiles saute sur ses pieds et file en sautant pratiquement jusqu’à la voiture, se jetant sur le siège passager l’avant. Tom a à peine fermé la portière de son côté avant que Stiles ne dise, “Donc tu es un loup-garou ? Comment c’est ? Peux-tu te transformer tout le temps ou seulement à la pleine lune ? Les sources que j’ai trouvée sur internet divergent.”

Derek le fixe juste.

Stiles, qui a l’habitude de ce genre d’attitude, ne se démonte pas. “Comment es-tu devenu un loup-garou ? As-tu été mordu ? Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as été mordu ? Connais-tu d’autres loup-garous ? Et à propos de la fille qui est morte, était-elle un loup-garou ?”

“Stiles, pour l’amour de Dieu, combien d’Adderall – peu importe, Je ne veux pas savoir.” Tom se concentre sur la route. Il a beaucoup de questions pour Derek, mais il ne va poser aucune d’entre elles dans la voiture alors que son fils est présent.

Cela ne dissuade pas Stiles de poser des questions, à peu près pendant tout le trajet. Il n’est pas du tout perturbé par le refus de Derek de lui répondre. Il a l’air de penser que s’il continue de trouver de nouvelles choses à demander, il va finalement tomber sur quelque chose à propos de quoi Derek veut bien parler. Cela ne le mène absolument nulle part. Quand ils atteignent le poste, Tom fait rentrer Stiles dans son bureau. “Maintenant tu vas rester ici, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas te faufiler et regarder l’interrogatoire, et tu ne va certainement pas t’enfuir. N’est-ce pas ?”

“Oui,” accepte Stiles.

“Et tu comprend pourquoi je ne te crois pas quand tu dis ça, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Oui.”

“Donc tu es complètement d’accord avec le fait que je vais te menotter au bureau.”

“Ou – quoi ?”

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom rentre dans la salle d’interrogatoire, rassuré par le fait que pour une fois, dans une heure son fils va être là où il l’a laissé. Il s’assied avec un bloc de papier et un stylo. “Commençons par le commencement. Je vais te lire tes droits. Puis je vais avoir besoin que tu signe une attestation comme quoi tu as bien été averti de tes droits, et que tu les comprends.”

Il se lance dans un laïus expérimenté. Derek signe le papier sans un mot.

“Donc, qui est la fille ?”

Il y a un nouveau moment d’hésitation, où Derek réfléchit à quoi dire. “Ma sœur. Laura.”

“Okay.” Tom sait qu’au moins deux agents regardent cet interrogatoire, et l’un d’entre eux doit déjà être en train de rassembler tout ce qu’il peut trouver sur Laura Hale. “Comment a-t-elle fini par être enterrée sur ta propriété ?”

“Je ne sais pas.”

Tom tape son stylo sur la table. “Es-tu sûr de ça, fiston ? Parce que j’ai l’impression que tes empreintes digitales vont se retrouver partout sur elle.”

Derek hausse les épaules. “C’est ma sœur.”

“Mm hm.” Tom classe ça, réfléchissant à ce qu’ils peuvent prouver ou non. Beaucoup de choses se trouvent dans la deuxième colonne, malheureusement. Ils ne peuvent pas l’accuser de meurtre. Que le corps soit sur sa propriété est suspicieux, mais c’est loin d’être un indice, sans parler d’une preuve. En rajoutant que la légiste va certainement statuer que c’est un animal qui l’a tuée, il n’y a aucun moyen de tenir Derek pour responsable. Si ils pouvaient prouver qu’il a bougé le corps, ils pourraient l’accuser d’avoir contaminé la scène de crime et autres choses du même genre. Mais ça sera difficile à prouver, surtout sans mobile que Tom puisse vérifier. “Veux-tu que l’assassin de ta sœur soit attrapé ?”

“Oui.” Cette fois, Derek répond sans hésitation.

“Alors pourquoi aurais-tu caché son corps ?”

Derek ne dit rien, évitant le piège.

Tom tape de nouveau son crayon contre la table. “Que faisait ta sœur ici à Beacon Hills?”

“Elle est venue rendre visite à des amis.”

“Et quand est-ce que tu lui as parlé pour la dernière fois ?”

“Deux jours plus tôt. Elle m’a envoyé un message me disant qu’elle était bien arrivée. Mais je n’ai plus eu de nouvelles après, donc je suis venu voir si je pouvais la trouver.”

“Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de qui pourrait avoir voulu blesser ta sœur ?”

Derek secoue la tête.

“Pas d’ex petit-ami, de collègue jaloux, pas de choses de ce style ?”

“Non.”

Tom soupire. Cette affaire n’avance pas. “Okay. Pourquoi es-tu menti à propos de l’endroit oùtu logeais ?”

À cela, Derek rougit en fait un peut et détourne le regard. “Je, euh . . . Je savais que je ne serais pas autorisé à rester dans la maison. Ça a été condamné et ce n’est pas sûr. Donc j’ai dit que je restais à l’hôtel. Ça n’a rien à voir à voir avec la mort de ma sœur, c’est juste . . .”

Tom attend. Il trouve qu’il est parfois mieux de juste laisser le suspect parler.

“Je déteste l’odeur des hôtels,” marmonne finalement Derek.

Tome lève les sourcils, mais en fait c’est censé. Il sait que son propre sens de l’odorat a rendu beaucoup de choses difficilement tolérables ces derniers temps. “Okay, Derek,” dit-il finalement. “Tu ne vas pas être accusé de quoi que ce soit là, tout de suite, mais si tes empreintes sont sur le corps, tu vas avoir à répondre à beaucoup de choses. Que ce soit ta sœur ou non. Et légalement, tu ne peux pas rester sur cette propriété. Donc tu vas rester ici jusqu’à ce que je finisse ma garde, puis tu viendras à la maison avec moi.”

“Je vais . . . quoi ?” demande Derek.

“Venir à la maison avec moi. J’ai un canapé parfaitement utilisable. Et je ne veut pas que tu partes où que ce soit.”

Derek a l’air tellement stupéfié par ça que c’est un peu distrayant. Tom rassemble ses notes et quitte la pièce. Il est content (et honnêtement un peu surpris) de trouver Stiles là où il l’a laissé. “Je ne peux pas croire que tu m’as menotté à un bureau !”

“Je ne peux pas croire que j’ai eu à le faire !” Tom sort ses clés et lui enlève les menottes. “Okay. Tu es … l’expert en loup-garou,” dit-il en plissant le nez. “Pourquoi un loup-garou séparerait quelqu’un en deux et s’enfuirait ?”

Stiles mordille son ongle. “Eh bien, c’était probablement un autre loup-garou, n’est-ce pas ? Peut-être que tu dois faire ça pour être sûr qu’ils sont morts.”

Tom acquiesce lentement. “Okay. La morte est la sœur de Derek, Laura. Est-ce que le loup-garouisme peut courir dans des familles ?”

“Loup-garouisme n’est pas un mot. Tu veux dire lycanthropie – oh, bien, et oui. Bref, je crois bien. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas sûr de comment je pourrais savoir si tout ce que j’ai lu sur internet est vrai, mais si ça l’est, oui. Il y a des familles de loup-garous.”

“Alors pourquoi Derek aurait caché son corps ?” Tom fronce les sourcils. “Est-ce qu’il ne voudrait pas que son assassin soit attrapé ?”

“Eh bien, dans les films, ce serait parce qu’il veut attraper le tueur lui-même,” dit Stiles.

Après un moment, Tom acquiesce. “Ça a du sens, en fait. Celui qui a tué Laura est un loup-garou. Je le sais parce que j’ai comparé ma morsure à celles sur ses jambes. Dons ça pourrait être impossible pour un humain de le capturer, en laissant de côté l’idée de le mettre en prison.” Il considère ça pendant une minute. “Okay. Je ne vais pas faire parler de ça à Derek pendant qu’il sera dans la salle d’interrogatoire. Donc si je te promets de te laisser participer à cette conversation plus tard aujourd’hui, vas-tu me promettre que tu va rentrer à la maison, faire tes corvées et cuisiner quelque chose pour le dîner ?”

c

“Oui chef !” Stiles saute sur ses pieds. “Je vais avoir besoin de temps de toute façon. Pour rédiger mes questions. Je vais avoir beaucoup de questions.”

“Je le parie,” dit Tom, mais il ne peut pas cacher l’affection dans sa voix.

~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles ne rédige pas seulement ses questions, il fait les courses, nettoie la maison et commence à préparer le dîner. Il a pris beaucoup d’Adderall, donc rester assis et ne rien faire lui est insupportable. Il est jute cinq heures et demi quand il entend la porte s’ouvrir, et il court partout pour s’assurer que tout va bien. Son père a l’air comme d’habitude, et une petite onde de soulagement le parcourt.

Puis il y a Derek. Il l’a vu dans la voiture, mais il doit s’arrêter et prendre une minute pour s’imprégner de son attractivité une nouvelle fois. Derek Hale est hot comme le soleil. Ou la lune, suppose Stiles, et il glousse malgré lui. Son père lui jette un regard mais se met juste à rouler des yeux. “Qu’est-ce qu’on mange?”

“Euh, bœuf stroganoff,” dit Stiles, arrachant ses yeux de Derek. “Est-ce que tu as des allergies ? Ou es-tu végétarien ou autre chose ? Y a-t-il des choses comme un loup-garou végétarien ? Ou un loup-garou avec des allergies alimentaires ? Je veux dire, c’est évident que vous guérissez , donc – ”

Derek le regarde à nouveau comme s’il venait d’une autre planète. Il a l’air étrange et déplacé dans la maison cosy des Stilinski, comme s’il aurait préféré être de retour dans la forêt “Je mangerai ce qu’il y a,” dit-il finalement.

“Okay, bien,” dit Stiles. Il ajoute pour son père, “As-tu découvert quelque chose d’autre ?”

“Pas pour l’instant. Mais j’ai beaucoup de questions pour une certaine personne.”

Derek a l’air de vouloir s’enfuir par la fenêtre.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sont assis auteur de la table du dîner. “Okay, Derek,” dit Tom, qui n’a pas encore touché à sa nourriture. “Je vais te poser quelques questions que, pour des raisons évidentes, je n’aurais pas pu te poser au poste. Ce n’est pas un interrogatoire officiel. Mais je voudrais te conseiller très fortement de coopérer, ou autrement, je laisserai mon fils commencer à poser des questions, et tu ne veux pas ça.” (ndt : Stiles, l’arme ultime…;-))

“Papa, tu as dit que je pourrais lui poser des questions,” dit Stiles.

“Chut,” répond Tom et Stiles boude.

Derek ne lève pas les yeux de son assiette. “Que voulez-vous savoir ?”

“Tu as dit que tu ne sais pas qui m’a mordu. N’est-ce pas ?” dit Tom et Derek acquiesce. “Et à propos de celui qui as tué ta sœur ? Est-ce le même loup-garou ?”

“Oui. C’est l’alpha.”

“Ce qui veut dire ?”

“L’alpha est la tête de la meute,” Stiles ne peut pas s’empêcher d’intervenir.

Derek lui jette un coup d’œil et roule des yeux. “C’est plus que ça. L’alpha a un pouvoir au-delà de n’importe quel loup-garou bêta. Il sont plus fort, guérissent plus vite. Laura . . . ma sœur . . . elle était mon alpha. Mais peu importe qui c’était dans la forêt, il l’a tuée et a volé son pouvoir. C’est ce qui le rend si fort, et ce pourquoi il vous a mordu. Il essaie de fonder une meute.”

“Dons il va probablement en attaquer d’autres,” dit Tom.

Derek hausse les épaules. “C’est mon hypothèse.”

“Et pourquoi ferait-il cela ?” demande Tom.

“Comment est-ce que je le saurais ?” demande Derek.

Tom décide de laisser passer ça en faveur d’une question que Derek aimera encore moins. “Pourquoi as-tu enterré ta sœur ?”

Derek ne dit rien.

Tom soupire. “À titre officieux. Je ne vais pas te jeter en cellule. J’ai besoin de quelqu’un pour m’aider avec toutes ces conneries de loup-garou. De toute façon, tes empreintes n’étaient pas sur le corps. Je suppose que tu portais des gants. J’aurais du mal à le prouver et cette conversation ne serait pas recevable parce que je ne t’ai pas lu tes droits. Maintenant parle. Pourquoi as-tu enterré ta sœur ?”

“C’est une tradition lycanthrope. Si quelqu’un qu’on aime est tué. On les enterre et on marque les tombe avec une spirale pour montrer que . . . on va les venger.”

“Et tu as prévu de faire quoi exactement ?” demande Tom et Derek hausse les épaules. “J’imagine que ton plan est de trouver l’alpha et le tuer,” continue-t-il, et Derek remue d’inconfort, “ce qui ne va pas marcher, légalement parlant.”

“Mais Papa,” Stiles dit une nouvelle fois ce qu’il pense, “je sais que tu est un représentant de la loi et tout, mais tu ne peux pas juste mettre un alpha en prison. Une cellule ne serait même pas capable de retenir un loup-garou normal, en mettant l’alpha de côté.”

Derek cligne des yeux et regardant Stiles, clairement surpris que l’adolescent soit de son côté. Il s’éclaircit la gorge alors qu’il voit les yeux de Tom se plisser. “Il a raison. Et une tentative d’attraper l’alpha n’aurait comme résultat qu’un grand nombre de policiers tués.”

“Ouais, ce qui est pourquoi je demande comment tu as l’intention de faire,” dit Tom. “Je ne te vois pas sortir de ce combat en meilleur état, pour être honnête.”

“Ce n’est pas vos affaires,” dit Derek. “Je n’ai pas à vous répondre. Il a assassiné ma sœur. Je trouverai un moyen.”

Tom le regarde en silence pendant une longue minute avant de décider de changer de sujet. “Pourquoi l’alpha essaie-t-il de m’appeler ? Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?”

“Juste ce que ça semble être.” Derek se réinstalle sur sa chaise, crispant la mâchoire dans une expression butée. “Mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi il fait ça, parce que je n’en sait rien.”

“Est-ce que tu sais quoi que ce soit ?” demande Stiles.

L’air de Derek devient encore plus féroce. “Non, okay ? Non, je ne sais rien. Tout ce que je sais est que ma sœur a été assassinée et que la personne qui l’a tuée lui a volé son pouvoir et l’a utilisé pour blesser des innocents. Voilà. C’est tout. T’es content maintenant ?”

Tom grimace, et la mâchoire de Stiles pend un peu. “Ouah, mec, Je ne voulais pas – ”

“Pas grave. Peu importe.” Derek s’éloigne de la table.

“Derek,” dit Tom, en se levant aussi. “Je le pensais quand j’ai dit que tu pouvais rester ici. Je ne veux pas que tu restes dans cette maison, c’est dangereux – ”

Derek lui grogne dessus.

Tom ne bronche pas. “Au moins laisse moi te prêter un sac de couchage et une tente, si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé.”

À ces mots, Derek s’effondre dans sa chaise. “Non,” marmonne-t-il . “Je vais rester.”

~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Aux USA, 'diner' peut désigner un petit restaurant.


	3. Saison 1 - Épisode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (ou plutôt celui mais bon...), ça fait super plaisir (même si c'est pour jouer au correcteur, ce sont de très bonnes remarques que j'ai pris en compte) ! N'hésitez surtout pas à en laisser, ça me permet de m'améliorer et les reviews sont la seule paye des auteurs et traducteurs de fanfiction, même si c'est simplement un remerciement, un 'j'aime' ou même au contraire 'j'aime pas', c'est ce qui fait vivre l'œuvre !  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain !

Stiles suspecte que son père serait vraiment fâché contre lui s’il savait qu’il est presque minuit et que Stiles est toujours debout, mais comment peut-il dormir alors que les loup-garous existent ? Et plus spécifiquement quand il y a un loup-garou super sexy qui dort dans leur canapé ? Il fait des allers-retours dans la cuisine et jette un coup d’œil dans le salon tellement de fois que Derek est agacé et gronde, “Est-ce que tu peux juste entrer ?”

“Ouais, euh, désolé. Bien sûr.” Stiles parle à voix basse pour éviter de réveiller son père, qu’il espère endormi en train de rêver de plumes en sucre. Il s’installe sur leur fauteuil, de l’autre côté du canapé.

“Et ne me fixe pas,” marmonne Derek.

“Mec, désolé, c’est juste, tu es un loup-garou,” dit Stiles. “Laisse moi voir, allez, s’il te plaît ? Mon père ne sait pas ce qu’il fait et je ne pense pas qu’il puisse se transformer à volonté pour l’instant. Je veux voir à quoi ressemble un loup-garou.”

Derek lui lance juste un regard noir.

Stiles soupire. “Okay, d’accord. Mais si je te fais du chocolat chaud, est-ce que tu répondras au moins à une de mes questions ? C’est juste . . . c’est mon père, tu sais ? Je suis inquiet pour lui.”

Derek continue de le fixer tellement longtemps que Stiles pense qu’il va dire non, puis ses épaules se détendent et il marmonne, “Bien. Mais je n’aime pas trop les choses sucrées. Est-ce que tu as du thé ?”

“Bien sûr.” Stiles se dirige vers la cuisine avec Derek derrière lui. “Tu sais, les micro-ondes devraient vraiment avoir un mode silencieux. J’ai toujours peur que le bip réveille mon père. Surtout maintenant qu’il a une super ouïe. Ce qui est vraiment injuste, d’ailleurs. Je suppose que je peux dire au revoir aux jours à me faufiler dehors en pleine nuit.”

“Tu ne devrais pas faire chauffer du thé au micro-onde de toute façon,” dit Derek. “Vous n’avez pas de bouilloire ?”

“Euh, non ?” dit Stiles en regardant autour de lui. “Nous sommes plus une famille à café. La seule raison pour qu’on ait du thé est parce que Papa n’aime pas prendre de caféine après le dîner.”

Derek marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à s’y méprendre à “Philistins*,” mais ne proteste pas quand Stiles remplit un mug d’eau et le met au micro-onde. “Le thé décaféiné est dégoûtant.”

“Ouais, ça l’est,” en convient Stiles, “mais Papa pense que le thé vert a moins de caféine, assez pour que ça compte.” Il sort une boîte de sachets de thé et voit le nez de Derek se plisser à nouveau. “Je devine que tu es un puriste en matière de thé.”

“Je n’aime pas les choses de mauvaise qualité en général,” dit Derek. Il se tortille d’inconfort,puis dit, “Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tard, de toute façon ? Trop de caféine ?”

“ La caféine me calme et m’aide à dormir ,”  dit  Stiles  et Derek lui jette un regard en coin . “ Parole de scout .  C’est le TDA-H. Bref, non, je fonctionne juste sur les nerfs. Ça m’arrive parfois .”

Derek jette un coup d’œil aux escaliers et dit, “Je pense que je peux comprendre ça.”

“Donc tu as toujours été un loup-garou ?” demande Stiles et Derek acquiesce. “Et ta famille, ils étaient tous des loup-garous ?”

“Non.” Derek détourne le regard. “Je veux dire, la seule famille qu’il me reste est mon oncle Peter et c’est un loup-garou. Mais avant . . .” Il se racle la gorge. “Mes deux parents en étaient, et mes sœurs ? Mais le frère de mon père n’en était pas un, et sa fille non plus. La femme d’oncle Peter n’en était pas une non plus. Leur fils était trop jeune pour en être sûrs.”

“Ouais, quand est-ce que tu le découvres ? Je veux dire, comment est-ce que tu peux le dire ?”

“La plupart des enfants commence à se transformer pour la première fois à environ quatre ou cinq ans. Parfois c’est juste les griffes ou les oreilles pour commencer. Avant ça, il peut être difficile de le dire. Nathaniel en était probablement un – la lycanthropie qui court dans la famille est vraiment forte du côté de ma mère – mais il n’y a aucun moyen de le savoir.”

Derek détourne le regard et Stiles se souvient qu’ils sont en train de parler des vrais membres de sa famille qui sont morts de façon horrible. “Je, euh, désolé. Je ne coulais pas être indiscret. Je suis juste inquiet pour mon père. Euh, question plus importante. Il a l’air plus fort et rapide, plus agile. Et cette morsure a disparu en un jour. Est-ce que toutes les blessures font ça ? Parce que ça me rendrait super content, sérieusement.”

“La plupart des blessures le font. Pour les blessures routinières. Mais il y a des armes qui peuvent être utilisées pour infliger des blessures qui ne vont pas guérir toutes seules.”

“Comme l’aconit, n’est-ce pas ? Et l’argent ?”

Derek acquiesce. “Et les blessures de l’alpha. Celles-ci ne guérissent pas.”

Stiles mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Il n’aime pas du tout ça, vu que l’alpha est clairement un mauvais mec et que son père a clairement l’intention de l’appréhender. Il réfléchit à cela pendant qu’il sort le mug du micro-onde juste avant que le minuteur puisse sonner, et y met le sachet de thé avant de le tendre à Derek. “Tu n’as vraiment aucune idée de qui est l’alpha ?” demande-t-il et l’air renfrogné de Derek s’intensifie. “Pourquoi penses-tu qu’il a essayé de, comment tu dis ? Appeler mon père ?”

“L’appeler à lui,” dit Derek en haussant les épaules. “Je ne sais pas. Les alphas sont plus forts quand ils ont des bêtas.”

“Pourquoi ?”

“Je ne sais pas. C’est juste comme ça.”

“Okay, mais c’est genre, cumulatif ? Ou c’est exponentiel ?” Stiles voit Derek le regarder bizarrement. “Comme, Est-ce qu’avoir trois bêtas fait valoir à l’alpha la force de quatre au total, ou est-ce que ça le fait valoir la force de huit ? Ou est-ce que – ”

“J’avais compris ce que tu voulais dire, j’étais juste surpris.”

Maintenant c’est Stiles qui se renfrogne. “Je ne suis pas un idiot, tu sais.”

Derek ne répond pas à ça. “C’est un peu des deux. Je ne dirais pas que c’est assez dramatique pour être exponentiel, mais c’est plus que cumulatif, quand même. L’alpha reçoit du pouvoir de chaque membre de la meute, et plus il y a de membres de la meute, plus il reçoit de chacun d’entre eux.”

Stiles acquiesce.“Donc cet alpha, qui qu’il soit, va probablement vouloir transformer plus de gens.”

“Probablement.”

Il y a un bruit sourd à l’étage et Stiles se retourne, trébuchant alors qu’il se dirige vers les escaliers . Derek  l’attrape par le poignet avant qu’il ne puisse monter et se cogner contre son père qui descend .  Il porte seulement un T-shirt  et un caleçon, et il est transformé, griffes et crocs sortis . Stiles  va jusqu’à , “ Papa, est-ce que tu – ”  avant de voir les caractéristiques de loup-garou et de lâcher , “Ho  merde !”

“Stiles – éloigne-toi de moi,” réussit à dire Tom à travers ses dents serrées.

Derek est immédiatement sur ses pieds, attrapant Tom par le bras et l’arrêtant avant qu’il ne puisse atteindre la porte. “L’alpha vous appelle à nouveau,” dit-il, sa voix tendue par l’anxiété. “Vous devez le combattre. Concentrez-vous.”

Tom laisse échapper une flopée de jurons qui, en de meilleures circonstances, aurait fait courir Stiles chercher un dictionnaire. Ses griffes s’enfoncent dans ses paumes et le sans coulent sur ses mains. “Mon dieu, Papa,” dit Stiles, se sentant inutile. Il devrait être en train de faire quelque chose. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qu’il puisse faire. Mais il n’y a rien. Il se tient juste là, inutilement, pendant que Derek parle à son père à travers de nombreux souffles profonds.

Après ce qui semble être une petite éternité, Tom se relâche légèrement et sève les yeux. Son regard s’arrête sur Stiles et il dit, “Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?”

Stiles soupire de soulagement. Il ne s’embête pas à mentir, vu que son père le verrait de toute façon. “Pouvais pas dormir.”

Tom soupire. “Ça a été une longue journée pour chacun de nous, je suppose.”

“Est-ce que tu . . . vas bien ?” demande Stiles, pas sûr de vraiment vouloir une réponse.

“Pour l’instant, je pense que oui. Fatigué, mais ça va.”

“ Je vais te faire un peu de thé ,”  dit  Stiles.  Il fronce les sourcils en pensant à tout ça alors qu’il va dans la cuisine. Derek  aidait son père à se remettre, car il regardait ses attributs mélancoliquement, tacitur n e. “ Peut-être, tu sais, si on veut savoir ce que veut l’alpha, peut-être que tu devrais le laisser t’appeler à lui. Aller le trouver .”

“Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée,” dit immédiatement Derek. “Les alphas sont dangereux. Si nos allions le voir sans être préparés, ça serait . . . mauvais. Et plus on est près, plus c’est dur de résister. Vous pourriez terminer par faire ce qu’il veut peu importe à quel point vous essauez de ne pas le faire. Quoi que ce soit,” ajoute-t-il en secouant la tête.

“ Parlons de ça demain matin ,”  dit  To m . “ Quoi que nous décidions de faire à propos de l’alpha, nous le ferons ensemble . Okay ?”  ajoute-t-il en fixant Derek jusqu’à ce qu’il lui fasse un signe de tête maussade .  Puis il tend la main et prend Stiles par la nuque, avec ce mélange de gestuelle affectueuse et impressionnante à laquelle il soumet souvent son fils.  “ Oublie le thé. Tu as besoin de repos. Je pense que nous en avons tous besoin .”

“Okaaaay,” dit Stiles mais il s’appuie sur son père pendant un moment avant de monter les escaliers.

~ ~ ~ ~

Tom dort très mal, effrayé à l’idée que s’il s’endort encore une fois, il pourrait finir quelque part dans les bois. Il se tourne et se retourne jusqu’à l’aube, puis son portable sonne. “Salut, Shériff, désolée de vous réveiller mais on a un 187 au lycée.”

“ J’arrive tout de suite ,”  dit  Tom  en sortant du lit .  Il s’habille et ne s’embête pas à se raser. Il peut le faire plus tard. Stiles est toujours endormi à cette heure-là donc Tom laisse une note pour expliquer son absence. Ce n’est normalement pas nécessaire –  si Stiles voit que le fourgon a disparu, il va penser que son père est allé faire son devoir de policier quelque part –  mais les choses sont étranges et il ne veut pas que Stiles s’inquiète .

Derek est toujours endormi dans le canapé et Tom hésite un peu. Il n’aime pas l’idée de laisser Derek seul dans la maison avec son fils adolescent, mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à réveiller Derek juste pour le mettre dehors. Il va devoir croire en son opinion sur le caractère de l’homme.

Il se rend au lycée et trouve un corps sur un bus scolaire. Il a presque été mis en morceaux, comme le corps de Laura Hale l’était. La légiste est sur les lieux et dit que l’heure présumée de la mort est environ à une heure du matin. Tom fronce les sourcils en voyant le corps et se demande pourquoi il était dans un parking à cette heure de la nuit.

“Une quelconque identité sur le corps ?” demande Tom.

“On dirait que son nom est Garrett Meyers,” dit Tara en tapant sur son ordinateur dans sa voiture de patrouille.

“Et c’est son bus scolaire. Il est chauffeur pour le comté.”

Tom fronce les sourcils. “Est-ce qu’il a une adresse ?” demande-t-il en pensant qu’il pourrait être un sans abri et vivre dans son bus.

“Yep,” dit Tara en s’arrêtant. “Divorcé, deux enfants adultes. L’un d’eux vit à Reno et l’autre dans la banlieue de Seattle. La femme a déménagé jusqu’en Floride. Donc pas de famille proche dans la région. Il vit dans un appartement à l’ouest de la ville. Je vais y aller et vérifier si je peux trouver ce qu’il faisait ici si tard dans la nuit.”

“Okay.” Tom secoue la tête et se tourne vers la légiste. “On dirait le même animal que celui qui a attaqué cette femme dans les bois.”

“Je ne peux pas l’affirmer avant de l’avoir ramené au labo et d’avoir mesuré les morsures,” dit la légiste, “Mais oui, c’est une plutôt bonne hypothèse. Pas que je sache pourquoi diable il l’aurait poursuivi jusqu’à un bus scolaire.”

“Moi non plus.” Tom la remercie et dit qu’il va attendre le rapport avant de retourner au poste. Il y a beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles il n’aime pas ça, mais la plus importante est que cet homme a été tué au moment où l’alpha essayait de l’appeler à lui. Qu’est-ce que l’alpha voulait ? Qu’il l’aide à assassiner cet homme ? On ne dirait pas qu’il avait besoin d’aide. Donc quelle était la raison ?

Il était de retour au poste depuis environ vingt minutes quand son téléphone sonne. Il regarde l’écran et voit que c’est Stiles. “Quoi de neuf ?” demande-t-il. “Tu as vu mon mot n’est-ce pas ?”

“Ouais mais je ne savais pas si Derek était parti en même temps que toi ? Parce qu’il est parti.”

Tom soupire un peu. C’était probablement trop demander à Derek de rester dans les alentours. Il espère qu’il a un moyen de le contacter parce qu’il veut lui demander pourquoi l’alpha pourrait l’avoir appelé. “Non, il doit être parti après que je me sois levé. Il m’a probablement entendu partir. Écoute, va au lycée et tiens-toi à carreau. Oui, quelqu’un a été tué dans le parking. Je travaille dess – ”

“Sur le parking ?” crie Stiles. “Du lycée ?”

“Oui. Prend une profonde inspiration. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas que tu t’attires des ennuis à propos de ça.”

“Mais tu me tiendras au courant, n’est-ce pas ? Si c’est lié à un loup-garou - ”

“Va à l’école,” dit Tom avant de raccrocher. Il secoue un peu la tête et commence à fouiller dans le téléphone et les relevés bancaires de Laura pour voir s’il peut trouver une quelconque connection entre elle et Garrett Meyers. Aussi loin qu’il puisse le dire, il n’y a rien. Ils n’ont rien en commun en ligne ? Sans numéro de téléphone pour joindre Derek, il ne peut pas du tout mettre la main sur lui pour lui demander s’il connaît Meyers.

“Avez-vous récupéré les relevés téléphoniques et financiers de Meyers?” demande-t-il quand un de ses agents passe.

“Ce n’est pas une autre attaque d’animal ?” demande l’homme.

“Jusqu’à ce que nus ayons confirmation de Fish and Game, c’est un possible homicide,” dit Tom, “donc donne moi ses renseignements s’il te plaît et merci.” He lève les yeux quand Tara rentre. “Aucun indice dans l’appartement de Meyer ?”

“Rien d’intéressant. Juste un conducteur de bus d’âge moyen ordinaire. Pas de drogue, pas un tas d’argent, pas d’arme à feu, rien qui sorte de l’ordinaire.” Tara secoue la tête “Pourquoi êtes-vous si convaincu que ce n’était pas un puma ?”

“Juste un pressentiment,” dit Tom.

“L’avez-vous bien vu quand il vous a attaqué ?” demande Tara.

“Ouais, et ça ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose qui allait suivre un homme jusqu’à un bus scolaire,” dit Tom et il secoue la tête. Il ne va pas parler à Tara des loup-garous, et il ne veut pas que les autres posent trop de question à propos de la raison pour laquelle il est convaincu que ce n’était pas un puma enragé.

Il souhaite avoir à sa disposition quelqu’un avec qui il pourrait parler de tout ça. Stiles en serait heureux, il en est sûr, mais il n’allait pas impliquer son fils plus que ce qui est absolument nécessaire. Puisque Derek n’est pas assez stable pour traîner avec lui, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup d’options à Tom. Après avoir réfléchi un peu, il se dirige vers la clinique vétérinaire.

“Shériff, que puis-je faire pour vous,” dit Deaton en souriant quand il voit Tom.

“Je continue d’essayer de trouver quelle sorte d’animal je recherche,” dit Tom. “Cette fois il a poursuivi un homme jusqu’à un bus scolaire.”

“Pas aussi rare que ça en a l’air,” dit Deaton. “L’animal l’a poursuivi, il est allé à un endroit où il se sentait en sécurité et il l’a suivi. C’est tout.”

“Ouais, j’imagine. Je n’arrive juste pas à comprendre pourquoi Meyers était au lycée pour commencer.”

“Peut-être qu’il rencontrait quelqu’un,” dit Deaton. “S’il était impliqué dans quelque chose, ça pourrait être un bon endroit, un lieu qui lui était familier et où il savait qu’il n’y avait pas de caméras.”

“Ouais, mais il n’y a aucune preuve de ça,” dit Tom en passant une main derrière sa tête. “Je veux dire, dans quel genre d’activité illégal un conducteur de bus serait impliqué ?”

“Eh bien, Meyers n’a pas toujours été conducteur de bus,” dit Deaton. “Il était un enquêteur d’assurance.”

Tom cille. “Il l’était ? Je pense que ça pourrait être important. Pourquoi a-t-il arrêter ça pour devenir un conducteur de bus, je me demande . . .”

“Ça je ne sais pas.”

“Eh bien, c’est quelque chose à examiner. Merci pour ton aide, Alan.” Tom l salue de la main et retourne au poste. La vérification des antécédents de Meyers est arrivé et il l’examine avec intérêt. Il a en effet été un enquêteur d’assurance jusqu’à il y a six ans, démissionnant en octobre 2005. Tom fronce les sourcil à cela. “Cela m’étonnerait . . . hé, Tara ? Peux-tu prendre le dossier sur l’incendie de la maison Hale pour moi ?”

“Bien sûr.” Elle l’amène peu de temps après. “Est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi ?”

En guise de réponse, Tom, l’ouvre et sort le rapport de l’enquêteur. La signature au bas de celui-ci est celle de Garrett Meyers. Il montre ça à Tara. “Pour commencer Laura Hale. Maintenant l’homme qui a enquêté sur l’incendie. Est-ce que ça ressemble à une coïncidence pour toi ?”

“Je dois admettre que non.”

Tom  passe une main à l’arrière de sa tête . “ Mettez un avis de recherche pour Derek Hale. Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis qu’il est parti hier ,”  ajoute-t-il, même si ce n’est pas vrai . “ Je ne pense pas qu’il soit le coupable mais je veux qu’il soit sous protection .  Si l’incendie de la maison Hale était criminel, ça pourrait être celui qui l’a fait qui veut finir le travail .”

“Pourquoi maintenant ?” demande Tara.

“Je ne suis pas sûr. Je pense que Laura doit avoir trouvé quelque chose. Elle est revenu en ville et c’est là que tout a commencé. Mais si elle avait une raison, il n’y a aucune piste dans ses dossiers et son frère n’en parle pas. Malgré tout, je veux le trouver avant qu’il s’attire des ennuis.”

“Je vais le faire, chef.”

Tom passe une main dans ses cheveux et regarde le dossier de l’affaire de l’incendie de la maison des Hale. Ça va être une longue journée.

~ ~ ~ ~

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles est en train de prévoir un après-midi à jouer aux jeux vidéos et éviter ses devoirs quand  Derek  trébuche devant sa voiture .  Il freine fortement et la secousse le fait heurter le klaxon . Stiles  sort de la voiture et éteint le contact ,  rattrapant Derek avant qu’il ne puisse toucher le sol . “ Ouah ,  merde ,  mec ,”  dit-il en voyant  le teint terreux et les yeux rougis de Derek.  “ Est-ce que tu vas bien  ?”

“Je vais bien, je suis juste – ”

“ Ouais ,  bien  s û r,  tu vas bien .” Stiles  pousse  rapidement Derek  dans sa voiture avant que quiconque ne puisse le voir ,  puis commence à rouler sur la route . “ Pourquoi es-tu venu ici  ?  Pourquoi n’es-tu pas allé au poste  ?”

“Je ne connais personne ici.” Derek se penche en avant, son corps entier tremblant. “Personne n’était chez vous, donc j’ai pensé . . .”

“D’accord, okay, ça a du sens. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as vraiment pas l’air bien, es-tu en train de mourir ? Tu as l’air d’être en train de mourir – ”

“J’ai reçu une balle,” dit Derek.

“Ho merde,” redit Stiles. “Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne guéris pas ? Tu as dit que les loup-garous pouvaient guérir – ”

“C’est un autre genre de balle.”

“Une balle en argent ?”

“Non, idiot,” dit Derek à travers ses dents serrées. “Je ne sais pas quel genre de balle c’était, sûrement un genre d’aconit.”

Stiles fonce presque dans un arbre quand Derek remonte sa manche pour révéler une blessure, plissée et enflammée et décidément dégoûtant. “Oh mon dieu – qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, c’est contagieux ? Tu sais, je peux supporter beaucoup de choses mais peut-être que tu devrais juste sortir – ”

“Bon sang, Stiles,” dit Derek. “Nous devons trouver quel genre de balle c’était.”

“Oh, okay, je vais juste prendre ma boule de cristal. Est-ce qu’on devrait t’emmener à l’hôpital ? Je veux dire, je ne pense pas qu’une tisane et une bonne nuit de sommeil va arranger ça – ”

“Tu n’arrête jamais de parler ?” demande Derek.

“Euh, non, pas vraiment, c’est une sorte d’habitude nerveuse si je dois être honnête. Okay, okay, comment est-ce qu’on trouve le genre de balle que c’était ?”

“Nous devons aller dans la maison des chasseurs et en trouver une.”

Stiles cligne des yeux. Il ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer que ça à l’air d’être une idée vraiment stupide. À la dernière seconde, il pense à tout ce qui est arrivé pendant la semaine précédente, à combien c’est évidemment dur pour Derek de demander de l’aide, de quelque sorte que ce soit. Il grimace un peu. “Okay, et puisque tu dis ça,je suppose que tu sais qui t’a tiré dessus,” dit-il et Derek acquiesce. “Super. Ça simplifie considérablement les choses.” Il se gare sur le côté de la route et sort son téléphone.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?” demande Derek en attrapant son poignet.

“Quoi, oh, j’appelle mon père ! Lâche-moi, trouduc.”

Derek ne le lâche pas. “Nous n’avons pas besoin d’impliquer qui que ce soit d’autre. Fais juste ce que je dis et – ”

“Écoute, tête de gland, si je rentre par effraction dans la maison de quelqu’un et commence à voler ses affaires, mon père va me priver de sortie jusqu’à ce que la Terre s’écrase contre le soleil. On t’a tiré dessus, mec, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que mon père ne voudrait pas le savoir ?” Stiles cherche les mots pour calmer Derek. “Tu as peur, okay, je comprend, mais mon père peut t’aider. Il va t’aider. Okay ?”

Derek détourne le regard et ne répond pas, mais lâche Stiles, se renfonçant dans son siège en frissonnant. Stiles appelle son père, qui décroche à la deuxième sonnerie. “Hé, euh, Salut Papa, j’ai un petit problème.”

“Oh, Seigneur,” dit Tom.

“Eh bien, son nom est Derek Hale, il est sur le siège passager de ma voiture et on lui a tiré dessus.”

“Tiré dessus ?” La voix de Tom est plus forte. “Okay, je vous retrouve à l’hôpital – ”

“Je ne pense pas qu’on puisse l’emmener à l’hôpital, Papa,” dit Stiles et il parle plus fort que les protestations de Tom. “C’est juste son bras, ça ne saigne pas ni rien de ce type, mais la balle doit contenir une sorte de kryptonite pour loup-garou parce que ça ne guérit pas et ça il y a l’air d’y avoir des dégâts. Derek dit que si on peut avoir une des balles, il saura ce qui était dedans, puis il pourra, tu sais, se soigner lui-même. Et j’ai, de façon très mature, décidé de t’appeler plutôt que rentrer par infraction dans la maison de quelqu’un et j’espère des félicitations pour ça.”

Tom grogne de rire malgré les circonstances. “Je te féliciterai d’autant plus pour ça parce que c’est beaucoup plus de retenue que je n’en aurais attendu venant de toi, surtout ces derniers temps. Okay. Mets-moi en haut-parleur.”

“Okay.” Stiles tape sur l’écran.

“Derek,” dit Tom, “sais-tu qui t’as tiré dessus ?”

Derek reste silencieux pendant une minute avant de jeter l’éponge. “Les chasseurs en ville sont les Argent. Ça doit être l’un d’eux.”

“Les Argent?” interrompt Stiles. “Comme la Allison Argent qui sort avec Scott ? Oh, génial.”

“Où étais-tu quand ça s’est passé ?” demande Tom. “Et quand était-ce ?”

“Dans le centre ville. Autour de la Seizième et Washington. Il était tard, environ deux heures et demi du matin.”

“Que diable faisais-tu à courir dans le centre ville au milieu de la nuit ?”

“J’étais après l’alpha,” dit Derek avec les dents serrées.

“L’alpha sur lequel on s’était mis d’accord que tu n’irais pas pister tout seul ?”

Derek ne dit rien.

“Okay, il va vraiment falloir qu’on parle de ça plus tard, mais pour l’instant il y a clairement des problèmes plus importants à régler. Je vais aller te chercher cette balle. Stiles, ramène-le à la maison et assure-toi qu’il ne s’attire pas d’ennuis. Derek, rentre à la maison avec Stiles et assure-toi qu’il ne s’attire pas d’ennuis.”

“C’est vraiment injuste, Papa, mais – ” Stiles voit la façon dont Derek lui lance des regards noirs. “Mais on va faire ça, ouais. Juste, tiens-moi au courant pour que je ne m’inquiète pas, okay ?”

“Okay.” Tom raccroche.

Stiles se réengage sur la route et se dirige vers la maison. “Écoute, euh, mon père va s’en sortir. Tu peux compter sur lui, tu sais ?”

Derek serre son bras blessé et ne dit rien.

“Bien,” dit Stiles, et il se résigne à passer un long après-midi.

~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Philistins = en littérature, des gens qui sont fermés aux arts et à la culture, des incultes (on en apprend tous les jours, même en faisant seulement une traduction de fanfiction ;-) )


	4. Saison 1 - Épisode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Cela prend à Tom quelques heures pour rassembler ce dont il a besoin, et à ce moment-là, il est énervé. Avec les angles des caméras de circulation, il peut reconstituer exactement ce qui s’est passé, mais il est cent pourcents sûr que tirer sur Derek n’était pas du tout nécessaire. Il passe quelques coups de fil et prend ses affaires avant d’appeler Stiles. “Comment va-t-il ?”

“Hé, euh, il est maussade et renfermé, ce qui, je pense, veut dire qu’il panique,” dit Stiles. “Et il est évidemment en train de souffrir énormément, j’ai essayé de lui donner un peu de doliprane mais il m’a juste regardé comme si j’étais un idiot. Ce qu’il fait beaucoup, je ne sais pas si tu l’as remarqué.”

Tom ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire un peu à ça. “Passe-le moi.”

“Okay.”

Peu de temps après, Derek dit, “Salut,” ce qui est sans doute la salutation la plus sympathique que Tom ait jamais entendu venant de lui jusque là.

“Je suis en chemin vers la maison des Argent pour récupérer cette balle,” dit Tom. “Ça devrait prendre moins d’une heure ? Comment te sens-tu ?”

“Comme une merde,” dit Derek. Sa voix tremble très légèrement. “Si vous ne pouvez pas avoir la balle, on va devoir me couper le bras – ”

“Eh bien, non de Dieu, ne dis pas ça devant Stiles. Il s’évanouirait sur le sol. J’ai essayé de l’emmener pêcher quand il avait neuf ans, il s’est évanoui et a pleuré pendant des jours. Pour un poisson. Qu’il m’a obligé à remettre à l’eau de toute façon. Personne de va démembrer quelqu’un d’autre dans ma maison.” Tom secoue la tête. “Ça ne devrait pas être long, mais je voulais te poser une question rapide. Qu’est-il arrivé à ta voiture ?”

Le silence de Derek est éloquent. Finalement, il dit, “Que voulez-vous dire ?”

“Je veux dire, j’étais en train de regarder les bande des caméras de circulation des deux dernières heures en essayant de trouver où on t’a tiré dessus exactement et qui l’a fait, et oui, avant que tu ne le demandes, c’était nécessaire si je veux aller chercher cette balle sans perdre mon travail. La vitre de ta voiture est cassée. Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?”

“Quelqu’un l’a cassée.”

“Oui, j’avais compris ça, Derek,” dit Tom “Qui, et pourquoi ?”

“Un des laquais des Argent, parce que je n’était pas soumis comme il faut quand Chris ‘tu n’as plus beaucoup de famille ces temps-ci’ Argent a décidé que nettoyer mon pare-brise n’était pas assez menaçant.”

La mâchoire de Tom se serre. “Je vois. Et où et quand est-ce que _ça_ s’est passé ?”

Derek soupire. “C’était au Circle K sur la route onze, la nuit après que Garrett Meyers a été tué. Probablement aux environs de huit heures. Ce n’est pas vraiment important.”

“Je serai le juge de ce qui est important ou non,” dit Tom. “Tiens bon. Je serait bientôt là.”

Cela prend seulement un quinzaine de minutes de plus pour récupérer ces images de caméra, puis il conduit jusqu’à la maison des Argent. Il remonte l’allée et sonne. Chris Argent répond peu de temps après et regarde Tom avec un peu de méfiance. “Puis-je vous aider, Shériff ?”

“Je cherche Kate Argent. Est-elle ici ?”

“Elle est en ville, mais pas ici en ce moment. Je peux vous donner son numéro.”

“Je vais le prendre mais en attendant – ” Tom sort quelques documents. “J’ai un mandat pour fouiller les lieux.”

Chris le prend et l’étudie, fronçant intensément les sourcils. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et dit, “Y a-t-il un problème dont je devrais être au courant ?”

“Eh bien, je suis si content que vous ayez demandé,” dit Tom et il entre dans la maison, vu qu’il est devenu évident que Chris n’allait pas l’y inviter. “Aux environs de deux heures et demi la nuit dernière, un jeune homme s’est fait tirer dessus dans le centre. Je cherche l’arme et les balles qui ont été utilisées dans ce crime, donc si vous pouviez me conduire aux affaires de votre sœur, ça diminuerait probablement considérablement le temps nécessaire.”

Chris s’éclaircit la gorge. “Pourquoi pensez-vous que ma sœur est impliquée ?”

“Je ne peux pas partager des informations sur une affaire en cours avec vous. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est qu’un juge a trouvé ça assez irréfutable pour me délivrer un mandat de perquisition. La chambre de votre sœur est . . .? Je vais supposer qu’elle est à l’étage, donc . . .”

Tom  se dirige vers les escaliers mais Chris lui barre précipitamment la route . “Sh é riff,  je suis sûr que vous essayez juste de faire votre travail, et je suis sûr que vous y êtes excellent, mais il y a des choses dont vous ne devez pas être au courant qui pourraient affecter votre opinion sur cette affaire. Si Kate a tiré sur quelqu’un, je suis sûr qu’elle avait une très bonne raison .”

“Est-ce le moment où vous commencez à parler de ‘loup-garou’ ?” demande Tom. “Parce que je dois admettre que je suis curieux de savoir comment vous pourriez faire ça.”

Chris cille, déconcerté, puis s’éclaircit la gorge à nouveau et dit, “Donc vous savez. Bien. Ça va simplifie les choses. Kate à été attaquée la nuit dernière.”

“Oui, je sais. J’ai les images des caméras. Cela montre un loup-garou alpha attaquant son véhicule. Puis cela la montre en sortir et tirer sur quelqu’un qui n’est clairement pas la même personne que celle qui vient juste de l’attaquer. Ce qui veut dire, tout du moins, qu’elle a tiré sur un homme innocent qui poursuivait le coupable, ce qui la rend responsable d’agression. Je laisserai un procureur et un jury régler ça après. Entre temps, j’ai toujours une perquisition à faire, et pour être honnête, nous savons tous les deux que je vais l’utiliser pour récupérer une balle de façon à pouvoir soigner la blessure de Derek.”

Chris serre les lèvres. “Shériff, je pense que vous êtes confus propos du côté duquel la loi est supposée être exactement.”

“Éclairez-moi.”

“Les loup-garous sont dangereux. Ils blessent les gens. Nous – ma famille – notre travail est de nous assurer qu’ils ne blessent personne. Parfois cela signifie que nous devons nous salir les mains. Nous avons un Code.”

“Oh, vraiment ?” Tom soutient son regard. “Montrez-moi où, dans ce code, il est recommandé de casser la vitre de la voiture d’un gamin effrayé pour l’intimider, juste parce que vous pensez qu’il pourrait être impliqué dans un crime.”

“Derek Hale n’a rien d’un gamin effrayé.”

“Il a 21 ans. Sa sœur vient juste d’être assassinée. Je suis à peu près sûr que j’ai passé plus de temps avec lui que vous cette dernière semaine donc ouais, je vais me fier à mon jugement pour cette fois. Derek Hale est un gamin effrayé, en en ce moment il est un gamin effrayé qui est en train de mourir à cause d’une balle avec laquelle votre sœur lui a tiré dessus sans raison. Je ne vais pas quitter cette maison sans le moyen de l’aider. Maintenant, je vais vous donner une chance pour vous écarter de mon chemin avant que je ne vous arrête pour obstruction.Nous pouvons continuer cette discussion au poste avec des menottes à vos poignets, c’est comme vous voulez.”

Après un long moment, Chris fait un pas de côté. “Vous êtes complètement dépassé, Shériff.”

“Et je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries en plus de ça. Où voulez-vous en venir ?” Tom monte les escaliers sans un mot de plus. Cela lui prend seulement quelques minutes pour trouver quelle chambre est celle de Kate, trouver le pistolet et les balles. Il pense à les prendre comme preuves, mais décide de ne pas le faire. Les charges contre Kate ne tiendront pas parce que la blessure de Derek va guérir et il est plus que sûr qu’il ne peut pas montrer la vidéo de l’alpha attaquant sa voiture au tribunal. Il va devoir se contenter de ce qu’il a. Il appelle son fils et dit, “Okay, dis à Derek que les balles sont de l’ _aconitum_ _noveboracense_.”

Stiles discute doucement avant de dire, “Il dit que si tu peux lui en ramener une, il peut l’utiliser pour soigner la blessure. Et ça serait mieux de se dépêcher. Il m’a demandé si on avait une scie circulaire. Une scie circulaire, Papa.”

“Je serai à la maison dans quinze minutes.” Tom descend les escaliers en courant et résiste à l’envie irrépressible de dire à Chris Argent ‘merci pour votre coopération’ en passant près de lui. Cris l’étudie avec des yeux plissés mais Tom ne pourrait pas moins se soucier de l’opinion du chasseur à propos de lui. Il retourne dans la voiture et allume les gyrophares, bien que sans la sirène, et retourne chez lui en un temps record.

Derek semble en tous points en aussi mauvais état que Stiles l’avait dit, pâle, plein de sueur et juste en vraiment mauvaise santé. “J’ai besoin d’un briquet,” dit-il en s’appuyant sur la table de la cuisine. Stiles se rue vers les affaires pour le barbecue, où ils en gardent un. Tom regarde avec intérêt comment Derek vide le contenu de la balle sur le table, le brûle, puis met les cendres dans la blessure. Les lignes noires qui s’étendaient de là commence immédiatement à disparaître.

“C’était – incroyable !” déclare Stiles.

“Est-ce que tu vas bien ?” demande Tom en regardant Derek avec inquiétude.

“Excepté la douleur atroce, oui,” dit Derek entre ses dents serrées.

“Utiliser le sarcasme est un signe de bonne santé eeeeeeet je vais être dans le coin, à vous prendre de quoi boire,” dit Stiles en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

Tom étudie Derek, la façon dont ses épaules sont haussées et dont son corps tremble. Il lui donne quelques minutes pour lutter contre le contre-coup de ce qui vient juste de se passer. Tom n’a jamais été proche de la mort, pas vraiment, donc il peut seulement imaginer la peur, l’adrénaline et le soulagement qui court dans les veines de Derek en ce moment.

Finalement, il s’assoit de l‘autre côté de la table. “Derek, je ne vais pas parler du fait de partir tout seul après l’alpha. Ce que je vais dire, c’est ceci : nous sommes ensemble dans tout ça. Non, je ne l’ai pas demandé. Mais je ne pense pas que tu l’aies fait non plus. Tu n’as pas à faire tout ça seul. Nous sommes frères, tu te rappelles ?”

Derek lève les yeux à cela et un faible sourire passe sur son visage. “Je pensais que ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête.”

“Oh, c’est le cas,” dit Tom, “mais j’imagine que ça de sonne pas trop moche en dehors non plus.”

“Oh mon Dieu, c’est incroyable,” souffle Stiles. “Mon père est un loup-garou et nous allns avoir des aventures de loup-garou et je suis excité, vous ne pouvez même pas savoir.”

“Arrête de parler,” dit Tom.

“Oui chef.”

Tom  pense à dire à son fils de ficher le camp pendant un petit moment, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer que quand Derek était blessé, il est allé voir Stiles, pas lui .  Ça pourrait changer après ce soir, mais pour l’instant, il va tirer tous les avantages qu’il peut avoir. En plus, cacher des choses à Stiles ne finit jamais bien .  Son fils pourrait même avoir un atout inestimable –  il a fait beaucoup plus de recherches sur les loup-garous que Tom . “Derek,  nous devons parler de l’incendie .”

Derek détourne le regard. “Je ne vois pas pourquoi.”

“Parce que quoi qu’il se passe maintenant, cela a un lien avec ça d’une certaine façon, et nous le savons tous les deux. Est-ce que les Argent on déclenché le feu ? Acheté Meyers pour le dissimuler ?”

Après un long moment, Derek acquiesce.

“Et c’est pour ça que Laura et toi avez quitté la ville, n’est-ce pas ? Au cas où ils viennent pour vous.”

Derek acquiesce une nouvelle fois.

“Laura est revenue ici – a été attirée ici, pour être honnête – et a été tuée. Maintenant l’enquêteur d’assurance est mort lui aussi. Ce n’est pas une coïncidence. Qui que soit l’alpha, il tue des gens qui étaient impliqués dans l’incendie. Il a poursuivi Kate au moment où elle est revenue en ville.”

“C’est beaucoup de choses que je savais déjà,” dit Derek.

“Sais-tu qui d’autre était impliqué dans l’incendie ?” demande Tom. “Pour qui d’autre l’alpha pourrait venir ?” Après un moment, Derek acquiesce. “Eh bien peut-être. La dernière fois que j’ai parlé à ma sœur, elle était à deux doigts de trouver quelque chose. Elle a parlé d’un gars appelé Harris. Il est prof de chimie au lycée.”

“C’est mon prof de chimie et le pire connard du monde,” dit Stiles. Tom fronce les sourcils. “Eh bien, un chimiste serait le genre de personne à aller voir, si tu voulais savoir qui pourrait être capable de commencer un feu qui se répande rapidement. Minimiser la possibilité que les gens soient capables de sortir. Donc nous allons avoir une conversation avec lui.” Il jette un autre coup dœil à Derek et dit, “Mais pas ce soir. Vous avez besoin de manger quelque chose, puis d’aller dormir. Que dites-vous du fait que j’aille nous chercher quelques cheeseburgers?”

“Papa,” s’exaspère Stiles. “Tu ne peux pas . . . oh mon Dieu. Tu peux ?”

Derek fronce les sourcils en les regardant tous les deux, douteux à propos de ce soudain changement de dynamique. “Je dirais qu’il peut.”

“Mais – mais ! Cholestérol ! Maladie cardiaque artériosclérotique ! Est-ce que les loup-garous ont besoin de s’inquiéter de ça ?”

Fronçant toujours les sourcils, Derek secoue la tête. “Non. C’est juste comme les autres maladies, vraiment – la guérison des loup-garous préviendrait chaque dommage sur le long-terme.”

“Eh bien, alléluia,” dit Tom en se tournant vers son fils. “Toi. Plus un seul mot. Je suis mantenant autorisé à manger autant de curly fries et de cheeseburgers que je veux, pour toujours et à jamais, pendant des siècles et des siècles. Je vais maintenant au In-N-Out. Je serai de retour dans vingt minutes avec assez à mange pour tout le monde.”

“Bien,” dit Stiles avec un soupir dramatique, mais il a un large sourire et Tom décide de prendre ce qu’il peut avoir.

~ ~ ~ ~

Après le dîner, Stiles s’endort sur le canapé. Tom s’est en quelque sorte habitué depuis les années, à comment son fils s’endort en plein milieu d’une phrase sur le meuble sur lequel il est affalé. Il peut être la tête en bas, plié en deux, ça ne fait rien. Puis quand on lui demande, il va insister sur le fait qu’il ne peut pas s’endormir sans son oreiller, malgré toutes le preuves évidentes du contraire.

Tom étale une couverture sur lui et se dirige vers la cuisine. Derek, qui a écouté le bavardage de Stiles avec plus de patience que Tom ne s’y attendait, le suit. Tom leur sort deux bières du frigo, puis hésite. “Tu as vingt-et-un ans, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Oui,” dit Derek, “mais je vais décliner la bière. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à boire. Notre métabolisme est trop fort pour être bourré de toute façon.”

“Oh.” Tom regarde la bière, hausse les épaules, et l’ouvre malgré tout. Puis il donne un soda à Derek. “Comment te sens-tu?”

“Bien,” dit Derek.

Tom Derek pour son manque de communication. Il imagine bien que ce n’est pas facile pour lui de le croire, après tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Stiles lui a un peu parlé de ce qui s’est passé cet après-midi – à propos de comment Derek était apparu et lui avait demandé son aide, pensant visiblement qu’il ne l’obtiendrait pas s’il n’essayait pas d’intimider Stiles. “Je dirais bien que tu peux dormir sur le canapé, mais comme Stiles s’est effondré, je ne le bouge pas. Si je le fais, il va être infernal juste après. Tu peux squatter sa chambre.”

“Okay,” redit Derek.

“Tu seras là quand je me lèverai ?” demande Tom et Derek regarde ailleurs. Tom soupire à nouveau. “Derek, nous allons élucider tout ça. Juste te jeter contre l’alpha ne va pas aider en quoi que ce soit.”

“Il a tué ma sœur,” dit Derek.

“Je sais. Mais je ne pense pas qu’elle voudrait que tu la rejoigne de l’autre côté, okay ? Donc nous allons nous attaquer à cela ensemble.” Tom lève les yeux alors qu’il entend le hurlement d’un loup, et que sa peau commence à gratter et se couvrir de chair de poule. “Doux Jésus,” murmure-t-il, serrant et desserrant les poing. “Quand je mettrai la main sur ce connard, je jure devant Dieu . . .”

“Concentrez-vous,” dit Derek.

Tom acquiesce et inspire profondément plusieurs fois avant de réussir à demander d’une voix égale. “Qu’est-ce que tu utilises comme ancre ?” en espérant le distraire.

Derek fixe dehors par la fenêtre. “La colère.”

Ils gardent le silence pendant un moment. “Eh bien, ça a juste l’air malsain, fiston.”

Derek  lui lance un regard noir, puis lui donne grognement de rire réticent . “ Ouais .  J’imagine que ça l’est .”

Tom l’étudie pensivement. “Qu’est ce que c’était avant ?”

La question était une erreur et Tom le réalise un peu trop tard. Derek se retourne, son visage se tordant sous l’effort de retenir l’agonie et la douleur que les mots ont ramenées à la surface. Tom tend la main puis hésite. Il n’est pas sûr que Derek apprécierait un contact physique, mais ne peut chasser le sentiment que c’est quelque chose dont il a besoin. Il se décide pour un compromis, posant une main sur l’épaule de Derek et la serrant en disant, “Je suis désolé.”

“Ça va,” dit mollement Derek

“Non, ça ne va pas. Et tu n’as pas à prétendre le contraire.” Tom laisse sa main retomber sur son genou. “Je connaissais ta famille, tu sais. Ce qui est arrivé est une tragédie, et il n’y a pas de période pour le deuil. Tu n’as pas à aller bien à propos de ça.”

Derek hausse un peu les épaules, mais glisse un regard en coin vers Tom comme s’il jaugeait sa sincérité. “Comment . . . comment les connaissiez-vous ?”

“Ta mère et moi, par des amis communs. Le docteur Deaton, tu le connais, n’est-ce pas ? Il était plutôt proche de ta mère, et lui et moi avons en fait été au lycée ensemble. Ta mère avait quelques années de plus que nous. Je n’ai jamais vraiment bien compris comment elle connaissait Alan, même si maintenant, je pourrais en avoir une petite idée.” Tom secoue un peu la tête et dit, “Ton Oncle Peter, maintenant, c’était une autre histoire. Je l’arrêtais souvent.”

Un sourire surpris apparaît sur le visage de Derek. “Quoi, vraiment ?”

“Oh ouais. Tout le temps. Peter aimait poser problème. Je ne veux pas calomnier, mais . . .”

Derek hausse les épaules. “Je sais que mon oncle avait en fait une carrière de criminel. Vous n’avez pas besoin de marcher sur des œufs pour en parler.”

Tom  l’étudie pendant une minute, puis acquiesce . “ Ouais ,  je l’ai arrêté pour agression deux fois et pour vol plus d’une.  Jamais eu assez pour l’inculper, cependant. Il était bon dans ce qu’il faisait, ton oncle. Il y a beaucoup de fois où je savais qu’il était impliqué, mais je savais aussi qque je ne pouvais pas le prouver, donc je le traînais jusqu’au poste, juste pour le faire souffrir. Il n’a jamais eu l’air de s’en préoccuper, cependant. Je pense qu’il trouvait ça drôle. ”

“Ça . . . ressemble à Oncle Peter.” Le visage de Derek se ferme à nouveau, détournant le regard avant que Tom ne puisse le voir pleurer.

Tom est silencieux, lui laissant du calme jusqu’à ce qu’il se reprenne, avant de lui demander, “Est-ce que tu es déjà aller le voir ?”

“Non. C’est juste . . . Je sais que je devrais y aller mais . . .”

“C’est dur. Je le sais. Quand Claudia était malade . . . parfois se confronter à ça était la chose la plus dure au monde.” Tom serre à nouveau son épaule. “Et c’est pire de le faire seul. Peut-être que je peux passer avec toi demain, qu’en penses-tu ?”

Derek essaie de sourire, même s’il est toujours à deux doigts de pleurer. “J’imagine que si c’est sur votre chemin.”

“Nan. Maintenant nous devrions tous les deux aller nous coucher, okay ? Je dois me lever tôt.”

“Okay,” dit Derek et il ajoute discrètement, “Merci.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Tom n’est pas fan des hôpitaux. Il suppose que personne n’en est fan, mais il pense également qu’il y en a une haine spéciale chez ceux qui on perdu un être cher à cause d’une maladie. Chaque fois qu’il met un pied dans l’un d’entre eux, c’est comme perdre Claudia encore une fois. Cela fait huit ans qu’elle est morte. Certains jours, il n’y pense pas vraiment. Juste quelques moments ici et là, comme quand il voit une photo sur la cheminée. D’autres jours, c’est comme si le monde conspirait pour lui rappeler sa perte et la douleur est juste aussi forte que le jour où elle est morte.

Il sait que c’est la même chose pour Stiles, et c’est juste une fraction de ce que Derek a perdu. Ses deux parents, ses oncles et tantes, ses frères et sœurs. Tom ne peut pas imaginer le poids d’une si grande perte. Il n’y a pas à se demander pourquoi Derek utilise la colère comme ancre. Tom sait qu’il serait en colère, lui aussi.

Claudia est morte depuis huit ans et l’incendie des Hale a eu lieu il y a six ans. Il avait réappris à fonctionner depuis mais il était toujours profondément en deuil. Il se demande s’il a manqué quelque chose qu’il aurait dû voir, s’il a fait de son mieux. Si tout cela aurait pu être évité, si seulement il avait bien fait son travail. Peut-être pas. Clairement l’enquêteur d’assurance a reçu des pots de vin, et il aurait été difficile de contester ses conclusions. Mais peut-être.

Le service des soins de longue durée est plus calme que la majorité des services de l’hôpital. Les gens ici sont extrêmement malades, la plupart du temps, juste incapable de prendre soin d’eux-mêmes. Derek traîne derrière Tom, chacun de ses pas fait à contrecœur, quand Tom demande quelle chambre est celle de Peter.

Quand était la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Peter Hale? Tom y repense. Environ six mois avant l’incendie, il pense. Après que Peter se soit marié et ait eu un enfant, soit ses exploits avaient cessé, soit il était devenu meilleur pour cacher son implication. Tom l’avait arrêté après un braquage de bijouterie. Il y avait les empreintes de Peter partout dessus ; malheureusement ces empreintes étaient plus métaphoriques que littérales. Peter avait rigolé à propos de la nostalgie de cela, nié son implication et était parti en restant impuni, comme d’habitude.

Voir Peter maintenant est un choc. Ce ne sont pas les brûlures, auxquelles Tom s’était préparé, mais ce visage mou, l’absence d’expression sur son visage. Derek aspire dans un souffle quand il le voit, mais carre ses épaules et rentre dans la pièce. Il s’assied sur le fauteuil à côté de Peter et arrive à dire, “Salut, Oncle Peter,” d’une voix rauque.

Tom s’appuie sur le mur et ne dit rien en sachant qu’il n’y a rien à dire mais il veut juste que Derek sache qu’il est là. Il regarde Peter, immobile, ne regardant même pas son neveu, et il se demande ce qui, s’il y a quelque chose, est enfermé dans sa tête. Peter était là la nuit de l’incendie, le seul survivant dans la maison. S’il avait vu quelque chose, il pourrait être la clé de tout ça. Cela le rend vulnérable aussi. Si quelqu’un qui est impliqué dans l’incendie essayait de finir le travail, Peter serait évidemment la personne par où commencer. Donc pourquoi ne pas commencer par là ?

Il passe à côté de quelque chose. Ce n’est pas aussi simple que ça en a l’air, même avec les loup-garous dans l’équation.

Il observe Derek parler doucement à son oncle, lui disant à propos du meurtre de Laura, demandant un signe qu’il est réveillé et entend, qu’il s’en préoccupe. Il attrape la main de Peter, l’agrippant tellement fort que Tom a peur qu’il le blesse. Il s’approche et force pour éloigner les doigts de Derek, lui serrant rapidement l’épaule avec son autre main. Tom repose la main de Peter sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil. Puis il la reprend. Il y a de la saleté sous les ongles de Peter.

Tom fronce les sourcils. Il étudie le visage relâché de Peter. Comment un homme en état catatonique dans une unité de soin pourrait-il finir avec de la saleté sous les ongles ?

Pendant que Derek est en train de parler, Tom va tranquillement jusqu’à la fenêtre. Ils sont au rez-de-chaussée, mais il semble que la fenêtre ne s’ouvre pas. Ça ne le surprend pas : les fenêtres d’hôpital sont habituellement comme ça. Si Peter va et vient, il le fait par la porte. Cela veut dire que quelqu’un l’aide, ou tout du moins, l’ignore.

“Je reviens vite,” dit-il à Derek, et sort dans le couloir. Il y a une caméra de sécurité au bout du couloir, mais quand il se rapproche, il voit qu’il n’y a pas de lumière qui clignote.

“C’est cassé depuis pas mal de temps, pourquoi?” demande l’infirmière quand Tom se renseigne sur ça.

“Juste par curiosité. Je pensais que vous pourriez ne pas savoir.”

C’est tentant de brandir son badge, d’obtenir une liste des employés et de commencer à fouiner. Mais s’il fait ça, et si quelqu’un aide vraiment Peter à assassiner des gens, il va se trahir. Non, il y aura un meilleur moyen de le faire. Et entre temps, il faut qu’il ait une conversation avec un certain professeur de chimie.

~ ~ ~ ~


	5. Saison 1 - Épisode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre d'Adult Wolf !  
> Bonne lecture !

Harris est à peu près aussi inutile que Tom avait prédit qu’il le serait. Il essaie de tout nier, puis dit que tout ce sont il se rappelle est une femme blonde. Après quelques encouragements et menaces, Tom l’amène à cracher un dessin du collier qu’elle portait. Mais ce n’est rien qui tiendrait au tribunal. Il ne peut pas arrêter Kate parce que six ans plus tôt, quelqu’un correspondant vaguement à sa description a parlé d’incendie criminel dans un bar.

Bien sûr, il pourrait l’arrêter sur le témoignage de Derek, mais Derek n’a soit pas envie, soit n’est pas capable de le faire, et Tom ne veux pas le forcer. Il est fragile, blessé, et si Tom le force, il va juste s’enfuir à nouveau. D’un autre côté, même avec le témoignage de Derek, ça serait bancal. Kate n’avait pas de mobile et Tom ne pense pas pouvoir parler de loup-garous au tribunal. Il doit y avoir un meilleur moyen de le faire.

Et rien de cela ne résout le problème actuel, qui est un homme qui a été tué dans un vidéo-club, de tous les endroits possibles. Fish and Game est très insistent sur le fait que les pumas ne louent pas de films. Tom leur dit de ne pas s’inquiéter de cela. La vidéo de surveillance à l’extérieur a une magnifique image du loup-garou alpha se retransformant en humain, mais c’est de trop mauvaise qualité pour identifier la personne en question.

Une chose qu’il trouve intéressant à propos de cela est qu’entre ça et l’incident avec Kate, l’alpha ne se préoccupe vraiment pas du fait d’être pris par les caméra, ou même changer de forme devant elles. Ce genre d’indifférence imprudente ne ressemble pas comme le Peter Hale que Tom a connu. Mais encore une fois, très peu de choses y ressemble.

Au point où les choses sont, Peter est vraiment le seul suspect qu’il a. Kate pourrait avoir décidé de régler les derniers détails, mais elle n’était pas en ville quand Laura a été tué, et elle n’est définitivement pas un loup-garou alpha. Si l’alpha poursuit les gens impliqués dans l’incendie, Tom ne peut simplement pas imaginer qui d’autre ça pourrait être.

Il y a toujours la possibilité que Derek et l’alpha travaillent ensemble. Derek a aidé Tom à combattre l’alpha, c’est vrai, mais Tom ne sait même pas pourquoi l’alpha l’appelait à lui. Peut-être qu’il faisait ça juste pour que Derek puisse l’aider et gagner sa confiance. La présence de Derek est inconnue pendant le premier et le troisième meurtre, et pendant celui de Garrett Meyers, il dormait sur le canapé de Tom. Il pourrait s’être faufilé dehors, puis dedans.

Ça a du sens et Tom ne peut pas s’enlever de la tête l’idée que Derek ne travaillerait jamais avec le meurtrier de sa sœur. Il est sincèrement en deuil depuis sa mort – Tom peut sentir son chagrin, quelque chose qui qui le rendait profondément mal à l’aise. Tout est possible et il suppose que Derek pourrait mettre ça de côté si ça signifiait faire tomber le gens qui ont tué sa famille, mais ça semble peu probable.

Compte tenu de tout cela, Tom conduit jusqu’à l’hôpital et trouve Melissa. “Hé,je me demandais si tu pourrais me faire une faveur.”

“Bien sûr, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?” demande Melissa.

“Disons juste, hypothétiquement, que je suspecte un employé de l’hôpital de faire quelque chose qu’il de devrait pas,” dit Tom et Melissa lui jette un regard. “Et disons que, hypothétiquement, je n’aie pas assez de preuves pour avoir un mandat pour le prouver. Dans cette situation hypothétique, pourrais-tu me donner quelques fichiers personnels pour y jeter un œil ?”

Melissa se pince l’arête du nez. “Hypothétiquement, ça dépendrait de la sorte d’information dont tu as besoin. Je ne te donne pas d’adresses personnelles où d’historiques médicaux sans que tu aies une putain de bonne raison.”

“Et à propos des noms de gens qui ont travaillé à un certain moment à un certain endroit ?”

“Ça je pourrais le faire pour toi.”

“Hypothétiquement.”

“No, vraiment,” dit Melissa en souriant. “Quand et où ?”

Tom écrit les horaires approximatives des trois meurtres pour elle et lui tend. “Pour le service de soin longue durée.”

Melissa, qui n’est pas une idiote, regarde la liste des horaires et fronce les sourcils. “Tu pense qu’un membre du personnel est impliqué dans ces meurtres ?”

“Je préférerais ne pas le dire.”

Melissa lui donne un regard en coin, puis dit, “Donne-moi quelques minutes,” et marche jusqu’à l’ordinateur. Elle tape rapidement, écrivant quelques minutes avant de revenir. “Il y a trois personne qui ont travaillé sur toutes ces horaires. Bonne chance.”

“Merci, je t’en dois une.”

Tom ramène la liste au poste et se met au travail. Malheureusement, aucune des réponses faciles qu’il avait espéré voir lui sauter au visage. Aucun des trois employés de l’hôpital n’ont aucune connexion avec les Hale ou les Argent. Personne n’a commencé à travaillé juste avant que les meurtres ne commencent. Si l’un d’entre eux aide Peter Hale, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il pense à les interroger mais décide de reporter cela pour l’instant. Il ne veut pas risquer d’alerter Peter.

Il réfléchit à sa prochaine action quand il sort du poste et voit un sombre SUV garé à côté de son fourgon. Chris Argent est appuyé sur le pare-choc, bras croisés. “Shériff,” dit-il alors que Tom approche. “Je me demandais si je pouvais vous parler en privé.”

“Bien sûr.” Tom fait un signe de tête vers le fourgon. “Allons faire un tour.”

Chris n’a pas l’air très à l’aise avec cette idée mais il monte sur le siège passager du fourgon et attend jusqu’à ce que Tom soit sorti de sa place de parking et soit sur la route. “J’ai l’impression que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied,” dit-il, “et j’admets que c’était ma faute. Vous êtes venus traîner en parlant de ma sœur et cela m’a mis sur la défensive en pensant que vous pourriez l’arrêter. J’ai mal réagi et je suis désolé. Je pense que ça va être important que vous et moi soyons capables de travailler ensemble.”

“Eh bien, j’apprécie l’excuse,” dit Tom. “Mais je veux rendre une chose parfaitement claire. La raison pour laquelle je n’ai pas arrêté Kate n’est pas parce que je pense que ce qu’elle a fait était justifié. C’était parce que la blessure était surnaturelle et ne pouvait pas être répertoriée et la vidéo de surveillance montrait des loup-garous et ne pouvait pas être montré au tribunal. Si la logistique des preuves n’avait pas été un problème, votre sœur aurait été dans une cellule en ce moment. Elle n’avait aucune raison de tirer sur Derek.”

La bouche de Chris s’étrécit comme s’il venait juste de mordre dans un citron. “Un loup-garou a attaqué sa voiture. Oui, celui sur lequel elle a tiré en était un autre, mais au même endroit au même moment. Évidemment qu’ils travaillaient ensemble.”

“Évidemment ?” dit Tom. “Okay, voici un drôle exercice mental. Vous avez été dans l’armée, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Oui,” dit Chris avec méfiance.

“Avez-vous combattu ?”

“Deux déploiements pendant la Guerre du Golfe.”

“Okay. Disons que pendant une patrouille, une voiture proche explose. Vous voyez l’homme qui a posé la bombe fuir la scène, donc vous savez qui l’a fait. Pas loin, il y a un autre homme, di même groupe ethnique, qui s’enfuit lui aussi. Est-ce que vous lui tirez dessus ? Ou est-ce que vous supposez que peut-être qu’il s’enfuit parce qu’une voiture vient juste d’exploser ?”

Chris inspire et expire lentement. “Cette métaphore n’est en rien aussi proche de la situation que vous le pensez qu’elle l’est. Les loup-garous sont prédisposés à la violence.”

“Vous voyez, je ne pense juste pas que ça soit vrai,” dit Tom. “Je pense qu’ils ont des instincts différents des humains. Peut-être qu’ils sont un peu plus durs à contrôler. Mais si les loup-garous étaient si dangereux que vous le dites, il n’y aurait pas moyens que 99 % de la population ne soient pas au courant à propos d’eux.”

“Shériff, je respecte votre position, mais je doute que vous ayez eu affaire à autant de monstres que moi.”

“Oh, vous en doutez, n’est-ce pas ?” Maintenant c’est à Tom de prendre une profonde inspiration. “Il y a deux mois, j’ai arrêté un homme qui avait violé sa cousine de quatre ans. Pendant l’été, il y avait un gars qui a amené une arme dans un diner et tué huit personnes. Je pense que j’ai eu affaire à de nombreux monstres, M. Argent, et laissez-moi vous dire qu’aucun d’entre eux n’avait de fourrure et de crocs.”

Chris se pince l’arrête du nez. “Je ne dis pas que tous les loup-garous vont inévitablement causer des problèmes. Comme je l’ai dit, nous avons un Code. Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.”

“Eh bien, vous avez une interprétation extrêmement flexible de cela,” dit Tom. “Et à propos de la nuit où le corps de Laura Hale a été trouvé, quand vous avez tiré sur ces deux hommes dans la forêt ?”

À cela, Chris a l’air surpris. “Comment êtes-vous même au courant de cela ?”

“Derek me l’a dit. Donc, à propos de ça ? Vous ne pouviez même pas voir qui ces deux loup-garous étaient, sans parler d’être sûr qu’ils aient commis le genre de crime qui justifierait la peine de mort.”

“Ils peuvent guérir leurs blessures, et ils ne traînent pas souvent pour parler. Vous les abattez, pour pouvoir les interroger, puis s’ils sont innocents, ils repartent libres.”

“Donc vous tirez littéralement d’abord, et posez les questions après.” Tom secoue la tête de dégoût et parle par dessus le bredouillement de Chris. “Pourquoi avez-vous cassé la vitre de la voiture de Derek Hale ?”

Chris prend une autre profonde inspiration. “C’était une action préventive pour bien lui faire comprendre qu’il n’est pas autorisé à causer le moindre problème à Beacon Hills.”

“Et vous voyez pourquoi, de mon point de vue, ce n’était absolument pas nécessaire, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Depuis la perspective de quelqu’un qui n’a pas passé sa vie entière à chasser les loup-garous, oui, ça peut ne pas sembler nécessaire.”

“Et à propos de la perspective de quelqu’un qui connaissait vraiment la famille Hale ? Et puis, en passant, pendant que nous sommes sur le sujet des gens qui ne méritent pas la peine de mort, je suis intéressé par votre explication de la raison pour laquelle ils ont été assassinés.”

Chris fronça légèrement les sourcils. “L’incendie de la maison Hale était un accident. Un incendie d’origine électrique.”

Tom arrête la voiture sur le côté et se met au point mort. Il se tourne pour regarder Chris avec sa mâchoire légèrement pendante.

“Okay. Je crois que cette conversation a clairement mal tourné. J’avais l’impression que vous n’étiez pas un idiot.”

“Excusez-moi – ”

“Non, je suis à peu près sûr qu’il n’y a aucune excuse pour ça. Allez-vous sérieusement être assis dans cette voiture avec moi, me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que vous n’aviez aucune idée du fait que votre sœur a tué huit personnes, dont trois d’entre eux étaient des enfants ? Nous allons avoir cette conversation ?”

Chris soutient son regard. “C’était un incendie d’origine électrique.”

“Vous vous moquez de moi, hein ? Vous avez une maison pleine de loup-garou. Aucun d’eux n’est passé à travers une fenêtre? Aucun d’eux n’a défoncé une porte ? Pas seulement pour se sauver, mais leurs enfants? Vous pensez que l’installation électrique défaillante a jeté un genre de sort sur leur maison pour les garder à l’intérieur ? Est-ce que vous pensez que l’incendie s’est répandu tellement rapidement qu’ils ont tous brûlé vif dans leurs lits avant même avoir senti la fumée ? Ça aurait été un sacré circuit endommagé. Vous savez que Kate vivait là au moment de l’incendie. Vous savez qu’elle aime tirer sur des loup-garous qui n’ont rien fait de mal. Faites le putain de calcul !”

Chris ne dit rien. C’est dur à dire dans la faible lueur de la rue, mais il a l’air plus pâle qu’avant.

Tom démarre la voiture et se réengage sur la route. Il conduit en silence pendant une longue minute, retournant au poste. “Je n’ai pas vraiment assez de preuves pour l’instant, M. Argent, mais je vais en trouver. Quand je le ferai, votre sœur va être tenue responsable de ses crimes. Et je ne m’intéresse pas beaucoup à si oui ou non vous avez un problème avec ça.”

“Si vous – ” Chris laisse échapper un autre souffle. “Si vous trouvez cette preuve, donnez-la moi. Nous maintenons l’ordre chez les nôtres.”

“Non, ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche. Je ne vous ferais pas confiance pour contrôler une colonie de fourmis, et je ne vous fait certainement pas confiance pour voir votre propre sœur faire face à la justice pour avoir tué des gens que vous ne voyez clairement pas comme méritant d’être protégés.” Tom se gare sur le parking et met le levier de vitesse au point mort. “Maintenant sortez de ma voiture.”

Chris part sans un autre mot.

“Doux Jésus.” Tom se pince l’arrête du nez et retourne chez lui.

~ ~ ~ ~

Deux nuits plus tard, deux homme sont trouvés morts dans la forêt, pratiquement réduits e morceaux et brûlés. Les deux avaient un casier, et les deux avaient été suspectés d’incendie criminel dans le passé. Tom creuse profondément en essayant de trouver une connexion avec Kate Argent, mais elle était prudente et il n’y a rien. Il commence à faire face au fait qu’il va être extrêmement difficile de mettre quoi que ce soit sur le dos de Kate quand quelqu’un est en train de tuer tous ses complices plus vite qu’il ne peut les trouver.

Et c’est comme si il ne reste rien à ce point. Tom ne pense pas que cela aurait nécessité plus de trois ou quatre personnes, sans inclure l’enquêteur sur l’incendie. S’il a raison, Kate sera la prochaine cible.

“Ce dont j’ai vraiment besoin,” se dit-il, “c’est les images des caméras de l’hôpital.”

“Eh bien, tu sais,” dit Stiles, et Tom sursaute presque, “Je pourrais connaître un gars qui peut faire ça pour toi.”

“Doux Jésus, Stiles !” Tom passe ses deux mains sur son visage. “Non. Tu ne vas pas être impliqué dans cette enquête. File.”

La réponde de Stiles à cela, de façon prévisible, est de se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de Tom et demande, “Pourquoi les images des caméras de l’hôpital ?”

“Tu sais que je ne vais pas te le dire, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Hum, hm.” Stiles commence à déplacer les papiers de son père. Tom tape sa main avec le stylo, mais c’est trop tard. “Le personnel de l’hôpital, aussi. Tu penses que quelqu’un à l’hôpital est impliqué ?”

Tom se met à se masser les tempes. “Stiles. S’il te plaît.”

Stiles lui fait une grimace. “Okay, mais je suis sérieux à propos des caméras de l’hôpital. Il y a ce gars que je connais au lycée qui peut pirater des ordinateurs. Il a été arrêté pour ça une fois ! Mais il était mineur et je n’ai définitivement pas regardé son dossier scellé – ”

“C’est bon,” décide Tom, prenant Stiles par l’oreille. “Nous en avons fini ici.”

“Oh, oh, oooooh, Papa!” proteste Stiles alors que Tom le met sur ses pieds. 

Tom emmène Stiles dans la cuisine et essaie de le distraire en lui faisant faire la vaisselle quand son téléphone bipe pour annoncer l’arrivée d’un message. Il jette un œil pour voir un sms de Derek qu’il lit, ‘Pouvez-vous me rejoindre ? Besoin de parler. Je suis au lycée.’ Il fronce un peu les sourcils, se demandant ce que Derek fait là-bas, mais répond qu’il sera là dans dix minutes. Puis il regarde son fils et soupire. “Tu vas juste me suivre si je sors retrouver Derek, n’est-ce pas.”

Stiles regarde le plafond. “Y a-t-il une bonne réponse à cette question ?”

“Essaie la vérité.”

“Ouais, je vais totalement le faire. Est-ce que tu vas encore me menotter ?”

“Non. Mets tes chaussure, allez.”

“Oui !” Stiles lance le poing en l’air et court vers l’entrée. Deux minutes plus tard, ils sont dans la voiture. “Qu’est-ce que tu penses que Derek fait au lycée ?”

“Il ne l’a pas dit. Ça pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ton prof de chimie.”

Stiles mordille sa lèvre inférieure. “Il est probablement le seul complice qui reste, n’est-ce pas ? Mais il ne t’a évidemment pas donné assez d’informations pour arrêter Kate. Comment allons-nous faire ça si un homme fou continue de tuer tous ceux qui pourraient l’incriminer ?”

Tom soupire mais ne s’embête pas à protester contre le pronom inclusif, parce ça ne le mènera nulle part. “Si je le savais, je l’aurait déjà fait.”

“Okay, vrai, mais tu es clairement sur une piste, parce que tu enquêtes sur l’hôpital, et personne d’autre ne le fait,” dit Stiles. Quand Tom ne répond pas, il continue, “Allez, Papa. Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé. Papa. Paaaaaapa.”

“Pour l’amour de Dieu, Stiles,” dit Tom. “Tu es déjà plus impliqué là-dedans que je ne le voudrais. Je regrette déjà de t’avoir amené avec moi en ce moment. Tais-toi avant que je ne te menotte au siège pendant que je rentre et voit ce que veut Derek.”

Stiles boude mais fait ce qu’on lui dit. Cinq minutes plus tard, Tom se gare sur le parking vide du lycée et monte les marches. La porte d’entrée est déverrouillé, et cela le fait froncer les sourcils. “J’ai l’impression que je devrais reporter ça à quelqu’un. Le lycée ne ferme-t-il pas à sept heures ?”

“Peut-être que Derek l’a déverrouillée de l’intérieur,” dit Stiles. “A-t-il dit où il était ?”

“Non, juste qu’il était au lycée. J’ai supposé qu’il attendrait dehors.” Tom commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cela. Sa main repose sur la crosse de son arme avant qu’il n’y ait même pensé. “Stiles, reste derrière moi. Tu as le numéro de Derek ?”

“Ouais,” dit Stiles. Il a l’air de réaliser que son père est sérieux, et il fait ce qu’il lui demande sans commentaire. “Tu veux que je l’appelle ?”

“Ouais. Voir où il est.”

“Okay.” Stiles sort son téléphone alors que son père promène le rayon d’une lampe de poche dans l’entrée vide. “Hé, Der, où es-tu ?”

Tom note le surnom amical et essaie de ne pas jeter un regard en coin à son fils, parce que des choses plus importantes sont en train d’arriver que le crush de Stiles sur un homme de vingt-et-un ans. Son ouïe de loup-garou lui permet d’entendre Derek dire, “Je suis dans la cafétéria,” et il se relaxe un peu, sachant que Derek est bien ici et qu’ils ne foncent pas dans un piège.

“Okay, on arrive,” dit Stiles en raccrochant. Il commence à marcher devant son père, détendu pour des raisons inconnues. “C’est par là.”

“Je sais où est ta cafétéria, Stiles – ” dit Tom en roulant des yeux alors que Stiles part devant.

Malgré le fait que Derek soit là, Tom ne peut se débarrasser de la sensation que quelque chose ne va pas. Sa peau commence à gratter et se couvrir de chair de poule, et il réalise que ses griffes sont sorties sans sa permission. Cela devient dur de respirer, de se concentrer. Il arrête de marcher et regarde Derek à travers une brume rouge. Il doit se rappeler que c’est son fils, pas un ennemi. La rage, la violence, ce n’est pas lui.

“Hé, Derek !” dit Stiles, secouant la main alors que Derek sort de la cafétéria. “Quoi de neuf !”

Derek jette un regard à Tom et arrête de marcher. Ses yeux brillent de bleu et il dit, délibérément lentement, “Stiles, viens derrière moi.”

“Quoi ?” Stiles se retourne à moitié pour regarder son père. Tom ne peut pas imaginer à quoi il ressemble, mais c’est assez pour couper le souffle à Stiles, ses yeux s’emplissant de peur pas seulement pour son père, mais de lui.

“Tom,” dit Derek, gardant toujours la voix calme, “vous devez vous calmer. Prenez une profonde inspiration.”

“Merde,” grogne Tom, ses griffes s’enfonçant dans ses paumes. La douleur est une ancre, mais la rage qu’il sent sous sa peau diminue seulement un peu. “Derek – prends – prends Stiles, sors-le de là – ”

“Pas moyen, nous ne te laissons pas seul – ” proteste Stiles.

Tom gronde à nouveau, mais Derek reste calme. “Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, Tom. Si nous courons, vous allez nous chasser. Ça va juste empirer les choses. Stiles, nous allons reculer lentement, descendre jusqu’au hall vers la sortie. Est-ce que tu comprends ?”

“O-Ouais,” dit Stiles, et miraculeusement, il fait ce qu’on lui a dit. Son regard ne quitte jamais son père alors qu’il le fait, malgré tout, et il a l’air d’avoir repris la situation en main, parce qu’il dit, “Tout va bien, Papa. Je sais que tu ne vas pas me blesser. Je n’ai pas peur de toi parce que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, peu importe ce que ce sac à merde d’alpha veut que tu fasses. Je veux dire, okay, il y a une époque où tu m’as donné la fessée parce que j’avais couru sur la route, mais c’était différent – ”

“Stiles,” Derek grogne mais ça marche. Tom se concentre sur ça, sur le bavardage ridicule de son fils et la confiance dans sa voix. Il prend quelques autres profondes inspirations et commence à reprendre le contrôle au bout d’un petit moment. Les griffes rentrent et il revient à sa forme humaine.

“Mieux ?” demande Stiles et Tom acquiesce. Il se sent bien à propos de ça, il l’a sous contrôle et ils vont aller bien, puis juste après ça, l’alpha sort en trombe d’une des salles de classe avec un hurlement.

Stiles glapit et part en courant par instinct. Derek essaie de rester où il est mais l’alpha l’envoie dans une rangée de casiers, puis se met à poursuivre Stiles. Tom ne pense même pas à se transformer avant de le faire, et se jette sur le dos de l’alpha. Ses griffes creusent dans l’épaule de l’alpha et il rugit, se mettant sur les pattes arrières et se débarrassant de Tom. Puis il part dans un autre couloir.

“Merde – Stiles!” Tom se met difficilement debout et attrape Derek par le poignet, le tirant sur ses pieds. Il rejoint Stiles juste quand celui-ci déboule dans le vestiaire. Derek claque la porte derrière eux.

“La merde !” réussit à sortir Stiles, sa voix aiguë et un peu hystérique. “Vous ne m’aviez pas dit que cette chose avait la taille d’un foutu Godzilla – ”

“Tout va bien, prend une grande inspiration, calme-toi,” dit Tom en essayant de faire la même chose lui-même. “Ça a descendu l’autre couloir, ça ne devrait pas – ”

Avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la main de l’alpha s’écrase contre la fenêtre de la porte. Ils reculent involontairement tous les trois. Derek agrippe un banc et le pousse contre la porte pour l’empêcher de s’ouvrir, pendant que Tom ressent une sensation qui ne n’arrêtera pas avant longtemps. Il se retourne et agrippe Stiles par les épaules, le secouant un peu pour le faire revenir sur terre. “Est-ce qu’il y a un autre moyen de sortir d’ici ?”

“Quoi ? Oh, euh, ouais. La porte de l’autre côté mène au gymnase.”

“Et depuis le gymnase, il y a des portes vers l’extérieur, n’est-ce pas ?” demande Tom et Stiles acquiesce. Tom sort son arme et retire la sécurité avec la lampe de poche. “Okay, allons-y. Stiles, derrière moi, Derek, tu surveilles nos arrières.” Il rentre dans le gymnase. Les lumières sont toutes éteintes, donc il fait presque complètement noir, et il se sent exposé et nerveux. Il bouge lentement la lampe. Une minute il n’y a rien et la suivante l’alpha est entre eux et la porte. Il ne bouge pas mais bloque juste le chemin, les yeux brillant de rouge. Tom entend Stiles laisser échapper un léger halètement derrière lui, et soudain il a marre à 500 % de tout ça. “Ça suffit !” crie-t-il en utilisant sa meilleure ‘voix de policier’. “Fini de jouer. Je veux que tu te retransforme sous ta forme humain et mette tes mains sur ta tête, ou j’ouvrirai le feu.”

L’alpha grogne, bas et menaçant, et avance. Tom vise vers le bas et tire un coup à ses pieds, et il s’arrête. “Ne me teste pas, énorme bâtard. Est-ce que tu penses que j’ai glandé ces deux dernières semaines ? J’ai trouvé comment remplir ces balles d’aconit, et je vais t’en mettre un chargeur entier dans ton corps si tu fais encore un pas vers mon fils.”

Le rouge dans les yeux de l’alpha brille s’intensifie encore et Tom sens cette démangeaison sous sa peau recommencer. “Écoute-moi,” dit-il, “nous n’allons pas faire ça. Il n’y a aucun pouvoir sur cette Terre qui pourrait me forcer à blesser mon fils. Aurais-tu été capable de blesser le tien? Son nom était Nathaniel, n’est-ce pas ? Y a-t-il un seul pouvoir sur Terre qui aurait pu te forcer à le blesser ?”

Le grognement s’arrête. Puis le corps de l’alpha commence à rapetisser et à se transformer. Une minute plus tard, Peter Hale se tient là, complètement nu, ses cicatrices de brûlures se détachant d’une certaine façon dans la faible lumière. Il étudie Tom pendant une longue minute, puis le rouge dans ses yeux s’efface. “Non,” dit-il, “Je suppose qu’il n’y en a pas.” Il inspire dans le silence qui suit. “Bonjour, Tom. C’est bon de te voir.”

~ ~ ~ ~


	6. Saison 1 - Épisode 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Donc apparemment le nom de l’infirmière de Peter était Jennifer. Je te fais confiance, Wiki ....
> 
> Désolée pour le retard de publication, bonne lecture !

NdA : Donc apparemment le nom de l’infirmière de Peter était Jennifer. Je te fais confiance, Wiki ....

“Oncle Peter,” Derek s’étouffe et Tom prend le risque de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule. Il voit le visage de Derek passer de ‘c’est impossible’ à ‘pas seulement possible mais plausible’ puis à ‘oh mon Dieu c’est vrai’ en l’espace de quelques secondes. “Tu as tué Laura?”

“Je suis désolé, Derek,” murmure Peter. “J’ai perdu le contrôle.”

Tom n’y croit pas un instant, mais il ne va pas interroger Peter devant Derek. Il voit Stiles aller à côté de Derek, hésitant à glisser une main le long de l’avant-bras de Derek dans une tentative maladroite de réconfort. Il retourne à Peter. “Donc nous sommes d’accord sur le fait que tu va arrêter toute cette merde d’alpha, n’est-ce pas ?”

Un sourire s’épanouit sur le visage de Peter, presque un rictus. “Tu n’as pas changé, Tom. Ça me fait penser au bon vieux temps. J’ai changé, bien sûr . . . mais ce n’est pas le sujet. Je suis d’accord, je vais arrêter d’essayer de te forcer à blesser ton fils. Mais je n’arrêterai pas d’essayer de te forcer à m’aider.”

“Tu sais, je vais être honnête avec toi, Peter, tu n’as pas vraiment l’air d’avoir besoin de mon aide,” dit Tom. “Tu as tué cinq personnes sans avoir une égratignure.”

“Vrai. Mais Kate ne sera pas pareil. Je ne peux pas m’en occuper seul. J’ai besoin de vous – vous deux – pour m’aider.” Peter soupire et et passe une main dans ses cheveux. “Et ça sera fini.”

“Peter,” dit Tom en gardant sa voix calme, “je ne vais pas t’aider à tuer Kate. Si tu as des preuves qu’elle est derrière l’incendie, je l’arrêterai. Elle sera mise en examen et ira en prison, probablement pour le reste de sa vie.”

“Est-ce supposé compter pour moi ?” Peter n’a pas l’air impressionné. “Non, merci, Shériff. Est-ce que vous savez ce que quelqu’un comme Kate ferait en prison ? Elle s’occuperait, elle se frayerait un chemin jusqu’au sommet, elle tuerait probablement certaines de ses camarades de cellules. Elle pourrait ne pas avoir sa liberté, mais elle aurait toujours son bonheur, parce que quelqu’un comme Kate aimera la prison. Ça serait comme tirer sur un poisson dans un tonneau. Si nous voulons que Kate fasse face à la justice, il y a seulement une façon de le faire.”

“Que ça soit comme ça doit l’être,” dit Tom, “Je ne t’aiderai quand même pas à la tuer.”

Peter le regarde pendant un moment. “Tu aimes ton fils,” dit-il. “Je le vois en toi. Tu l’aimes plus que quoique ce soit d’autre dans le monde. Tu aimes ta femme, aussi. Je me rappelle vous avoir vu tous les deux ensemble, puisque vous étiez amis avec Talia. Donc je veux que tu prennes un moment et que tu imagines, si tu peux, que Claudia et Stiles soient morts dans cet incendie, de la façon dont ma femme et mon fils son morts. Dirais-tu la même chose ? Serais-tu satisfait avec Kate en prison ?”

Tom doit prendre une profonde inspiration avant de pouvoir répondre, parec que la pensée que Stiles soit parti, brûlé à mort alors qu’il crie, est tellement vivace. “Serais-je satisfait ? Non. Mais je verrais ça comme fini. Parce que c’est la loi. Les sociétés ont besoin de lois pour fonctionner. La chose importante serait de s’assurer que Kate ne pourrait plus blesser aucune famille innocente, et c’est ce que la loi accomplirait.”

Après un moment, Peter acquiesce lentement. “Vous êtes un homme bon, Shériff. Vous l’avez toujours été. Mais je ne le suis pas. Donc si vous n’allez pas m’aider, vous feriez mieux d’au moins rester hors de mon chemin.” Il se retourne pour partir, puis s’arrête et se retourne à moitié. “Et toi, Derek ? Est-ce que tu vas m’aider à amener devant la justice la personne qui a tué notre famille ? Je ne demanderai qu’une fois.”

Le visage de Derek se tord, à l’agonie, et Tom doit résister à l’envie de gronder. “Non, tu ne vas pas faire ça,” dit-il à Peter. “Derek peut faire son propre choix. Il a entendu les deux côtés. Mais tu ne vas pas le mettre dans l’embarras et le forcer de choisir son côté avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de bien réfléchir.”

“Je suppose que si vous insistez,” dit Peter et il s’éloigne. Quelques instants plus tard, il a disparu.

“Doux Jésus, Papa,” dit Stiles en hyperventilant un peu. “C’était tellement incroyable, genre, tu l’a juste rembarré froidement – ”

“Concentre-toi Stiles,” dit Tom. “Derek, tu vas bien ?”

“Je . . . n’en ai honnêtement aucune idée,” dit Derek.

“Ça a l’air juste.” Tom fronce les sourcils et ajoute, “Pourquoi m’as-tu demandé de venir ici, d’ailleurs ?”

Derek le regarde en clignant des yeux, une partie de l’angoisse disparaissant alors qu’il se concentre sur la situation actuelle. “Quoi ? Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir – vous m’avez écrit et demandé de venir vous retrouver.”

Tom baisse les yeux vers son téléphone, puis regarde la porte par laquelle Peter est parti. “J’imagine que ça ne devrait pas me surprendre que Peter Hale sache comment cloner un téléphone portable.” Il secoue la tête. “Pour l’instant, ne fais pas confiance aux textos. Si tu veux me parler, appelle-moi, et je ferai la même chose. Stiles, ça vaut pour toi aussi.”

“Okay,” dit Stiles, un peu abattu.

“Allez, rentrons à la maison,” dit Tom en tendant la main pour serrer l’épaule de Derek.

“On pourra parler plus de tout ça plus tard.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Le cœur de Stiles n’arrête pas de battre la chamade pendant environ une heure après qu’ils aient quitté le lycée. Son père est calme, pensif. Stiles n’est pas sûr de quoi lui dire. Tom n’était clairement pas surpris de l’identité de l’alpha – à partir du fait qu’il avait essayé d’avoir les vidéos des caméras de l’hôpital, Stiles suppose qu’il l’avait découvert mais ne pouvait juste pas le prouver pour l’instant – mais il a l’air énervé par ça. Ça a du sens pour Stiles. Peter Hale n’était pas vraiment un ami de son père, mais ils se connaissaient, et ce Peter Hale a l’air très différent de celui que Tom avait décrit.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire à son père, et encore moins quoi dire à Derek, mais c’est pour ce dernier qu’il est le plus inquiet. Derek a été silencieux de façon troublante depuis qu’ils sont rentrés à la maison Stilinski.

Heureusement, Stiles est au moins un peu préparé pour ça. Il fait du thé à Derek et lui amène dehors sur la véranda de derrière, où Derek est en train de fixer le jardin. “Hé, je, euh . . . Je t’ai fait du thé. Avec une théière. C’est de l’Earl Grey. En vrac. Je l’ai acheté sur internet.”

Derek lui jette un coup d’œil, et son expression est plus confuse qu’autre chose. “Tu as acheté du thé pour moi ?”

“On dirait que tu va être dans le coin pendant un moment, donc ouais.” Stiles hausse un peu les épaules. “Et pour être honnête, putain, tu avais bien raison. C’est tellement meilleur que ce que j’achetais à l’épicerie.”

Derek essaie de sourire. Ça tombe à plat mais au moins, il en a fait l’effort. Stiles s’assoit à côté de lui sur la balancelle et le laisse avoir du silence. Il sirote son thé et dit, doucement, “C’est bon.”

“Merci. Je veux dire, je n’y ai pas vraiment mis beaucoup d’efforts. Faire du thé n’est pas si compliqué. Même si en vérité, internet a l’air de penser que ça l’est, il y a des sites entiers dédiés à comment faire infuser du thé. Je vais arrêter de parler maintenant.”

“Qu’est-ce tu ferais ?” demande abruptement Derek.

“À propos du thé ? Non, évidemment pas à propos du thé, tu veux dire à propos de ton oncle et de Kate.” Stiles s’éclaircit la gorge. “Écoute, euh . . . Je vais être honnête si tu promets de ne pas dire à mon père que j’ai dit ça.”

À cela, Derek lui lance un regard en coin, puis il acquiesce. “Okay. Je promets.”

“Je pense que la justice est importante. Mon père a raison à propos de ça. Aller en dehors de la loi – ce n’est pas une bonne idée. La justice populaire ne devrait pas être tolérée, parce que c’est important d’avoir un système non-biaisé en place.” Stiles soupire en expirant. “Ceci étant dit, si quelqu’un avait tué mon père, j’aurais mis à feu et à sang tout ce putain de monde, tu sais ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ce qu’il recommande. Juste . . . sois d’accord avec le fait que la personne aille en prison. Ça ne ressemble pas à de la justice, même si ça l’est. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas si ça a du sens.”

“Je pense que oui.” Derek se voûte un peu. “Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les seules personnes que Kate a blessé. Je suis sûr qu’elle a tué beaucoup de gens. Mais il y a tant de choses qu’elle a faites qui ne peuvent pas être prouvées. Donc je me sens comme, si elle est envoyée en prison, comment faire si elle s’échappe ? Et si elle est libérée sur parole dans vingt ans et recommence à faire ce qu’elle faisait ? Et si elle soudoie un jury et est déclarée innocente ?”

Stiles acquiesce légèrement. “Et, je veux dire, on pourrait parler des failles dans le système judiciaire, ou on pourrait parler du taux de récidive en Scandinavie – ne me regarde pas comme ça, j’en suis venu à connaître beaucoup de choses sur ce sujet – mais les statistiques sont pour des groupes. Kate est une personne. Elle n’est pas le genre de personne qui peut être réhabilitée. Et si c’était vraiment le cas, je ne pense pas qu’elle devrait vivre. Mais en même temps, je ne pense pas que ça devrait être à nous de le faire.” Il passe une main à l’arrière de sa tête. “Je ne sais pas, mec. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.”

“Merci. Pour être honnête.” Derek prend une autre gorgée de son thé. “Une part de ça – c’est plus dur parce que ce – c’est Oncle Peter. Tu sais ? Je me sens comme – je devrais l’aider. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi – ”

Sa voix se casse un peu. Stiles dit calmement, “Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a tué Laura.”

Derek acquiesce. “Parce que ce – ce ‘J’ai perdu le contrôle’ – c’est de la merde. Laura est revenue ici parce quelqu’un laissait des indications super voyantes comme quoi quelque chose n’allait pas. Il l’a attirée ici, puis il – il l’a tuée. J’ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.”

“Peut-être que tu devrais lui demander,” dit Stiles.

“Je ne pense pas que j’aurais une réponse claire de sa part si je demandais une seconde fois, pas plus que la première.”

“Je pourrais demander à mon père de lui demander. Il a l’air d’écouter mon père. Ce qui est, tu sais, bizarre.” Stiles hausse un peu les épaules. “Mais si j’étais toi, je voudrais une réponse à cela avant de prendre ma décision. Parce que si Peter – si il a tué Laura pour son pouvoir, pour être assez fort pour atteindre Kate – ça change en quelque sorte les choses. Je veux dire. Ça fait de lui . . .”

“Le méchant,” dit Derek. Il soupire. “Ouais. Je suppose que je vais parler à ton père. Merci, Stiles. Je suis . . . content que tu aies été là pour moi pour en parler.”

Stiles rougit légèrement. “Oh, ouais, aucun problème.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Tom n’est pas surpris quand il va à l’hôpital le lendemain et y trouve un tumulte sur le fait que Peter Hale a disparu de sa chambre. Il assigne deux de ses adjoints pour ‘enquêter’, puis regarde le tableau du personnel de la veille. Seul l’un des employés qui avait travaillé dans l’équipe de nuit précédente était là quand Peter était sorti le la veille. C’est une femme appelée Jennifer, qui vit dans une petite maison de plain-pied au bord de la ville. Tom conduit jusque là pour lui rendre visite.

“Donc, est-ce que Peter Hale vit ici ?” demande-t-il, désirant commencer les choses du bon pied. Elle bredouille et proteste immédiatement. “Relaxez-vous, vous n’êtes pas en état d’arrestation. Je demande pour des raisons de loup-garou, pas de shériff. Vous savez que c’est un loup-garou, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Bien sûr que je sais qu’il est un – ” Jennifer continue de bredouiller, puis regarde autour nerveusement avant de reculer pour laisser Tom entrer. “Non, il ne vit pas ici. Je, j’ai proposé, mais il a dit qu’il se débrouillerait seul.”

“Saviez-vous qu’il tuait des gens ?” demande Tom.

“Non,” dit Jennifer, un peu trop rapidement.

Tom laisse passer. “Est-ce que vous avez toujours un moyen de le contacter ?”

“Non,” dit Jennifer, et son œil s’agite vers le côté exactement de la même façon.

“Je veux juste que vous lui passiez un message, okay ?” dit Tom. “Je ne vais pas insister pour que vous me donniez son numéro de téléphone. Dites-lui juste que je veux lui parler. Les choses ont été un peu . . . intenses, la nuit dernière. Je veux m’asseoir avec lui et mettre les choses à plat. Il sait où me trouver.”

Jennifer a l’air suspicieuse, mais elle ne discute pas. Elle prend le numéro de Tom et dit qu’elle va passer le message la prochaine fois qu’elle verra Peter, mais qu’elle ne promet rien. Tom est curieux des raisons qui l’ont poussée à l’aider, mais elle est déjà assez suspicieuse sans qu’il empire le problème.

Ce soir, il a des déjà vu encore et encore alors qu’il sort du poste pour trouver un homme appuyé contre sa voiture. Cette fois ce n’est pas Chris Argent, mais Peter Hale. Tom montre le poste et dit, “Tu sais que ces gens te cherchent, n’est-ce pas ?”

Peter hausse les épaules. “Ils cherchent un homme couverts de cicatrices de brûlures. Il ne vont pas faire attention à moi.”

“Assez vrai.” Tom lui donne un œil critique. “Pourquoi n’as-tu pas fait ça plus tôt ?”

“Eh bien, j’avais une couverture à maintenir, n’est-ce pas ? Mais après la nuit dernière, ça n’a plus l’air nécessaire, et je commençait à avoir marre de la nourriture de l’hôpital.”

Tom secoue la tête et pointe le fourgon. “Monte.”

“Est-ce que je vais voyager devant ? C’est une différence par rapport aux bon vieux temps.”

“Si tu veux vraiment que je te menotte et te jette à l’arrière de la voiture, on peut faire ça.”

“Peut-être plus tard,” dit Peter en lui souriant narquoisement. Tom regarde le ciel et prie pour avoir de la patience. Il monte dans la voiture et prend la route. “De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?”

“J’ai quelques questions pour toi que je n’ai pas eu la chance de poser la nuit dernière. J’étais un peu stressé, tu sais, avec toi nous poursuivant dans le lycée et essayant de me faire perdre le contrôle pour que je blesse mon propre fils.” Tom lance à Peter un regard en coin. Peter regarde droit devant. “Donc, commençons par le commencement, j’aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m’as mordu.”

Peter hausse les épaules. “Je savais que j’aurais besoin de l’aide d’au moins deux personnes pour vaincre Kate. Ça voulait dire transformer au moins un bêta. Tu étais la personne chanceuse au bon endroit au bon moment.”

Après un moment, Tom décide de ne pas s’embêter à se disputer sur les définitions de ‘chanceux’ et ‘bon’. “Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas mordre quelqu’un d’autre, maintenant que j’ai refusé ?”

“Oh, je n’ai pas encore abandonné pour toi, Tom.”

“Tu n’as jamais su quant t’arrêter.” Tom secoue la tête. “Pourquoi as-tu tué Laura ? Et n’essaie même pas ces conneries de ‘J’ai perdu le contrôle. Je sais diablement bien que tu l’as attirée jusqu’à Beacon Hills. Derek le sait, lui aussi, d’ailleurs, et je suis assez sûr qu’il n’a pas trouvé ta réponse satisfaisante non plus.”

“Derek ne veut pas la vraie réponse,” dit Peter. “La vérité lui serait plus douloureuse que n’importe quel mensonge ne pourrait jamais l’être.”

“On peut se disputer à propos de ça plus tard. Sans parle de comment tu te sens par rapport à l’opinion de Derek, je veux quand même la vérité.”

“Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que tu y as le droit ?”

Tom prend une profonde inspiration. “Écoute-moi, petit connard arrogant. Tu m’en as donné le droit quand tu m’as attaqué dans la forêt et changé en sorte de monstre de film. Je veux des réponses, tu comprends ? Tu me le dois.”

Peter soupire calmement. “J’avais besoin du pouvoir d’alpha pour guérir et regagner ma force. Je savais que Laura baisserait sa garde près de moi.”

“Okay.” Tom considère ça. “Mais ce n’est pas la raison, n’est-ce pas ? Dereka déjà deviné tout cela ; c’est l’explication facile. Donc quelle est la partie que tu lui caches ?”

“Peux-tu imaginer souffrir autant que j’ai souffert ?” demande Peter. “Et je parle juste de la douleu physique pour le moment. Des brûlures partout sur mon corps. Les poumons brûlés par l’air surchauffé. Imagine souffrir autant et te réveiller à l’hôpital. Qui serait la première personne que tu verrais ?”

Tom n’est pas sûr d’où va cette métaphore, mais au moins Peter parle, donc il répond. “Stiles.”

“Bien sûr. Ton fils ne quitterait jamais tes côtés. De ce que j’ai vu de lui, il aurait dormi et mangé dans ta chambre d’hôpital, attendant que tu te réveilles. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, j’étais seul.” Peter retient son souffle. “Laura m’a abandonné. Nous n’étions pas si éloignés en âge, tu sais. Elle était plus proche de moi que de Derek, en fait. Elle était comme ma sœur. Et elle m’a laissé pourrir dans cet hôpital. Pas de famille, pas d’alpha, pas de meute. Le loup gagne de la force par la meute. Si elle avait été là – elle et Derek – j’aurais récupéré plus vite. J’ai passé plus de temps brûlé dans ce coma que je l’aurais dû, merci à elle.”

Tom réfléchit à cela pendant une longue minute avant de dire, presque gentiment, “Peut-être que Laura était juste effrayée.”

“Bien sûr qu’elle était effrayée. Mais elle était une adulte, et elle était un alpha, elle était mon alpha. Elle n’avait pas le droit.” Les mains de Peter s’enroulent, ses griffes creusant dans la peau. “Si tu avais un oncle – si quelqu’un avait assassiné ta famille – est-ce que tu l’aurais emmené avec toi en fuyant ?”

“Ouais,” dit Tom. “Je l’aurais fait.”

“Derek idéalise sa sœur. Il ne veut pas entendre ça. Et je ne veux pas qu’il se sente coupable pour les décisions que Laura a prises. Mais tu as demandé pourquoi je l’ai tuée et c’est pour ça. Je me fiche de ce que tu en penses. Je n’ai pas besoin de ton pardon – ou de celui de qui que ce soit. Tout ce que je veux est de la compréhension.”

Tom acquiesce lentement. “Je pense que je peux t’en donner.”

“Bien.” Peter se relaxe un peu, les blessures de ses mains disparaissant. “Quoi d’autre ?”

“Eh bien, je suis curieux de savoir si tu comptes assassiner quelqu’un d’autre ou pas.”

“À part Kate ? Non. J’ai pensé à tuer ce pathétique professeur de chimie, mais il ne paraît pas le mériter. As-tu vu sa vie ? Je pense que c’est une punition suffisante.”

Tom pouffe malgré lui. “Et tu vas laisser Derek faire son propre choix à propos de s’il t’aide ou non, d’accord ? Il a traversé assez de choses. Il n’a pas besoin que tu les empires.”

“Je suppose que si tu insistes. Bien que s’il ne m’aide pas, je vais devoir faire un autre bêta. Tu comprends.”

“Tu mords quelqu’un d’autre dans cette ville et nous allons devoir avoir une longue conversation.”

“Plus longue que celle-ci ?”

Tom soupire. “Je sais que je ne peux pas te jeter en cellule, Peter. Mais – ”

“Mais quoi ?” Peter gronde, les yeux carmins brûlants. “Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, Tom ? Tu ne peux pas m’arrêter, tu ne peux pas me persuader d’arrêter. Est-ce que tu vas me tuer? Me tirer dessus avec une de tes balles à l’aconit ? Tu n’approuves peut-être pas ce que je fais, mais regarde ce qu’est Kate Argent. Elle a tué avant et elle va tuer encore. Elle n’arrêtera jamais de tuer, pas tant qu’elle respirera. Mets-la en prison et elle tuera les gardes ou d’autres camarades de cellule, ou elle s’évadera et recommencera à tuer des loup-garous. Elle m’a tout pris. Ne prétends pas que tu peux comprendre ça. Elle a assassiné huit personnes, en incluant trois enfants. Donc entre Kate Argent et moi, qui mérite de vivre, Tom ? Vas-tu me tuer pour m’empêcher de la tuer ? C’est ce que tu considère comme de la justice ?”

“Tu sais,” dit uniformément Tom, “tu pourrais me laisser finir ma phrase au lieu de faire des suppositions.”

Peter cille. Puis il dit, “Très bien.”

“Je ne peux pas te jeter en cellule, mais je ne veux pas te voir entraîner qui que ce soit d’autre dans ta vendetta. Plus de bêtas.”

“Je ne peux pas la tuer sans aide.”

“Alors pourquoi as-tu attaqué sa voiture la nuit où elle est arrivée en ville ?”

Peter hausse les épaules. “Juste pour m’amuser, vraiment.”

Tom pince l’arrête de son nez. “Tu as causé le fait que Derek se soit fait tirer dessus en faisant ça.”

“Oui, eh bien, ce n’était pas vraiment ma faute,” dit Peter, ennuyé. “Je pensait qu’elle me tirerait dessus. Tu sais. L’alpha qui venait juste de l’attaquer. Pourquoi diable elle a tiré sur Derek, je ne pourrais pas te le dire.”

“Assez juste,” dit Tom. “Mais je suis sérieux. Plus de bêtas.”

“Je suis fasciné par le fait que tu penses être en position de me donner des ordres.”

“Écoute, Peter, nous nous sommes déjà mis d’accord sur le fait que tu mérites de vivre plus que Kate. Je ne vais même pas essayer de t’empêcher de tuer Kate, surtout parce que je sais que je n’en suis pas capable. Mais si tu détruis une vie innocente en passant, ma position à propos de ta longévité va drastiquement changer. Et ne me sors pas une connerie du genre ‘la Morsure est un don’. Être un loup-garou est une amélioration certains jours, je l’admets. Mais être transformé en loup-garou puis être contrôlé mentalement pour participer à un meurtre ? Ça serait la recette pour une vie entière de thérapie.” Tom gare la voiture sur le côté. “Tue Kate Argent. Fais-le toi-même, fais-le seul. Et nous irons bien. C’est clair ?”

“Donc c’est à cela que ça ressemble quand une force irrésistible rencontre un objet inamovible,” murmure Peter. “C’est clair. Je ne promettrai rien, mais c’est clair.”

“Bien. Et Peter – ” Tom inspire, puis expire. “Je suis content que tu aies guéri. Que tu sois de retour sur pieds. Je ne suis pas heureux que tu aies tué Laura, mais . . .”

Les lèvres de Peter se tordent en un sourire. “Je t’ai manqué, Tom ?”

“Sors de ma voiture,” dit Tom. Peter rit et s’exécute, s’évanouissant dans la forêt sans un mot de plus.

~ ~ ~ ~


	7. Saison 1 - Épisode 7

Stiles examine toutes les preuves devant lui. Il considère tous les facteurs. C’est complexe, pour être sûr. Il y a beaucoup de nuances. Il ne peut pas juste sauter aux conclusions comme il le fait d’habitude ; tout doit être attentivement examiné et pesé.

Après de longs moments, il dit, “Nope, je ne le fais pas.”

“Stiles !” proteste Scott en employant les yeux de chiot. “Allez. Je ne peux pas aller faire les magasins avec Allison parce que je ne veux pas voir sa robe en avance.”

“Okay, d’accord, j’ai compris ça,” dit Stiles, “mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça veut dire que je dois y aller. Elle y va avec Lydia. Je n’arrive pas à voir en quoi ma présence serait quoi que ce soit d’autre qu’une distraction ennuyante.”

“Allez, ne sois pas comme ça. Allison t’aime bien.”

“Et je l’apprécie,” dit Stiles. “Elle a l’air d’être une chouette personne. Mais je ne vais pas me condamner à porter des robes pendant quatre heures à Macy's pour elle, à moins que quelqu’un me donne une raison satisfaisante.”

“Je pensais que tu voudrais y aller,” dit Scott. “Je veux dire. Lydia. Essayer des robes. Tu aurais donné donné n’importe quoi pour une chance comme ça il y a un mois.”

“Okay, c’est vrai,” dit Stiles. Il a en quelque sorte oublié à propos de Lydia ces derniers temps. Est-il vraiment si inconstant ? Ou est-ce que Derek Hale est vraiment si époustouflant ? Peut-être qu’il a juste été distrait de toutes les choses habituelles du lycée à cause de tous les incidents lycantropes beaucoup plus importants. “Gentille attention, mec. Mais non.”

“Je lui ai en quelque sorte déjà dit que tu voulais y aller, en fait,” dit Scott.

Stiles hausse les épaules. “Donc je lui dirai que j’ai changé d’avis.”

“Non ! Et si elle pensait que je ne veux pas aller à la soirée avec elle ?”

“Oh mon Dieu !” dit Stiles, parce que Scott est beaucoup trop inquiet à propos de ça, et qu’il doit s’occuper de choses plus importantes. Mais à la fin, il dit oui, parce que Scott est son frère et qu’il veut qu’il soit heureux, et si pour quelque raison ça gâche les choses avec Allison, il se sentira mal. Donc il accepte d’aller faire les boutiques avec Allison et Lydia même s’il n’a même pas prévu d’aller à cette stupide soirée. Scott a fait une variété de bruits horrifiés à propos de ça, mais Stiles n’a pas changé d’avis. Il ne peut pas penser à beaucoup de choses pires qu’aller seul à cette soirée et regarder Scott et Allison rougir l’un vers l’autre pendant des heures.

Lydia le traite comme un caddie, ce qui pour être honnête est l’une des interactions les plus civiles qu’il ait jamais eu avec Lydia. Elle a l’air déterminée à essayer chaque robe de la boutique. Allison a un peu plus de discernement, Dieu merci. Stiles, qui n’est toujours pas sûr de ce qu’il est supposé faire, la laisse s’occuper de ses propres affaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entend une voix familière disant, “Ce n’est pas ta couleur.” Il tend le cou pour pouvoir voir Peter sourire à Allison, par dessus les présentoirs. “Désolé si c’était intrusif, mais considérant ton teint de peau, c’est trop pâle.”

“Parce que je suis pâle ?”

“Juste !” dit Peter en continuant de sourire, levant même une robe à présent, comme une suggestion, comme s’il se préoccupait vraiment de cela. Eh bien, peut-être que c’était le cas. Stiles suppose qu’il ne peut pas en être sûr. Peut-être que Peter Hale a honnêtement juste vu une urgence vestimentaire sur le point d’arriver, et est entré en action. Mais il trouve beaucoup plus probable que Peter ait des intentions malfaisantes et vengeresses, ce qui ne va certainement pas arriver sous sa surveillance. Il jette les robes de Lydia et détale jusqu’au bureau du service client. 

“À l’avis du propriétaire d’une Mazda bleue – ”

“C’est ma voiture !” Allison jette pratiquement la robe dans les bras de Peter et s’enfuit.

Stiles laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais le moment est de courte durée, parce que là Peter se retourne et regarde droit vers lui. Stiles se fige, comme si Peter ne le verra peut-être pas s’il ne bouge pas. Bien sûr, ça ne marche pas du tout, et Peter s’approche et remarque nonchalamment, “Tel père, tel fils, hm ? Je suis impressionné, Stiles.”

“Ouais, eh bien, tu peux rester loin de mon père,” rétorque Stiles, et il ajoute, “et tu peux rester soin de mes amis, aussi.”

“Tu mérites de meilleurs amis, franchement,” dit Peter. “Donc ! Une soirée, hm? Ça a l’air sympa.”

“Ça conne comme un des cercles de l’Enfer,” murmure Stiles.

Peter a l’air amusé. “Le deuxième, je suppose. La luxure.”

“Eh bien, cette conversation devient rapidement gênante !” dit Stiles, levant les pouces vers Peter. “J’y vais. Si je te vois à nouveau près d’Allison, je vais t’asperger de spray au poivre. À plus !”

Il trouve Lydia, qui lui crie dessus pour avoir laissé ses robes en pile, puis Allison revient confuse parce que sa voiture n’était définitivement pas emmenée à la fourrière, puis elles essaient encore un milliard de robes de plus. Inutile de dire que Stiles n’est pas dans la meilleure humeur du monde quand il rentre à la maison, et dit immédiatement à son père comment Peter traînait autour d’Allison à Macy's.

Tom est énervé, naturellement, et il dit qu’il va aller parler de ça avec Peter plus tard. Stiles ne pense pas que ça va l’amener très loin, mais il ne va pas dire ça à son père. Il secoue la tête et commence à cuisiner le dîner. Derek rentre environ une heure après, se faufilant par derrière comme il a pris l’habitude de le faire. Il a toujours souvent l’air mal à l’aise et nerveux pendant les dîner de famille des Stilinski, mais au moins, il y vient assez régulièrement. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?”

“Une Cottage pie,” dit Stiles et Derek cille. “La plupart des gens pensent que c’est comme une Shepherd’s Pie, mais la Shepherd’s Pie est en fait préparée avec de l’agneau, pas du bœuf. Tu sais, sheep (mouton), shepherd – ”

“Je sais,” dit Derek. “C’est juste . . . Je ne pensais pas vraiment rencontrer quelqu’un d’autre qui l’appelait correctement.”

Tom secoue la tête, amusé. “Tu as finalement rencontré celui qui te correspond quand on en vient aux anecdotes obscures.”

“On verra,” marmonne Derek et Stiles rit, enchanté par la petitesse de cette réponse.

Après le dîner, Tom part, disant qu’il doit aller laisser un message pour Peter par leur intermédiaire. Stiles pense à lui demander qui c’est, mais se contentant à la place d’attendre qu’il parte, puis dit à Derek, “Donc, tu veux le suivre ?”

Derek cille, puis fronce les sourcils. “Pourquoi ?”

“Tu voulais parler à Peter, tu te rappelles ?”

“Ouais, mais . . .” La voix de Derek devient inaudible. “Je ne sais pas. J’y ai réfléchi. Dois-je vraiment lui demander pourquoi il a tué Laura ? Je sais pourquoi il l’a fait. Il avait besoin d’un pouvoir d’alpha pour guérir, et il savait qu’il pourrait lui faire baisser sa garde, c’est tout. Je ne pense pas que l’entendre le dire à voix haute me ferait vraiment me sentir mieux.”

Stiles acquiesce légèrement. “Que veux-tu faire, alors ? À propos de Kate.”

“Je ne sais pas.” Derek détourne le regard. “Je veux juste ne pas m’en inquiéter. Ce qui fait probablement de moi un putain de lâche. Je veux que Peter la tue, et je ne veux pas être impliqué, mais je ne veux pas qu’il soit blessé non plus. S’il l’était, ça serait juste – ça serait juste ma faute, juste comme quand Kate a tué le reste d’entre eux.”

“En quoi est-ce que c’était de ta faute?” demande Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

“Ça l’était juste.” Derek se lève. “Je dois y aller.”

“Derek, attend,” dit Stiles, trébuchant presque sur lui-même alors qu’il suit Derek jusqu’à la porte de derrière. “Tu n’as pas à en parler si tu ne le veux pas. Je veux dire, je veux aider, mais je ne veux pas m’immiscer. Okay, en vrai, je le veut, je suis genre, une personne incroyablement, irrépressiblement indiscrète, je suis désolé, c’est un défaut de personnage. Mais tu n’as pas à partir. Tu peux juste me dire de la fermer. Ça marche, je le jure.”

“La ferme, Stiles.”

“Tu vois, tu y es. En plus, c’est ton tour de faire la vaisselle.”

Derek lui jette un regard poliment incrédule.

“J’ai cuisiné, ce qui signifie que Papa lave, seulement maintenant tu es là aussi, donc toi et Papa faites des tours de vaisselle.” Stiles lui fourre un torchon dans les mains. “Vas-y.”

Derek prend le torchon et le regarde. “En plus, es-tu un idiot ?”

“Oh, ouais. Souvent. Presque toujours. Pourquoi ?”

“Suivre ton père ? Je veux dire, j’imagine que tu veux découvrir comment il est en contact avec Peter, mais sérieusement. Au minimum, il t’aurait attrapé en quinze seconde et privé de sortie jusqu’à Noël.”

“Peut-être qu’alors je n’aurais pas à être traîné à cette stupide soirée,” dit Stiles.

Derek commence à rincer la vaisselle et la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. “Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas y aller ?”

“Beuh, est-ce que tu plaisantes ? En tant que garçon de seize ans, aller à une soirée semi-formelle tout seul et jouer non pas la troisième, mais la cinquième roue du carrosse alors que deux d’entre elles me considèrent comme une sorte d’insecte dégoûtant, n’est vraiment pas mon idée d’une soirée amusante.”

“Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à quelqu’un de venir avec toi ?”

“Parce que je veux que ma dignité reste intacte, merci beaucoup.” Stiles gémit et s’effondre sur une chaise. “Mais chaque fois que je dis que je n’y vais juste pas, Scott me regarde comme si j’avais assassiné son chiot. Pourquoi diable il a besoin de moi pour le soutenir, je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Lui et Allison sortent ensemble depuis presque un mois maintenant et elle le regarde comme s’il avait décroché la lune. On pourrait penser qu’il peut se débrouiller tout seul maintenant.”

“Alors dis-lui que tu y vas, puis n’y va pas.”

“J’en entendrais parler jusqu’à mon dix-neuvième anniversaire.” Stiles soupire dramatiquement. “Nope. Je vais juste devoir m’y mettre et souffrir.” Il bondit de sa chaise. “Hé, est-ce que tu aimes les Ho-Hos* ? Mon père pense que je ne sais pas où il cache son stock d’urgence mais il a tellement tort.”

“Ces choses sont de la merde traitée chimiquement,” dit Derek en regardant Stiles ouvrir le paquet.

“Bon Dieu, tu es vraiment un gourmet. Oh bien, plus pour moi.”

“Je n’ai pas dit non,” dit Derek, volant un Ho-Ho dans sa main, et Stiles rit jusqu’à en avoir mal aux côtes.

~ ~ ~ ~

Peter est en train d’attendre Tom à la maison de l’infirmière, ce qui ennuie vraiment Tom par principe. Peter est évidemment bien au courant que Tom va être en colère contre lui, et s’est préparé aux remontrances qu’il sait clairement sur le point d’arriver. “C’est nostalgique,” dit-il, alors que Tom sort du fourgon,d’où il est assis sur le capot de la voiture de l’infirmière. “C’est juste comme avoir à nouveau vingt ans. Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais excusé pour tous les problèmes que je t’ai causé à cette époque. J’appréciais juste être si souvent arrêté par toi, je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher.”

“Je ne veux vraiment as entendre un autre mot sur ce sujet,” dit Tom en roulant des yeux. “Si tu regrettes de me causer des ennuis, peut-être que tu devrais arrêter.”

“Oh, je n’ai pas dit que je le regrettais,” dit Peter avec un rictus. “Juste que je ne m’étais jamais excusé pour ça. Peu importe, c’était mon ancienne vie. Retournons au problème actuel. J’imagine que tu es ici pour me dire de rester loin de ton fils ?”

“Je suis ici pour te dire de rester loin d’Allison Argent,” dit Tom. “Tu n’as aucune raison de poursuivre Stiles ; il s’est juste avéré qu’il était là. Allison est différente. Elle est celle pour qui tu étais là.”

“Tu sais, je pourrais souligner à quel point vous êtes tous en train de complètement sur-réagir,” dit Peter. “ Pour l’amour de Dieu, je lui ai offert un conseil de mode. Je n’ai pas essayé de l’enlever ou de la malmener. Je n’ai pas fait de commentaires à mots couverts à propos de comment c’est de faire partie d’une famille de meurtriers. Je ne l’ai pas menacée du tout. Et cette robe ne lui allais vraiment pas du tout.”

“Eh bien, merci pour cette perspicacité, Ralph Lauren**,” dit Tom. “Vas-tu sérieusement essayer de me convaincre que tu n’allais pas tenter quelque chose avec elle ?”

“Comme c’est arrivé, je voulais vraiment juste la tester. Voir si elle me reconnaissait, si elle sentait l’argent et la poudre de la même façon que le reste de sa famille. Si elle est une meurtrière comme eux, je n’aurais aucun remors à l’utiliser contre eux. Mais ce n’est pas vraiment le problème, n’est-ce pas ? Quoi que j’essaie de faire, je t’ai derrière moi comme Jiminy Cricket, me disant que ce n’est pas autorisé. Je ne suis pas autorisé à persuader Derek de m’aider. Je ne suis pas autorisé à transformer plus de bêtas. Maintenant, je ne suis pas autorisé à exploiter la seule vraie faiblesse de Kate. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement ?”

“Je crois me rappeler que nous avons eu une conversation à propos de ça. Quelque chose à propos de laisser la loi s’en occuper ?”

“Tu as dit que tu ne m’empêcherais pas de la tuer.”

“Et je ne le ferai pas. Mais reste loin d’Allison Argent.”

Peter regarde au ciel comme s’il priait pour de la patience. “À ce rythme, je vais devoir frapper Kate en étant en orbite si je veux une chance de survivre.”

“Ne me dis pas que tu ne pourrais pas te trouver un fusil de sniper si tu en voulais vraiment un. Je t’ai arrêté une fois pour dealer des armes à feu dans le coffre de ta voiture.”

“Pour supposément dealer des armes à feu dans le coffre de ma voiture.” Peter sourit narquoisement à nouveau, mais il n’y a pas d’humour dans ses yeux. “Tu as techniquement raison, même si je pourrais souligner que cette compétence avec un fusil de sniper n’est pas de mon niveau, ni quelque chose que je pourrais apprendre aussi vite que Hollywood te le ferais croire. D’autre part, je ne veux pas toucher Kate en orbite. Je veux la regarder dans les yeux et être sûr qu’elle comprend pourquoi elle est tuée.”

“C’est super, Peter.” Tom se bat contre sa colère. “Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne clones pas le téléphone d’Allison de la même façon que tu l’a fait avec le mien et celui de Derek, et l’attires queque part sans impliquer une adolescente ?”

“Elle ne serait pas tombée dans le piège. Pas elle.” Peter soupire et saute de la voiture. “Comme je m’y attendais, cette conversation ne va nulle part. Je ne compte pas blesser Allison. Peut-être lui dire quelques vérité que ses parents préféreraient qu’elle ne sache pas, mais c’est tout. Donc contente-toi de ça – sois reconnaissant pour ça, Tom, parce qu’il y a une partie de moi qui serait heureuse de la tuer juste pour faire souffrir son père. C’est tout ce que tu auras de moi, donc prend-le, et reste hors de ma route.”

Tom retient entre ses dents la réplique énervée qui veut s’échapper. Il observe Peter s’en aller, autour de la maison et dans la forêt, avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner à sa voiture.

~ ~ ~ ~

Deux jours plus tard, Tom est en train d’écouter son fils rouspéter et gémir à propos de la soirée à venir pendant qu’il rince et coupe des carottes. Stiles s’est calmé un peu à propos du fait de ne jamais laissé Tom avoir quoi que ce soit avec plus d’un gramme de graisse dedans, mais il exige toujours qu’il mange des légumes.

“Derek n’est pas encore ici ?” demande Stiles une demi-heure plus tard, pendant qu’il égoutte les pommes de terre. Il fronce les sourcils. “Je lui ai dit que je faisais du rôti. Il devrait être là.”

Tom soupire un peu. “Écoute, Stiles, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Derek. Mais tu dois lui donner du temps pour s’ajuster à . . . tout. Les dîners de famille sont compliqués pour lui. Parfois il a besoin d’une pause.”

“Non, je sais ça mais . . .” Les épaules de Stiles se baissent légèrement. “Il a dit qu’il aimait le rôti, je pensais qu’il serait là.”

“Oh, bon sang.” Tom se prépare mentalement pour la conversation qu’il essayait de remettre à plus tard. “Stiles, je vais être honnête avec toi, okay ? J’apprécie Derek. Vraiment. Et je suis content que tu l’apprécies, parce qu’il a traversé l’Enfer, et plus il a de gens pour le soutenir, mieux c’est. Mais je t’ai observé tourner autour de Lydia Martin pendant au moins trois ans et je connais les signes. Derek est – il y a beaucoup de raisons qui font qu’une relation entre vous deux ne serait pas une bonne idée en ce moment.”

“Je sais, je sais, il est trop vieux pour moi.” Stiles roule les yeux.

“C’est la plus importante, oui, et le fait que tu roules des yeux vers moi comme ça est seulement une preuve pour l’appuyer,” dit Tom, et Stiles le regarde de travers. “Parce que tu dis ‘il est trop vieux pour moi’ avec ce ton qui rend clair le fait que tu ne vois pas en quoi c’est un problème. Et tu ne le vois pas parce que tu as seize ans. Je me rappelle avoir eu seize ans, et à quel point je me sentais mature et adulte après avoir eu mon permis de conduire et être sorti avec quelqu’un pour la première fois, et tout. Tu penses que tu es un adulte, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Dans deux, trois ans, tu vas repenser à l’époque où tu avais seize ans et te demander comment tu as pu penser un jour que tu étais un adulte à cet âge.”

“Okay, mais Papa – ”

“Pas de mais !” dit Tom . “Je suis content que tu veuilles être l’ami de Derek. Je suis content que tu sois d’accord avec le fait que j’essaie de prendre soin de lui. Mais c’est aussi loin que ça va, point, fin de l’histoire.”

Stiles retourne à ses pommes de terre en boudant. Tom soupire, il n’est pas heureux que son fils soit contrarié, mais au moins son avis est maintenant clair. Une minute plus tard, Stiles repose le bol de pommes de terre avec un bruit sourd, et reprend. “Il devrait être là. Il a dit qu’il serait là.”

Tom ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose à propos de la prudence compréhensible de Derek face à une nouvelle famille, mais il y réfléchit un peu plus. “Et si je l’appelais pour voir où il est ?” dit-il et Stiles acquiesce, la tension dans ses épaules s’amenuisant un peu. Tom sort son téléphone et appelle Derek. Il tombe directement sur la boîte vocale. “Heu.”

“Heu, quoi ?” demande Stiles en essayant de ne pas trahir son anxiété.

“Son téléphone est soit éteint, soit dans une zone sans réseau.” Tom ne peut pas blâmer Stiles pour son malaise. Il commence à le ressentir aussi. Derek est nerveux, c’est sûr, mais il passe à la maison Stilinski pour le dîner la majorité du temps. Il charge aussi son téléphone ici, donc sa batterie ne devrait pas être déchargée. Soit il l’a délibérément éteint, soit il est quelque par dans la réserve où il n’y a pas de réseau.

“Il ne – ” Stiles prend une profonde inspiration. “Okay, oui, j’aime Derek, et il est super séduisant et rien de ça n’est le sujet parce que quelque chose ne va pas, Papa, Derek ne dirait pas qu’il va être là, puis finir par ne pas être là et ne pas avoir son téléphone allumé et – ”

“Stiles,” dit Tom.

“Et avec toute cette merde de loup-garou en cours et Peter traînant dans le coin et seul Dieu sait ce que les Argent préparent – ”

“Stiles – ”

“Tu ne peux pas juste démolir totalement le fait que je suis inquiet qu’il ne soit pas là pour le dîner parce qu’il est magnifique et que je veux frotter mon visage sur le sien – ”

“Stiles !” Tom attrape Stiles par les épaules. “Arrête de parler, pour l’amour de Dieu. Je n’ai pas besoin d’entendre à propos de frotter ton visage où que ce soit. Je suis d’accord que quelque chose ne va pas, okay? S’il te plaît ferme-la.”

“Oh.” Stiles s’éclaircit la gorge. “Nous allons prétendre que je n’ai jamais dit ça, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Je bloque ça en dehors de mon esprit à l’instant,” dit Tom.

Stiles mordille sa lèvre inférieure et dit, “Qu’est-ce que tu penses qu’il est arrivé à Derek ?”

“Je ne sais pas,” dit Tom, “mais je parie que je connais quelqu’un qui sait.”

~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * après de longues recherches, j’ai trouvé que les Ho-Hos étaient des espèces de barres chocolatées. Ce sont des gâteaux roulés au chocolat fourrés à la crème, et enrobé de chocolat. Pour ceux qui voudraient goûter ça semble très compliqué à trouver, la majorité des stores sur internet sont en rupture de stock…
> 
> ** Ralph Lauren = styliste américain, symbole du preppy (style à tendance sportwear) et du prêt-à-porter


	8. Saison 1 - Épisode 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Trigger Avertissement pour attaque sexuelle à cause de, vous savez, Kate.
> 
> Salut ! Vraiment désolée pour le retard, ma connexion internet était horrible, je pouvais pas poster... Mais pour me faire pardonner, vous avez le droit au chapitre de la semaine dernière et de cette semaine en même temps !
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review !

** Saison 1 - Épisode 8 **

Tom n'est pas ravi d'amener Stiles avec lui à la maison Argent, mais c'est trop fou de le laisser à la maison. Il est tout à fait conscient qu'il y a de nombreuses choses qui auraient pu être arrivées. Derek pourrait avoir été capturé par Peter, qui veut toujours son aide. Il pourrait avoir été capturé, ou même tué, par Kate Argent. Peu importe, Stiles est trop vulnérable pour rester tout seul à la maison, et en ce moment, il n'y a personne à qui Tom fait assez confiance pour rester avec lui. Mais il lui dit de rester dans le fourgon, et Stiles est assez abattu pour qu'il pense qu'il va vraiment obéir.

Chris Argent a l'air à peu près aussi heureux qu'à chaque fois, et il l'accueille avec, "Kate n'est pas là."

"Où est-elle ?" demande Tom.

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que Chris lui sorte une connerie à propos de ne pas être obligé de répondre aux questions, mais à la place il dit, "Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais plus la laisser rester ici après le désaccord qu'on a eu."

"Est-ce que ce 'désaccord' avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à la famille Hale ?"

Chris fixe Tom pendant un long moment, puis il acquiesce. "De même que certains commentaire qu'elle a fait à propos d'introduire ma fille dans l'affaire familiale, oui."

"Eh bien, j'ai besoin de la trouver," dit Tom. "J'ai le sentiment qu'elle détient quelqu'un contre sa volonté, et je trouve ça inacceptable."

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous espérez que je fasse à propos de ça."

Tom y réfléchit. Il y réfléchit pendant ce qui semble être un long moment, pendant qu'il étouffe sa colère. "Avez-vous découvert qui est l'alpha ?"

Chris acquiesce. "Ce n'était pas difficile après que Peter Hale ait disparu de l'hôpital."

"Bien. Donc vous savez qu'il n'aura aucun repos jusqu'à ce qu'il voit votre sœur morte. Maintenant, nous pourrions avoir une très longue conversation à propos de qui exactement a raison ici, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Ce n'est pas mon boulot de joué à la fois au juge et au bourreau. Je veux que Kate soit arrêtée, inculpée et condamnée pour ses crimes. Je veux qu'elle soit condamnée à la prison. Et vous le voulez aussi. Parce que vous pouvez avoir vos responsabilités, mais vous savez que ce que fait Kate est mal. J'imagine que puisque c'est votre sœur, vous préféreriez éviter qu'elle soit tuée. Donc ça serait dans votre intérêt de me dire où elle est, pour que je puisse l'arrêter, parce que laissez moi vous assurer ceci, M. Argent : la prison est le seul endroit où Kate sera à l'abri de Peter."

Chris laisse échapper un lent soupir. "Deux de mes hommes l'ont aidé à mettre en place quelques choses l'autre jour. Laissez-moi leur demander où elle était."

"Je vais attendre."

Pendant un moment, on dirait que Chris pourrait protester juste par principe, puis il sort son téléphone et appuie sur quelques boutons. "Hé, c'est moi. Ces choses que je vous ai fait déplacer pour Kate, où est-ce qu'elle vous les a fait mettre ?" Une expression étrange traverse son visage. "Sérieusement ? Non, c'est tout. Merci." Il raccroche et dit avec une expression sévère. "Elle s'est installée dans les ruines de la maison Hale. Il y a une cave là-bas dans laquelle elle a emporté toutes ses affaires."

"Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait," dit Tom. "Pourquoi ne pas verser du sel sur les plaies ?" Il plisse les yeux vers Chris. "Maintenant, vous ne l'appelleriez pas pour lui dire que nous sommes en route, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non." Chris détourne le regard. "Vous avez raison. La prison est l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle."

"Bien." Tom retourne à sa voiture. Stiles est toujours sur le siège passager, bien qu'il soit presque devenu fou à force d'attendre. Tom lui donne une brève description de ce qui est arrivé jusque là, et commence à rouler. Il réfléchit à tout ça sur la route. Il veut demander des renforts, mais il ne peut pas. Il ne sait pas dans quel état va être Derek, ni si quelqu'un pourrait ou pas découvrir qu'il est un loup-garou en le voyant. Il veut que laisser ses adjoints en dehors de ça.

Cela ne lui laisse que des options qu'il n'aime pas vraiment, mais pendant le temps passé sur la route qui mène à la maison Hale, il a fait son choix. Il se gare à environ 400 mètres de la maison et fait un geste vers Stiles pour qu'il sorte de la voiture. Même Stiles est un peu déconcerté par ça. "Tu ne veux pas que j'attende ici ?"

"Non. Pas avec Peter Hale et Kate Argent dans les parages." Tom ouvre le coffre et sort une veste pare-balles. "Enfile ça."

"Oh putain, oui," dit Stiles en enfilant la veste. Tom ajuste les sangles, la resserant jusqu'à ce que ça soit à peu près à la bonne taille.

"Maintenant prend ça." Tom lui tend un taser. "Écoute-moi. Tu es mon renfort. Ça signifie plusieurs choses. Tu es responsable de surveiller me arrières. Tu vas rester dans la zone et t'assurer que personne ne se faufile en silence derrière moi. Ça signifie aussi que tu ne vas pas rentrer dans la pièce à moins que je ne t'appelle. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre ça ?"

"Oui, chef." Stiles est enthousiaste mais se contient visiblement, ce que Tom imagine ne pas être mal, considérant les circonstances.

"Si on te tire dessus, tu joues le mort," dit Tom. "Ne donne à personne une raison de s'approcher et s'assurer que le travail est fini. Suis-je clair ?"

"Oui, chef ."

"Si Peter se pointe, laisse moi m'en occuper. Ce taser est seulement pour la self-défense . C'est clair ?"

"Oui, chef ."

"Bien. Allons-y." Tom vérifie son arme puis commence à marcher sur la route. Stiles trottine derrière lui et réussit étonnamment à ne pas se casser la figure. Tom pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour rappeler à Stiles d'être silencieux alors qu'il commencent à voir la maison Hale. Il grimace un peu quand le pallier craque sous ses pieds. Cela lui prend un moment avant de trouver les escaliers qui mènent à la cave. Il pointe un endroit juste à côté de la porte, faisant signe à Stiles de rester là, et Stiles acquiesce, ses mains agrippant le taser un peu plus fermement. Tom a quelques craintes, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Il descend les escaliers aussi silencieusement que possible.

Derek est au fond de la pièce, ses mains enchaînées au-dessus de lui, avec une sorte de dispositif d'électrochocs accroché à son abdomen. Sa vue envoie une vague intense de soulagement à Tom. Il ne passe clairement pas le meilleur moment mais il est vivant, conscient, et a toujours tous ses esprits. Ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu quand il voit Tom. Kate se tient près d'une table pleine d'équipements qui vont donner des cauchemars à Tom. " – il y a beaucoup de culpabilité à garder enterrée," est-elle en train de dire quand Tom arrive en bas des marches. "Ce n'est pas complètement ta faute. Tu t'es fait avoir par un beau visage. Ça arrive ! Un magnifique jeune loup-garou tombe amoureux par erreur d'une fille super sexy qui vient d'une famille qui tue les loup-garous. Est-ce – "

Le craquement d'un pas le trahit. Kate commence à se retourner et Tom a levé son arme avant qu'elle ne puisse finir son geste. "Plus un geste !" aboie-t-il, et elle continue de se retourner mais ne soulève pas d'arme. "Mettez vos mains sur la tête."

"Oh, mec." rit Kate. C'est le genre de rire qu'il a entendu des adolescents faire quand ils étaient surpris à deux doigts de coucher ensemble : embarrassé, mais pas nerveux. Elle soulève ses mains, les mettant sur sa tête. "Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur."

"Derek, tu vas bien ?" demande Tom, ne détournant pas le regard de Kate.

"Ouais," dit Derek, la voix un peu rauque.

"Monsieur l'agent, c'est un énorme malentendu," dit Kate en continuant de sourire. "Je veux dire, je sais à quoi ça ressemble, vraiment. Mais, vous savez, ce que font deux adultes consentants en privé. . ." Elle baisse un peu la voix. "Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer pour le satisfaire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tom lève les sourcils vers elle. "Vous allez sérieusement vous tenir là et me dire qu'il est consentant pour être torturé dans la cave de la maison dans laquelle toute sa famille a brûlé vive ? C'est une défense créative, je vous l'accorde."

"C'est bizarre, je sais," rit Kate. "Mais c'est vrai. Allons, Derek, dis au gentil policier que tu t'amuses."

Derek inspire profondément, sa mâchoire serrée pour cacher la douleur que Tom sait qu'il ressent. "Enlevez-moi cette merde."

"Bébé, voyons," dit Kate.

"Une seconde, Derek." Tom fait un geste avec son arme. "Mademoiselle Argent, mettez vos mains sur la table, où je peux les voir."

Kate lui jette un regard plus intéressé, maintenant qu'elle a réalisé que Tom sait qui elle est et n'est pas juste un quelconque agent de police qui se promenait par là. "Vous êtes le Shériff dont Chris m'a parlé. On dirait qu'il a tout compris."

"Juste la majorité. Où sont les clés de ces menottes ?"

"Dans ma poche."

"Sortez-les – lentement."

Kate fait ce qu'on lui dit, sortant les clés de sa poche lentement puis les tenant devant elle.

Tom ne se rapproche pas d'elle, il peut voir son prochain mouvement à des kilomètres. "Jetez_les sur la table ici," dit-il, et elle le fait, sa bouche se tordant d'irritation. "Bien. Maintenant mettez vos mains contre le mur."

"Je n'accepte pas de fouille," dit Kate.

"Laissez-moi vous dire qu'après ça, je vais vous acheter un dictionnaire et vous pourrez chercher l définition de 'motif raisonnable'." Tom rengaine son arme et la fouille rapidement, enlevant deux armes de poing et un couteau. Puis il lui met les mains derrière le dos, les attachant avec les menottes. Il jette un nouveau regard vers Derek et prenant un moment pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il ne fait pas du tout confiance à Kate donc il ne peut pas la laisser. Peter est si précautionneux à propos d'elle que Tom sent qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas la sous-estimer, et ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas la laisser, même menottée. "Okay, Stiles, tu peux rentrer maintenant."

Stiles descend en trombe les escaliers, tellement vite qu'il se cogne presque contre le mur d'en face. Ses yeux s'écarquille un peu quand il voit Derek qui baisse les yeux et détourne le regard. "Oh, mon Dieu," dit-il, et il commence à décoller avec précaution l'adhésif qui tient les électrodes sur les flancs de Derek.

"Clés sur la table, ici," dit Tom avec un geste.

"Désolé si ça fait mal," dit Stiles, grimaçant alors qu'il s'occupe de l'adhésif.

"Ç'va," murmure Derek.

"À peu près cinq cents pourcents sûr que non, mais – on va bien voir." Stiles enlève le dernier morceau d'adhésif et attrape les clés, les tendant au dessus de sa tête pour déverrouiller les menottes. Son visage rougit et il continue à jeter de longs regards en coin vers Derek. Tom est en train de penser qu'il pourrait y avoir besoin qu'il dise quelque chose à propos de ça, trouver un moyen de demander avec tact à son fils de bien vouloir ne pas lorgner sur Derek après tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, mais là Stiles se débarrasse de sa chemise à carreaux à manches longues et la tend dans la direction de Derek. "Voilà. Tu peux – "

Derek saisit la chemise et l'enfile immédiatement, ne la boutonnant pas mais la serrant contre son abdomen à la place, pliant ses bras pour la maintenir en place. "Merci," marmonne-t-il. Ça lui va à peine, vu comment les biceps de Derek sont sur le point de déchirer les manches, mais il est clairement content de l'avoir.

Voyant l'expression sur le visage de Derek, le soulagement le couvrant à nouveau, envoyant à Tom tellement de rage qu'il pense pendant un moment que Peter essaie à nouveau de le contrôler. Mais non. La rage est entièrement la sienne. Il prend une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. "Okay. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Derek, j'aurai besoin d'un témoignage à un moment, mais je n'en ai pas besoin maintenant. Je vais emmener Kate au poste. Je ne veux aucun de vous deux à faire le trajet à l'arrière avec elle. Derek, peux-tu raccompagner Stiles à la maison à pieds ?"

"On peut pas te laisser seul avec elle !" proteste Stiles.

"Stiles, elle est menottée, j'ai pris toutes ses armes, et une fois qu'elle sera dans la voiture, il y aura un mur de plexiglas entre nous deux. Je vais aller bien, et je vous veux – tout les deux – aussi loin d'elle que possible. Okay?"

Derek acquiesce, toujours entouré de ses propres bras. "Ouais."

"Il y a du rôti," offre Stiles. Derek essaie de sourire.

Kate est restée tranquille, soit parce qu'elle sait bien que dire quoi que ce soit pourra être utilisé contre elle au tribunal, soit parce qu'elle pense à une évasion. Tom ne sait pas pour quelle raison et franchement il s'en fiche. Il la fait monter les escaliers et rentrer dans la voiture. "Sauve-moi un peu de ce rôti," dit-il en frottant affectueusement les cheveux de Stiles avant de s'installer sur le siège conducteur.

Le trajet jusqu'au poste de police se passe en silence. Kate a l'air plus ennuyée qu'autre chose. Tom l'emmène à l'intérieur et la confie à l'un des adjoints pour la procédure. "Fouille-la attentivement, elle pourrait avoir des armes cachées," dit-il, "et mets-la au frais."

"Pas d'interrogatoire ?" demande Sandy, son assistante administrative, alors qu'elle lui tend la paperasse.

"Pas maintenant. Stiles a fait du rôti," dit-il et Sandy rit. "Je veux la laisser mariner un peu avant de lui parler. Elle attendra jusqu'au matin." Il s'installe pour remplir les papiers, ce qui lui prend environ quinze minutes, puis il sort. Mais il ne va pas directement à la maison. Il va à nouveau à la maison de l'infirmière. "Donnez-moi juste le numéro de Peter, d'accord ?" demande-t-il et elle râle contre lui mais le fait. Il appelle et Peter décroche à la première sonnerie. "On doit parler. Retrouve-moi au parking du lycée dans dix minutes."

"Chef, oui chef," dit Peter, amusé.

Tom y arrive le premier et regarde aux alentours pour confirmer que oui, il n'y a bien aucune caméra. Il ne sait pas comment Peter a attiré Garrett Meyers ici, et franchement il ne veut pas le savoir. Il veut juste être sûr que cette conversation ne va pas être entendue.

"Tu as une mine horrible," le salue Peter. "Mauvaise journée ?"

"J'ai arrêté Kate Argent."

L'expression de Peter s'aigrit. "Pourquoi insistes-tu à rendre ma vie difficile, Tom ?"

Tom lui jette juste un coup d'œil. "Après une période de questionnement intérieur dont je suis sûr que tu te fiches, j'ai décidé de ne pas l'inculper. Je vais la garder pendant les vingt-quatre heures autorisées, puis la relâcher."

"Très bien," dit Peter en lui jetant un regard en attendant.

Tom regarde sa montre. "Ce qui signifie pour toi que, à huit heures et demi demain, Kate Argent va être escortée hors des locaux du poste de police. Ils vont l'emmener par la porte latérale à l'ouest sur le parking. Elle n'aura aucune arme, et après que la porte du poste de police se sera fermé derrière elle, elle sera seule." Continue-t-il en donnant le même regard à Peter. "Est-ce que je suis clair là ?"

"Fort et clair." Un petit sourire étire la bouche de Peter. "Je pensais que tu n'allais pas m'aider."

"C'est le plus loin que j'irai. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes ça."

"Plus qu'assez loin," dit Peter. "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, si tu permets que je demande ?"

"Peut-être qu'un jour je te le dirai," dit Tom, et il retourne dans sa voiture. Avant qu'il ait démarré, Peter a disparu dans la forêt. Il secoue la tête et commence à rentrer.

Stiles a de nombreux sentiments mélangés alors qu'il déverrouille la porte de derrière pour les laissr rentrer dans la maison, Derek et lui. Leur marche a été majoritairement silencieuse. Il déteste le silence, mais il ne savait juste pas quoi dire. Alors qu'il ouvre la porte, il dit, "Euh, bien, donc – rôti – "

"Je veux prendre une douche," l'interrompt Derek, sa voix abrupte.

"Oh, euh, ouais, Bien sûr. Vas-y. Tu veux que je te fasse du thé ou quelque chose ?"

Derek est déjà à la moitié des escaliers, mais il hésite, puis dit d'un ton étouffé. "Ouais. Du thé serait. Serait bien." Il recommence à marcher. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain se ferme et l'eau se met à couler.

Puisque Derek n'a clairement pas pris le temps d'attraper des vêtements pour lui, Stiles allume la bouilloire et court à l'étage. Il attrape un jogging et un T-shirt dans l'armoire de son père, ainsi qu'une serviette. Il entrouvre la porte de la salle de bain. "Je vais juste laisser quelques vêtements pour toi sur le comptoir, okay?"

"Okay," dit Derek après un moment.

Stiles pose les vêtements puis redescend les escaliers. Il regarde parmi la collection de thé qu'il a rassemblé et pense avec un soupir au commentaire de son père à propos de Lydia Martin. C'est le même comportement. Il a passé la majorité du collège à essayer de donner à Lydia des bonbons, des fleurs, ou quoi que ce soit qu'il pensait pouvoir lui donner une chance avec elle. Pour son anniversaire l'année dernière, il lui avait acheté une intégrale des DVDs de Mythbusters. Tout ça pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait probablement même pas son nom. Il connaissait Derek depuis moins de trois jours quand il a commandé quarante dollars de thé sur internet.

Au moins il a ça maintenant. Il est sûr que Derek pourrait avoir besoin de nourriture réconfortante. Il jette un œil au rôti, qui est toujours dans la mijoteuse, et suppose qu'il devrait le mettre de côté. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait le manger.

Il est déjà huit heures passées, donc il va pour du thé vert, au jasmin, auquel il a lui-même pris goût. Il ne peut pas se sortir de la tête ce que Kate a dit dans la cave. Ce que Derek a dit sur l'incendie étant de sa faute. Il ne peut pas imaginer comment se sent Derek, et il ne sait pas quoi dire, ce qui est pourquoi dès que Derek réapparaît, il commence à babiller comme un idiot.

"Hé, je, euh, je t'ai fait du thé, c'est au jasmin, parce qu'il commence à être assez tard, tu sais ? As-tu faim ? Je pensais que je pourrais juste mettre le rôti dans le frigo et nous faire quelques sandwichs. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir faim. Je veux dire, tu saurais mieux que moi. Alors juste, euh, laisse-moi juste savoir et je vais – et je vais arrêter de parler, c'est ce qque je vais faire, parce que je suis un crétin et mes bavardages sont sans doute la dernière chose que tu veuille entendre en ce moment – "

"Non," dit Derek, levant les yeux. "Ne – N'arrête pas de parler. Quand c'est silencieux, je continue – je continue d'entendre sa voix."

Stiles cille, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, "D'accord, donc, du rôti ?"

"Okay."

Stiles sort deux assiettes du placard et commence à servir la nourriture. "Sérieux, je ne sais pas comment je faisait avant d'avoir une mijoteuse. Ces choses sont incroyables. Je veux dire, tu peux faire n'importe quoi avec. J'ai cette super recette de soupe de tortilla au poulet, je devrais t'en faire. Et du chili ! Les mijoteuses font le meilleur chili. En plus tu peux faire de vraiment bon desserts avec, j'ai cette recette de crumble aux pommes – mais c'est un truc à tomber par terre."

"Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?" demande abruptement Derek.

"Euh – " Stiles se torture l'esprit à propos du changement soudain dans la conversation. "Je ne suis pas cent pourcents sûr, en vérité. Je pense que mon père a menacé de retirer la rate de Chris Argent par son nez jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le repaire de Kate."

"Non, je veux dire." Derek baisse les yeux vers ses pommes de terre. "Comment avez-vous même su que j'avais disparu?"

"Tu n'étais pas là pour le dîner, ne répondais pas au téléphone." Stiles hausse les épaules. "Il semblait que quelque chose avait probablement mal tourné."

"Mais je – " Derek ne semble pas pouvoir finir la phrase. "Je ne pensais pas – "

"Tu pensais que personne ne viendrais pour toi," finit Stiles pour lui. Il tend la main et la pose sur l'avant-bras de Derek, le serrant d'une façon qu'il espère réconfortante. "Écoute, je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu traverses. Et je sais qu'il y a, genre, beaucoup à déballer ici. Mais tu n'es pas seul, okay ? Tu nous as, moi et mon père, pour veiller sur toi, peu importe ce qui arrive."

Derek acquiesce. Il inspire, puis expire un souffle tremblant. Puis il prend une bouchée de pommes de terre. Il s'arrête. "Oh mon Dieu, c'est bon."

"Je te l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas?" Stiles lui sourit. "La recette de la sauce de ma mère. Passée de générations en générations. C'est de bonnes choses."

"Ouais, ça l'est." Derek les engloutit avec plus d'appétit, et Stiles commence à manger aussi. Tom rentre à la maison environ quinze minutes plus tard, et Stiles saute de sa chaise pour lui apporter une assiette. Derek lève les yeux puis les baisse, plusieurs fois avant de dire, "Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Kate ?"

Tom s'arrête avec une fourchetée de carottes à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Après un moment, il dit d'un ton uniforme, "Elle va être libérée demain. J'ai appelé Peter. Il sait quand."

Stiles sent son estomac tressauter, plus sous le choc qu'autre chose. "Oh mon Dieu," laisse-t-il échapper.

Derek a l'air surpris aussi. "Pourquoi ? Je veux dire . . . qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?"

"Je ne peux pas prouver que Kate était derrière l'incendie," dit Tom. "J'ai beaucoup de preuves circonstancielles, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Si tu pouvais témoigner contre elle . . ."

Chaque muscle du corps de Derek se tend.

"Mais je ne vais pas te pousser là-dedans," dit Tom. "Kate t'a assez blessé. Elle ne te blessera plus jamais. Et si la seule façon de faire ça et de regarder silencieusement autre part pendant que Peter s'occupe d'elle, alors c'est quelque chose avec laquelle je pense être d'accord."

"Merci," dit Derek, la voix rauque.

"Stiles, va te promener," dit Tom. Stiles ouvre sa bouche pour protester, puis voit la façon dont Derek tremble. Il acquiesce et quitte silencieusement la pièce. Il ne va pas loin, malgré tout. Il n'est pas un saint.

"Écoute, Derek," dit Tom, une fois que Stiles a disparu. "Je sais que tu n'as probablement pas envie de parler, et c'est d'accord. Je ne te forcerai pas. Mais il y a quelques choses que je dois dire, et je veux juste que tu écoutes. Ce qui est arrivé à ta famille n'est pas de ta faute. Le fait que Kate t'ait menti, et utilisé, n'était pas ta faute. Et je ne veux pas seulement dire parce que tu étais trop jeune pour mieux savoir. Kate est celle qui a menti. Elle est celle qui a blessé des gens. Et ce n'est pas ta faute. Je sais que tu ne me crois peut-être pas, et c'est d'accord aussi. Je veux juste que tu y réfléchisse, et je veux que tu saches que même si tu t'en veux, je ne te blâme pas. Et en tant que personne qui a connu tes parents, je peux dire avec une certitude de cent pourcents qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas non plus. Okay ?"

"Okay," dit Derek. Stiles n'entend plus rien pendant une longue minute, donc il risque un coup d'œil dans la pièce pour voir que Tom l'a attiré dans une étreinte, que Derek a son visage pressé contre l'épaule de Tom. Il se glisse silencieusement hors de la pièce. Soudain, il ne se sent pas si mal à propos de tout le thé qu'il a acheté.


	9. Saison 1 - Épisode 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

** Saison 1 - Épisode 9 **

Tom est plus qu'un peu décontenancé quand il trouve Chris Argent attendant devant le poste à vingt heures le lendemain. Il le regarde de haut en bas avec des yeux plissés. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

"J'attends pour récupérer ma sœur." Chris rencontre son regard et c'est clairement un défi.

Tom réfléchit à ça, puis lui fait un signe. "Venez dans mon bureau."

Chris acquiesce et s'exécute, et Tom ferme la porte derrière lui. Avant que Tom ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il dit, "Je vous ai donné la localisation parce que je savais qu'elle serait plus en sécurité en prison et que vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez l'y envoyer. Donc imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai découvert aujourd'hui que vous aviez décidé de ne pas l'inculper de quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi ça, Shériff?"

"La victime de Kate a refusé de porter plainte," dit Tom.

"Ce n'est pas la raison."

"Eh bien, techniquement ça l'est. Je ne peux pas forcer Derek à porter plainte pour le fait que votre sœur l'a kidnappé et torturé, particulièrement quand l'excuse de Kate était – comment l'a-t-elle dit ? Ce ne sont pas les affaires de la police de s'occuper de ce que deux adultes consentants font"

La mâchoire de Chris se serre. "Ce n'est toujours pas la raison ."

"Derek avait quinze ans au moment de l'incendie. Allison vient juste d'avoir dix-sept ans, n'est-ce pas ? Donc comment vous sentiriez-vous si un magnifique homme de vingt-et-un an montrait de l'intérêt pour elle ? La flattait, lui faisait la cour, la poussait à parler de sa famille pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre ?"

"Ce n'est pas – " Chris doit prendre une profonde inspiration. "Vous faites des suppositions basées sur ce qui est arrivé hier – "

"Ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Et vous n'avez même pas à blâmer Derek, parce que je l'ai entendu de la bouche de Kate elle-même. Donc non, M. Argent, je ne vais pas forcer Derek à porter plainte contre elle, et je ne vais pas le pousser dans une affaire judiciaire où il aurait à témoigner contre elle. Le contre-interrogatoire serait brutal. Et je pense que votre sœur a fait assez de dégats."

"Donc à la place, vous avez planifié de juste la libérer, dans les bras d'un loup-garou alpha qui comme nous le savons, la veut morte."

"Ce que fait Peter Hale, ce sont ses affaires," dit Tom.

"J'ai une voiture pleine de gars dehors. Nous sommes tous bien armés. S'il se montre, il va le regretter" Les mains de Chris se serrent en forme de poings. "J'ai aussi un ticket de bus pour Kate, je vais la récupérer au poste et le mettre moi même dans le bus. Terminons ça de cette façon."

"Croyez-vous honnêtement qu'elle ne va pas en faire qu'à sa tête et revenir pour finir ce qu'elle a commencé ?"

"Je vais lui parler," dit Chris. "Je vais bien lui faire comprendre que partir est le meilleur pour elle."

Tom le regarde pendant une longue minute, pesant attentivement ses options. Il ne croit pas un instant que Kate partira tranquillement et presque chaque option pour s'occuper d'elle finit avec des dommages collatéraux. Ils reviendront sur Peter faisant plus de bêtas, ou kidnappant Allison. Il pense profondément à ça, Chris le sait, mais il ne peut pas exactement le blâmer de ne pas vouloir rester en arrière et regarder sa sœur se faire assassiner. "Nous pourrions éviter le témoignage de Derek dans l'affaire de l'incendie si nous pouvions avoir une confession de Kate," dit-il en gardant la voix égale. "Et si, au lieu de la mettre dans un bus , vous aviez une discussion avec elle pour moi ? Si vous pouviez porter un mouchard et la pousser à avouer, cela pourrait éviter le manque de preuves physiques que j'ai."

Chris reste silencieux pendant une longue minute avant de dire, "Je le ferais si je le pouvais. Je le jure devant Dieu. Mais quand j'en ai parlé avec elle plus tôt – elle était prudente. Trop prudente. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas me faire confiance. Elle n'a jamais franchement admis qu'elle l'avait fait. Et c'était avant avoir passé vingt-quatre heures en garde à vue, vous donnant largement le temps d'avoir un mandat pour me mettre un mouchard. Si je lui dis quoi que ce soit à propos du feu, elle va juste nier avoir été impliquée."

"Donc nous sommes de retour à nos options douteuses," dit Tom. Il regarde Chris dans les yeux. "Elle a assassiné des enfants, M. Argent. Est-ce votre idée de 'maintenir l'ordre chez les nôtres' ? Les faire partir de la ville ? Les déplacer dans la prochaine paroisse comme un prêtre qui a un faible pour les enfants de chœur ?"

Un petit frisson traverse Chris mais il garde sa position. "Vous pouvez ne pas le croire, Shériff, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur toutes les options que j'ai. Et croyez-moi quand je dis que les conséquences si vous laissez Peter Hale la tuer seront bien pires que les dommages que Kate pourrait faire dans le futur, quoi que ce soit."

Tom plisse les yeux. "C'est à dire ?"

"La communauté des chasseurs ne réagit pas bien quand l'un des nôtres est tué."

Tom ouvre la bouche. Il a un séminaire entier dans sa poitrine, attendant de sortir, à propos de la justice, de la droiture, de la vision problématique de la communauté des chasseurs sur les loup-garous comparable au KKK* et aux autres organisations haineuses, de comment il inviterait cordialement cette communauté entière à aller se faire foutre. Puis il regarde Chris et réallise que Chris sait déjà tout cela, que Chris est littéralement au milieu d'une crise existentielle après avoir réalisé qu'il est un des méchants. Donc il simplifie. "Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de mettre Kate dans ce bus. Mais qui qu'elle tue à partir de maintenant – et nous savons tous les deux qu'elle e s'arrêtera jamais de tuer – ce sera sur votre conscience, M. Argent. Pas sur la mienne."

Chris fait demi-tour et quitte le bureau sans un mot de plus. Tom soupire et sort son portable. Il envoie un SMS à Peter en disant, 'Chris est venu pour récupérer Kate. Il a des hommes avec lui. Ne viens pas ici.'

Peter ne répond pas et Tom continue de penser à moitié qu'il va apparaître et commencer à détruire des choses, mais il ne le fait pas. La libération de Kate se fait sans problème et Tom regarde leurs feux arrières alors qu'ils se dirigent vers l'arrêt de bus. "Terminons ça de cette façon," murmure-t-il mais il sait déjà que ça ne sera pas le cas. Il pense à la soirée la nuit suivante, comment Peter n'a jamais accepté de ne pas utiliser Allison dans ses plans de vengeance. Il baisse les yeux sur son portable et le manque de réponse de Peter, et se demande ce que diable il est censé faire maintenant.

"Je ressemble à un pingouin," dit Stiles. Ou gémit. C'est vraiment plus un gémissement. Il arrache la cravate. "Oubliez ça. Je n'y vais pas. Scott peut survivre sans moi."

Tom soupire et ramasse la cravate. "Stiles. Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment content mais je veux que tu ailles à cette soirée. Peter pourrait y aller pour trouver Allison. Elle est le meilleur appât qu'il puisse avoir pour Kate, et le savons tous. Je ne peux pas vraiment me présenter à la soirée moi-même. Il n'ont pas demander de parents pour chaperonner. Donc j'ai besoin que tu y sois."

"Mais Papa," chouine Stiles, puis il voit Derek qui le regarde et essaie de ressembler à un adulte mature. "Ça va être nul."

"Je ne pense pas que ça va être aussi mauvais que tu le penses," dit Tom. "Oui, d'accord, j'ai été un adolescent moi aussi, et crois-le ou non, je n'étais pas le plus populaire de ma classe. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je parie qu'il y aura des filles qui n'ont pas de cavalier non plus, et je parie que si tu demandais à l'une d'entre elles de danser, elles diraient oui ."

"Peut-être, mais . . ." Stiles ne sait pas exactement comment exprimer le fait que le problème ne va pas être qui veut danser avec lui. Le problème va être tous les autres gens. "Peut-être que je vais juste dire à tout le monde que ma cavalière est bloqué sur la route. Ou que, que je sors avec quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré sur internet et que c'est quelqu'un de super sexy. Non, ils ne croiraient pas ça. Ils voudraient voir des photos au quelque chose. Derek, est-ce que je peux prendre une photo de toi et dire à tout le monde que tu est mon petit-ami sur internet ?"

"Non," dit Derek et Stiles fait la moue.

"Regarde par là," dit Tom. "Tu es sous couverture. Comme dans 21 Jump Street. Je t'envoie à la soirée pour garder Allison en sécurité. Donc joue juste le rôle d'un lycéen pour la soirée. Okay?"

"Okay," dit Stiles en s'illuminant. Ça sonne comme quelque chose qu'il peut faire. Ça va quand même craindre, mais s'il se concentre sur ça, il pourra mettre ça de côté. Il prend la cravate et la remet en place. "Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il se montre ?"

"Je suis moins inquiet à propos de lui marchant dans une pièce remplie de trois cents lycéens, et plus à propos de Allison et Scott qui vont sortir discrètement quelque part où il peut les trouver," dit Tom.

Stiles renifle. "Ouais, c'est cent pourcents vrai. Donc je suis censé gâcher le coup de mon meilleur ami ?"

"Oui. Oui, Stiles, c'est exactement ce que je veux que tu fasses." Tom écarte la main de Stiles de là où il échoue à faire son nœud de cravate correctement. "Garde-les juste à la soirée jusqu'à ce que je m'arrange pour traquer Peter et découvrir ses plans. Je sais qu'il m'en veut, mais lui et moi avons besoin d'avoir une conversation. S'il se montre, appelle-moi, puis essaie juste de gagner du temps."

"Gagner du temps, gagner du temps comment ?"

"Parle-lui. Demande-lui ce qu'il va faire, dis-lui qu'Allison est ton amie et comment elle est, parle du prix des haricots au Pérou. Sois toi-même. Ça va certainement le distraire," dit Tom, et Derek fait un petit grognement. "Ne te mets pas sur son chemin, n'essaie pas de l'arrêter, vois juste si tu peux rester discuter avec lui jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Derek, tu restes juste bien assis ici, okay ?"

"Aucun problème," dit Derek.

Tom passe une main dans les cheveux de Stiles "Allez, toi. Allons-y."

Quinze minutes plus tard, Tom le dépose au lycée. Il trouve Scott en train d'attendre anxieusement mais Allison apparaît avant qu'il ait la chance de paniquer (dans la robe que Peter lui a choisi, ce qui oblige Stiles à s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire moqueur). Scott rougit et lui dit à quel point elle a l'air magnifique, et elle rougit en retour, et Stiles essaie de ne pas rouler des yeux parce qu'il est sûr que c'est la même chose qui l'a fait passer pour un idiot auprès de Lydia.

En fait, Lydia apparaît quelques minutes plus tard, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Jackson, qui ricane en direction de Stiles et le félicite sarcastiquement de sa bravoure pour venir sans cavalière. "Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu voudrais exposer à quel point tu es un loser."

"Oublie ça," dit Stiles en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur, et okay, ce n'est pas du tout sa meilleure répartie. Jackson se moque, Lydia glousse et ils se dirigent tous vers le gymnase. Stiles suit parce que qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre ? Au moins, une fois qu'ils danseront tous, il pourra juste rester sur le côté et garder un œil pour repérer des loup-garous tueurs.

Bien sûr, ça n'empêche pas la moitié des gens de la soirée de demander, "Es-tu venu seul ?" puis de glousser entre eux après qu'il ait confirmé que oui, il est en effet le plus grand paria du monde en société, merci d'avoir demandé. Il est en train de se demander comment il pourrait persuader son père de le transférer dans un autre lycée quand quelqu'un attire son regard.

Derek Hale entre dans le gymnase en ayant l'air absolument phénoménal, habillé d'une chemise rouge sombre et d'un pantalon noir, avec une cravate noire. Même sous cette lumière faiible, il se démarque, laissant des adolescents bouche bée derrière lui alors qu'il marche jusqu'à Stiles. "Salut," dit-il avec un magnifique sourire qui rend faibles les genoux de Stiles. "Désolé, je suis en retard," ajoute-t-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Stiles.

Stiles se pince le poignet, fort. Ça fait mal. "Quoi, euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demande-t-il en essayant de garder sa voix basse, conscient que la moitié de ses camarades les fixent.

"Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir y aller tout seul," dit Derek. "Quelque chose à propos de tes camarades de classe se moquant de toi ? J'ai pensé que ça pourrait aider."

Il a l'air un peu timide et incertain, comme s'il n'était honnêtement pas sûr si avoir l'homme de vingt-et-un an le plus sexy du monde se pointant à la soirée et embrassant Stiles sur la joue allait aider son statut social. "Euh, ouais," Stiles s'étrangle. "Ouais, je pense – pense que ça va beaucoup aider. Merci."

Le sourire de Derek réapparaît. "Tu veux danser ?"

"Euh, oui, ouais, danser, ouais – "

Derek secoue un peu la tête et le tire sur la piste de danse. Il montre à Stiles où mettre ses mains pour qu'ils soient à une distance qui soit intime, mais pas vulgaire,et Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de fixer ce beau, magnifique visage. "Écoute, euh, Stiles," murmure Derek, alors qu'ils se balancent d'avant en arrière. "Je suis vraiment reconnaissant pour – pour tout ce que toi et ton père avez fait pour moi. Je voulais te remercier, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici ce soir. Mais je ne peux pas . . ."

"Nous ne pouvons pas être quoi que ce soit," dit Stiles, et pour la première fois, il comprend vraiment ce que son père a essayé de lui dire la nuit où Derek a été capturé par Kate. "Je sais. Je sais que je suis trop jeune en ce moment. Je pense . . . Je pense que c'est bien, tu sais ? On peut juste être amis. Et peut-être, tu sais, peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera quelque chose d'autre. Mais maintenant, je suis d'accord pour être ton ami. Plus que d'accord."

Le soulagement inonde le visage de Derek. "Merci," dit-il, et malgré que Stiles regrette vraiment avoir seize ans, l'air de gratitude sur le visage de Derek vaut bien ça.

Une pensée lui passe par la tête. "Je peux toujours dire aux gens que tu es mon petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, Ouais. Bien Sûr."

"Tu viendras me chercher dans ta Camaro après les cours, parfois ?"

Derek grogne. "Okay."

"Merveilleux," expire Stiles.

Ils dansent quelque temps et quasiment tout le monde doit venir, voir Derek et poser des questions sur comment ils se sont rencontrés, si Derek est à l'université et tout, certains essaient de façon évidente de surprendre Stiles à mentir et de découvrir que Derek est son cousin ou quelque chose du genre. La mâchoire de Scott pend à moitié alors qu'il essaie de comprendre qui est Derek et comment Stiles s'est arrangé pour qu'il ne sache rien. Stiles élude très facilement en disant, "Mec, tu as été tellement occupé avec Allison que j'aurais pu sortir avec un loup-garou et tu ne le saurait même pas," et Derek s'étouffe avec une chips.

La soirée se prolonge, personne ne vient causer des problèmes et Stiles boit beaucoup trop de punch à cause de la nervosité. "Est-ce que tu peux garder un œil sur Allison quelques minutes ?" demande-t-il. Derek acquiesce, donc il s'éloigne vers les toilettes.

Le couloir en dehors du gymnase est sombre et vide. Il rentre dans les toilettes fait rapidement ce qu'il a à faire. Quand il en ressort, Kate l'attend. Il ne la reconnaît pas avant qu'elle ne lui mette le canon d'un pistolet sur la gorge. "Oh mon Dieu !"

"Salut mon chou," dit Kate. "Je pense que c'est le moment que toi et moi ayons une petite discussion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * KKK = société secrète terroriste suprématiste blanche à l'œuvre aux USA


	10. Saison 1 - Épisode 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! Cette semaine je suis à l'heure ! La semaine prochaine, je n'aurai pas mon ordi le week-end, donc je publierai soit le vendredi, soit le lundi d'après, selon le temps que j'aurai... J'essaierai de publier vendredi matin, mais on verra comment ça se passe dans les faits... Sinon j'espère que vous avez tous aimé les derniers chapitres, et que vous n'avez pas trop attendu celui-ci ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Ça ne sera jamais dans la liste des meilleurs jours de Tom Stilinski. Il est ennuyé par le fait que Peter ne lui répond pas, et même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre, vaguement inquiet. Chris avait mis sur pied une sorte de fête de chasse ensemble. Et si, après que Kate ait été libérée, ces deux-là étaient partis après Peter ? Il n'avait que la parole de Chris qu'il allait emmener Kate à l'arrêt de bus, et même s'il pensait que Chris était sincère, il n'était pas sûr que Chris aurait été capable de la forcer.

Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver Peter où que ce soit, et il se demandait en quelque sorte si il devrait, si c'est le genre de chose qu'un loup-garou peut faire. De certaines des choses que Derek avait dit à propos d'un alpha, il pense que c'est possible. Mais il ne sait certainement pas comment le faire, et il n'avait pas pensé à demander à Derek.

Avec ça, quand son téléphone sonne et qu'il voit que c'est Stiles, son estomac se noue. Il avait raison, alors – Peter a décidé d'utiliser Allison comme appât. Il aurait juste dû aller à la soirée –

"Hé, gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Shériff!" C'est la voix de Kate, aussi vive que d'habitude, et Tom retient un juron. "J'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation avec vous. Vous voulez bien amener votre alpha. J'ai quelques petites choses à lui dire à lui aussi ."

L'appel s'arrête sans un mot de plus. Mais une seconde plus tard, il vibre pour dire qu'il a reçu un message. Il l'ouvre et voit la photo de Stiles que Kate lui a envoyé. Plus précisément c'est une photo d'elle et de Stiles, prise en selfie mais d'assez loin pour qu'il puisse voir la façon dont le pistolet de Kate est pressé contre le bas du menton de Stiles.

"Merde," grogne Tom, et il réalise qu'il est transformé, que ses crocs et griffes sont déjà sortis. Il prend une profonde inspiration. Il va botter le cul de Chris Argent jusqu'à la frontière quand il mettra la main sur lui. Après un moment de réflexion, il appelle Peter. Encore une fois, Peter ne répond pas. Tom lui écrit un message à la place. 'Kate a mon fils. Va au lycée pour qu'on puisse s'occuper de ça ou je te ferai regretter d'être sorti du coma.'

Il prend un moment pour se demander où est Derek avant de décider que ce n'est pas grave. Il ne veut pas que Derek soit impliqué là-dedans – ne veut plus que Derek soit à nouveau à moins de 15 km de Kate Argent.

Ce qui est pourquoi c'est un peu déconcertant quand il rentre en trombe dans le vestibule du lycée et renverse presque Derek "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" bafouille-t-il.

Derek grimace. "Prétendre être le petit-copain de Stiles ? Mais il est allé aux toilettes il y a quelques minutes et il n'est pas revenu, donc je – "

"Kate le tient," dit Tom parce qu'il n'y a pas le temps d'adoucir le coup. Il voit la douleur et la peur sur le visage de Derek avant de continuer, "Viens avec moi, mais reste derrière. Peter devrait être en route – il va le payer si ce n'est pas le cas."

"Okay. Je – " Derek hésite puis dit, "Vous êtes transformé, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bon Dieu, je sais, je ne pouvais pas – ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils sont dans le vestiaire, je pouvais le voir sur la photo que Kate m'a envoyée. Viens." Il se dirige vers les vestiaires sans attendre ue Derek réponde. Malgré la fourrure et les griffes, il a sorti son arme, avec une lampe de poche. Les lumières de la pièce sont éteintes. Il ne voit pas Stiles ou Kate où que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un coup d'œil aux douches. Stiles se tient là, de dos. "Stiles ?" dit-il, de façon prudente.

Stiles se retourne et le souffle de Tom se bloque dans sa gorge. Il n'y a pas assez de lumière pour bien voir l'appareil attaché à son torse, mais les fils et le minuteur digital rend sa nature évidente. "Je suis désolé, Papa," dit misérablement Stiles. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute," dit fermement Tom. Il jette un regard par dessus son épaule. "Derek, sors d'ici. Va dire à l'adulte le plus proche que tu as entendu un gosse dire qu'il avait une bombe – "

"Oh, je ne pense pas," dit Kate en émergeant de derrière eux. "Ça gâcherait un peu le but prévu si vous évacuiez la soirée. Je veux dire, okay, je n'ai pas besoin d'une cible si large, mais ça aidera."

"Votre nièce est ici," dit Tom alors que Kate marche derrière Derek avec un rictus, vers Stiles.

"Non, elle n'y est pas. Je viens juste de lui envoyer un message, disant que son père a trouvé les préservatifs qu'elle a acheté, et qu'il venait la chercher. Elle et Scott seront à plus de trente kilomètres avant que cette chose explose."

Tom regarde à nouveau le minuteur digital. Cela affiche cinq minutes, mais ce n'est pas en marche. "Et pour vous ? De combien de temps avez-vous besoin pour aller à une distance sécuritaire ?"

"Moins que ça," dit Kate, et elle appuie sur un bouton sur son téléphone. Les nombres commencent à changer. Stiles fait un petit gémissement malgré lui. "Et soyons clairs – il y a assez d'explosif dedans pour tuer tout le monde ici. Sans le bon code, vous ne pouvez pas la désamorcer. Donc vous pouvez baisser votre arme, Shériff, parce que si vous me tuez, votre fils meurt, ainsi que toute sa classe."

Tom baisse son arme. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kate?"

"Je vous l'ai dit. Je veux votre alpha."

"Je ne le contrôle pas. Il n'a pas répondu au téléphone depuis hier, parce qu'il est énervé par le fait que vous ayez échappé au piège que j'avais mis en place pour vous, et il pense probablement que je me suis désisté d ma part du marché."

Kate hausse les épaules. "Quelle honte." Elle se retourne pour partir.

"Maintenant, Kate," dit Peter depuis l'entrée, et Tom pleure presque de pur soulagement. "Tu ne pensais pas que j'abandonnerais mon seul bêta, n'est-ce pas ? Que je te laisserais tuer son fils de la façon dont tu as tué le mien ?"

"On ne sait jamais, avec toi," dit Kate. Tom se retourne à moitié pour voir Peter, voir la rage cachée derrière le masque d'agréable neutralité qu'il porte sur le visage.

"Donc, que faisons-nous ici ?" demande Peter, son regard fixé sur Stiles "Ça a l'air inutilement dramatique. Stiles, fais-moi une faveur et retourne-toi."

"Re – Retourner ? Pourquoi ?" dit Stiles en bougeant déjà pour obéir.

Il en est à la moitié quand Kate le remet en place d'un coup sec. "Voir l'arrière de la bombe ne va pas te montrer comment la désamorcer," dit-elle.

"Non, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça le fasse," dit Peter. "Très bien, Kate. Tu me voulais, tu m'as. Et nous n'avons clairement que quelques minutes, donc comment me voudrais-tu ? Les mains sur la tête ? Sur les genoux ? Peut-être que je devrais juste offrir de me tirer moi-même dans la tête et rendre les choses rapides et faciles pour toi."

"Tu survivrais et nous le savons tous les deux." Kate fait un geste vers la porte du vestiaire avec son arme. "Marche. Je ne peux pas te tuer ici. J'ai besoin de plus de puissance de feu. Donc tu viens avec moi. Une fois que tu seras mort, je désamorcerai la bombe. Donc pas de ruses."

Peter semble bien y réfléchir. "Non, je ne pense pas."

"Peter," grogne Tom, mais que peut-il dire ? Il ne peut pas demander à Peter de marcher vers une mort certaine pour un étranger.

"Et à propos de juste attendre de ne plus avoir de temps ?" suggère Peter. "Tu ne vas pas te laisser sauter, donc si nous ne te laissons pas partir, tu vas devoir désamorcer la bombe. Nous sommes trois, après tout, et tu es seule."

"Essaie ça et je vais juste tirer dans la tête de Stiles."

L'arme de Tom est repointée sur elle avant même qu'il ne puisse y penser. "Tu pointes cette chose sur mon fils, et la seule personne avec une balle dans la tête sera toi."

"Mieux d'attendre que je désamorce la bombe avant que vous ne le fassiez, ou vous allez ramasser des adolescents dans les arbres à 16 km à la ronde."

"Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas juste venir avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Peter. "Nous n'avons aucune garantie que tu vas désamorcer la bombe une fois que je serai mort. Tu vas probablement juste la laisser exploser. Tu aimes tuer des gens qui n'ont rien fait de mal, donc en quoi un gymnase rempli d'adolescents importe ? As-tu un couteau, en passant ? Ça rendrait ça beaucoup plus simple."

Les yeux de Kate se plissent. "Rendre quoi beaucoup plus simple ?"

"Elle avait un couteau dans sa botte quand je l'ai arrêtée," dit Tom, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que Peter soit en mesure de le faire non plus.

"Bien." dit Peter.

Il fait un seul pas en avant et Kate décide apparemment qu'elle en a assez. Les balles ne peuvent peut-être pas tuer un alpha, mais elles peuvent au moins le ralentir assez pour lui donner une marge de manœuvre. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Tom suppose que son plan est. Quoi que ce soit, cela n'arrive jamais. Dès qu'elle sort son pistolet, Tom tire avec le sien. C'est une réponse automatique à des années d'entraînement. Il tire deux fois, la touchant les deux fois dans la poitrine. Elle chancelle en arrière et frappe durement le sol.

"Putain de merde !" glapit Stiles en tombant presque sur les fesses alors qu'il recule. Derek l'attrape avant que cela arrive.

Peter se transforme et commence à avancer pour achever Kate mais Tom aboie, "Ne le fais pas !" et il s'arrête vraiment, envoyant à Tom un regard interrogateur. Tom inspire profondément. "Un tir de police est beaucoup plus facile à expliquer que si sa gorge avait été arrachée après tout."

À cela, Peter acquiesce. La mare de sang s'étalant autour de la forme immobile de Kate rend clair que si elle n'est pas déjà morte, elle va l'être dans quelques instants. Il s'agenouille à côté d'elle et sort le couteau de sa botte.

"Peter, que – " commence Tom.

"Tout le monde essaye toujours la méthode difficile," dit Peter en commençant à trancher les sangles qui maintiennent la bombe sur le torse de Stiles. "C'est tellement plus facile de l'enlever que de la désarmer."

L'appareil tombe dans ses mains avec moins d'une minute restante. Il se tourne vers Tom et dit, "Les choses n'auraient jamais fonctionné entre nous, tu sais," faisant bredouiller Tom malgré la situation. Puis il s'en va, prenant la bombe avec lui.

Tom se précipite pour suivre, mais l'entrevoit juste alors qu'il sort à travers la porte du gymnase. Il ne le rattrapera jamais et il le sait, donc il se retourne et attrape Stiles dans un câlin écrasant.

"Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu," marmonne Stiles dans sa barbe en s'accrochant à son père.

"Tout va bien, tu vas bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant," dit Tom en caressant son dos. "Je suis là, je te tiens. Tu es en sécurité maintenant."

Derek fixe la porte. "Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il – " commence-t-il à dire, puis le sol commence à trembler. Cela dure seulement quelques secondes.

Ils sortent du vestiaire dans une vague de bavardages à propos du tremblement de terre qui a apparemment juste frappé. C'est rare d'en avoir aussi loin au nord, mais on en a déjà entendu parler. Cela ne semble déranger personne, et le martèlement des basses de la musique a empêché tout le monde d'entendre les coups de feu. "Je ferais mieux d'appeler le poste," dit Tom, pensant déjà à comment il allait expliquer ça. "Derek, ramène Stiles à la maison."

Derek acquiesce, passant un bras autour des épaules de Stiles. "Viens," dit-il calmement. "Allons-y."

Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça pourrait l'être. Tom a l'appel de Stiles et la photo sur son téléphone. Il a arrêté Kate deux jours plus tôt. Cela ne sonne en fait pas aussi fou de dire qu'elle a décidé de se venger en enlevant son fils et en lui scotchant une bombe sur le torse. Les empreintes de Kate sont partout sur le téléphone de Stiles, que Tom a pris avant de partir. Il laisse Peter complètement hors de ça, disant que Derek, le cavalier de son fils, a emmené la bombe hors du lycée.

La soirée est forcée à se terminer prématurément, et les adolescents sont renvoyés chez eux. Des hommes sont déployés dans la forêt pour chercher le site de l'explosion. Ce n'est pas difficile à trouver, surtout pour Tom, qui peut suivre son odorat. Il est le premier sur les lieux, et bien qu'il y ait plein de débris, il n'y a pas de sang ou de bouts de corps. Peter l'a soit lachée et continué de courir, soit lancée. Peu importe, il n'a pas été pris dans l'explosion.

Tom n'est pas sûr de savoir s'il est soulagé ou pas. Il ordonne à ses hommes de collecter et cataloguer les fragments de bombe. Depuis la mort de Kate, cela pourrait être important ou pas, mais ça va certainement aider sa propre affaire vu le fait qu'il lui a tiré dessus. Une fois que tout cela est fait, il se dirige vers la maison des Argent. Il n'est probablement pas la meilleure personne pour prévenir Chris de la mort de sa sœur, étant donné qu'il est celui qui l'a tuée, mais il sait que Chris aura des questions auxquelles il est le seul à pouvoir répondre.

Chris répond à la porte en ayant l'air méfiant et dit, "Shériff."

"M. Argent. Puis-je entrer ?"

Après un moment, Chris recule et le laisse entrer. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Tom expire. Ce n'est jamais facile de prévenir la famille de la mort d'un être aimé, même s'il sait que cet être aimé était un personne horrible. Il déteste être brusque, ais c'est miaux que de tourner autour du pot.

"Je suis navré de vous l'annoncer, mais votre sœur Kate est morte. Elle a été tuée ce soir."

Chris pâlit un peu. Sa mâchoire tremble et il met un mot avant de parler. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Elle a attaqué et a été abattue."

À cela, les yeux de Chris se plissent. Il suspecte clairement que ce ' de nombreux civils' inclut des loup-garous. "Pouvez-vous me donner plus de détails ou est-ce une enquête en cours?"

"Il va probablement y avoir une enquête interne, puisque c'est un tir de police, mais je doute franchement que ça va recevoir un examen minutieux. Votre sœur a enlevé un garçon de 16 ans, scotché une bombe sur son torse et l'a pris en otage en échange de Peter Hale. Dans le vestiaire juste à côté du gymnase où la soirée se passait."

Chris devient encore plus pâle. Il détourne le regard un moment, puis dit, "Je l'ai mise dans ce bus. Je vous jure que je l'ai fait."

"Le prochain arrêt n'est qu'à seize kilomètres par la route. Elle n'aurait pas eu un de problème à revenir." Tom secoue un peu la tête. "Nous savions tous les deux qu'elle n'allait pas partir tranquillement."

"Est-ce que Peter l'a tuée ?"

"Non. Je l'ai fait. Peter a pris la bombe et l'a transportée en dehors de l'école, pour l'éloigner des enfants."

Chris a l'air un peu surpris. "Il . . . oh."

"Ne lui donnez pas trop de gloire," dit Tom avec un sourire désabusé. "Il restait assez de temps pour qu'il la sorte du lycée et atteigne une distance sure après. Il n'est pas du genre à se sacrifier lui-même. Mais il a sauvé la vie de mon fils – en même temps que beaucoup d'autres."

"Je vois," dit Chris.

"Ce qui m'amène à un autre point, qui est que j'aimerais avoir votre parole qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles pour la mort de Kate."

Chris prend une profonde inspiration et laissa échapper. "Je ne peux pas garantir ça."

"Oh, vraiment." Tom lui donne sa meilleure expression sceptique.

"Je ne contrôle pas l'entièreté de la communauté des chasseurs, Shériff." Chris n'a franchement pas l'air impressionné non plus. "Tout ce que je peux vous dire est que moi, personnellement, je ne vais pas engager des représailles. D'autres gens pourraient ne pas avoir le même sentiment."

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous avez quelqu'un de particulier en tête ?"

Chris acquiesce légèrement. "Mon père. Il . . . n'est pas du genre à pardonner."

"Eh bien," dit uniformément Tom, "vous pouvez dire à votre père que si il a le moindre probème avec ce qui est arrivé à Kate, il peut les régler avec moi. Parce que s'il pose un seul doigt sur Peter ou Derek Hale, il va se retrouver dans un monde de douleur."

"Je lui dirai," dit Chris.

"Bien. Toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte, M. Argent. S'il vous plaît, appelez mon bureau s cous avez d'autres questions." Sur cela, Tom se retourne et s'en va.


	11. Saison 1 - Épisode 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! Voici le dernier chapitre de la saison 1, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Bonne lecture !

Ils étaient rentrés depuis environ une heure – Stiles leur avait fait du thé avec les mains tremblantes, puis s'était assis sur le canapé et avait essayé de ne pas penser à tout ce qui s'était passé – quand Tom rentra. À la fois Derek et Stiles bondirent sur leurs pieds. "Est-il – avez-vous – " demande Derek.

"On a trouvé plein de débris de bombe et beaucoup d'arbres déracinés," dit Tom, "mais pas de sang, ni de bouts corps. Il doit l'avoir lâchée une fois qu'il était assez loin du lycée et puis avoir continué à courir. Ça ou il l'a jetée. Peu importe, il n'était pas là quand ça a explosé."

Derek laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement . "Oh. C'est – c'est bien. J'imagine."

"Je pense que c'est bien." Tom attire Stiles dans un câlin, frottant sa main dans ses cheveux, puis passe un bras autour du cou de Derek et l'attire dedans, lui aussi.

"Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à, ou euh, à propos de, Kate?" demande Stiles.

"Kate était contrariée d'avoir été arrêtées, a essayé d'enlevé le fils du shériff et a été tuée alors qu'elle pointait une arme à feu sur un civil." Tom s'assied et prend le mug à moitié vide de Stiles. "Ledit civil a en suite transporté la bombe dans les bois. Je suis suspendu provisoirement en attendant les résultats de l'enquête sur le coup de feu, mais vu que Kate a gentiment documenté son crime en m'envoyant une photo de toi avec un pistolet sur ta tête, je doute que ça va être un gros problème."

"Il va probablement falloir que je fasse une déposition à un moment, hein ?" dit Stiles.

"C'est très probable. Kate est morte, pas arrêtée, donc le témoignage des témoins n'est pas vraiment crucial. Mais j'ai parlé avec Chris Argent, qui semble penser que certaines personnes vont demander un enquête plus approfondie."

"Je vais leur botter le cul," dit Stiles, renfrogné.

Derek secoue un peu sa tête. "Et à propos de moi ?"

Tom le pointe du doigt et dit, "Tu es le courageux citoyen qui a saisi la bombe. Je ne voulais pas impliquer Peter. Il ne peut pas faire de déposition – la police serait trop occuper à se demander où ses cicatrices sont passées pour écouter quoi que ce soit qu'il dirait. Donc tu as tout le mérite. Félicitations."

"Super," dit Derek, ne semblant pas enthousiaste.

"Et pour Peter, il a toujours officiellement disparu et au bout d'un moment il sera probablement déclaré mort. Je suis sûr que c'est ce que Peter avait prévu."

"Okay," redit Derek. Il ne dit rien d'autre.

Tom ouvre la bouche, mais il finit par un énorme bâillement. "Je vais aller dormir. Ne veillez pas trop tard, okay, les enfants ?" ajoute-t-il, et Derek lui donne un regard franchement perplexe qui fait ricaner Stiles.

Une fois que Tom est à l'étage et qu'ils entendent la porte se fermer, Stiles se tourne vers Derek et dit, "Peter n'est probablement pas allé loin. Et mon père a son numéro, donc si tu veux le voir . . ."

"Je ne sais pas." Derek voûte ses épaules en se repliant un peu sur lui-même. "Je ne sais pas si je vais un jour accepter le fait qu'il ait tué Laura. Mais il est la seule famille qu'il me reste."

"Hé, tu nous as, moi et mon père, maintenant," dit Stiles, offensé. Derek lui donne un petit sourire. "Je veux dire, je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire. Je ne pense pas que tu doives accepter tout ce que Peter a fait par magie juste parce qu'il nous a sauvé cette nuit. Peut-être juste . . . n'essaie pas de ressentir quelque chose en particulier. Si tu es en colère, sois en colère. Si tu es triste, sois triste. Tu comprend ?"

Derek y réfléchit pendant une minute. "Ouais," dit-il finalement. "Peut-être que ça va marcher. Je ne sais pas."

"Donc . . . comment te sens-tu maintenant ?"

"Je pense . . . fatigué," dit Derek.

"Eh bien, ça a du sens. C'était une soirée plutôt folle." Stiles donne un coup de coude à Derek et dit, "On va devoir trouver où te mettre. Tu peux pas continuer à dormir sur le canapé pour toujours."

"Je vais prendre un appart."

"Ouais, sûrement, un jour. Mais rien ne presse. Pour aujourd'hui tu peux dormir dans mon lit, parce que je n'ai pas du tout honte d'admettre qu'après avoir failli exploser, je vais dormir dormir dans la chambre de mon père avec la lampe allumée." Stiles baille. "Je suis assez fatigué moi aussi. On devrait probablement dormir un peu. Mais, euh, merci d'être venu ce soir. Tu sais. Me sauver de l'humiliation."

"De rien."

Tom dort la plus grande partie de la nuit sans problème, mais il se réveille à l'aurore en se sentant agité et avec des démangeaisons. Il a besoin de quelques minutes pour trouver ce qui se passe, puis il ne peut s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Il se lève avec précaution, essayant de ne pas réveiller Stiles, qui s'accroche comme une ventouse dans son sommeil, et s'habille avant de se diriger vers les bois. Le soleil se lève tout juste alors qu'il arrive aux ruines de la maison Hale, où Peter l'attend, appuyé contre un arbre. "Tu sais, j'ai un portable," dit Tom. "Tu as un portable ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser ton pouvoir d'alpha pour me convoquer."

Peter hausse les épaules. "Où veux-tu en venir ?"

"Là où je veux en venir est, je sais ce que tu voulais, prouver que tu pouvais toujours m'affecter, et si tu recommence à faire ça, je vais te frapper au visage."

À cela, Peter rit. "Tu sais, ça me manque vraiment d'être arrêté par toi. Tu étais juste tellement attirant avec ton uniforme et tes menottes."

Tom ouvre la bouche. La ferme. Réfléchit à plusieurs réponses avant de se décider pour, "Es-tu en train de dire que je ne suis pas attirant maintenant ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça," dit Peter avec un sourire suffisant.

"Bien. Maintenant que tu as à peu près fini d'essayer de me gêner en parlant de comment j'ai inconsciemment rempli ton fantasme de représentant de la loi pendant plusieurs années, peut-on passer sur pourquoi diable tu m'as fait venir ici au point du jour ?"

Peter laisse échapper un autre grognement de rire. "Eh bien, j'ai pensé que nous devrions probablement parler de ce qui va se passer maintenant. Tu as tué Kate. Je crois me rappeler t'avoir dit que je voulais le faire."

Tom le regarde en silence avant de passer ses deux mains sur son visage. "Tu sais quoi ? Non. C'est trop tôt pour cette merde. Si tu es vraiment énervé que j'aie tué Kate avant que tu ne puisses le faire, dis le clairement. Si tu n'es pas énervé, laisse tomber le sujet."

Il s'attend à moitié à ce que Peter réponde avec un autre vague moquerie, mais Peter le prend étonnamment sérieusement. "Je suis énervé," dit-il, "mais pas contre toi. Je suis juste . . ." Il fixe les ruines pendant une longue minute. "Est-ce que ça importe que je ne l'aie pas tuée de mes propres mains ? Je ne sais pas. Je souhaite l'avoir fait. Je souhaite avoir su pourquoi . . ."

"Ça n'aurait pas aidé," dit Tom, et son cœur se brise pour Peter, juste un peu. "C'est le problème avec la revanche, Peter. Ça n'aide pas. Kate morte ne ramène pas ta famille. Tout ce que tu peux faire est d'essayer de . . . continuer d'avancer. Pour répondre à ta question, non, je doute que ça aurait fait une quelconque différence si tu l'avais tuée toi-même. L'issue aurait été la même."

"Je suppose que tu as probablement raison." soupire Peter. "Donc où allons-nous à partir de là ?"

"Es-tu réellement en train de me le demander ?"

"Oui," dit Peter. "C'est ce que je fais."

Tom l'étudie en silence pendant une minute et réalise que, alpha ou pas, Peter veut vraiment quelqu'un pour lui dire quoi faire maintenant. Il veut quelqu'un pour lui dire que tout ira bien. Il pense à cela alors que les premiers rayons de soleil commencent à frapper la maison Hale. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il puisse dire avec un niveau émotionnel qui n'ait pas l'air de platitudes, donc il décide d'être pratique, au moins pour commencer. "Tu va avoir besoin d'une nouvelle identité. J'imagine que tu en as préparée une ?" demande-t-il, et Peter acquiesce. "Alors nous devrions te trouver un endroit où vivre. Je doute pouvoir te convaincre de prendre un travail, mais je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup d'argent dont je ne veux pas entendre parler, donc nous ne nous inquiéterons pas à propos de ça ."

"Très bien," dit Peter, le fantôme d'un sourire passant sur son visage.

"Derek a mentionné une fois qu'un alpha a vraiment besoin de trois bêta s'il vaut consolider son pouvoir," continue Tom. "Tu m'as moi, mais si tu veux garder Derek comme un bêta, tu vas devoir aborder quelques vérités désagréables à propos de sa sœur avec lui."

Peter secoue la tête. "Il ne veut pas savoir."

"Si, il le veut, Peter. Est-ce que penser que sa sœur était une lâche qui t'a abandonné va le blesser ? Bien sûr que oui. Ça va faire très mal. Mais le fait important est que tu es ici maintenant et Laura non. Ce qui veut dire qu'il doit faire la paix avec toi. Comprendre pourquoi tu as tué Laura n'est que le premier pas. Ça ne va pas tout arranger. Mais ça va te donner quelque chose sur laquelle vous pourrez construire quelque chose."

Peter soupire. "Je vais y réfléchir."

"As-tu vraiment besoin d'un troisième bêta ?"

Après un moment, Peter acquiesce. "Si je veux garder le pouvoir sur le long-terme, oui."

"Okay. J'ai réfléchi à ça. Le pouvoir de guérison. Est-ce que ça fonctionne sur des conditions préexistantes ? Des maladies, je veux dire, comme l'asthme ?"

"Généralement, oui," dit Peter, jetant un coup d'œil à Tom. "Je prend ça comme si tu avais quelqu'un en tête ?"

"Le meilleur ami de Stiles, Scott. Il a passé tous les hivers à l'hôpital, d'aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler. En plus il veut vraiment être bon en crosse."

"Le meilleur ami de Stiles, Scott, qui sort avec Allison Argent, la petite princesse de Chris Argent ? Tu veux que je transforme le petit-ami d'Allison en loup-garou ?"

"C'est l'idée, ouais."

Un sourire diabolique fleurit sur le visage de Peter. "Tu sais, je commence à penser que t'avoir comme bêta va très bien fonctionner."

"Oh, ça me rappelle." Tom se tourne vers Peter et lui donne un direct dans la mâchoire. Peter chancelle en arrière et atterrit sur les fesses dans la poussière. "Ça," dit Tom, "c'était pour m'avoir sauté dessus dans la forêt, et m'avoir changé en loup-garou sans permission."

Peter se débarrasse de la blessure et s'assied. "Ça semble juste."

Tom s'assied à côté de lui. "Chris semble penser que son père va venir en ville et poser problème."

"Eh bien," dit Peter, avec une réserve surpenante, "si ça arrive, nous allons faire avec."

"Oui," Tom en convient. "Nous ferons avec."

Ils restent assis en silence pendant de nombreuses longues minutes.

"Petit-déjeuner ?" dit finalement Tom.

Peter se redresse. "Est-ce que _By the Dozen_ est toujours ouvert ?"

"Comment l'endroit avec les meilleurs donuts de la ville pourrait un jour fermer ?" demande Tom. Il se met sur ses pied, tend une main à Peter et Peter la prend.

Tom laisse Peter manger son troisième donut et monte les escaliers. Stiles a l'air toujours endormi dans le lit de Tom. Quand Tom le secoue gentiment par l'épaule, il se réveille en sursaut avec un hoquet. "Hé, hé, tout va bien," dit Tom, ressentant un pincement de culpabilité à l'idée qu'il n'a pas été capable de protéger son fils la nuit précédente. Stiles acquiesce, mais il tremble et Tom l'attire dans un câlin. "Tu vas bien," dit Tom, caressant son dos. "Tu vas bien. Hé, tu as faim ? J'ai ramené des donuts."

"Oh, Vraiment ?" Stiles se redresse. "Okay. Derek dort probablement encore dans ma chambre. Je l'ai laissé avoir mon lit, tu sais, vu que j'allais rester ici avec toi."

"Okay." Tom passe une main dans les cheveux de Stiles. "Je vais aller le chercher."

"Hé, Papa ?" dit Stiles, alors que Tom commence à s'éloigner. "Merci pour, euh, m'avoir parlé à propos de Derek. T'être assuré que je ne foutais pas tout en l'air avec lui en étant trop … quelqu'un de seize ans. Je l'aime vraiment, et je pense … peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrions avoir quelque chose de vraiment super. Mais tu avais raison sur le fait que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça."

"Eh bien, c'est plutôt mature de ta part," dit Tom. "Donc peut-être que vous serez prêts plus tôt que tu ne le penses."

Stiles baille, sourit de toutes ses dents, puis sort du lit. Tom secoue un peu la tête et se dirige vers l'autre chambre. Derek est en boule de son côté, serrant un oreiller contre sa poitrine. Dès que Tom se racle la gorge, ses yeux s'ouvrent et il s'assied. "Bonjour, Derek," dit Tom. Derek passe une main sur son visage et acquiesce. "Comment était le bal la nuit dernière ?"

Derek a un petit mouvement de recul. "Je, euh . . . sympa ?"

"Donc tu y es allé en prétendant être le petit-copain de Stiles ?"

"Ouais." Derek regarde ailleurs, mais retrouve son calme. "Il semblait juste vraiment malheureux d'y aller seul. J'ai pensé que passer pourrait aider. Ça a semblé le faire se sentir mieux et j'ai juste pensé, après tout ce que vous avez tous les deux fait pour moi … Je suis désolé."

"Je n'essaie pas de te faire passer un interrogatoire, Derek. Juste être sûr de comprendre ce qu'ilse passe." Tom soupire. "Pour être honnête, je voulais être sûr qu'il ne t'avais pas obligé à le faire. Stiles peut être … il peut rendre ça difficile de dire non. Crois-moi, je suis au courant de ça. Et il ne le fait pas exprès. Il est un bon gamin au fond. Mais c'est une force de la nature."

"Ouais," marmonne Derek, souriant malgré lui.

"Je sais que tu l'aimes, Derek," dit Tom, et le sourire disparaît du visage de Derek, remplacé par un air alarmé, apeuré et honteux. "Je ne suis pas en colère. Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais quoi que ce soit d'inapproprié avec mon fils. Crois-moi – après ce que j'ai entendu de Kate, je suis certain à cent-dix pourcents que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter à propos de ça. Donc je suis content que tu 'aimes, Derek, et je suis content qu'il t'aime aussi. Maintenant, tu veux des donuts ?"

"Okay," dit Derek et il fait un petit sourire hésitant. "Ouais, okay. Des donuts seraient une bonne idée."

"Bien." Tom se lève et descend. Il n'évite Stiles qu'avec difficulté, lui qui s'est jeté sur le dos un pyjama et est maintenant en train de fixer le loup-garou alpha assis dans leur cuisine, mangeant un donut avec un air suffisant.

"Bonjour," dit Peter, pas du tout ennuyé par la façon dont Stiles le fixe.

"Oh, ouais, je, euh, salut," dit Stiles. Il pioche un donut. "Merci pour, tu sais. Avoir sauvé ma vie la nuit dernière."

"Ne pense pas que ça signifie quoi que ce soit," dit Peter. "J'essayais juste de me faire bien voir de ton père."

Stiles regarde la boîte de donuts alors que Peter pioche dedans et dit, "Si tu veux rester ici, tu ferait mieux de garder tes pattes loin du dernier donut au sirop d'érable."

Peter renifle, et Tom pioche dedans pour attraper ledit donnut au sirop d'érable, secouant la tête. "Apparemment Peter va rester dans le coin. Nous un avons un accord sur le fait qu'il ne va plus tuer personne, mais s'il dit ou fait quoi que ce soit qui vous rend nerveux, dites-le moi, pour que je puisse m'en occuper."

"Est-ce que tu vas me donner la fessée ?" demande Peter avec un sourire narquois. Stiles s'étouffe avec son donut.

"Que penses-tu du spray au poivre ?" réplique Tom.

"Beaucoup moins attirant."

"Bien." Tom secoue la tête et lève les yeux alors que Derek entre. Il voit Peter se raidir immédiatement

"Derek." Peter hésite, puis dit, "Peut-on parler en privé ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Derek, tendu et méfiant, et il suit Peter dehors sur la véranda à l'arrière de la maison. Tom les regarde partir alors que Stiles commence à faire du thé pour Derek et prétend qu'il ne les regarde pas. Ils ne restent que quelques minutes dehors avant que Derek ne rentre. Peter ne rentre pas. À la place, il saute au dessus de la barrière et rentre dans la forêt.

"Tout va bien?" demande Tom en regardant attentivement Derek.

"Je . . . non. Non, pas vraiment." Derek réussit à faire un pâle sourire. "Mais je pense que ça pourrait peut-être aller un jour."

Tom tend la main et serre son épaule, Stiles tend à Derek son mug de thé, et il pense que Derek a raison, que tout ira bien.

"Non," dit Tom. "Tu ne vas pas transformer Jackson Whittemore. Tu doit être complètement fou ! As-tu déjà rencontré ce gosse ?!"

"Oui, et il veut être un loup-garou."

"Ouais, eh bien, avec notre chance habituelle, il va se transformer en une sorte de monstre lézard. N'as-tu pas dit que la forme qu'on prend reflète la personne qu'on est intérieurement ?"

Peter roule des yeux. "Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il se transforme en – attends, en fait . . ."

"Non," dit à nouveau Tom.

Peter soupire. "Très bien," dit-il. "Je suppose que si tu insistes… Tu fais un horrible bêta, tu sais ça ?"

"Yep," dit Tom. "Et tu n'as personne d'autre que toi à blâmer."

"Assez juste," dit Peter, et il sourit.


	12. Saison 2 - Épisode 1

Le Shériff Tom Stilinski passe une main sur son visage alors qu’il fixe d’un air absent l’intérieur du frigo, attendant que quelque chose saute dans sa main pour se faire manger. Ça a été une nuit diablement longue. Il est affamé, mais il est trop tôt pour que Stiles soit levé et distribue de la nourriture à volonté. Après un petit moment à se demander si ça serait acceptable ou non de juste commencer à ronger un morceau de cheddar, il repère quelques restes dans un Tupperware au fond. Il les attrape avec le fromage pour faire un petit déjeuner semi-acceptable.

Ça fait environ une semaine depuis la mort de Kate Argent. Il a été officiellement innocenté de toute faute dans une courte investigation sans problèmes. Les médias ont sauté sur des spéculations et c’est maintenant une vérité largement acceptée que les gens que Peter a tué ont en fait été tués par Kate. La plupart des gens semble croire qu’elle recouvrait ses traces pour l’affaire de l’incendie de la maison Hale après que Laura ait semble-t-il tomber sur des preuves qu’elle était derrière.

Tom n’est pas ravi de tout ce que Peter a fait, mais il veut le laisser dans le passé. C’est dur d’avoir de la sympathie pour les gens qui ont aidé Kate à assassiner des enfants innocents. L’expert en incendies est un autre problème, mais Peter a dit – et Tom croit vraiment – qu’il n’avait pas prévu de le tuer. Il voulait juste des informations sur Kate. Meyers avait un problème cardiaque, qui aurait pu facilement avoir été déclenché par le fait d’avoir été amoché par un énorme monstre.

Pas que Peter ait l’air d’avoir des remords à propos de la mort de Meyers, mais Tom prendra ce qu’il peut avoir. Peter agit beaucoup comme son ancien lui, comme le criminel dragueur de troisième ordre dont Tom se rappelle, mais il y a toujours cette veine de rage juste sous la surface. Tom sait qu’il ne peut pas possiblement imaginer ce qu’a traversé Peter. Les cicatrices physiques ont guéri, mais pas celles émotionnelles. Tom n’approuve pas la vendetta de Peter, mais il espère que maintenant que c’est fini, Peter peut commencer à guérir.

Dans le même temps, Peter a l’air de trouver le fait que Kate est blâmée pour ses meurtres hilarant. Il a découpé l’article de journal et a dit qu’il allait faire du scrapbooking avec. Tom espère qu’il plaisante.

Les funérailles de Kate sont un cauchemar médiatique, mais il ne va nulle part dans le coin. Ça alimenterait juste le feu. Stiles ne peut pas y aller non plus, ce qui l’énerve parce que ça veut dire que Scott doit y aller seul avec Allison, et Scott est terrifié à l’idée de dire la mauvaise chose. Allison est énervée, bien sûr qu’elle l’est, et elle ne sait pas quoi faire avec le fait que sa tante soit un tueuse en série qui a attaché une bombe sur le torse d’un de ses amis. Les choses sont un peu bizarres entre elle et Stiles, bien qu’ils essaient tous les deux de faire pour le mieux et laisser ça derrière eux.

Tom entend plus tard un de ses adjoints dire que Gérard Argent était aux funérailles et a fait un peu tache en cassant l’appareil photo d’un gosse après qu’il ait pris des photos d’Allison. Tom se fiche qu’il fasse ça, et ne s’inquiète pas qu’il soit en ville, mais il se sent un peu méfiant à ce propos. On lui donne raison moins de huit heures plus tard, quand l’avocat de Gérard commence à appeler le poste pour parler de l’enquête officielle et demander que cela soit examiné plus minutieusement. Tom ne s’inquiète même pas de ça, parce qu’il était dans son droit et il le sait, mais ça veut dire que Gérard reste en ville, ce qu’il aime moins.

Tout cela s’était passé en même temps qu’il parlait avec Mélissa et Scott à propos de la possibilité de transformer Scott pour guérir son asthme. Il étaient tous le deux un peu méfiants. Tom, voulant être honnête depuis le début, avait mentionné que les Argent étaient des chasseurs de loup-garou. Scott, naturellement, avait rechigné à l’idée de vouloir devenir quelque chose que sa petite-amie haïrait.

Le fait qu’Allison ne soit toujours pas au courant du fait que les loup-garou existaient même n’aidait pas, sans parler du fait qu’ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec sa vie. Tom pensait avoir une conversation avec Chris à propos de ça, avant qu’il ait passé toute la nuit dans la forêt, essayant de traquer ce que Peter a appelé un ‘oméga solitaire’. Cela s’était fini abruptement quand il ont vu vu l’oméga se faire couper en deux par Gérard Argent. Il avaient fait la chose raisonnable et fait une retraite stratégique, et maintenant Tom mange des frites réchauffées à quatre heures du matin en se demandant comment sa vie en était arrivée là.

Jusque là, il pensait à essayer de convaincre Chris que sa fille devrait vraiment être mise au courant de tout ça. Il pense que la Morsure aiderait Scott d’une variété de façons. Mais avec Gérard en ville, soudain cela semble beaucoup plus risqué. Chris pourrait ne pas aimer que sa fille sorte avec un loup-garou, mais Tom est assez confiante sur le fait qu’il ne tuerait personne à cause de ça. Il n’y avait pas de garantie de ce genre avec Gérard.

Si Scott avait été enthousiaste, Tom pense qu’il pourrait avoir mis le problème en avant, mais vu qu’il rechigne déjà, Tom suppose qu’il va juste laisser passer. Il y a d’autres gens qui pourraient être plus réceptifs à l’idée, qui ne sortent pas avec les petites-filles de psychopathes.

“ Je suis surpris que tu ne m’aies pas demandé de donner la Morsure à Stiles,”  avait dit Peter alors qu’ils rentraient après avoir vu Gérard tuer un oméga.

“Vraiment ?” demande Tom en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction. “Je pensais que la raison était plutôt facile à deviner.” 

“Est-ce qu’être un loup-garou est vraiment si mauvais ?” réplique Peter.

Tom  avait haussé les épaules . “ Ça a ses  avantages.  Je ne le redonnerais probablement pas ,  ne  s erait-ce qu’à cause des  cheeseburgers  au bacon .  Et ce sont des avantages que Stiles  connaît .  Il a eu une place au premier rang pour me voir découvrir tout ça .  Mais il n’a pas demandé à recevoir la Morsure, même s’il doit savoir que ça soit disponible pour lui maintenant. Donc je ne vais pas demander sa raison. Si il l’avait voulu, il aurait dit quelque chose .”

“Mm. Je suppose.” Peter réfléchit pendant une minute, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. “Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi il ne voudrait pas.”

“Tu es si impressionné par toi-même ?” Tom roule des yeux. “Il a vu la façon dont j’ai presque perdu le contrôle. Plus d’une fois. Ça l’a effrayé. Ça te t’effrayerait pas ?”

Peter avait haussé les épaules. “Je le contrôlerais.”

“ Tu es un adulte avec  une ferme connaissance de tes capacités . Stiles  est un adolescent dont l’idée d u self-control est de ne pas prendre un quatrième Red Bull après que le troisième l’ait fait halluciner .”

En reniflant, Peter avait dit, “C’est vrai.”

Tom sait que Stiles est un peu plus effrayé par tout ça qu’il ne l’admet, et le fait que Stiles n’a à aucun moment demandé d’avoir la morsure est l’un de ses moyens de le savoir. Il avait des cauchemars, aussi, après tout ce qui s’est passé avec Kate Argent. Ça ira mieux, Tom l’assure. Mais il ne peut pas vraiment se forcer à être ennuyé quand il trouve Derek en train de dormir dans le lit de Stiles, avec Stiles pelotonné contre lui. Il n’est pas inquiet à propos de Derek tirant avantage de son fils. S’ils veulent se câliner, qu’ils le fassent. D’autre part, ils n’ont pas de chambre où mettre Derek, et Tom ne veut pas le pousser trop rapidement à avoir son propre logement.

Après qu’il ait fini de manger et ait pris une douche, il se sent plus comme son lui habituel. C’est une chose qu’il doit accorder à la lycanthropie – il n’a pas besoin de dormir autant. Il n’avait plus été capable de faire une nuit blanche sans le regretter le lendemain depuis l’université. Avec un grognement, il pense que si ils donnaient la morsure à Stiles, le gamin ne dormirait plus jamais à nouveau.

Il est un peu surpris quand son téléphone sonne. Il n’est même pas sept heures du matin, même si être shériff est un travail de vingt-quatre heures. Il jette un cooup d’œil à l’écran, voit que c’est Melissa, et fronce les sourcils en répondant. “Salut, tout va bien ?”

“Je vais bien, juste – ” Melissa pousse un gros soupir. “Scott est aux urgences encore une fois et je pensais juste à tout ce que tu as dit à propos de toute cette . . . affaire . . . de loup-garou.”

“Est-ce que Scott ira bien ?”

“ Il ira bien, il s’est juste levé tôt pour aller faire un jogging, ce qui était bien sûr une terrible idée. Il est revenu en respirant difficilement et tournant au bleu, donc j’ai dû l’emmener à l’intérieur pour sa ventoline. Nous avons eu une longue discussion à propos de comment sa santé doit être une priorité sur sa relation avec Allison.  Je veux dire, pour l’amour de Dieu, ils ont seulement seize ans .”

“Claudia  et moi nous sommes rencontrés à seize ans ,”  dit  Tom  avec un sourire affectueux, malgré le fait que ça tire sur une corde sensible.

“Eh bien, tout le monde ne peut pas vivre un conte de fée,” dit Melissa en riant. “Peu importe, tu vois ce que je veux dire.”

“ Oui .  Mais les choses sont devenues un peu plus compliquées que juste  ‘ et si ma petite-amie me déteste ’.  Le grand-père d’ Allison  est en ville ,  et on dirait qu’il est assez similaire à Kate quand ça concerne le tempérament. Donc nous pourrions vouloir attendre jusqu’à ce qu’il soit parti .  Mais je vais parler avec Peter et voir ce qu’il en pense .”

“Est-ce que Peter doit vraiment être impliqué ?” Melissa a l’air hésitante. “Je veux dire, je te fais confiance, Tom, mais Peter est . . . Je ne suis pas entièrement à l’aise à l’idée de lui donner une sorte de contrôle, quel qu’il soit, sur la vie de mon fils.”

“Eh bien, malheureusement, seul un alpha peut en vérité lui donner la Morsure, donc ouais, c’est Peter ou personne,” dit Tom. “Je comprend ta réticence, mais . . . eh bien, laisse-moi gérer Peter, okay ? Je vais m’assurer que Scott ira bien.”

“Okay.  Merci , Tom.”

Tom dit au revoir, raccroche et va travailler. Il laisse une note pour Stiles pour lui dire que Scott est à l’hôpital, pour qu’il ne se demande pas pourquoi il n’est pas au lycée. C’est assez commun pour que Stiles ne s’inquiète pas trop, surtout en hiver. Il ajoute ‘PS – s’il te plaît va à l’école, pas à l’hôpital’ juste par précaution.

Les choses au boulot sont chargées par des choses sans rapport. Une fois que l’heure n’est plus indécente, il envoie un message à Peter pour lui dire que Scott reconsidère la morsure. Peter répond, ‘déjà rompu avec sa copine, hm ?’ Tom roule des yeux et l’ignore. Mais il décide qu’il va avancer et avoir cette conversation avec Chris Argent. Après quelques minutes pour réfléchir, il l’appelle. Il veut que ça soit sur un terrain neutre. Généralement, il pense que Chris n’est pas raisonnable, plein de préjugés, et volontairement ignorant à propos de la majorité des choses. D’un autre côté, plus il en apprend à propos de la famille Argent, plus il réalise que c’est un miracle que Chris ne soit pas un lunatique assoiffé de sang. Les incidents récents ont l’air d’avoir fait réfléchir Chris sur la réalité des choses, et c’est une tendance que Tom aimerait faire continuer. Puisque Chris sera naturellement protecteur pour sa fille, ce sera mieux d’appréhender cela d’un parent à un autre, plutôt que de shériff à civil.

Chris a l’air méfiant, ce qui est juste, mais accepte de le rencontrer dans un diner pas loin. Tom change de chemise pour ne pas être en uniforme, et demande à la serveuse une table dans le coin. Chris arrive environ cinq minutes plus tard, et se prend un siège sans dire bonjour. “Si c’est à propos de mon père, je t’avais prévenu qu’il n’allait pas laisser les choses passer.”

“Ce n’est pas le cas,” dit Tom. “Suis-je ravi qu’il soit là ? Non. Mais je pense que je peux le gérer. C’est à propos d’Allison et Scott.”

Cela fait baisser sa garde à Chris .  Il fronce les sourcils alors que la serveuse lui apporte un mug de café et lui dit qu’il ne veut rien à manger . “ Quoi à propos d’eux  ?”

“Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais Allison ne connaît toujours pas l’existence des loup-garous, n’est-ce pas ?”

Les yeux de Chris se plissent. “C’est correct.”

“Okay.  Eh bien, il pourrait être temps de l’informer. Au cas où tu ne le savais pas, Scott a de l’asthme très sévère, assez pour avoir été une menace pour sa vie à plusieurs occasions. Il est à l’hôpital en ce moment, pour la quatrième fois cet hiver. J’ai parlé avec sa mère de la possibilité que le transformer guérisse son asthme. ”

“Je . . .” De toutes les choses auxquelles Chris s’attendait, ce n’était clairement pas ça. “Tu veux transformer le petit-ami de ma fille en loup-garou ?”

Cela ennuie Tom par principe. “Non. Je veux transformer le fils gravement malade de mon amie en loup-garou. Le fait qu’il sorte avec Allison est circonstanciel. Toi et moi sommes assez chanceux pour avoir des enfants en bonne santé. Melissa non.”

“Sur quelle planète est-ce que donner à Peter Hale le contrôle sur la vie d’un adolescent semble être une bonne idée ?”

“Sur la planète où cet adolescent pourrait mourir demain s’il fait trop d’efforts en cours de sport.” Tom lève les yeux alors que la serveuse remplit à nouveau sa tasse de café. “Laisse-moi m’occuper de Peter Hale. Maintenant qu’il a fini de tuer des gens, je ne pense pas qu’il y ait de risques à le laisser fonder une meute.”

“Tu _r_ _é_ _ali_ _s_ _e_ _s_ que tu as commencé ta phrase par ‘maintenant qu’il a fini de tuer des gens’, n’est-ce pas ?”

“ Oui .  Le mot-clé ici étant ‘fini’ .” Tom  prend une gorgée de son café et fixe Chris. “ Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n’aurais pas fait la même chose à sa place  ?  Disons que quelqu’un a tué ta femme et ta fille et t’a laissé paralysé dans un hôpital pendant six ans .  Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n’aurais pas  traqué et exécuté les responsables ?”

Chris a l’air un peu mal-à-l’aise. “Eh bien, je ne commencerait pas avec ma nièce, c’est putain de sûr.”

Tom  soupire . “ Je ne suis pas satisfait de Peter pour ça, crois-moi, mais je ne suis pas entièrement préparé à le juger pour ça non plus. Il a passé six ans à l’agonie, et tuer Laura lui a permis de guérir et d’arrêter la souffrance. Est-ce que c’était la bonne chose à faire  ?  Évidemment que non. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit indicatif de quelques grandes tendances meurtrières. Mon avis est que la vendetta de Peter et les meurtres qu’il a commis n’ont rien à voir avec le fait qu’il soit un loup-garou, alpha ou non. Donc, encore une fois, je ne pense pas qu’il y ait de risques dans le fait de le laisser fonder une meute .”

“Tu dis ça parce que tu ne comprend pas ce qu’un alpha peut faire à ses bêtas. La façon dont ils peuvent les contrôler.”

Tom s’assied, baissant sa garde malgré lui. “Quoi, vraiment ?”

“Oui, vraiment. L’alpha a le pouvoir d’appeler à lui, de manipuler – ”

“No n ,  ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, juste – ” Tom s ecoue un peu la tête.  Il n’aimait pas vraiment penser au fait que Peter pourrait toujours exercer un contrôle sur lui, mais l’aveuglement de Chris aide à rendre la situation au moins un petit peu amusante . “ Je suis juste honnêtement surpris que tu n’aie pas compris que j’étais un des bêtas de Peter .”

Chris s’étouffe presque avec son café. “Qu – ”

“Tu te rappelles la nuit où tu as tiré sur deux hommes dans la forêt, juste après la mort de Laura ? Un de ces hommes était moi. C’est la façon dont j’ai su pour tout ça. Peter m’avait mordu dans la forêt la nuit précédente. Et non, avant que tu demandes, il n’avait pas ma permission, et oui, nous avons eu beaucoup de disputes à propos de ce fait. Mais à la fin, c’est ainsi. Il a pensé qu’il aurait besoin de l’aide de quelques bêtas pour tuer Kate. Ce qui je suppose, au final, était vrai.”

La mâchoire de Chris se serre. “Donc quand tu – quand tu as tué Kate – ”

“Tout ce que je t’ai dit sur la mort de Kate est vrai. Ça n’a rien à voir avec mon statut de bêta. Elle a mis un pistolet sur la tête de mon fils, Chris. Tu aurais fait la même chose.”

À cela, Chris détourne le regard. Puis il acquiesce. “Okay. Mais si mon père découvre que tu es un loup-garou – ”

“Il me coupera en deux. Ouais, j’ai compris.” Tom secoue la tête et ajoute un peu de crème dans son café. “Je ne veux pas transformer Scott avant que Gérard soit hors de la ville. Je ne vais pas risquer la vie de Scott comme ça, asthme ou pas. Ça te donne un peu de temps pour trouver ce que tu veux dire à Allison et comment tu veux le dire.”

“ Je déteste te dire ça, mais Gérard ne va pas partir avant un moment. Il ne croit pas un mot au rapport officiel, tu sais. Il pense que Peter a tué Kate et que tu n’es qu’une couverture .”

“G é rard  peut croire ce qu’il veut. Je sais qu’il ne va pas quitter la ville volontairement. Mais à la minute où il mettra un orteil hors des clous, il va se retrouver menotté, dans un bus pour le  pénitencier de  Folsom State.  Tous les chemins mènent à Rome .”

Chris finit son café. “Aussi longtemps que tu laisse ma fille en dehors de ça, je me fiche de ce qui arrive à Gérard.”

“ Ta fille est une civile innocente , Chris.  Un enfant. Je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger .”

Après un moment, Chris dit, “Merci.” Puis il se lève pour partir. “je te reverrai, j’en suis sûr.”

Tom  acquiesce . “ Nous sommes du même côté , Chris.  Nous voulons tous les deux la même chose. Que les gens innocents soient en sécurité .”

“ Ouais ,”  dit  Chris,  et il s’éloigne sans un mot de plus .

~ ~ ~ ~

Le matin suivant, Tom est en train de lire le journal et d’attende que ses toasts soient prêts quand on frappe à la porte. Il sait que c’est Peter sans avoir à se lever. Tous les autres auraient frappé à la porte de devant, excepté Derek, qui a une clé maintenant et va et vient sans frapper. De plus, il peut sentir la proximité de son alpha. C’est un sentiment qui est difficile à décrire, un peu comme une lourde couverture – dans certaines circonstances réconfortantes, dans d’autres oppressantes. Il ouvre la porte de derrière pour trouve Peter se tenir là avec un adolescent ayant un air nerveux derrière lui. Tom lui lance un regard interrogateur, et Peter dit, “Tom, voilà Isaac, mon nouveau bêta.”

“ Salut ,”  dit  Tom,  reculant pour les laisser entrer et envoyant regard ‘qu’est-ce que ce qui se passe’ à Peter quand Isaac ne peut pas le voir . “ Du café  ?”

“ Eu h,  bien sûr ,”  murmure  Isaac.

Tom  lui donne un mug et une chaise. Puis il pointe Peter et dit , “Expli que .”

“ Il est tombé dans une tombe ,”  dit Peter. 

“ Ce n’est pas aussi bizarre que ça en a l’air ,”  interrompt h âtivement  Isaac. “ Je travaille au cimetière .”

“ J’ai dû soulever un tractopelle pour l’en faire sortir ,”  dit  Peter. “A près que le loup-garou soit sorti du sac, j’ai pensé, vu que j’avais besoin de plus de bêtas, autant demander .”

Tom pince l’arête de son nez. Il réfléchit à ses options pendant une longue minute, avant de dire, “Bienvenue dans la meute, Isaac,” et Isaac lui donne un sourire bizarre, incertain. “Je suspecte que tu devrais être sur le trajet du lycée.”

“Euh, ouais,” admet Isaac, passant une main à l’arrière de sa tête. “Voulait m’amener ici d’abord.”

“ Tu peux y aller avec  Stiles,  qui va probablement descendre les escaliers en trébuchant dans peu de temps ,”  dit  Tom,  et Stiles  le fait obligeamment avant qu’ Isaac  puisse finir son mug de café, les sauvant d’un silence gênant . Tom  présente Isaac,  et Stiles  se relève immédiatement.  Il a été déçu que Scott n’ait pas voulu faire partie de la meute. Tom ne lui avait pas encore dit qu’ils y repensaient, puisqu’il ne veut pas le faire espérer .  S’il sont chanceux , Stiles  et Isaac  s’entendront bien. Avec cette pensée à l’esprit, il les chasse de la maison .

“ Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais disputer ?”  demande  Peter.

Tom s’arrête avec son mug à mi-chemin de sa bouche. “Je n’ai même pas encore prononcé un mot pour l’instant.”

“ Tu as cet air.  Celui d’une très longue patience .  Je me sens comme si j’allais être arrêté, et quand j e  ne m’inquiète pas de te voir me mettre les menottes, d’habitude je sais pourquoi .”

Tom ro u l e des yeux vers le ciel et prie pour de la patience . “ As-tu sérieusement juste transformé le premier gamin que tu as bousculé dans la forêt en loup-garou  ?”

Peter hausse les épaules. “J’ai demandé d’abord. Il a dit oui. De quoi te plains-tu ?”

“Est-ce que ça t’est seulement passé par la tête que peut-être que c’est en soi-même indicateur d’un problème ? Les garçons de seize ans normaux ne disent pas oui quand un homme étrange dans la forêt lui demande de les mordre et n’ose pas tourner ça en un a double entendre ; je t’aspergerais d’eau froide.”

“Tu sais, tu pourrais rouspéter à propos de n’importe quoi,” dit Peter en roulant des yeux. “Peu importe ce que je fais, tu es énervé contre moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je m’embête même ?”

Tom se pince l’arête du nez. “Ce n’est pas – okay. C’est un peu comme ça. Mais tu ne peux pas entièrement me blâmer quand la majorité des choses que tu as fait, depuis que je te connais, ont été illégales. Mais je suis désolé de t’avoir pris la tête à propos d’Isaac. Il a l’air d’un bon gamin, et tu avais besoin d’un troisième bêta.”

“Crois-le ou non, je lui ai en fait demandé pourquoi il voulait être un loup-garou,” dit Peter. “Apparemment son père est un salopard violent.”

“Et – ” Tom essaie de étouffe sa colère et échoue. “Et tu as pensé que la solution était de le changer en loup-garou ?”

“C’était une solution adéquate,” dit Peter.

“Tu aurais pu m’en parler, j’aurais pu l’arrêter – ”

“À la suite de quoi son fils aurait tout nié parce que c’est ce que les enfants battus font. Doux Jésus,

Tom, c’est comme si tu ne vivais même pas dans le monde réel.” Le ton de Peter devient décidément hargneux. “Qu’est-ce qui est comme dans ce pays magique fantastique où la loi résout vraiment les problèmes et où le système judiciaire fonctionne ?”

Tom ouvre la bouche pour souligner que si le système judiciaire fonctionnait, Peter serait en prison. Il se débrouille pour s’arrêter juste à temps, et prend une profonde inspiration à la place. “Okay. Bien. Je vais parler à Isaac de ce qu’il veut faire à propos de son père. Juste – j’aurais aimé que tu m’appelles, que tu en parles avec moi avant de l’avoir déjà fait.”

“Je n’ai pas besoin de ta permission pour transformer des bêtas,” dit Peter.

“Voyons, Peter,” dit Tom. “Je te tend un rameau d’olivier et tu reviens sur ça ?”

“C’est vrai,” dit Peter. “Je suis l’alpha. Tu n’as pas à me dire quoi faire !”

Tom perd presque son calme à nouveau, puis s’arrête et regarde attentivement Peter. “Peter,” dit-il d’un ton égal, “pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ? Tu ne met pas en colère d’habitude quand je joue à Jiminy Cricket. Même quand tu essayais de tuer Kate, tu ne t’es jamais mis autant en colère contre moi.”

Peter s’arrête, comme s’il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il criait. Ses yeux se ferment pendant un petit moment avant qu’il ne dise, “Euripide, je pense.”

“Eux-rient-quoi* ?”

Cela fait sourire Peter . “Euripide.  C’était un tragédien grec.  Mais tu a raison pour une chose, Tom. Je sur-réagis. Généralement, j’apprécie tes discours sur la morale, même s’il ne nous mène nulle part. Et sur cette note, je pense que je vais partir avant que tu essaies de me parler de mes sentiments .”

Tom le regarde partir, fronçant les sourcils. Il n’est pas sur de ce qu’il doit faire de ça, et la page Wikipédia sur Euripide est – il est un peu honteux de l’avouer – un peu trop dense pour lui pour faire le lien avec la situation actuelle. Il y réfléchit toujours quand Derek descend les escaliers en baillant et passant une main sur son visage. Il sent l’air attentivement et dit, “Peter était ici ? Avec . . . un nouveau bêta ?”

“Ouais.” Tom décide de garder son opinion sur Isaac en dehors de ça. Ce n’est pas le problème de Derek. “Quelqu’un appelé Isaac, un des camarades de classe de Stiles. Apparemment il a vu Peter soulever un tractopelle et Peter lui a offert la Morsure.”

“Oh.” Derek  s e prend un mug de café .

“Tu connais pas mal de choses variées – est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur Euripide ?”

Derek lui lance un regard interrogateur. “C’était un tragédien grec. Pourquoi ?”

“Peter  s’est mis complètement en colère pour une très petite raison. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, et il a eu l’air un peu surpris, puis énervé, et puis il m’a dit ‘Euripide’. Je ne pense pas que quelqu’un qui est mort depuis deux millénaires ait fait grand-chose à Peter, donc je ne sais pas ce qu’il voulait dire . . .  mais apparemment toi si ,”  dit  Tom,  entendant le sursaut dans le battement de cœur de Derek, le changement dans son odeur, qui devient  imprégnée de peine.

“ Ouais ,  e uh . . .  il y a une célèbre citation d’une de ses pièces .” Derek  s’éclaircit la gorge . “ Ça finit par , ‘ Pourquoi es-tu plein de rage  ?  Parce que tu es plein de chagrin .’”  Il se détourne de Tom et s’occupe avec la machine à café .

Tom réfléchit à ça, pense à combien il doit être dur pour Peter de même penser à construire une nouvelle meute. Transformer Tom avait été différent – ça avait été un tremplin sur son chemin pour tuer Kate, quelque chose sur laquelle son être entier était concentré. Maintenant Kate est morte. Peter fait face au fait qu’il doit continuer d’avancer, doit former une nouvelle meute, avoir une nouvelle vie. Tom ne peut pas imaginer l’envergure de la perte de Peter, mais il connaît plutôt bien ce sentiment. Le sentiment de se lever le matin et de faire face à un autre jour avec un trou dans le cœur, un vide si vaste qu’il semble pouvoir le consumer. Il avait avancé, pour Stiles. Mais Peter ne doit le faire pour personne. Il doit le faire pour lui-même.

Final ement ,  il dit , “ J’imagine que je vais essayer d’être moins dur av ec lui .”

Derek  hausse les épaules . “ Ça ne change rien pour moi .”

Tom laisse passer ça, parce que la relation de Derek et Peter est pleine de problèmes. Il jette un œil à sa montre et dit, “Je dois aller travailler. Stiles a la Jeep aujourd’hui, mais . . . eh bien, je n’objecterais pas si tu voulais passer au lycée pour t’assurer qu’il rentre sans problème. Je te vois plus tard, okay ?”

“ Ouais , okay,”  dit  Derek.

~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * J’ai traduit comme je pouvais le jeu de mot, la première syllabe de ‘Euripide’ se prononce ‘You’ en anglais, ce qui donnait “You’re-a-which-what ?“


	13. Saison 2 - Épisode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Averstissements pour un peu de drama adolescent. J’imagine que je ne pouvais pas éviter ça pour toujours. XD J’imagine que je devrais prévenir pour un peu de bashing Scott ? Pas, genre, vraiment *beaucoup* de bashing Scott, mais je sais que certaines personnes peuvent être sensibles à ça. Hahah, maintenant, je me rends moi-même nerveuse.  
> Hé, regardez, un chapitre ! *s’enfuit*

"Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu ne m'aies pas dit que ton père était un loup-garou !" dit Scott pour approximativement la neuf-centième fois. Cette fois c'est parce qu'il veut savoir pourquoi Stiles traîne avec Isaac, ce qui a mené au même refrain.

"C'était plus sûr pour toi si tu ne savais pas," dit Stiles, ce qui est probablement vrai, mais si c'est seulement tangentiellement lié à la raison pour laquelle il n'a rien dit. "Hé, je me rattrape auprès de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Te tenant au courant des nouveaux développements sur les loup-garous."

"Eh bien, ouais, mais c'est seulement parce que ton _père_ veut que je devienne un loup-garou," dit Scott.

Stiles hausse légèrement les épaules. "Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, okay? Tu avais tes propres affaires, je ne voulais pas gâcher ce que tu avais avec Allison."

Cela apaise un peu Scott, mais il n'est clairement pas sûr de la façon dont il se sent à propos de tout ça. Stiles n'en est pas sûr non plus. Il serait ravi d'avoir un remède à l'asthme de Scott, mais il n'est pas sûr que la lycanthropie soit la réponse. Scott était passé quelques fois depuis qu'il avait appris à propos de loup-garous, et il continuait de lancer des regard noirs à Derek. Derek avait répondu en fronçant les sourcil et en étant hargneux et généralement en ne s'attachant à personne. Maintenant Scott regarde aussi Isaac avec ce regard noir, et Stiles doit admettre qu'il est un peu ennuyé.

"Peut-être qu'être un loup-garou serait bien," dit finalement Scott. "Ma mère veut vraiment que je le fasse."

"Eh bien, je n'ai peut-être que quelques heures d'expérience, mais je pense que c'est plutôt cool," dit Isaac.

"Non, je veux dire, en théorie ça a l'air super," dit Scott. "C'est juste, tu sais, Allison . . ."

Stiles se déconnecte, comme il le fait souvent quand il est question d'Allison. Il doit admettre, à contrecœur, qu'une partie de la raison pour laquelle Scott n'aime pas Derek est parce que la réponse de Derek à cela était, 'Qu'est-ce qui est plus important, Allison ou respirer ?'C'est une question sensée, mais définitivement pas délicate. Bien sûr, pour Scott, les deux ont l'air d'être de même importance et intrinsèquement liées.

Il reprend ses esprit quand la cloche sonne, signifiant que le déjeuner est fini, et il se dirige vers son prochain cours. Il est un peu surpris à la fin de la journée quand il sort du lycée avec Isaac sur ses talons et voit Derek assis sur le capot de sa Jeep. "Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demande-t-il, appréciant la façon dons ses camarades de classe sont pas si subtilement bouche-bée en passant.

"Je peux venir te chercher ?" demande Derek, lui donnant ce sourire de faux petit-ami, mais un baiser moins faux sur la joue. Stiles rayonne malgré lui. Derek baisse un peu le ton et dit, "Ton père a l'air inquiet. Tu sais, avec Gérard en ville, et un nouveau bêta . . ."

"D'accord, d'accord," dit Stiles. "Derek, voilà Isaac. Isaac, Derek."

"Salut," dit Isaac en ayant l'air un peu nerveux, ce que Stiles a analysé comme sa façon d'être de base.

"Salut," dit Derek.

"Je pensais le déposer chez lui, à moins que nous soyons censés de genre, avoir des sessions de création de liens de meute se tenir les mains, chanter Kumbaya et tout."

"Peux-tu vraiment t'imaginer mon oncle faire n'importe laquelle de ces choses ?"

Stiles réfléchit. "Ça dépend. Est-ce qu'il aura à tenir les mains de mon père ?"

Derek grogne, et même Isaac rit un peu. Ils s'empilent dans la Jeep, et Stiles se débrouille pour retrouver de la bonne humeur avant qu'ils ne déposent Isaac. Stiles lui offre de venir le chercher le lendemain, mais Isaac dit que le bus lui va. Stiles lui fait un signe et retourne à la maison. En arrivant, il a un message de Scott demandant si tout va bien. 'Ouais, pourquoi ?' répond-il.

'J'ai vu Derek t'attendre dehors.'

'Il est juste venu me chercher parce qu'il est secrètement un énorme nounours,' dit Stiles.

Plusieurs minutes passent avant que Scott ne réponde, pendant lesquelles Stiles se fait un sandwich. Le nouveau message dit, 'Je devrais définitivement être un loup-garou. Je peux passer ce soir ?'

Stiles jette un regard mauvais au message mais dit, 'bien sûr'. Il pose le téléphone et voit Derek qui le regarde. "Quoi ?"

Derek hausse les épaules. "Tu as l'air énervé par quelque chose."

"Je ne suis pas énervé, juste . . ." Stiles passe une main dans ses cheveux et réalise alors qu'il cherche un autre mot qu'il est énervé. "Scott veut être un loup-garou. Ce qui, okay, je suis totalement pour guérir son asthme et je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment d'Allison, mais . . ."

"Mais ?" demande Derek, les sourcils levés.

"Mais il le veut pour de mauvaises raisons," dit Stiles. "Il le veut parce qu'il est jaloux que j'aie des nouveaux amis et qu'il n'est pas inclus. Et je sais qu'il est en colère parce que je ne lui ai pas dit tout ce qui se passait, et peut-être que j'aurais dû, mais la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait est parce qu'il était trop gaga d'Allison qu'il ne pouvait basiquement pas dire un mot sur autre chose, donc il ne s'est pas préoccupé de ce qui se passait dans ma vie, pourquoi aurais-je dû l'inclure ? Maintenant il se conduit comme si j'étais celui qui est un mauvais ami parce que je ne passe pas tout mon temps avec lui alors que c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a fait et je n'ai jamais fait une putain de réflexion à propos de ça !"

Derek ne dit rien. Stiles cille quelques fois et dit, "Wow, okay. Je crois que j'avais besoin de sortir ça de ma poitrine."

"Je crois aussi," dit Derek.

"Je suis un connard, n'est-ce pas."

Derek hausse les épaules. "Ne me demande pas. Je n'ai plus eu d'amis depuis mes quinze ans, et même là, je n'étais pas vraiment social. Je ne pense pas que tu aies tort d'être énervé. Je suis à peu près sûr que ce ' un mec rencontre une fille, le meilleur ami du mec est jaloux' est un cliché ancestral."

"La chose est, je n'étais pas jaloux d'Allison," dit Stiles, et Derek lève un sourcil. "Okay, peut-être que je l'étais un peu, mais je les ai laissé faire ce qu'ils voulaient, tu sais ? Bordel j'ai encouragé ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Allison a l'air d'être une personne plutôt cool, donc, tu sais, s'il sont heureux, je suis heureux. Mais maintenant, Scott est en colère contre moi pour l'avoir laissé de côté, quand c'est lui qui ma laissait de côté. Je ne sais pas."

"Écoute," dit Derek, "peut-être que Scott a été trop loin. Peut-être que non. Mais il veut être un loup-garou, il veut faire partie de ta vie – c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'est clairement important pour lui, assez pour risquer sa relation avec Allison pour ça. Ça ressemble à une victoire pour moi."

Stiles y réfléchit et se déride un peu. "Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison à ce propos. Je vais en parler à mon père. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète à propos de la présence de Gérard en ville, mais ce n'est pas comme si ce salaud allait partir dans l'immédiat."

Derek soupire. "On dirait en effet."

Tom est rentré depuis approximativement quarante secondes quand sa soirée est ruinée par Stiles, qui dit, "Papa ! Scott a décidé d'être un loup-garou ! Super, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hm hmm," dit Tom. Son regard passe de Stiles à Scott, puis à Derek qui est derrière. "Eh bien, j'ai parlé avec Chris Argent à propos de dire à Allison que les loup-garous existent, et j'ai accepté de lui donner un peu de temps pour le faire. Donc ne sois pas trop enthousiaste, Scott. Je veux être sûr que tout est bien fait."

Scott le regarde comme un cerf pris dans les phare d'une voiture, et Tom n'a aucune idée de pourquoi jusqu'à ce que Peter sorte de la cuisine avec un bière à la main et dise, "Ça pourrait être compliqué."

Le regard de Tom passe de l'un à l'autre et il résiste à l'envie de passer la main sur son visage. "Tu l'as déjà mordu."

"Pour ma défense, ce plan de 'nous n'allons pas le faire tout de suite' est nouveau pour moi," dit Peter. "Nous avions déjà parlé de le transformer. Tu m'as envoyé un message hier pour dire qu'il y réfléchissait, et tu n'as jamais mentionné le fait d'attendre pour quoi que ce soit en particulier."

Tom est ennuyé, mais Peter a raison et il le sait, donc il essaie de ne pas le montrer. "Je pensais juste qu'il serait plus sûr pour lui si nous attendions jusqu'à ce que Gérard soit hors de la ville."

Peter hausse les épaules négligeant. "Ça pourrait être des semaines ou même des mois. Et, encore, tu ne l'as à aucun moment évoqué avec moi."

"Non, tu as raison." Tom peut voir que Peter se met à nouveau sur la défensive. "Je n'avais pas eu la chance de t'en parler. Ce qui est fait est fait ; ne nous inquiétons pas de ça." Pour Scott, il ajoute, "Tu te sens bien ?" et Scott acquiesce. Tom retourne à Peter. "Est-ce qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu passes ou as-tu juste senti psychiquement que Scott voulait être un loup-garou ?"

"Je suis passé pour parler avec Derek et toi de la pleine lune de demain. Même pour quelqu'un avec ton formidable self-control, ça pourrait être dur à gérer. Je vais passer chez Isaac et lui parler plus tard ce soir."

"Okay, bien sûr," dit Tom. Il regarde son fils et dit, "Est-ce que tu cuisines quelque chose, ou devrais-je commander des pizzas ?"

"Papa," Stiles souffle, mais ne s'embête plus avec un sermon sur le cholestérol. "J'allais cuisiner, mais Peter a ramené de quoi manger, des poulets rôtis et tout."

"Subvenir aux besoins de ses bêtas est le devoir d'un alpha," dit Peter avec un sourire béat.

Tom l'accepte pour l'offre de paix que c'est. "Ça a l'air bien. Je vais monter et me changer."

Le dîner ressemble à une expérience surréelle. Scott est clairement méfiant envers Peter, et, pour une raison que Tom ne peut pas vraiment trouver, a décidé qu'il n'aime pas Derek. Bien sûr, ça pourrait être en partie à cause de la façon dont Derek roule des yeux à chaque que Scott parle d'Allison, ce qui arrive assez souvent. Stiles est un peu plus calme que d'habitude, puis il se redresse quand Peter évoque une fois où Tom l'a arrêté. Il veut clairement tout entendre à propos des épisode de délinquance juvénile de Peter, et après qu'ils aient tout les deux commencé une longue discussion sur comment construire son propre duplicateur RFID, Tom considère l'idée de s'assurer qu'ils ne soient plus jamais dans la même pièce à nouveau. "S'il te plaît, ne transforme pas mon fils en criminel," dit-il à Peter.

"Tu ne me laisses jamais m'amuser," dit Peter en lui souriant d'un air supérieur.

Tom essaie de trouver une réplique spirituelle, pique calmement un morceau de carotte et dit, "Nope."

Ils viennent juste de finir, et se disputent sur qui doit faire la vaisselle – Derek pense que ça devrait être Stiles, parce qu'il ne fait jamais la vaisselle parce qu'il est toujours celui qui cuisine – quand on sonne à la porte. Tom laisse les bêtas se chamailler et se dirige vers la porte. Quand il l'ouvre, il est en quelque sorte surpris de voir Gérard Argent se tenir là. Il est en habits décontractés et n'a pas l'air armé, mais Tom ne le parierait pas. Il peut entendre d'autres battements de cœur, donc Gérard n'est pas seul. Où que ses hommes soient, ils restent hors de vue. Il décide de commencer par des civilités. "Puis-je vous aider ?"

Gérard fait un sourire dur, triste. "Eh bien, je voulais rencontrer l'homme qui a assassiné ma fille, bien sûr. Ça serait vous, je crois."

Tom ne flanche pas. "Votre fille a braqué une arme létale sur un civil. J'ai agi en conséquence. Toutes mes condoléances."

"Ce 'civil' était un loup-garou alpha," dit Gérard.

Tom pense à de nombreuses réparties rapides, puis décide de ne pas en faire. À la place, il ne dit rien. Il croise juste le regard de Gérard et attend. Si Gérard veut mettre en avant l'argument que Peter ne mérite pas de protection, il va devoir y venir directement et le dire.

"Un loup-garou alpha qui a assassiné cinq personnes," ajoute Gérard et Tom ne dit toujours rien. "Un loup-garou alpha que je pense que vous savez où trouver."

Constatant que Gérard va continuer à pousser, Tom décide de répliquer. "Mettons quelques petites choses au clair. Premièrement, la mort de Kate a été examinée et j'ai été innocenté de toute faute, donc même si vous avez mes condoléances, vous ne pouvez pas avoir mes remords. En ce qui concerne la mort de Kate, ma conscience est propre. Peut-être que vous n'avez pas vu la photo d'elle pointant un pistolet sur la tête de mon fils. Si ce n'est effectivement pas le cas, je serai ravide vous la montrer. Deuxièmement, Peter Hale n'a été accusé ou déclaré coupable d'aucun crime. Troisièmement, vous devez probablement savoir que ces cinq morts auxquelles vous vous référez sont considérées comme le travail de Kate, qu'elle nettoyait derrière elle en tuant qui que ce soit qui pourrait l'impliquer dans la mort de la famille Hale. Enfin, puisque Kate était cent pourcents responsable de cet incendie, Derek et Peter Hale sont tous les deux ses victimes, et je vous conseillerait, en tant que shériff de ce comté, je ne tolérerai pas de harcèlement sur aucun d'entre eux. Donc oui, M. Argent, je sais où trouver Peter Hale, et non, je ne préoccupe pas particulièrement du fait que vous aimeriez mon aide pour ça. Y a-t-il autre chose ?"

"Pas ce soir," dit Gérard, "mais il y aura quelque chose, bien assez tôt."

Il fait demi-tour et retourne à sa voiture. Tom attend à l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de son stationnement et ait disparu sur la route, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Quand il revient dans la salle, il trouve les autres qui le fixent. "Quoi ?"

Peter lui sourit narquoisement et dit, "Eh bien, considère-moi comme à la fois effrayé et excité."

Stiles s'étouffe avec sa boisson. Derek lui tape dans le dos. La mâchoire de Scott s'ouvre juste en grand.

Tom secoue la tête face à eux tous et commence à rassembler les restes. Une fois que c'est fait, il prend le mug de thé que Stiles lui a fait et se dirige vers le salon pendant que les enfants font la vaisselle. Après un moment, il entend Peter rentrer après lui et lui lance un regard en attendant. Quand Peter ne dit rien, Tom demande, "Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose, Peter ?"

"Quelque chose à propos de Gérard me dérange," dit Peter.

"Son existence sur la même planète que nous ?" demande Tom.

"Eh bien, oui, mais . . ." Peter réfléchit pendant une minute. "S'il vient ici pour venger sa fille, il devrait être après toi. Donc pourquoi il a posé des questions sur moi ?"

"Merci pour ça, Peter," dit Tom. "Chris m'a dit que son père ne croyait pas le rapport officiel. Il pense que tu as tué Kate et que je suis une couverture."

"Ah," dit Peter. "Apparemment personne ne lui a montré le corps."

"Apparemment non," convient Tom.

"Peut-être que je devrais me faire discret pendant un moment . . . bien qu'avec la pleine lune demain, ce n'est pas vraiment possible. Nous devons trouver un endroit sûr pour la passer. Je devrais m'y mettre, et aussi m'arrêter chez Isaac. Je te verrai demain."

"Okay," dit Tom en faisant un signe de la main alors que Peter se dirige vers la porte de derrière. Il secoue la tête et se résigne à une longue semaine.

De la façon dont les choses se passent, à peine une heure passe avant que le téléphone de Tom ne sonne. Il regarde l'écran, voit le nom de Peter et résiste à l'envie de décrocher avec un 'Quoi encore' ? Il le modifies pour que ça soit légèrement moins malpoli, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Peter ?"

"Je . . . pourrais avoir fait quelque chose de plutôt imprudent," dit Peter.

Tom passe une main sur sa nuque et dit, "Sans blague. À quoi ça ressemble exactement ?"

"Oui, tu es très amusant," dit Peter d'une voix sèche. "Comme on en a parlé, je suis passé voir Isaac et parler avec lui de la pleine lune. Il avait une dispute avec son père qui allait mal finir, donc je suis intervenu."

"Oh, Seigneur." Tom sent son estomac se serrer. "Est-ce que tu m'appelles pour t'aider à te débarrasser d'un corps ? Parce que ce n'est pas – "

"Non," dit Peter impatiemment. "Il n'est pas mort et merci beaucoup pour la confiance. Il n'st même pas mourant, ce pour quoi je pense que je mérite une sorte de médaille. Mais Isaac était énervé, et il est parti pendant que je . . . m'occupais du problème, et même si je pourrais le retrouver, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait trouver ta présence moins menaçante."

"C'est probablement vrai," dit Tom. "Okay, je vais aller le trouver. Merci de m'avoir appelé. Qu'est-ce qui arrive à – " commence-t-il à demander, mais Peter a déjà raccroché. Il soupire et crie à Stiles et Derek qu'il sort et sera de retour dans peu de temps.

Il ne sait pas comment utiliser le lien de meute pour trouver Isaac. Derek saurait, mais Tom ne veut pas qu'il soit impliqué là-dedans s'il n'y en a pas besoin. D'un côté, il ne veut pas laisser Stiles seul, mais il ne veut pas non plus que Derek se remémore les habitudes violentes de Peter. Cela veut dire qu'il aura besoin d'utiliser son odorat, ce qui veut dire commencer par la maison des Lahey.

Quand il arrive, il peut dire que Peter est à l'intérieur. Il pense à entrer pour voir ce qui se passe, mais il peut entendre un deuxième battement de cœur. Il est rapide, mais fort. Lahey n'est pas en danger immédiat, donc trouver Isaac est plus urgent quand il y a des gens comme Gérard Argent en ville. Il suit l'odeur, et cela le conduit dans un ensemble de rues, puis dans des allées étroites, et il trouve finalement Isaac accroupi dans l'une d'entre elles, effrayé mais allant bien.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demande Tom.

"Je me suis énervé, mon père était – " Isaac secoue la tête et marmonne, "Ça va."

Tom ne veut pas le pousser, donc il aide Isaac à se relever et lui enlève la poussière. "Peter t'a un peu effrayé, hein ?"

Isaac acquiesce et déglutit difficilement. "Sa, euh, il est vraiment – gros." Il fait de grands gestes. "Je n'avais pas réalisé que les loup-garous étaient aussi gros."

"C'est parce qu'il est l'alpha," dit Tom. "Viens, retournons chez moi."

"Mon père . . ."

"Allait bien quand j'ai quitté ta maison il y a quinze minutes. Je vais aller vérifier comment il va après t'avoir déposé, mais je ne pense pas que Peter prévoie de le blesser." Au moins, même si ce n'est pas beaucoup, il se rattrape silencieusement. Ça a l'air de rassurer Isaac, donc il le ramène chez lui. Stiles est évidemment un peu ennuyé de voir son moment câlin avec Derek interrompu, mais au moins il ne le dit pas. Ils s'installent pour travailler sur leurs devoirs, et Tom retourne chez les Laheys.

C'est pareil qu'avant : deux battements de cœur et la sensation oppressive de l'alpha. Il rentrer et regarde aux alentours avant de suivre ses sens en descendant vers le sous-sol. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demande-t-il à Peter qui est assis sur un congélateur. Il peut toujours entendre le second battement de cœur et il a besoin d'une minute pour faire le lien. "Seigneur, est-ce que tu as mis Lahey là-dedans ?"

"Mm hm," dit Peter sans une once de remord. "Apparemment, c'est sa punition favorite pour son fils. J'ai décidé de voir si goûter à sa propre médecine améliorerait son tempérament."

"Mon Dieu," dit Tom en regardant le congélateur. Lahey a commencé à marteler les bords, entendant une seconde voix et pensant que quelqu'un pourrait le laisser sortir. "Je demanderais bien comment tu l'as fait rentrer là-dedans, mais je devine que 'par la force' est la réponse, donc je ne veux pas en entendre parler." Il secoue la tête. "Allons. J'ai ramené Isaac chez moi, sain et sauf."

"Bien, bien," dit Peter. Quand Tom le regarde en attendant, il dit, "Oh, tu t'attends à ce que je parte ? Non, je vais rester ici un moment, pour être sûr qu'il reste enfermé."

Tom ouvre la bouche. La ferme. Réfléchit pendant une longue minute. "Est-il blessé ?"

"Juste quelques bleus."

"Et quand tu dis 'un moment', tu veux dire . . ."

Le sourire de Peter montre ses dents. "Eh bien, je dois être chez toi pour le coucher du soleil demain pour gérer la pleine lune, donc moins de temps que ça, je suppose."

"Okay." Tom réfléchit. "Quand tu le laisseras sortir, informe-le qu'il n'a plus la garde de son fils et que s'il veut se disputer à propos de ça, il peut le faire avec toi, d'ici. Je te verrai demain."

"Une autre chose," dit Peter alors que Tom commence à s'éloigner. "As-tu penser à ce que tu allais faire avec Stiles pendant la pleine lune ?"

Tom cille. "Tu as dit que tu allais trouver un endroit privé, donc . . ."

"Il ne peut pas être là," dit Peter. "Tu sais à quel point il peut être dur de se contrôler pendant la pleine lune, et nous allons devoir nous occuper de deux nouveaux bêtas. Tu auras besoin de te concentrer sur toi, et aucun de nous n'aura le temps de protéger Stiles et de le garder en sécurité."

"Oh." Tom bouge inconfortablement. "Je ne suis pas ravi à l'idée de le laisser seul à la maison, malgré tout. Pas avec Gérard Argent en ville."

"Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle j'en ai parlé maintenant, pour que nous ayons un peu de temps pour y penser et prendre une décision."

"Pourras-tu gérer Isaac et Scott, et Derek restera avec Stiles ?"

Peter hausse les sourcils. "Je ne pensais pas que tu l'autoriserait. L'intérêt de Derek pour Stiles est difficile à rater, et pendant la pleine lune . . . eh bien, je ne veux rien dire de méchant ou de faux sur mon neveu, donc disons juste que certains instincts deviennent plus difficiles à ignorer. Vu que je doute que Stiles dirait non, si Derek exprimait de l'intérêt . . ."

"Derek ne le fera pas. Nous en avons parlé." Tom voit l'air sceptique sur le visage de Peter et réalise – Seigneur, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé jusque là ? – que Peter n'a toujours aucune idée de ce que Kate a fait à Derek. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ajoute, "Il connaît l'âge de Stiles. Ce ne sera pas un problème."

Peter est silencieux un moment avant de dire, "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire, Tom ?"

Tom laisse échapper un souffle. "Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire."

Peter l'étudie avec des yeux plissés, mais il acquiesce. "Très bien, alors. Si tu te sens tranquille à laisser Stiles avec Derek, alors ça devrais être un plan fonctionnel. Je te verrai la nuit prochaine."


	14. Saison 2 - Épisode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Adult Wolf, bonne lecture !
> 
> NdA : Toutes les opinions sur Nicolas Cage sont à moi, mais pour être honnête, j'adore ses film, et plus ils sont épouvantables, plus je les aime XD
> 
> PS : Je n'ai jamais vu aucun film avec Nicolas Cage et, étant une vraie trouillarde, je n'ai absolument pas envie d'en voir...

“Okay, donc,nous avons des chips, de la sauce piquante, du pop-corn, du soda, et un marathon des plus terriblement géniaux et génialement terribles films dans lesquels Nicolas Cage ait jamais été,” dit Stiles en regardant autour de lui. “Autre chose dont tu aurais besoin pendant la pleine lune ?”

“ Des films qui ne me donneront pas envie de m’arracher les yeux  ?”  suggère  Derek.

“Tu as accepté le marathon de Cage, mec.”

“Oui, parce que je pensais que tu en prendrais des décents comme Arizona Junior et Red Rock West, pas Les Ailes de l’enfer et . . . quoi que ce soit,” dit Derek en prenant un exemplaire de The Wicker Man.

“Laisse moi te dire, Derek, que ça va être un des meilleurs film que tu auras jamais vu,” dit Stiles, avec un visage complètement sérieux. Il résiste vaillamment à l’envie de faire sa meilleure imitation de Nicolas Cage et ajoute, “Sérieusement, sinon, est-ce qu’il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu vas avoir besoin ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tout cela, tu sais, fonctionne.”

Derek secoue la tête. “Ça ira. Je suis un loup-garou depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir de problème à contrôler ma transformation, même pendant la pleine lune. Même si . . .” Il secoue la tête. “Rien. Ce n’est pas grave.”

“Mec, tu sais que ça ne va pas fonctionner avec moi, n’est-ce pas ?” dit Stiles en lui lançant un regard. Il pense à la façon dont Tom a brièvement tiré Derek sur le côté ce soir avant de partir avec Peter et les autres. Il hésite. “Est-ce que c’est en rapport avec ce que mon père t’a dit ?”

“Non, c’est quelque chose d’autre.” Derek soupire. “Écoute, ne . . . dis rien à personne, okay ? Surtout pas à Peter. Mais j’ai eu quelques problèmes à m’ancrer. Ce n’est pas important.”

Stiles fronce les sourcils et s’assoit sur le canapé. “Si tu le mentionnes, ça a l’air un peu important. Une ancre . . . c’est ce sur quoi tu te concentre, pour garder le contrôle, n’est-ce pas ? Je sais que mon père m’utilise comme son ancre, même si nous n’en avons pas parlé. Donc qu’est-ce que tu utilises ?”

Derek ne veut pas vraiment le regarder, mais il répond assez facilement. “La colère.”

“Oh.” Stiles cligne quelques fois des yeux. “C’est assez logique, alors, n’est-ce pas ? Que tu sois moins capable de te concentrer sur la colère. Je veux dire, tu n’es probablement plus aussi en colère.”

“J’imagine. Avant c’était comme . . .” Derek soupire. “As-tu déjà été si en colère que tu deviens en fait calme ?”

“Euh, non. Ma réaction à une colère extrême est de pleurer, et laisse moi te dire que les gens se sont moqués de moi au collège. Je ne pense pas que j’ai déjà été calme dans ma vie, en vérité, mais c’est un problème séparé, peu importe, continue de parler.”

Derek grogne de rire malgré lui. “Pendant un long moment, après la mort de ma famille, je me suis concentré sur la colère, à être si en colère que . . . aucune autre émotion ne puisse arriver. Je ne pouvais pas être triste, ou me sentir coupable, parce que . . . la colère brûlait juste toute autre chose. Mais tout ce qui est arrivé ce mois-ci . . . Je ne sais pas, c’est dur à expliquer.”

“ C’est logique, malgré tout ,”  dit  Stiles. “ Je veux dire, la colère est l’une des étapes du deuil, n’est-ce pas  ?  Donc peut-être que tu as juste finalement assez dépassé ta colère pour sentir d’autres choses. Et peut-être que laisser d’autres personnes s’inquiéter pour toi, et prendre soin de toi –  ça a en quelque sorte ouvert quelque chose en toi, tu sais  ?”  Il passe une main à l’arrière de sa tête . “ Donc tu as juste besoin de quelque chose d’autre sur laquelle se concentrer, c’est tout .  Qu’est-ce que tu penses que Peter utilise  ?”

“La douleur,” dit Derek immédiatement Derek, et quand Stiles lui lance un regard interrogatif, il dit, “Je lui ai demandé.”

“Okay, mais qu’est-ce qu’il utilisait avant ?”

“La même chose que nous tous. La famille. La meute.”

“Eh bien . . . peux-tu utiliser la meute, alors ?”

Derek  hausse les épaules . “ Je connais à peine ces gens. Je ne peux pas utiliser Peter parce que c’est juste . . .  trop compli qué .  Je comprend pourquoi il a tué Laura. Je ne le hais pas. Mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner non plus. ”

Stiles hésite. “Alors peux-tu nous utiliser mon père et moi, dans ce cas ?”

“J’essaie, en vérité. C’est juste . . . c’est compliqué aussi.” Derek fixe ses mains. “Comme je l’ai dit, je suis reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mais vous n’êtes pas ma famille. Ton père n’est pas le mien. Et juste – essayer de vous utiliser comme mon ancre, c’est comme si – je les remplaçais. Trahissais leur mémoire. Ce n’est pas rationnel et je le sais, mais – ”

“Mais les sentiments n’ont pas à l’être,” approuve Stiles en acquiesçant.

“ Et just – ça rend difficile de se concentrer. J’essaie de me concentrer dessus, mais la, la culpabilité, le doute et le ressentiment commencent tous à grimper, et la prochaine chose que je sais, c’est que j’ai des crocs visibles .” Derek  soupire . “ Je pense que ça va juste prendre du temps .  Juste . . .  ça craint, c’est tout .”

“Je peux totalement voir que ça craint,” dit Stiles. “Donc hé, qu’est-ce que mon père voulait te dire avant qu’ils partent ?”

Derek détourne le regard à nouveau. “Il voulait me prévenir qu’il pensait que Peter pourrait avoir découvert à propos de . . . Kate. Et moi. Peter n’a rien dit, mais il est intelligent, tu sais ? Je pense que ton père a dit quelque chose qui l’a peut-être fait comprendre.”

“Ugh,” dit Stiles. “Eh bien, il ne peut pas tuer Kate à nouveau, donc . . .”

“Je sais. J’espère juste qu’il n’est pas en colère contre moi.”

Stiles fronce les sourcils. “Um. Mec. Je vais juste être brusque pendant une minute, okay ? Si Peter est en colère contre toi, parce que Kate était une menteuse, manipulatrice prédatrice sexuelle qui a pris l’avantage sur toi quand tu avais quinze ans, je vais lui enlever les couilles avec une agrafeuse. Je ne sais même pas comment je le ferais, mais je trouverai un moyen.”

Derek rougit et donne ce sourire charmant qui fait que Stiles se sent tout mou à l’intérieur. “Merci.” Maintenant Stiles rougit aussi. “Okay, cool. Ça c’est réglé. Devrions-nous commencer avec ‘remet le lapin dans la boîte’ ou ‘pas les abeilles !’?”

Derek secoue juste la tête et dit, “Je m’en remets à ton expertise supérieure.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Tom  rentre exténué à la maison le matin suivant la pleine lune. Il est content d’avoir cru Peter, et a déjà arrangé les choses pour le prochain jour de congé. Il rentre juste après l’aube et est presque prêt à s’évanouir pendant quelques heures.

Son contrôle est bon, dit Peter. Meilleur que ce à quoi il s’était attendu. Mais ça demande des efforts. C’est comme courir un marathon mental. Il doit s’asseoir et se concentrer intensément pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Isaac s’est en fait avéré être meilleur à cela que lui, ce qui l’a surpris. Il suppose que ce gosse a beaucoup d’entraînement pour garder son calme.

Scott était une sorte de désastre, mais Peter dit qu’il s’y était attendu venant de lui – de même qu’il s’y était attendu de la part d’Isaac – donc il l’accepte sans sourciller. Ce qui voulait surtout dire garder Scott enchaîné, pendant que Scott a essayé de le tuer. Tom n’était pas sûr de l’approuver, mais Peter a dit que ce ne serait probablement nécessaire que la première fois. Tom avait ses propres problèmes dont il devait s’occuper, donc il l’a mis en suspend pour y revenir plus tard, et a fait une note mentale pour demander à Derek si c’est vraiment censé se passer comme ça.

Il ne demandera certainement pas maintenant, puisque Derek est affalé sur le canapé avec Stiles endormi au-dessus de lui. Tom baisse les yeux vers eux et soupire silencieusement. Il regarde sa montre, puis il se penche et serre l’épaule de Stiles.

“ Pas les abeilles ,”  marmonne  Stiles,  se cramponnant à la chemise de Derek.

“Hé, allez, gamin. Debout et d’attaque,” dit Tom en le secouant gentiment. Stiles cligne des yeux vers lui, baille et passe une main sur son visage. “Il est temps pour toi de te lever et d’aller à l’école.”

“L’école est le pire,” chouine Stiles. “J’ai besoin de sommeil. Les adolescents ont besoin de quatorze heures de sommeil par jour – ”

“ Va a l’école ,”  dit fermement Tom, et il se dirige vers les escaliers sans attendre de voir si Stiles  s’exécute vraiment.

Apparemment il le fait, parce que quand il se réveille plus tard, la maison est vide. Derek n’est parti que récemment. Tom peut le dire parce qu’il y a un sandwich au jambon et aux eux sur le comptoir, couvert de papier alu et toujours chaud. Il le dévore avec une main avant de se diriger vers le canapé, où il prévoit de passer la majorité de la journée. Il n’est pas sûr d’où va Derek pendant la journée. Il ne reste pas assis dans la maison Stilinski, mais ne parle pas d’où il va non plus. C’est ses propres affaires, et Tom a décidé de ne pas pousser.

Stiles, Scott, et Isaac rentrent plus tard dans un bourdonnement de conversations à propos de tout ce qui s’est passé au lycée, et comment cette fille Erica a eu une crise et Scott a traversé le gymnase pour l’attraper avant qu’elle ne puisse tomber du mur d’escalade. “Peut-être qu’elle voudrait être un loup-garou aussi,” dit Scott.

“Nous n’avons pas besoin de transformer plus de loup-garous,” dit Tom. “La meute est aussi grande qu’elle doit l’être.”

“Eh bien, ouais, mais si ça pouvait guérir son épilepsie comme ça a guéri mon asthme, ça serait plutôt cool, n’est-ce pas ?” dit Scott.

“ Je vais en parler avec Peter ,”  dit  Tom,  pas parce qu’il le veut, mais parce qu’il ne veut pas que les autres le fassent . Peter  irait absolument mordre cette enfant émotionnellement vulnérable, puis aurait l’air innocent et dirait ‘ tu ne m’as pas dit de ne pas le faire ’  puis Tom aurait à lui taper sur les doigts . “ Ces acrobaties que tu as fait .  Remarquable  ?”

“Le gymnase s’était majoritairement vidé à ce moment-là, donc je ne pense pas que quelqu’un ait remarqué,” dit Stiles.

“Allison l’a fait, malgré tout,” dit Scott en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. “Est-ce que tu penses que son père lui a déjà parlé ? Elle ne m’a rien dit.”

“ je doute qu’il l’ait fait ,”  dit  Tom. “ Il espère probablement qu’il peu s’en sortir sans le faire du tout ,”  ajoute-t-il ,  assez amèrement .  Il fait une note mentale qu’il pourrait avoir à le faire lui-même, ce qqui pourrait être étrange étant donné qu’il connaît à peine Allison. Ils se sont rencontré deux fois, pour une somme totale d’une minute et demie. Peut-être qu’il va juste appeler Chris et lui dire de le faire avant qu’Allison ne trouve Scott pendu à un lustre au quelque chose du genre.

Ça ne va probablement pas prendre longtemps, puisque Scott parle déjà d’essayer de convaincre  Finstock  de lui donner une chance sur le terrain . Tom  passe une main sur son visage . “Scott,  tu te rappell e s cette conversation qu’on a eu à propos de ne pas montrer à tout le monde en Californie que les loup-garous existent  ?”

“Eh bien, ouais. Je serai prudent, promis.”

“Isaac  veut jouer ,  lui aussi  !”  dit  Stiles,  comme si ça allait faire que Tom se sente mieux. Isaac a l’air d’un cerf dans les phares d’une voiture,mais acquiesce quand Tom lui jette un coup d’œil.

C’est le moment d’être déloyal. Tom point Scott et dit, “Écoute, Scott. Si tu vas en première ligne, Allison va venir aux matchs et te regarder jouer. Donc si tu fais ça avant qu’elle ne sache que tu es un loup-garou, elle va être en colère contre toi pour lui avoir fait des cachotteries. Tu ne veux pas qu’Allison soit en colère contre toi, n’est-ce pas ?”

Scott  a l’air horrifié en y pensant . “ Eh bien , just e . . .  ouais .  Je peux attendre jusqu’à ce que je lui aie dit que je suis un loup-garou .”

“Heureux de l’entendre. Maintenant, je parie que vous avez des devoirs, les garçons. Faites-les.”

Les adolescents geignent, mais ils ouvrent leurs agendas. Tom secoue la tête et les laisse à ça. Après un petit débat intérieur, il décide d’envoyer un message à Peter à propos de la fille épileptique. Les conversations par message ont l’air de mieux se passer avec Peter, quand il se donne la peine de répondre aux messages de Tom. Il commence avec la question importante. ‘Est-ce que la morsure soignerait l’épilepsie ?’

Peter répond suspicieusement vite. ‘Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne le ferait pas. Nouvelle perspective ?’

‘Peut-être,’ répond Tom. ‘Nous devons l’approcher avec précaution. Quelqu’un qui est malade aurait du mal à dire non.’

Il n’est pas vraiment sûr de ce qu’il attendait après ça. Probablement une réponse sarcastique. La pause est étonnamment longue, et il pense que peut-être que Peter est trop occupé à rouler des yeux pour se donner la peine de répondre. Mais il s’avère qu’il était en train de taper une longue réponse. ‘Le problème, Tom, est que tu penses qu’être un loup-garou est fondamentalement mauvais. C’est un changement, c’est vrai, mais ce n’est pas nécessairement quelque chose de négatif. Ce n’est pas une maladie ou un handicap que j’inflige aux gens. Donc je ne vois honnêtement pas pourquoi tu es si inquiet à propos d’à qui je le donne ou leurs raisons pour le faire.’ Tom prend un moment pour réfléchir à sa réponse. ‘Parce que tu ne comprend pas le changement. Tu es né comme ça. Moi non. Crois-moi, ce n’est pas aussi facile que tu le fais penser.’

‘Je suppose,’ répond Peter, ce qui est probablement la chose la plus conciliante que Tom a entendu de lui sur ce sujet.

‘Il y a aussi le problème des chasseurs,’ souligne Tom.

‘ Je ne vois probablement pas ça de ton point de vue non plus ,’  répond  Peter.

Puisque Peter pense clairement qu’ils devraient juste assassiner tous ceux qui leur posent des problèmes, Tom ne s’engage sagement pas sur ce sujet. ‘Je pense juste que nous ne devrions pas juste apparaître dans la chambre d’hôpital de cette fille et dire ‘hé, nous pouvons te guérir, mais tu te changeras en loup une fois par mois’.’

‘Comme tu veux,’ dit Peter, ce qui d’une certaine manière donne à Tom la sensation que Peter est secrètement très irrité contre lui.

Il soupire et retourne dans l’autre pièce. “Tu as vu Derek dans le coin ?” demande-t-il à son fils.

“Nuh uh,” dit Stiles en ne levant pas les yeux de ses devoirs.

Envoyer des messages fonctionne bien avec Derek,  aussi .  Il a l’air d’être moins susceptible de s’irriter par messages . Tom  commence avec , ‘ Comment ça s’est passé la nuit dernière  ? Stiles  t’a causé des problèmes ?’

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Derek répond avec, ‘Son goût de films est terrible.’

‘Tu n’as pas tort,’ dit Tom en secouant la tête d’amusement. ‘Je voulais te poser une question si tu as une minute.’

‘Envoie,’ répond Derek.

‘Peter a enchaîné Scott et Isaac la nuit dernière, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’Isaac ait prouvé qu’il pouvait se contrôler. Ça semble un peu barbare pour être honnête. Je voulais ton avis là-dessus.’

Il y a une sorte de longue pause avant que Derek réponde, ‘Avoir mon avis dessus comment ?’

‘Est-ce que c’est normal ?’ demande Tom, même si la réponse de Derek lui fait déjà penser que c’est le cas.

‘La première ou deuxième fois, ouais. Surtout pour les gens qui ont été transformés jeunes.’

‘Okay.  Merci .’ Tom  voit qu’il a un nouveau message de  Peter, s oupire ,  et retourne sur cet écran .

À sa plus grande surprise, Peter a dit, ‘Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle tu penses que la lycanthropie est fondamentalement mauvaise est parce que tu n’as pas eu le choix. C’est ma faute, donc je vais essayer de respecter tes sentiments.’

Tom regarde son téléphone avec suspicion. Il a le sentiment que Peter est d’accord avec lui pour l’adoucir. Mais il est d’accord, et plus que ça, il a probablement raison. Donc Tom répond, ‘C’est probablement un partie cela, oui. Donc merci.’

‘Si je parle des nouvelles perspectives en avance, est-ce que ça résoudrait le problème, alors ?’

Tom  soupire . ‘ Si tu donnes à quelqu’un le choix entre une maladie chronique et être un loup-garou, il va forcément choisir d’être un loup-garou .’

‘Scott ne l’a pas fait au départ. Il a pris le temps d’y penser.’

‘Je suppose que c’est vrai.’ Tom résiste d’une certaine façon à l’envie de mentionner que l’hésitation de Scott était à cause d’Allison, ce qui n’était pas vraiment une bonne raison. Peter va avoir un contre-argument pour tout ce qu’il dit. ‘Mais tu as trois bêtas maintenant. Quatre en comptant Derek. Tu n’en as pas besoin d’autres.’

‘Chaque membre ajoute de la force à la meute,’ répond Peter, ‘et avec Gérard en ville, ça sera mieux d’être préparé.’

Tom ne peut pas se disputer sur ça, même un peu. Il soupire. ‘Okay. Je pense que Melissa connaît cette fille. Elle et moi allons nous asseoir et parler avec elle, mais seulement après sa sortie de l’hôpital. D’accord ?’

‘D’accord,’ répond Peter.

~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles a été convoqué dans le bureau du principal pour beaucoup de raisons différentes depuis qu’il était enfant, mais d’habitude il sait ce qu’il a fait de mal avant qu’il vienne. Cette fois, il ne sait pas, et ça le rend plus qu’un peu nerveux. Quand il rentre dans le bureau et voit Gérard Argent, il passe de nerveux à alarmé, et il est sur le point d’envoyer un message à son père quand Gérard se tourne vers lui et sourit. “Mr. Stilinski, asseyez-vous.”

“ Bonjour ,  e uh,  où est M. Burns?”  demande  Stiles  en regardant autour pour voir si son principal pourrait avoir été ligoté et fourré dans un  placard .

“Il a démissionné. Je suis le nouveau principal.”

“Oh. Okay. Wow.” Stiles cille plusieurs fois, se demandant comment comment sortir avec tact de ce scénario.

“Assied-toi, Stiles,” dit Gérard en continuant de sourire. “C’est Stiles, n’est-ce pas ?” ajoute-t-il, et Stiles accepte, s’effondrant dans un siège. “Je voulais vous parler d’un incident qui s’est passé sur le sol du lycée dont vous étiez un témoin. C’est arrivé deux semaines plus tôt, la nuit de la soirée.”

“Je, euh, je ne pense pas que je suis supposé en parler avec qui que ce soit,” dit Stiles. “Je veux dire, j’ai donné mon témoignage à la police.”

“Eh bien, vu que l’enquête est close, il n’y a pas de raison légale pour que tu ne puisses pas en parler,” dit Gérard, “et puisque c’est mon travail de m’assurer que les élèves de cette école aillent bien, j’ai tous les droits de te poser des questions là-dessus. Donc dis-moi juste ce qui s’est passé, fiston. Je sais que ça doit avoir été une expérience difficile.”

Stiles lui lance un regard en coin et pense à souligner le fait que son jeu du grand-père est plus transparent que du film alimentaire, mais se ravise. Il est content d’avoir déjà demandé à son père quoi dire si Gérard commençait à poser des questions. Il va s’en tenir à l’histoire officielle,même si certaines parties sont des mensonges et que Gérard le sait très bien. “Euh, eh bien. J’étais à la soirée. Je suis allé aux toilettes. Quand je suis sorti, Kate, euh, Kate m’a attrapé. Elle a mis son arme sur ma tête et, euh, et a pris mon téléphone.” Il essaie de garder une voix égale, essaie de garder les choses aussi courtes et sans émotions que possible, essaie de ne pas penser au véritable enthousiasme dans la voix de Kate alors qu’elle lui disait ce qu’elle faisait. “Elle a pris un selfie avec moi pour l’envoyer à mon père. Puis elle a attaché une bombe sur mon torse.”

Son regard fait des allers-retours vers Gérard, mais il ne dit rien. “Mon père est arrivé environ dix minutes plus tard, et mon cavalier est venu me chercher aussi. Mon père et Kate ont paré pendant quelques minutes. Kate a déclenché le minuteur de la bombe, et, euh, mon cavalier a bougé comme s’il allait venir vers moi. Kate a pointé son arme sur lui, et mon père a tiré sur elle. Tout s’est vraiment passé vite. Papa a coupé la bombe pour me l’enlever et mon cavalier a couru en dehors de l’école avec, et puis mon père a appelé des renforts et plein de choses ont commencé à se passer. Il a envoyé un de ses adjoints me ramener à la maison. C’est tout.”

“Mm hm.” Gérard y réfléchit pendant une minute. “Il manque quelques morceaux à ton histoire, je pense. Et quelques personnes.”

Stiles prétend y réfléchir vraiment bien pendant une minute. “Nope. C’est tout ce qui s’est passé.”

“Mm hm,”  dit à nouveau  Gérard,  ce qui donne vraiment envie à Stiles de lui cracher au visage . “ Donc tu est sûr que c’est ton père qui a tué  Kate?”

“Yep,” dit Stiles.

“Même si ça s’est ‘passé trop vite’ ?”

“Je suis cent pourcents sûr, oui. Puis-je y aller ?”

“Pas maintenant.” Gérard se lève, et Stiles le regarde nerveusement. “Je sais que les adolescents mentent tout le temps, surtout pour protéger leurs amis. Donc je vais juste te poser une question de plus, mais avec un petit avantage cette fois.” Il tourne derrière Stiles et presse deux doigts sur sa gorge. Stiles essaie immédiatement de se mettre sur ses pied, mais l’autre main de Gérard se pose sur son épaule, l’appuyant dans son siège. “Je ne vais pas te blesser. Je veux juste sentir ton pouls. Pense à cela comme un jeu. Tout ce que tu dois faire est dire la vérité. Est-ce que tu sais où est Peter Hale ?”

“No n ,”  dit Stiles,  inconfortablement conscient de son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine .

“Même si son neveu vit chez toi ? T’emmène à des soirées lycéennes ?”

“Non !” dit à nouveau Stiles.

“Ton pouls a sauté.”

“Ouais, peut-être parce que vous êtes putain de terrifiant !” Stiles wrenches out of Gérard’s grip et tombe presque de son siège. “Je veux dire, n’y a-t-il pas quelque chose dans la constitution à propos de mélanger l’église et l’état ? Est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas non plus mélanger le diable et l’état ?”

Gérard glousse, mais le sourire n’atteint pas ses yeux. “Je suis désolé, Stiles. C’était allé trop loin.”

“Non, vous croyez ?” Stiles garde la chaise entre eux. “Je ne sais pas où est Peter Hale, et si vous me touchez à nouveau, j’appelle mon père pour qu’il puisse vous arrêter pour agression et traîner votre sinistre cul en cellule. Maintenant je vais retourner en classe.”

“Okay, Stiles,” dit Gérard, et il continue de sourire alors que Stiles sort en trombe de la pièce.

~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles  est à peine à trois phrases dans sa description de son entrevu avec Gérard Argent quan Tom se rend compte que ses griffes sont sorties et s’enfoncent dans la tables. Stiles, qui est complètement investi dans son récit des évènements, ne s’en rend pas compte. Tom prend de nombreuses profondes inspirations pour se calmer et se retransforme.  “ Eh bien ,”  dit-il finalement , “ J’imagine que je vais aller avoir une conversation avec lui .”

“Eh bien, je lui ai dit que s’il le faisait encore, tu l’arrêterais – ”

“Ouais, nous n’allons pas attendre qu’il recommence,” dit Tom, en se levant et vérifiant qu’il n’avait pas d’attributs lycanthropes. “Derek, reste ici avec Stiles. Je serai rapidement de retour.”

Derek  acquiesce juste . Tom  met sa veste et se dirige vers la porte. Pendant le temps qu’il met pour arriver à la maison des Argent, sa rage s’apaise un peu. Il sonne et est accueilli par Victoria. Il n’a jamais vraiment été capable de lire en elle ,  et ça le rend un peu mal-à l’aise ,  pour être honnête .  Mais il la salue poliment . “ Madame. J’ai besoin de parler avec Gérard Argent.”

Victoria recule pour le laisser entrer et dit, “Par là.”

C’est clair que Gérard  était bien conscient qu’il allait passer, parce qu’il l’attend dans leur sous-sol. Tom suppose que c’est fait pour l’intimider, avec les présentoirs d’armurerie et les cibles sur le mur. Chris se tient dans le coin, semblant préférer être juste n’importe où ailleurs . “Sh é riff,”  dit  Gérard  avec un sourire suffisant .

“Principal Argent,” dit Tom, la voix lourde de sarcasme. “J’ai besoin d’avoir une discution avec vous à propos de ce qui s’est passé avec mon fils aujourd’hui.”

“Il a l’air d’être un gentil jeune homme,” dit Gérard. “C’était un plaisir de faire sa connaissance.”

“Ouais, pourquoi est-ce qu’on arrêterait pas les bavardages ?” dit Tom. “Vous réalisez que je pourrais vous arrêter pour agression, n’est-ce pas ? Vos avez posé vos main sur une autre personne de manière menaçante. C’est une agression. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne le fais pas est que ça serait la parole de Stiles contre la votre, et je ne suis pas sûr que ça se passerait bien devant un jury. Mais laissez-moi clarifier maintenant que si vous posez un doigt sur lui à nouveau, les paris sont ouverts.”

“Bien sûr,” dit Gérard avec gravité. “Un homme ferait n’importe quoi pour son enfant, n’est-ce pas ?”

Chris jette un regard noir à son père, son visage sévère et mécontent, mais ne dit rien.

“Vous savez, vous pouvez penser que vous faites un parallèle intelligent, mais je ne suis pas impressionné,” dit Tom. “Kate est morte. Vous ne pouvez pas l’aider maintenant. Mon fils es bein vivant, et croyez-moi, il va le rester. Si vous voulez vous venger de la mort de Kate, vous voyez ça avec moi. Pas les Hale, et certainement pas mon fils.”

“ Je ne veux pas trouver Peter Hale à cause de ce qu’il a fait à Kate. Vous avez rendu clair qu’il n’était pas responsable. Mais je veut toujours le trouver. Il a assassiné cinq personnes .”

“ Vous pourriez me croire ou pas, mais je n’approuve pas ce que Peter Hale a fait. J’ai essayé de l’arrêter, mais pendant le temps nécessaire pour l’attraper, il était déjà passé à travers tous ceux qui étaient entre lui et Kate. Maintenant qu’elle est morte, il ne va pas tuer quiconque d’autre, donc je ne voit pas vraiment de raison pour le traquer .”

“ Je ne suis pas sûr de voir en quoi il n’y a  ‘ pas vraimen t  de raison ’  à retrouver un tueur avéré .”

Tom croise les bras sur sa poitrine. “Les gens que Peter a tué étaient responsables du meurtre de sa famille. Une nouvelle fois, je n’approuve pas ce qu’il a fait. Je ne crois pas en la justice populaire. Mais le fait problématique est que Peter est un loup-garou alpha, et le mettre en prison serait impossible. Et c’est sans même penser au fait qu’il n’y a littéralement aucun moyen de prouver ce qu’il a fait devant un tribunal, puisque toutes les morts ont été officiellement attribuées à des attaques d’animaux. Si les deux seules options sont la liberté ou la mort, alors oui, je pense qu’il mérite la première plutôt que la dernière. Je ne vais pas le tuer pour avoir vengé sa famille.”

“Bien,” dit Gérard. “Si vous ne le voulez pas, je le ferai.”

Tom le fixe un long moment. Regarde le plafond et prie pour de la patience. Prend une profonde inspiration. “Okay. Allons-y. Les mains derrière le dos.”

Gérard a l’air sincèrement dérouté. “Je ne – ”

“Combien de fois devrais-je convaincre cette famille que je suis un représentant de la loi ?” demande Tom. “Vous ne pouvez pas juste menacer de tuer un homme juste devant moi et ne pas vous attendre à être arrêté. Oh, et en passant, vous pouvez dire au revoir à votre nouveau travail, parce que je vais en parler au directeur et au conseil d’établissement. Maintenant allons-y.”

“Et s’il arrive que ce soit ‘ma parole contre la vôtre’ ?”

“Eh bien, en mettant de côté le fait que j’espère certainement qu’un jury trouverait la parole d’un officier de police plus convaincante que celle d’un garçon de seize ans avec une imagination débordante, je pourrais souligner le fait qu’il y a un témoin.” Tom pointe Chris, qui est toujours assis silencieusement dans le coin.

Gérard ricane. “Est-ce que vous pensez sincèrement que ça va être en votre faveur et pas en la mienne ?”

“Je serais intéressé de le découvrir,” dit Tom en s’adressant à Chris, pas à Gérard. Chris est vraiment captivé par le mur au juste dessus de l’épaule de Tom. “Mais okay. Je vais passer un accord avec vous. Quittez votre nouveau travail. Restez loin de mon fils. Et je ne vous arrêterai pas pour avoir menacé de tuer Peter Hale.”

“Est-ce que le Shériff est censé faire des faveurs comme ça ?” demande Gérard avec un rictus.

“ Quand mon fils est concerné  ? Absolu men t.  Et pour être franc et honnête ,  la sécurité de Peter Hale n’est vraiment pas ma priorité ou mon affaire.  Je ne pense pas que vous devriez le tuer, et je ne pense pas qu’il mérite de mourir. Mais je suis à peu près sûr qu’il peut prendre soin de lui. Donc qu’en pensez-vous  ?”

“Être arrêté serait gênant,”convient Gérard. “Deal.”

“Okay. Nous en avons fini ici.” Tom monte les escaliers sans attendre que qui que ce soit le raccompagne, et rentre chez lui.

~ ~ ~ ~


	15. Saison 2 - Épisode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut, voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

L’introduction d’Erica au concept de lycanthropie se fait beaucoup plus facilement que pour Scott. Elle écoute à peine tous les détails avant de déclarer qu’elle est pour, et Tom voit tout de suite qu’il ne sert à rien de discuter des possibles désavantages avec elle. Après ‘pourrait soigner mon épilepsie, rien ne va compter pour elle.

Elle est un peu calme et maladroite à leur premier dîner de meute, mais se montre le lendemain après les cours dans une veste en cuir, un jean serré, et un corsage turquoise qui montre beaucoup plus que ce que Peter veut voir sur une fille de son âge. Stiles la fixe bouche bée et même les yeux de Scott sont un peu vitreux. “Vous aimez ?” demande Erica en tournant lentement. “Peter m’a emmenée faire du shopping.”

“Bien sûr qu’il l’a fait,” dit Tom en secouant la tête et allant dans la cuisine pour se faire un sandwich à emmener au travail.

Dans l’autre pièce, la conversation entre les adolescents continue. Erica parle de l’incroyable sens de la mode de Peter et de comment elle ne l’aurait jamais deviné en le voyant. “J’imagine qu’il n’est pas gay, hein ? Puisqu’il avait une femme et un enfant. Il est soit bi, soit pan. Je veux dire, il ne peut pas être hétéro ; il est pratiquement en train de se frotter aux jambes de ton père.”

Tom entend Stiles s’étouffer avec son soda et le recracher par dessus la table. Il repose sa tête sur un placard et crie, “Tu sais que je peux t’entendre d’ici, n’est-ce pas ?”

Il y a une pause, puis Erica crie en retour, “Eh bien, _maintenant_ oui !”

Tom passe ses deux mains sur son visage, puis prend le rouleau de sopalin et l’emmène dans la salle, le tendant à Stiles pour qu’il puisse nettoyer la table. Stiles est tout rouge et ne veut pas regarder son père dans les yeux, ce qui, pour être honnête, arrange Tom pour le moment. Il décide de ne pas répondre commentaire d’Erica, puisqu’il est clair qu’elle est embarrassée. “Dans tous les cas, tu as l’air bien, Erica. C’est clair que la Morsure t’a beaucoup aidé.”

“Oh m on Dieu, c’est incroyable ,”  dit  Erica,  en se ressaisissant . “ J’ai vraiment pu me lever du lit ce matin sans vouloir me suicider. C’est littéralement la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé .”

“C’est assez incroyable,” confirme Scott. “Hé, Stiles, tu ne veux pas être un loup-garou ? Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas été transformé par Peter ?”

Stiles hausse les épaules, ne levant décidément pas les yeux du soda à l’orange qu’il éponge. “J’attends une meilleure offre. Peut-être comme un léopard-garou ou un aigle-garou.”

“Respect,” dit Erica.

Tom secoue la tête et dit, “Okay, les enfants, je dois aller travailler. Je rentrerai tard, donc ne m’attends pas pour le dîner, Stiles.”

“’Kay,” dit Stiles.

Tom  réfléchit à ça alors qu’il se dirige vers la voiture. Il n’aime pas la non-réponse désinvolte que Stiles lui a donné. Les cauchemars qu’il a deviennent pires, même avec Derek dans la chambre avec lui. Être interrogé par  Gérard  a l’air d’avoir un effet négatif sur lui. Ils pourraient s’asseoir et en parler, mais il continue d’espérer que les choses se réso ud ront et il sera capable de laisser Stiles guérir à son propre rythme .

Cela lui rappelle quelque chose qu’il voulait faire. Il fait un arrêt rapide au bureau du légiste et vérifie le registre. Deux jours après la mort de Kate, il y a le nom de Gérard d’une écriture soignée, et sa signature. Il est venu voir le corps. Ça veut dire qu’il sait que Peter n’est pas responsable. Donc pourquoi veut-il autant le trouver ?

Il le met à l’écart pour le moment. Le travail est chargé, et cela le garde occupé, mais il continue de repenser à son fils .  Voir  Tom  perdre le contrôle a été effrayant pour Stiles, mais est-ce vraiment ce qui est à l’origine de son manque total d’intérêt pour la lycanthropie ?  Si Stiles a des cauchemars à propos des Argent,  ça pourrait être plus logique pour lui de vouloir la Morsure –  pour vouloir être plus fort, plus rapide, capable de s’échapper. S’il avait été un loup-garou la nuit du bal, Kate n’aurait pas été capable de l’avoir .

Il est presque minuit au moment où il part, et Peter est assis sur le capot de son fourgon. “Eh bien, tu ressembles à un homme qui a ressassé des pensées profondes toute la journée.”

Tom  soupire . “ Est-ce que c’est le meilleur endroit où être pour toi quand Gérard  te cherche  ?”

Peter  hausse les épaules . “ Il n’y a pas de bon endroit où être pour moi .  Un sou pour tes pensées  ?”

“Je suppose que si il y avait un moyen de inverser la lycanthropie, tu l’aurais mentionné avant aujourd’hui ?”

“Ce n’est qu’une supposition. C’est de moi que tu parles.” Peter lui fait un clin d’œil, et Tom soupire à nouveau. “Les légendes disent que tu peux inverser la Morsure en tuant l’alpha qui te l’a donnée.”

Tom regarde Peter de haut en bas, puis dit, “Des suggestions constructives, s’il te plaît ?”

Le rictus de Peter s’élargit. “Je savais que tu m’aimais bien.”

Tom l’ignore. “Je pensais que tuer un alpha te faisait devenir un alpha.”

“Correct, excepté dans le cas que je viens juste de mentionner, tuer un alpha qui t’a transformé. Ce n’est pas une connaissance de première main de toute façon. Juste quelque chose que j’ai vu dans un livre ou deux. Je ne suis pas sûr de si c’est vrai ou non.”

“Mm hm.” Tom y réfléchit pendant une minute, le classe, et retourne à des choses plus importantes. “Eh bien, Erica a l’air de penser que la lycanthropie est le meilleur invention depuis le fi à couper le beurre, donc je suppose que ça n’est pas important pour le moment. Merci pour l’avoir emmenée faire les boutiques, d’ailleurs. Je pense que ça l’a aidée à gagner beaucoup de confiance en soi.”

“C’était un véritable plaisir.”

“Est-ce que tu m’attendais parce que tu avais besoin de quelque chose de ma part ?”

“Je ne peux pas juste vouloir te voir ?” demande Peter, et Tom roule des yeux. “Apparemment non. Je voulais te parler de Derek.”

“Okay. Quoi sur lui ?”

Peter  est silencieux pendant un moment, rassemblant les pensées  qu’il devrait avoir eu assez de temps pour rassembler . “ Je comprend que mon neveu a traversé beaucoup de choses, et je comprend que j’ai rendu ça pire, pas mieux. Mais je suis son alpha, et la seule famille qu’il lui reste. Je veux l’aider, si et quand je peux, mais tu le connais probablement mieux que moi maintenant. Ce qui est pourquoi je voudrais savoir si tu penses que je devrais parler du problème avec Kate avec lui .”

Tom laisse échapper une lente expiration. “J’imagine que ça dépend de comment tu le formules.”

“Toi et moi savons tous les deux que ce n’est pas la faute de Derek si Kate a pris avantage de lui,” dit Peter, et Tom doit admettre qu’il souffle un peu de soulagement. “Mais je ne sais pas si Derek ressent ça aussi. Je veux lui dire – que je ne le blâme pas, ne le tiens pas pour responsable. Je ne sais pas si mon opinion compterais pour lui, après que j’aie tué Laura.”

“ Je pense que ça compte ,”  dit  Tom, “ et en plus, j’ai l’impression que plus il y a de gens qui disent à Derek que ce n’était pas sa faute, plus il sera proche de peser ça lui-même .  Je peux le lui dire tous les jours, mais je n’ai rien perdu dans l’incendie. Toi si. Ton opinion  signifiera beaucoup plus que la mienne .”

“ C’est vrai, je suppose.” Peter  glisse ses mains dans ses poches et retrouve son air de nonchalance habituel . “ Pas qu’il ait l’air de vouloir entendre un mot de ce que j’ai à dire la majorité du temps, et je suis sûr qu’il ne veut parler de Kate avec personne .”

“Non. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de t’asseoir et avoir une session entière de thérapie avec lui. Prends-le juste à part, peut-être quand les gosses ne sont pas dans le coin, et dis-lui que tu veux qu’il sache que ce qui est arrivé n’était pas de sa faute.”

“Mm. Il n’était pas dans le coin pendant la journée, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Pas depuis la dernière semaine ou celle d’avant.” Tom fronce un peu les sourcils. “En vérité, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu’il fait, mais je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ne pas vouloir rester assis dans ma maison toute la journée. Je n’ai pas voulu le pousser à le faire.”

Peter  acquiesce . “Derek  nous dira ce qui se passe quand il sera prêt .”  Il baille et s’étire . “ Je vais retourner chez moi .  Je te verrai demain ?”

“Ouais, Stiles parlait de faire du rôti de porc, puisque c’est samedi et que la meute va sans doute se taper l’incruste chez nous pour le dîner.”

“Ça a l’air bien. J’amènerai le dessert.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles  doit admettre qu’il ne fait pas grand-chose pour aider à garder Allison dans l’ignorance quand les loup-garous sont concernés. Ce n’est pas son problème si Chris ne peut pas prendre son courage à deux mains et lui dire. Elle passe du temps avec la meute sans même le réaliser, parce que Scott fait partie de la meute, donc ils sont dans le coin le plus souvent.

Ce qui n’explique vraiment pas pourquoi il est traîné dans une virée shopping de l’enfer, mais en vérité il pense que ça pourrait être divertissant. Ça a commencé assez innocemment. Allison a admiré un des nouveaux vêtements d’Erica. Erica lui a parlé de ce gars qu’elle connaît avec un sens de la mode mortel, et la prochaine chose que Stiles sait, elles s’étaient mises d’accord pour aller au centre commercial. Il y est traîné parce qu’Allison

et Erica pensent toutes les deux qu’il a besoin de chemises qui lui vont vraiment.

Puisque Peter est à la maison des Stilinski le plus souvent ces jours-ci, ils rentrent tous ensemble après le lycée. Scott a l’air d’appréhender un peu la rencontre d’Allison avec Peter, et est surpris quand elle dit, “Oh – c’est vous !”

Peter  lève les yeux du livre qu’il lisait, et sourit . “ Rebonjour .”

“J’aurais dû savoir !” dit Allison en riant. “Erica dit que vous donnez les meilleurs conseils de mode et la robe que vous avez choisie pour moi pour le bal d’hiver était parfaite. Oh, je suis Allison, d’ailleurs. Erica a dit que votre nom était Peter ?”

“Ça l’est, en effet.” Peter lui serre la main et ajoute, “Tout le plaisir est pour moi.”

“ Nous devons acheter une nouvelle garde-robe à Stiles ,”  dit  Erica, “ et des nouvelles affaires qu’ Allison  et moi trouveront pendant qu’on fera ça .”

“Comme tu veux,” dit Peter, clairement amusé. Il regarde là où Tom est assis à la table de la cuisine, examinant un dossier. “Est-ce que tu aimerais te joindre à nous ?”

“Je travaille, Peter,” dit Tom sans lever les yeux.

“Très bien. Je vais persévérer tout seul, d’une manière ou d’une autre,” dit Peter avec un soupir mélodramatique qui laisse Erica en train de pouffer et Scott ayant l’air encore plus poliment incrédule que jamais. “Peut-être que je prendrais un truc pour le dîner pendant que nous sommes sortis ?”

“Ça a l’air bien,” dit Tom. “Pas encore ce restaurant mexicain, quand même. Ma bouche a été engourdie pendant une semaine.”

“Quelle tragédie,” dit Peter, et Stiles lève presque les mains en l’air en quittant la maison avant que les choses empirent. Allison et Erica gloussent en rentrant dans la voiture. Scott se tasse à l’arrière avec eux, parce qu’il ne va pas laisser Allison aller faire du shopping avec Peter sans lui.

“ Donc est-ce que vous et le Sh é riff Stilinski  êtes ensembles depuis longtemps  ?”  demande gaiement  Allison, a lor s  que Stiles  commence à rouler vers le centre commercial . Stiles  grille presque un stop en réalisant qu’ Allison  pense que son père et Peter sortent réellement ensemble .  Puis encore une fois, en examinant leur interaction  des cinq dernières  minutes,  c’est difficilement une supposition déraisonnable à faire .  Il attend que  Peter expli que qu’il est juste un  incorrigible  dragueur .

Peter jette un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule avec un léger sourire. “Oh, quelques mois maintenant,” dit-il, et Stiles se demande soudain s’il a raté quelque chose d’important. Son père lui dirait si lui est Peter sortaient vraiment ensemble, n’est-ce pas ? Peter embête juste Allison. Lui et le père de Stiles ne sont pas vraiment dans un genre de relation . . . n’est-ce pas ?

“ Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés  ?”  demande  Allison.  C’est évident qu’elle pense qu’ils sont  adorable s et veut tout entendre sur le sujet .

“Eh bien, c’est vraiment une histoire très drôle,” dit Peter, et Stiles lui lance un regard, se demandant ce qu’il va devoir faire pour le faire taire. “Quand j’étais adolescent, j’étais, devrait-on dire, un peu un délinquant. Je pourrais être entré par infraction et volé une fois où deux. Ce qui est quand j’ai rencontré l’adjoint, en ce temps là, Stilinski, qui avait l’air absolument magnifique en uniforme. Donc je pourrais avoir fait de mon mieux pour être arrêté quelques fois de plus.”

Erica craque. “Qu’est-ce qu’un casier judiciaire permanent comparé à un homme en uniforme ?”

“Exactement,” dit Peter. “Il était visiblement inconscient de mon crush embarrassant . . .”

“Et aussi marié à l’époque,” insère sèchement Stiles.

“Vrai. Une excellente remarque. Et quelques années plus tard j’ai rencontré quelqu’un et me suis marié aussi. Tragiquement, nous avons tous les deux perdu nos femmes dans les années intermédiaires. Puis quelques mois avant j’ai dû aller au poste pour affaires et me suis à nouveau heurté à lui. J’ai pris une chance et lui ai demandé un rendez-vous, et à ma grande surprise, il a dit oui.”

“C’est tellement romantique,” dit Allison avec un soupir, et Stiles veut lever ses mains en l’air et prétendre être autre part. “C’est horrible que vous ayez tous les deux perdu vos femmes, malgré tout. Je suis vraiment désolée.”

“La vie fonctionne de façon amusante,” dit Peter, puis il change de sujet, demandant comment s’est passée la soirée et si son cavalier a aimé sa robe. Scott doit immédiatement intervenir avec le fait que bien sûr qu’il avait aimé sa robe, et qu’elle était la plus belle personne sur terre.

Ils se sortent par miracle de la virée shopping sans désastre. Erica convainc Peter de lui acheter quatre vêtements de plus. Allison achète quelques nouveaux hauts que Peter a choisi, dans lesquels Stiles doit admettre qu’elle a l’air magnifique. D’une certaine façon il finit aussi avec une brochette de nouvelles chemises, se qu’il prend parce qu’il espère secrètement que Derek va penser qu’il a l’air beau dedans.

Il offre de ramener Allison après, et Allison dit à Scott qu’elle espère qu’il viendra l’aider à ‘étudier’ pour son test de français. Scott accepte avec impatience. La maison d’Allison est hors du chemin de celle des Stilinski, donc Stiles les dépose en premier.

Chris rentre juste à la maison quand il y arrive, et sort de son SUV pour s’arrêter sur place quand il voit Peter sur le siège passager de la voiture de laquelle descend Allison. “Hey, qu’est-ce que tu faisais ?” demande-t-il. Pour Stiles, cela sonne comme s’il essaye de rester calme et de ne pas se mettre en colère.

“Du shopping,” dit Allison. “Est-ce que Scott peut rester pour le dîner ?”

“Bien sûr,” dit Chris en continuant de regarder Peter, qui souriait juste agréablement.

Allison suit le regard de son père et dit, “Oh, c’est Peter. Il est le petit-ami du père de Stiles et il a un incroyable sens de la mode.”

Stiles regarde Chris ciller en essayant de traiter la déclaration. L’expression sur son visage est en vérité plutôt amusant, donc il sort rapidement son téléphone et en prend une photo.

“Merci pour nous avoir emmenés faire du shopping,” ajoute Allison. “J’espère que je te reverrai !”

“Oh, je suis toujours dans le coin,” dit Peter d’une voix traînante, et Chris fronce les sourcils. Stiles prend cette opportunité pour offrir à Scott et Allison un adieu hâtif et sorte de l’allée avant que Chris n’ait pu tirer sur aucun d’entre eux. Il pense à avertir de son père que Chris va probablement avoir quelques choses à dire à propos d’Allison traînant avec l’alpha qui a tué une brochette de gens. Ça va devoir attendre jusqu’à ce que Peter soit parti pour la nuit.

~ ~ ~ ~

Au moment où tout le monde est parti, il est tard, et Tom a un peu mal à la tête. Il ne proteste pas exactement à ce que tous ces adolescents traînent soudain chez lui tout le temps - c’est bon pour Stiles d’avoir plus d’amis – mais il se demande pourquoi ça doit être sa maison. Est-ce que Peter n’a pas son appartement maintenant ? Ne peuvent-ils pas y traîner ?

Il prend deux dolipranes même s’il pense que son mal de tête est psychosomatique, puis lève les yeux quand Stiles rentre dans la cuisine, ayant l’air un peu plus hésitant que d’habitude. “Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, gamin ?” demande-t-il.“Où est Derek ?”

“Il est allé prendre une douche.” Stiles s’affale dans une chaise en face de son père. “Alors, Chris était là quand nous avons déposé Allison et je suis à peu près sûr qu’il n’a pas aimé la voir dans une voiture avec Peter.”

Tom résiste à l’envie de lever ses mains en l’air. Peut-être que si Chris avait parlé des loup-garous à sa fille les deux premières fois qu’il avait amené le sujet, il n’aurait pas ce problème. “Bien. Je vais insérer son coup de fil coléreux pour le créneau de 14 heures demain. Merci pour l’avertissement.”

“Allison lui a dit que Peter est ton petit-ami,” dit Stiles. “Je ne suis pas sûr de si ça m’a rendu plus ou moins confus, pour être honnête.”

Tom soupire et commence à se masser les tempes. “Okay. C’est . . . bien sûr. Okay.”

“Puis-je te poser une question?” demande Stiles en un éclair. Tom lui jette un regard méfiant malgré lui, ce que Stiles prend naturellement comme un oui. “Est-ce que Peter et toi sortez ensemble ? Parce que quand Allison l’a dit, Peter ne l’a pas nié, mais Peter est un peu un troll, et je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de comment je devrais me sentir à propos de ça - ”

“Stiles - ”

“Parce que Peter est en vérité plutôt génial la plupart du temps, genre il est vraiment drôle ? Puis je me rappelle qu’il a tué la sœur de Derek, en plus qu’il a essayé de te faire me tuer, ce avec quoi je suis profondément mal à l’aise, et donc je suis pas sûr de s’il n’a pas des personnalités multiples ou s’il est vraiment sarcastique et flirte normalement mais a juste eu un épisode psychotique, et - ”

“Stiles . . .”

“Peu importe je ne peux pas vraiment me l’imaginer comme mon beau-père, tu sais ? Je peux l’imaginer comme ton petit-ami, mais pas comme mon beau-père, ce qui semble bizarre mais ce sont deux choses plutôt déparées, et je veux soutenir tes choix mais j’ai aussi l’impression que je devrais sérieusement questionner ton jugement - ”

“Stiles !” Tom obtient finalement l’attention de son fils. “Je ne sors pas avec Peter. C’est juste un dragueur.”

“Okay. Je veux dire, je sais ça. Excepté que je ne le sais pas non plus. Parce que, tu sais, c’est un dragueur, mais tu flirtes en retour, donc . . .”

“Quoi ? Non, je ne le fais pas.”

Stiles cille vers son père. “Ohhhh bon sang. Okay. Est-ce que je vais devoir te donner la Conversation, Papa ?”

Tom souhaite avoir pris plus de Doliprane. “Je suis au courant que Peter flirte avec moi. J’essaie juste de ne pas l’encourager sans le rejeter activement, parce qu’il n’est pas exactement stable, comme tu semble l’avoir remarquer.”

“Oui,” dit lentement Stiles, “c’est ce que c’était les premières fois. Soit tu l’ignorais juste, ou s’il devenait un peu plus insistant, tu le menaçais d’utiliser du spray au poivre sur lui ou autre. Excepté le fait que tu as définitivement atteint le point où tu apprécies badiner avec lui. Comme hier, Peter était un connard et tu lui as dit de la fermer et il a dit ‘oblige-moi’ et tu as dit ‘tu aimerais ça, n’est-ce pas’ ce qui n’est . . . pas vraiment subtil, Papa. Et quelques jours avant ça, quand tu as parlé à Peter de comment tu as dû aller forcer Gérard à se casser de mon lycée, et il faisait cette chose où c’est clair qu’il te trouve vraiment impressionnant et attractif, et il était totalement en train de te faire un regard lubrique \- ”

“Pour l’amour de Dieu, Stiles - ”

“Pour l’amour de Dieu, Stiles ? Tu es celui qui a répondu avec ‘la prochaine fois, tu devrais venir’ comme si ça n’allait pas l’encourager !”

Tom passe ses deux mains sur son visage. “Okay, cela – n’était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais - ”

“ Eu m,  Papa  ?”  interrompt  Stiles. “ Je sais que c’est un peu bizarre, que je sois la personne mature, mais pourrais-tu peut-être t’arrêter et penser à ce que tu es sur le point de dire, et décider si c’est rationnel ou non  ?”

Tom s’arrête et cille vers lui. Ce n’est pas exactement ce qu’il s’était attendu à entendre de la part de son fils. Il sait que Stiles est beaucoup plus intelligent qu’il n’agit parfois, mais ce niveau de maturité émotionnelle est nouveau pour lui. Et la chose est qu’il n’a pas tort. Ce qu’il était sr le point de dire \- que les Argent étaient si facile à s’allumer dans sa tête que ça lui est venu en tête – n’est pas réellement vrai. Au moins, ce n’est pas entièrement vrai. La vérité est qu’il commence à apprécier badiner avec Peter. Pas juste parce que ça garde Peter stable. Parce que c’est amusant, et parce que, à un certain degré, ça nourrit son ego. Ça fait longtemps qu’il ne s’est pas senti désirable.

“Okay,” dit-il finalement, et laisse échapper un souffle. “Tu as un point. J’imagine que je flirte avec Peter.”

“Ce qui est d’accord ! Je veux dire, je ne suis pas genre, ‘tu ne devrais pas flirter avec Peter’, juste . . . je veux savoir ce qui se passe.”

“ Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir. Je suppose que je n’y ai pas vraiment beaucoup pensé. J’essaie de garder Peter stable. J’admets que je ne veux pas le voir être à nouveau blessé, et pas seulement parce que je suis inquiet de ce qu’il va faire si ça arrive. Je n’ai pas de plan à long-terme, pour être honnête .”

“Je pense que c’est okay,” dit Stiles. “Je veux dire, la façon dont les choses sont entre moi et Derek sont un peu pareilles. Être juste amis pour l’instant, avec une démarche de ‘peut-être un jour’. Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait quelque chose de mal avec ça. Surtout avec quelqu’un d’aussi imprévisible que Peter.”

Tom acquiesce. Il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles une relation avec Peter serait une très mauvaise idée, mais il ne va pas en discuter avec son fils. “Je vais garder ça à l’esprit. Mais quoi qu’il arrive, je t’en parlerai en premier. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de penser à moi avec quelqu’un d’autre.”

Stiles fait un petit sourire incertain. “Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, Papa.”

Tom  tend la main et lui ébouriffe les cheveux . “ Tu es un bon gamin , Stiles.  Maintenant je parie que tu as des devoirs que tu as évité, je me trompe ?”

“Ouais.” Stiles grimace vers lui. “Bien, sois comme ça.”

“ Je suis ton père. C’est mon boulot d’être comme ça .” Tom  regarde Stiles monter les escaliers et réalise qu’il sais exactement pourquoi tout le monde est toujours chez lui. Ils pourraient se rassembler chez Peter, bien sûr, mais Peter est toujours chez les Stilinski. Et la raison de cela est probablement parce que Tom n’a jamais montré aucune envie d’aller à l’appartement de Peter. Les adolescents pourraient se rassembler là, pourraient s’unir en meute de cette façon, mais Tom serait laissé derrière. Et Peter ne veut clairement pas que Tom soit laissé en dehors .

Il pourrait demander à Peter  de venir chez lui ,  mais pour être honnête, il ne préférerait pas .  Il pense que Derek  pourrait se sentir bizarre, vu sa relation litigieuse avec  Peter.  Si Derek ne veut pas partir,  Stiles  pourrait ne pas le vouloir non plus, et les choses s’effondreraient de là .  Il va juste devoir s’habituer à ce que sa maison soit le centre de la meute .

~ ~ ~ ~

Tom lève les yeux quand il entend la porte du poste s’ouvrir, et soupire en voyant Chris Argent entrer. Il fait geste à Chris de rentrer dans son bureau, et de fermer la porte derrière lui. “Avant que tu essaies de m’accuser de ce qui est arrivé hier – ”

“Tu le laisses emmener ma fille faire du shopping?” dit Chris d’un ton brusque. “Tu sais, je te laisse me convaincre de le laisser vivre, mais s’il vient près de ma fille – ”

“Ça sera parce que tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ce qui se passe !” rétorque Tom. La bouche de Chris se serre en ligne fine. “Son amie lui a demandé de venir faire une virée shopping. Oui, Peter a suivi. Mais si tu lui avais dit qui était Peter, elle aurait su que tu ne voulais pas qu’elle ne le fréquente. Plus, je pourrait souligner que tu surréagit au dixième degré.”

“Surréagir ? Quand un meurtrier emmène ma fille faire du shopping ?”

“Oui ! Il l’a emmenée faire du _shopping_. Il sont allés à Macy's’s, pour l’amour de Dieu, pas au ‘‘World’s Fair Hotel’’ ! La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, Peter n’a tué personne au centre commercial au grand jour. Je pense qu’Allison était plutôt en sécurité. Franchement, si c’était ma fille, je laisserait Peter l’emmener en tour du monde en montgolfière avant de la laisser seule dans une pièce avec Gérard.”

“Laissons mon père hors de ça – ”

“J’aimerais, mais je ne pense pas que ça va être possible.” Tom fixe Chris. “Réfléchis à ça, Chris. Allison ne sait toujours pas à propos des loup-garous, mais elle va le découvrir, plus tôt que tard. De qui veux-tu qu’elle le découvre ? De toi ? Ou de ton père ? C’est l’homme qui a fait de Kate ce qu’elle était. Est-ce que tu veux qu’il fasse ça à Allison aussi ?”

Chris a un frisson involontaire. “Ce n’est pas – ce n’est pas si facile,” dit-il finalement. “Je n’ai jamais voulu qu’elle fasse partie de ça. Le monde dans lequel on vit – c’est dangereux. C’est sombre et effrayant et, et plein de choix difficiles. Est-ce que tu aurais volontairement exposé ton fils à ça ?”

“No n .  Je ne l’aurais pas fait. Mais j’étais assez intelligent pour savoir que je pourrais mieux contrôler la situation, le garder en sécurité, si je l’incluais. Il ne serait parti nulle part avec Peter, avant que Kate ne meure, parce qu’il savait qui était Peter . Allison  fait partie de ce monde que vous aimiez ça ou non. Peter a parlé de la prendre pour cible pour atteindre Kate. Il a fini par ne pas le faire, mais il n’était probablement pas la première personne à en avoir eu l’idée et ne sera définitivement pas le dernier .  Ce monde est dangereux, mais l’ignorance rend les choses pires, pas mieux. ”  Une idée traversa l’esprit de Tom. “ Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai l’impression qu’une des raison pour lesquelles tu es si convaincu par l’idée que les loup-garous sont des monstres assoiffés de sang est parce que Gérard ne t’a pas dit qu’ils existaient avant que l’un d’entre eux ait essayé de te mettre en pièces pour se venger de lui pour avoir tué quelqu’un qu’il aimait  ?”

Chris cille vers lui pendant un moment, comme s’il n’avait honnêtement pas fait le lien entre comment il avait découvert les loup-garous et son attitude actuelle envers eux. Diable, peut-être qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait. Tom doit admettre que ça ferait une impression infernale sur un enfant.

“ Écoute ,”  dit finalement  Tom, “Allison  va le découvrir d’une façon ou d’une autre. Tu le sais .  Pourquoi tu ne l’amène pas ce soir  ?  Elle ne te croiras probablement pas à moins de pouvoir voir l’un de nous se transformer de toute façon. Elle penserait simplement que tu lui donnes du fil à retordre. Je vais m’assurer que Peter n’est pas là. Je peux lui expliquer qui il est et tu pourras exprimer ton inquiétude à propos d’elle passant du temps avec lui .”

Après un moment, Chris acquiesce abruptement. “Okay.” Puis, assez méfiant, il ajoute, “Qui est Erica ? Pourquoi est-ce que Peter ajoute tant de membres à la meute ?”

“Est-ce que tu veux une réponse honnête à cette question ?” demande Tom, et Chris acquiesce. “Je pense que c’est parce que ton père l’effraie énormément. Il veut être préparé à déclarer une guerre ouverte contre toute ta famille si ça en arrive là, et il a besoin de nombre pour ça.”

“Des enfants, pourtant. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il transforme des enfants ? Et ne me dis pas que c’est à cause des problèmes de santé. Il y a beaucoup d’adultes avec des maladies chroniques à Beacon Hills.”

“No n ,  c’est vrai .  Je sais que tu es inquiet et pour être honnête, je pense que tes inquiétudes sont légitimes. Peter veut des gens qui vont lui obéir sans poser de questions, des gens qui vont naturellement le voir comme une figure d’autorité parce qu’il est plus vieux qu’eux. Si nous continuons d’être honnêtes, je suis un peu surpris par le fait que Peter n’ait pas encore parlé d’une attaque préventive contre ton père. Pour l’instant, il me laisse m’occuper des choses. Mais je pense qu’il veut être prêt pour le pire, et franchement, je ne peux pas le blâmer. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce que ton père planifie, ou que tu voudrais me le dire ?”

Chris  passe une main dans ses cheveux . “ Non .  Ce qui m’ennuie. Il n’est pas exa c tement du genre à partager ,  mais . . .”

“Il te met à l’écart,” présume Tom. “Il pense que tu es compromis.”

Chris acquiesce. “Ce qui n’est pas exactement faux, de son point de vue. Il veut une vengeance pour Kate. Moi non.”

Tom  secoue la tête . “ Je ne pense pas. Il y a quelque chose d’autre qu’il fait, quelque chose que nous ne voyons pas. Il cherche Peter,  et je ne pense pas que c’est parce qu’il pense que Peter a tué Kate.  J’ai vérifié les fichiers du médecin légiste.  Gérard  a vu le corps de Kate.  Il sait que l’histoire officielle est vraie, que Kate s’est fait tirer dessus, et les loup-garous ne portent pas de pistolets. Il sait que je l’ai tuée, mais il est toujours aprè s Peter.  Pourquoi  ?”

“Je ne sais pas,” dit Chris.

“ Travaillons pour le découvrir .” Tom  va et ouvre la porte du bureau . “ Mais d’abord, mettons Allison  au courant pour qu’il n’y ait aucun malentendu embrouillé .  Huit heures, ça va ? Peter  est chez moi la majorité des soirs, mais il part après le dîner .”

Chris  acquiesce .  Puis il ouvre la porte et la ferme à nouveau . “M a fille a l’air d’avoir l’impression que toi et Peter êtes en couple .”

“Ouais, Stiles m’a dit.” Tom hausse les épaules. “Peter est un dragueur incorrigible, et il a pensé que laisser Allison tirer ses propres conclusions après avoir nous avoir vu tous les deux ensemble était mieux qu’essayer d’expliquer la réalité de la situation, vu ce qu’Allison sait et ne sait pas.”

“Donc vous ne l’êtes pas ?”

“Ce ne sont vraiment pas tes affaires, Chris. Vas-tu changer ton avis sur la raison pour laquelle j’ai tué Kate si tu découvrais que nous l’étions ? Décideras que je l’ai tuée pour venger Peter, plutôt que parce qu’elle a menacé mon fils ? Est-ce que ça rendrait sa mort moins que ce qu’elle méritait ?”

Chris détourne le regard. “Non. Mais ça pourrait m’aider à trouver ce qui va se passer.”

“Je ne pense pas. Peter est mon ami. Il est quelqu’un que je veux protéger. Tu le savais déjà, et c’est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.” Il ouvre la porte. “Je te verrais à huit heures.”

“Okay,” dit Chris, et il part sans un mot de plus.

~ ~ ~ ~


	16. Saison 2 - Épisode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour  
> Désolée de ne pas avoir publié pendant si longtemps, je n'ai plus pensé à AO3 et j'ai uniquement pensé à Fanfiction.net ... Du coup, je vais posté d'un coup tous les chapitres que j'ai posté sur fanfiction.net, donc jusqu'à la fin de la saison 2. La saison 3A est en cours de traduction et devrait être publiée à partir de mi-avril.  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> NdA : Ah, l’âge adulte. Ce temps mythique dans la vie d’une personne pendant lequel elle a finalement l’impression qu’elle a tout sous contrôle.

** Saison 2 – Épisode 5 **

Tom a une conversation calme avec Peter avant le dîner, disant que Chris amène Allison pour qu’ils puissent lui dire quelques faits pertinents. Chris aurait préféré que Peter ne soit pas là pour ça, dit-il. Peter roule si fort des yeux qu’il voit probablement son cerveau, mais accepte. “J’étais très polie avec elle au centre commercial,” dit-il.

“Je sais,” dit Tom. “Tu t’es vraiment bien conduit. Je suis fier de toi.”

Peter sourit d’un air suffisant. “Est-ce que tu vas me récompenser pour être un bon garçon ?”

“ Continue comme ça et nous verrons où ça nous mène ,”  dit  Tom,  et Peter  sourit juste d’un air supérieur encore plus avant de rentrer dans la cuisine. Tom le regarde partir et pense au fait que ouais, il flirte définitivement avec  Peter.  Il n’est vraiment pas sûr si c’est une mauvaise chose ou non, et il souhaite avoir quelqu’un avec qui parler de ça . Bizarre ment ,  il souhaite que  Claudia  soit vivante pour qu’il lui parle .  Elle a toujours été meilleure avec les gens que lui .

Il s oupire et suit Peter dans la cuisine .  La meute entière est là, et Stiles a fait assez de lasagnes pour une armée . Tom  surprend son fils lui jetant des regards en coin quelques fois, mais il garde son opinion pour lui pour une fois .

C’est une soirée animée . Scott  est enthousiaste en entendant qu’Allison va être mise au courant, et parle d’essayer la crosse. Derek continue à rouler des yeux à chaque fois que Scott parle, donc quoi que Derek essaye de changer de sujet, Scott en parle juste plus fort. Tom se demande si il va avoir à mettre l’un d’entre eux ou les deux en temps mort.

Erica parle presque autant, à propos de combien être un loup-garou est super et comme elle a déjà eu trois petit-copains, et la vie est formidable. Elle n’aime vraiment aucun des garçons, pourtant. Elle parle d’un de ses amis appelé Boyd et comment elle est sure qu’il aimerait être un loup-garou aussi. “Il y a de la place dans la meute pour un de plus, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Certainement,” dit Peter avec un sourire vainqueur.

“Est-ce que ton ami Boyd est malade aussi ?” demande Tom en luttant contre sa colère.

“Quoi ? Non, ce n’est pas comme ça que je le connais,” dit Erica, comprenant mal la question. “Il est dans deux de mes classes. Il a besoin de plus d’ami, en plus.”

“Est-ce qu’il joue à la crosse ?” demande Scott, puis ils commencent à parler de sport.

Tom  se demande, pas pour la première fois, si Peter avait vraiment raison. Tous les adolescents qui ont été transformés ont l’air de s’être adapté à la lycanthropie du jour au lendemain. Même Scott, ayant passé sa première pleine lune enchaîné et hurlant, n’avait pas l’air d’avoir ses esprits gâchés par ça. Ils ont tous l’air de penser qu’être un loup-garou est plutôt cool.. Il est le seul qui a des réserves à propos de transformer chaque adolescent en vue. Est-ce parce qu’il est un adulte, avec une meilleure prise sur les conséquences à long-terme  ?  Ou est-ce parce qu’il a été transformé contre sa volonté, et maintenant son ventre ,  sa réaction instinctive est qu’il y a des gens qui ne le voudraient pas  ?  Si c’est le dernier, a-t-il même le droit de se tenir dans le chemin de Peter ou lui dire comment il devrait fonder sa meute  ?  Y a-t-il d’autres adultes rationnels qu’il pourrait mettre ne charge de prendre les décisions ?

Qui que ce soit, ce ne sera certainement pas Chris Argent. Tom n’est pas sûr qu’il va même se montrer, mais il le fait, cinq minutes avant huit heures, semblant mal à l’aise et mécontent et espérant être où que ce soit d’autre. Allison a l’air un peu confuse, donc Tom suppose que Chris ne lui a pas vraiment expliqué où ils allaient aller ou pourquoi.

Il fait partir les adolescents. Isaac reste avec Scott, et Scott dit qu’il va ramener Erica chez elle sur le chemin. Voyant qu Tom veut un terrain dégagé, Derek demande à Stiles si il veut partir ‘prendre une glace ou autre chose’. Stiles a l’air très enthousiaste et dit, inexplicablement, “la chemise a fonctionné !” avant d’attraper ses clés de voiture.

Tom fait rentrer Chris et Allison et demande s’ils veulent quelque chose à boire, et Chris dit, “Non,” d’une petite voix tendue. Allison s’assied à côté de son père sur le canapé, clairement plus confuse que jamais. Tom résisté à l’envie de demander si Chris lui a dit quoi que ce soit, perce qu’il est plutôt sûr que la réponse est non.

Il ne pense pas que juste commencer avec ‘alors les loup-garous existent’ est une bonne idée, et il veut qu’Allison se relaxe un peu et comprenne pourquoi Chris l’a amenée ici. “Allison, ton père et moi voulions te parler de ce qui s’est passé avec ta tante.”

Ce n’est pas entièrement un mensonge . Allison  va apprendre  quelques vérité déplaisantes à propos de sa tante durant cette discussion. Et ça fonctionne comme il le voulait ; la confusion s’en va de son visage. Admettons, c’est remplacé par le mécontentement, mais au moins maintenant elle peut sentir le sol sous ses pieds. Chris a l’air encore plus mécontent qu’avant, mais il a l’air de comprendre pourquoi Tom a commencé avec ça, donc il ne proteste pas .

“A-t-elle vraiment fait toutes ces choses qui sont dites dans les journaux ?” demande Allison, serrant ses mains sur ses genoux. “Je veux dire, je sais ce qu’elle a fait à Stiles, je ne dis pas que je ne le crois pas . . .”

“Elle en a fait une partie mais pas tout,” dit Tom. “Je ne te mentirai pas, et je ne vais pas l’enrober de sucre non plus. Kate était une jeune femme profondément perturbée. Elle a tué beaucoup de gens, et elle l’a fait parce qu’elle aimait tuer.”

Allison grimace, mais prend une profonde inspiration. “Merci. Pour me le dire franchement.”

“Il y a plus,” dit Tom. “Beaucoup plus. Mais vu que tu demandes, Kate n’a pas vraiment tué aucun des gens à Beacon Hills que la presse a supposé qu’elle avait tué. Ces gens étaient ses complices dans l’incendie des Hale, et ils étaient tués par une des victimes. Tu l’as rencontré l’autre jour ; son nom est Peter.”

Allison cille, sa bouche légèrement ouverte. “Peter ? Le – Peter avec le super sens de la mode, Peter qui dit que les gelato sont meilleures que les glaces et nous appelle des philistins, ce Peter ? Il – a tué des gens ?”

“Oui,” dit Tom.

“Mais il était juste – je veux dire, il n’est pas en prison, si vous savez qu’il l’a fait, alors – alors pourquoi – ”

“Nous ne pouvons pas mettre Peter en prison,” dit Tom, “parce qu’il est un loup-garou.”

“Oh. D’accord.” Allison le fixe. “C’est parfaitement logique.”

Chris tend la mais et prend sa main, la serrant. “Les loup-garous sont réels. Ainsi que de nombreux monstres sous le lit.”

“Loup-garous,” dit Allison et elle a un rire nerveux. Il s’arrête abruptement quand Tom se transforme. Elle saute sur ses pieds et titube en arrière. “Oh mon Dieu ! Que diable – ”

Chris l’attrape avant qu’elle ne puisse tomber. “Ça va, Allison.”

Tom reprend sa forme humaine et dit, “Pour être honnête, je n’ai pas beaucoup mieux réagi quand je l’ai découvert. Je me suis enfui dans la forêt et on me suis presque fait tirer dessus.” Il lance un regard oblique à Chris mais ne se donne pas la peine de dire qui tirait. “Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à assimiler, et tu auras probablement à te débattre avec ça pendant un moment.”

“Ouais, c’est . . . peu dire,” dit Allison.

“Notre famille chasse les loup-garous depuis de nombreuses générations,” dit Chris, et Allison le fixe. “Au cours des siècles depuis avant que nous venions aux États-Unis. Il y a . . .” Il marque une pause et jette à Tom un regard las, puis soupire. “Il y a des loup-garous qui ne causent aucun problème, ne blessent personne. Mais il y a des loup-garous qui le font, et la loi normale ne peut pas s’en occuper, parce qu’ils sont trop forts. Ils peuvent facilement sortir de prison et échapper de détention.”

“Ça . . . c’est pourquoi Kate a tué les Hale ?” demande Allison.

“Non,” dit Chris, comprenant que c’est important qu’Allison entende ça de lui, pas de Tom. “J’aimais ma sœur. Mais Tom a raison quand il dit qu’elle aimait juste tuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a ciblé les Hale, mais ce n’était pas parce qu’ils ont blessé qui que ce soit. Je ne suis même pas sûr que c’était parce qu’ils étaient des loup-garous. Il y avait au moins deux personnes tuées dans l’incendie qui ne l’étaient pas.”

Allison acquiesce, luttant avec ça. “Donc Tante Kate a tué les Hale. Et Peter a survécu, et . . . a attendu six ans pour tuer ses complices ?”

“Peter a été gravement blessé dans l’incendie,” dit Tom. “Ça lui a pris six ans pour guérir, à la fois physiquement et mentalement, jusqu’à être capable de chercher à obtenir vengeance. Et je veux être clair avec toi, Allison. Je n’approuve pas ce que Peter a fait. Les gens qu’il a tué n’étaient pas des loup-garous, et ils pourraient avoir été traduits en justice de la façon la plus banale. Ce que Peter a fait n’était pas bien. Mais il ne peux pas être emprisonné, parce qu’il est un loup-garou, ce qui nous laisse les options de l’exécuter ou de le laisser aller librement. Peter n’est pas exactement stable, mais je ne crois sincèrement pas qu’il planifie de blesser une autre personne, maintenant que sa famille est vengée. Donc après quelques discussions, ton père et moi nous sommes mis d’accord que nous continuerons de le surveiller, et essayer de nous assurer qu’il ne sortira pas des rails à nouveau.”

“Donc vous et Peter n’êtes pas . . .” Allison rosit. “Oh mon Dieu. J’ai juste supposé – et il s’est juste prêté au jeu, il doit penser que je suis une idiote – ”

“Il ne pense pas que tu es une idiote,” lui assure Tom. “Honnêtement, je pense qu’il s’est prêté au jeu pour t’épargner d’être embarrassée. Peter est est mon ami. Je me soucie de lui, et je pense qu’il a assez souffert. Mais je veux que tu comprennes qu’il est dangereux. Il n’est pas entièrement sain d’esprit. S’il est laissé à ses propres moyens, je pense qu’il pourrait aller bien, mais . . .”

“Mais ?” Allison regarde son père.

Chris ne croise pas son regard. “Mais mon père est énervé à propos de la mort de Kate, et a rendu clair qu’il considère Peter comme responsable, même si Tom est celui qui l’a tuée.”

“Elle a essayé de tuer Stiles,” dit Allison d’un air ébahi. “Je veux dire, elle a menacé de tuer un gymnase entier plein d’adolescents.”

“Gérard pense qu’elle avait tous les droits de faire ça, parce que ça la mettait en position de tuer Peter – un loup-garou qui avait tué des humains.”

Allison regarde les deux hommes. “Okay. Wow. C’est horrifiant.”

“C’est un bon mot pour ça, oui.” Tom secoue la tête. “Je veux croire que Peter ne te ferais pas de mal, Allison. Mais s’il croit qu’il est en danger à cause de Gérard – si il croit que sa famille est en danger à cause de Gérard – il est juste capable de tout. Est-ce que tu comprends ?”

“Ouais. Je . . . je comprends.” Allison croise ses bras sur son ventre et regarde son père. “On ne peut pas faire quelque chose à propos de Gérard?”

“Faire quoi ?” demande Chris. “Il est un homme adulte et c’est un pays libre. Je ne peux pas le faire quitter Beacon Hills, pas avant qu’il ait fait ce qu’il est venu faire ici. Et le Shériff Stilinski ne peut pas l’arrêter à moins qu’il n’enfreigne la loi, ce qu’il n’a pas fait jusque là.”

Allison semble y penser pendant une minute, puis acquiesce. “Okay.” Elle fronce un peu les sourcils. “Donc comment Peter connaît Erica, alors ?”

“Peter a transformé Erica en loup-garou,” dit Tom. “La lycanthropie peut guérir les maladies chroniques, donc Erica voulait la morsure pour guérir son épilepsie.”

“Oh, okay. Oh mon Dieu ! Scott est un loup-garou, n’est-ce pas !”

Tom est un peu surpris de la vitesse à laquelle elle a deviné ça, mais elle a sûrement dû avoir remarqué qu’il n’avait pas eu besoin de son inhalateur récemment, même sans les acrobaties pendant le cours de sport. “Oui. Ce qui est l’autre raison pour laquelle Chris et moi avons décidé de te mettre au courant. Même affaire. L’asthme de Scott était assez sévère pour menacer sa vie. Peter a besoin d’une meute – la seule famille qu’il lui reste est son neveu – donc il a transformé des gens qui voulaient la morsure, peu importe la raison. Scott était l’une de ces personnes. Et ne sois pas en colère contre lui pour te l’avoir caché. Je lui ai dit de le faire. Nous espérions le remettre à plus tard jusqu’à ce que Gérard ait quitté la ville, mais c’est devenu clair que ça ne sera pas bientôt.”

“Okay. Eh bien . . . je pourrais toujours le punir un peu,” grommelle Allison. “Lui faire m’acheter le déjeuner ou un truc du genre.”

Tom rit malgré lui. “Je pense qu’il peut gérer ça.”

Chris serre à nouveau la main d’Allison. “Je sais que tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions.”

“Donne-moi une heure et j’en aurai un million,” dit Allison, “mais je pense qu je vais bien pour l’instant.”

“Okay. On va rentrer à la maison, alors.” Chris se lève, ne laissant pas Allison partir. Puis il regarde Tom et dit, un peu à contrecœur, “Merci.”

“De rien. Prenez soin de vous,” dit Tom, et il les raccompagne à la porte.

~ ~ ~ ~

“ Ce n’est pas le glacier ,”  dit  Stiles,  alors que  Derek  se gare dans un parking avec seulement trois places ,  derrière un vieux bâtiment en brique .

“Non merde, vraiment ?” dit Derek en roulant des yeux.

“Donc où sommes-nous ?”

“C’est ma nouvelle propriété. J’ai pensé que tu voudrais la voir.”

“Tu as un endroit à toi ?” Différentes émotions commencent à se battre pour la domination à l’intérieur du ventre de Stiles. Il veut être heureux pour Derek, mais l’idée de passer ses nuits tout seul, sans la couverture de sécurité loup-garou, est secrètement terrifiante. Il n’a parlé à personne d’autre de ses cauchemars, même s’il pense que son père sait. “Est-ce que c’est ce que tu faisais pendant la journée pendant que tu étais parti ?”

“C’est une partie, ouais.” Derek hésite à présent, un peu incertain. “Est-ce que tu veux le voir ?”

“Eh bien, ouais, évidemment,” dit Stiles en sortant de la voiture. Il suit Derek en haut des escaliers et à travers une porte en métal, dans un loft. C’est toujours vide, mais il peut voir à quel point ce sera sympa une fois meublé. Il y a de larges fenêtres qui donnent une bonne vue de la ville, et un escalier en colimaçon contre le mur du fond. “Wow, cet endroit est incroyable.”

“Je l’aime bien,” approuve Derek en regardant autour comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu avant. “J’ai besoin d’acheter quelques affaires pour ici, je pense.”

“Ouais, des choses comme une télé pour que je pour que je puisse continuer à te montrer des chefs-d’œuvres du cinéma moderne.”

Les yeux de Derek roulent fortement, mais il sourit. “Bien sûr, si c’est comme ça que tu veux les appeler.”

“Évidemment.” Stiles regarde aux alentours et ajoute, “Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous a pas juste dit ce que tu faisais ? Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais besoin de garder la ‘recherche d’appartement’ secrète.”

“Je ne voulais pas que ton père pense que je n’étais pas reconnaissant envers lui pour m’avoir laissé rester avec vous. Ou pense que je me sentais sous pression pour partir. J’ai travaillé sur un moyen de le rembourser, mais c’est toujours, euh, en cours pour l’instant.”

“Tu sais que tu n’as pas à le faire, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Ouais, je sais.” Derek hausse les épaules et change de sujet. “Comment se passent les choses avec Scott ?”

“Plutôt bien. Tu sais, il va essayer la crosse, ce qui je pense va être vraiment bon pour lui. Plus nous avons, genre, beaucoup d’amis maintenant. Ce qui est nouveau et enthousiasmant.”

Derek a un rire. “Hé, est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose ? Tu n’as pas à répondre si tu ne le veux pas.”

“Mec, après toutes les questions indiscrètes que je t’ai posées ? Je peux probablement me débrouiller pour répondre à une des tiennes. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?”

“ Pourquoi es-tu tellement contre l’idée d’être un loup-garou  ?”

Stiles a un petit mouvement de recul et espère que ça ne se voit pas sur son visage. “Oh, Dieu, s’il te plaît dis-moi que ce n’est pas aussi évident que tu le fais paraître.”

Derek secoue la tête, ce qui soulage immensément Stiles. “Je pense que ton père a remarqué, mais aucun des autres. C’est juste, c’est juste que tu n’a pas demandé la Morsure à Peter même si tu dois savoir qu’il te l’aurait donné en un battement de cœur. Quand les autres demandent à propos de ça, tu ne veux jamais donner de vraie réponse.”

“Ils ne comprendraient pas,” dit Stiles. Il n’y a pas de sièges, donc il s’appuie contre l’appui de fenêtre, reposant le bord de ses fesses dessus. “Tu ne peux pas le dire à mon père ou Peter, okay?”

“Okay,” dit Derek.

“Mon père est comme . . . le gars le plus fort que je connaisse. Et Peter est juste . . . rentré complètement dans sa tête et a vraiment fait de la merde avec lui. Je sais que mon père ne me blesserait jamais. Je le sais. Mais il était proche. Peter essayait de le faire me blesser, de blesser d’autres gens. Je ne peux pas . . . si il pouvait obliger mon père à le faire, il pourrait être capable de me faire faire tout ce qu’il voulait.” Stiles croise ses bras sur son ventre et détourne le regard. “C’est effrayant.”

Derek  acquiesce légèrement . “ Ouais ,  j’imagine que ça l’est. Et ça n’aide probablement pas de te dire que Peter de le ferait pas maintenant .”

“Je ne sais pas, Der. Je veux dire. Ton oncle a fait beaucoup de chemin, ce n’est pas un mensonge, mais il n’a pas encore parcouru tout le chemin. Si il pensais qu’il en avait besoin pour une raison, si c’était pour se protéger, ou peut-être même pour te protéger, je pense qu’il n’y a pas beaucoup de choses dont il ne soit pas capable, tu sais ?”

“Je suppose que c’est vrai,” dit Derek, et il soupire.

“Je veux dire, tu penses que mon père veut qu’Allison soit au courant pour que Scott puisse aller sur le terrain de crosse ? Ah, non. Il veut qu’elle soit au courant pour qu’il puisse être sûr qu’elle verra le danger arriver, si ça arrive.” Stiles resserre son étreinte sur lui-même. “Peu importe. Pour faire court, je ne veux pas de Peter dans ma tête. Mais je ne peux juste pas dire ça quand les autres peuvent m’entendre.”

“C’est juste,” dit Derek. “Je doute que Peter ait mentionné tout le truc ‘ton alpha peut t’appeler à lui’ à Isaac avant de le transformer. Et Scott et Erica voulaient probablement le risquer à cause de leurs problèmes de santé.”

“Ce qui est bien, tu sais ? C’est leur choix. Et c’est le mien.”

Derek acquiesce à nouveau. “Okay. Pour info ? Je pense que tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le penses.”

Stiles rougit immédiatement. “Ouais, merci pour les paroles d’encouragement, mais tu dois savoir que ce n’est pas vrai puisque j’ai insisté pour t’utiliser comme un ours en peluche pendant les trois dernières semaines parce que je ne pouvais pas dormir seul, et je l’ai dit à voix haute, n’est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je vais juste y aller – ”

Derek a l’air vide. “Je sais que tu ne peux pas dormir tout seul. Qu’est-ce qui est si important pour que tu le dises à voix haute ?”

Encore plus rouge maintenant, Stiles dit, “Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal pour avoir ton propre appart, je veux dire, c’est bien que tu aies ton propre endroit et mes problèmes ne sont pas les tiens – ”

“Stiles – ”

“ Donc si je suis un peu bancal parce que je ne dors pas la nuit, ne t’inquiète pas, je vais m’en remettre, peut-être prendre quelques  pilules ou parler à cette conseillère bizarre au lycée – ”

“Stiles, ce n’est pas – ”

“ Parce que c’est bien que tu déménages et tu vas avoir ton propre appartement et être un adulte fonctionnel et tout – ”

“Stiles !” Derek l’attrape par les épaules. “Arrête de parler. Le loft n’est pas un endroit pour que je vive. C’est un endroit à utiliser comme mon studio d’art.”

“Oh. Je. Quoi ?” Stiles cille vers lui.

“ Rappelle-toi, je t’ai parlé d’à quel point je voulais me remettre à la peinture, que Laura a essayé de me convaincre d’aller en école d’art  ?  J’ai le loft pour avoir un endroit pour mettre mon matériel d’art et avoir un espace où travailler sur des choses sans autres personnes pour les voir avant qu’elles ne soient finies. Je serait toujours chez toi la nuit, aussi longtemps que tu as besoin de moi là-bas .”

Le rougissement de Stiles, qui s’était atténué, retourne dans un rose splendide. “Wow, okay, je suis super embarrassé maintenant. Mais. Merci.” Il passe une main sur l’arrière de sa tête. “Et je suis sûr que tes œuvres vont être fantastiques et hé, regarde, est-ce un changement de sujet ? Comment penses-tu que la conversation avec Allison se passe ?”

Derek grogne, mais accepte le changement de sujet de bonne grâce. “Puisque ton père est impliqué, je suis sûr que ça va être fait de façon adéquate.”

“Vrai. D’ailleurs, Erica commence un pari sur quand Peter va finalement en avoir mal de flirter et sauter sur mon père. Tu veux en être ?”

“Non, Stiles, je ne veux pas,” dit Derek, “et ton père serait vraiment exaspéré.”

“Est-ce que tu blagues ? Il a littéralement placé un pari. Bien qu’il l’a mis à six mois, voilà, quoi. Erica a son argent sur deux semaines et j’ai mis sur trois.”

Derek secoue la tête. “Je ne pense pas que Peter soit sérieux. Il commence à faire ça pour rendre ton père mal-à-l’aise t maintenant je suis plutôt sûr qu’il pense juste que c’est drôle. Donc tu peux mettre mon argent sur ‘ton père va céder en premier’.”

Stiles  crie en riant . “ Combien d’argent me donneras-tu pour ne pas dire à mon père que tu as dit ça ?”

“Rien. Mais je passerai te chercher au lycée demain avec la Camaro.”

“Putain oui !” Stiles lève le poing. “Puis on pourra aller faire les magasins pour des fournitures d’art.”

Les joues de Derek se teintent de rose, mais il acquiesce. “Okay.”

~ ~ ~ ~

D’une certaine façon, Peter reçoit le message que Tom ne veut pas qu’il transforme chaque adolescent en vue, et quand Boyd vient à la maison des Stilinski pour le dîner, Peter joue à être le moins en vue. Boyd a l’air assez réservé sur le problème. Il apprécie clairement d’avoir des gens avec qui traîner, mais quand Tom dit que Peter n’est pas dans le coin, il ne pousse pas là-dessus.

C’est un soulagement que Tom réalise qu’il a amèrement besoin. Peter se conduit comme un adulte rationnel ; Chris est au moins légèrement de leur côté. Tous les adolescents ont l’air de s’être bien adaptés. Allison vient aux dîners de meute et s’entend bien avec tout le monde, bien qu’apparemment sa mère a insisté pour qu’elle rompe avec Scott. Gérard n’a pas bougé. Il a un peu d’espace pour respirer. Il réfléchit toujours à ça, quand Scott demande sorti de nulle part, “Hé, Allison, est-ce que ton grand-père est malade ?”

Allison cille vers lui et dit, “Je sais qu’il prend beaucoup de pilules, mais pourquoi est-ce que vous demandez ?”

“Il a une odeur assez étrange. Fin. Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait au début, puis j’étais au travail aujourd’hui et il y avait un chien mourant d’un cancer et il y avait la même sorte d’odeur. Douceâtre, mais pourris au fond.”

“Je suppose qu’il pourrait être malade,” dit Allison. “Je veux dire, il est vieux. Ce n’est pas comme s’il se confiait à moi.”

Tom ne réfléchit pas beaucoup à cette discussion, mais plus tard, quand la meute est partie et que Stiles et Derek sont montés dans la chambre de Stiles, Peter s’assoit en face de lui et dit, “C’est pour ça qu’il essaie de me trouver.”

“Hein ?” dit Tom.

“Gérard. Il est mourant. Il veut la morsure de loup-garou pour le guérir.”

Tom fronce les sourcils. “C’est un peu trop poussé. Gérard a chassé des loup-garous toute sa vie. Il ne peut pas vraiment se voir en devenir un.”

Peter écarte ça de la main. “Gérard peut avoir fait un lavage de cerveau à son fils sur les loup-garous étant des monstres sans raison, mais il n’y a jamais vraiment cru lui-même. Pas plus que Kate. Il aime juste tuer. Pour être honnête, je pense qu’il vise des loup-garous pour le défi. Certains gens gravissent des montagnes, d’autres font des arts martiaux. Gérard assassine des loup-garous.”

Tom y réfléchit et doit admettre que l’idée a de la valeur. Si Gérard a eu un diagnostique de stade terminal, il pourrait bien vouloir trouver un loup-garou alpha pour le contraindre à lui donner la morsure. “C’est une théorie intéressante. Je pense que je vais demander à Chris s’il sait si son père est vraiment malade.”

“S’il il l’est, j’espère que c’est une question de semaines et pas d’années,” dit Peter, et Tom grogne. “Tu sais que tu y pensais aussi.”

“Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi,” dit Tom.

Peter sourit d’un air supérieur. “C’est la chose la plus gentille que tu ne m’aies jamais dite.”

Tom  l’écarte de la main . “M on inquiétude est que G é rard  suive les gens vulnérables autour de toi, de la façon dont Kate l’a fait .”

“Tu es inquiet pour Stiles en particulier, je suppose,” dit Peter. “Tu devrais vraiment me laisser le transformer. Ça serait – ”

“No n ,”  dit brusquement  Tom,  et Peter  a un mouvement de recul ,  son expression  partagée entre la surprise et blessée . Tom  prend une profonde inspiration . “Stiles  ne veux pas être transformé. Il l’a rendu très clair. Et n’ose pas essayer de le pousser à le faire derrière mon dos .”

“Comme tu veux,” dit Peter, la douleur disparaît derrière sa nonchalance habituelle. “Au moins Stiles a Derek pour garder un œil sur lui, et les bêtas peuvent veiller les uns sur les autres. C’est pour toi que je suis inquiet. Surtout depuis qu’Allison a dit à son père que nous sommes un couple. Gérard va te cibler si il va cibler quelqu’un.”

“Je peux prendre soin de moi-même,” dit Tom, bien qu’il doive admettre que l’inquiétude de Peter fait chaud au cœur, surtout après que Peter l’ait remis à sa place.

“Même. Sois super prudent.” Peter lui envoie un baiser avant de quitter la maison, et Tom regarde au plafond, profondément dans ses pensées. Il a définitivement besoin d’en parler avec quelqu’un. Il monte les escaliers et prend des nouvelles de Derek et Stiles. “Je sors pendant un moment. Ça ira vous deux pour la nuit ?” demande-t-il, et ils acquiescent tous les deux. Il monte dans sa voiture et conduit vers la maison des McCall.

Scott et Isaac sont ici, mais ils sont en haut dans la chambre de Scott et près à se coucher maintenant. Melissa le laisse rentrer avec une expression un peu étonnée. “Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?”

“Est-ce que tu as parfois des moments où tu penses à combien ton fils pense que tu es si mature, et que tu as tout sous contrôle, et ça t’effraie comme pas possible ?”

Melissa renifle de rire. “Décroche. Cette conversation va nécessiter du vin.” Deux minutes plus tard, il est sur le canapé et Melissa leur a versé à chacun un verre de vin qu’elle lui dit avoir été en soldes à l’épicerie. Il ne sont pas le genre de personnes qui connaissent les vignobles. “Donc est-ce relié aux loup-garous ?” demande-t-elle.

“Pas exactement.” Tom s’affale dans le canapé. “En vérité, la partie effrayante est que j’ai le sentiment d’avoir ça sous contrôle, plus ou moins. Il y a des choses qu arrivent dont je ne suis pas ravi, mais tout ça est en train de se calmer. Mais apparemment mon fils a commencé un pari sur combien de temps ça prendrait avant que Peter – comment l’a-t-il formulé ? – essaie de me sauter dessus.”

Melissa ravale un large sourire et prend une gorgée de son vin. “Tu sais, il y a Dieu-sait-combien-d’années, Claudia était assise sur ce même canapé, buvant ce qui était probablement un vin très similaire, riant à en avoir mal aux côtes de son mari naïf qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce gosse continuait d’être arrêté juste pour être une petite merde satisfaite pour lui.”

Tom couvre son visage avec ses deux mains et grogne doucement. “Pour ma défense, je n’étais pas vraiment habitué à être ciblé par des garçons adolescents. Je m’étais juste dit que c’était sa façon de se sortir des problèmes avec toutes les figures d’autorité.”

“Je parie.” Melissa a toujours l’air amusée. “Je vais supposer qu’il continue de te cibler ?”

“Ouais. Ce qui ne m’a pas surpris, pour être honnête. Et il est assez flagrant à propos de ça maintenant pour que ça puisse définitivement être mal interprété. Puis sorti de nulle part, Stiles m’a dit que je flirtait en retour.”

“C’est le cas ?”

Tom laisse tomber sa tête. “Ouais . . .”

“Donc tu es là dans mon canapé en buvant du vin à vingt-et-une heure trente parce que . . .?”

“Parce que flirter avec un tueur en série a l’air d’être un choix de vie terrible ?”

Melissa grogne. “Okay. Est-ce une de ces conversations où je suis supposée être brutalement honnête avec toi, ou bien celles où je suis supposé être sympathique et confirmer tes sentiments ?”

Tom la regarde par dessus le bord du verre, puis soupire. “Honnêteté.”

“Honnêteté. Okay. Tom, tu te fiches complètement du fait que Peter a tué des gens. Si tu t’en préoccupais, il serait mort ou en prison. Donc tu peux mettre ce ‘je ne devrais pas aimer un tueur en série’ en enfer. Ce n’est pas ce qui est à la racine de ton drame ici, donc remballe ça.”

Tom grimace. “C’est . . . vrai. J’imagine. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas content de ce que Peter a fait, mais je le comprend même si je ne peux pas approuver. Et je ne crois honnêtement pas qu’il planifie de tuer qui que ce soit d’autre, excepté peut-être Gérard Argent, qui franchement le mériterait probablement.”

“Okay. Donc ?”

“Donc . . .” Tom y réfléchit. “Peter est juste . . . il est tellement différent de Claudia. Il n’est pas le genre de personne envers qui je ne me serais jamais imaginé être intéressé, ou être intéressé par moi. J’essaie d’imaginer une vraie relation avec Peter, comme . . . emballer des cadeauxde noël avec lui, aller faire les courses et lui demander quel genre de céréales il veut, se disputer sur le fait de mettre le bouchon sur le tube de dentifrice . . . Je tape dans un mur. Je ne peux juste pas me le figurer.”

“Tom,” dit Melissa, presque gentiment, “tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête.”

Tom grimace. “Eh bien, ouais, mais – ”

“ Ne me dis pas ‘ ouais, mais ’.  Toi et Claudia aviez une incroyable relation. Vois vous aimiez depuis le premier jour où vous vous êtes rencontrés en seconde .  Vous parliez du type de maison que vous vouliez et de combien d’enfants vous auriez quand vous vous connaissiez depuis trois mois. La relation que tu avais avec Claudia était belle, et douce, et tu n’en auras jamais aucune juste comme celle-là. Et c’est bon, Tom. Toutes les relations sont différentes. Et pour être honnête, celle que tu avais avec Claudia était plutôt inhabituelle. Donc n’essaie pas si fort de faire de ta relation avec Peter quelque chose que cela n’est pas, juste parce que tu apprécies flirter avec lui .”

“Je ne suis même pas sûr de quel genre de relation nous _avons_.”

“Ça va aussi. Écoute, Tom, tu n’es pas le genre de personne qui fait très bien dans le ‘sans lendemain’. Mais tu as vraiment besoin de beaucoup ralentir ce qui se passe. Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de tout ça ?”

“Non,” dit Tom, et Melissa roule des yeux. “Voyons. Je ne sais même pas s’il est sérieux.”

“Dans ce cas, tu devrais définitivement arrêter de penser à emballer des cadeaux de Noël avec lui jusqu’à ce que tu lui aies demandé ça,” dit Melissa.

Tom s oupire et tourne son alliance sur son doigt . “ Peut-être que j’ai juste du mal à l’imaginer être sérieux parce que je sais à quel point il aimait sa femme. Ces six ans qu’il a passé dans le coma, ou quelque chose du genre –  le temps n’est pas pas passé de la même façon pour lui que le reste d’entre nous. Cette perte est toujours fraîche pour lui .  Comment pourrait-il être intéressé envers qui que ce soit ?”

“Tout le monde fait son deuil de façon différente, Tom. Peut-être qu’il est intéressé, peut-être que non. Peut-être qu’il flirte parce que ça l’amuse, ou parce qu’il veut te faire ne plus savoir oùte mettre. Peut-être qu’il serait pour être amis-avec-bénéfices ou peut-être qu’il veut vraiment quelque chose de sérieux. Il y a énormément de peut-êtres ici, aucun ne va être autre chose qu’un peut-être jusqu’à ce que tu parles avec lui. Mais ne lui fais pas du tort en supposant qu’il se sent d’une certaine manière, juste parce que tu te sentirais comme ça.”

“J’imagine que c’est juste.” Tom se verse un deuxième verre de vin et tops off celui de Melissa. “Peut-être que j’ai juste peur de semer le trouble.”

“Parce que Peter est instable ? Ou parce que tu as peur d’endommager ton amitié avec lui ?”

“Les deux, vraiment. Mais plus le deuxième.”

“Tom, s’il n’a pas peur de ruiner votre amitié en flirtant constamment avec toi, il ne va pas avoir de l’urticaire si tu lui propose un rendez-vous. Crois-moi.”

“Continue juste de ruiner mes arguments, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?”

“Tu es celui qui a demandé de l’honnêteté plutôt que de la sympathie.”

Tom s’effondre dans le canapé. “Essaie la sympathie pendant une minute.”

Melissa tend la main et serre sa main. “Les relations sont effrayantes, Tom. Elle ne le deviennent pas moins quand nous sommes adultes. Ne sois pas si dur envers toi-même pour te sentir confu ou incertain. Si tu ne veux pas semer le trouble, alors ne le fais pas pour l’instant. C’est bon de laisser faire les choses jusqu’à ce que tu te sentes à l’aise avec l’idée d’une relation.”

“Merci,” dit Tom en se relaxant un peu. “je le pense. Et merci pour le vin. Ça aide, aussi.”

Melissa rit et se verse un deuxième verre. “Et pour répondre à ta question originale ? J’ai _toujours_ à peine la sensation que je sais ce que je fais, et le fait que Scott pense que c’est le cas est complètement terrifiant. Mais je pense que nous sommes dans la merde ensemble la plupart du temps.”

“Je vais boire à ça,” dit Tom et ils rient tous les deux.

~ ~ ~ ~


	17. Saison 2 - Épisode 6

** Saison 2 – Épisode 6 **

Deux semaines avec sa maison en tant que QG de la meute est sur le point de rendre Tom fou. Il comprend pourquoi Peter a choisi des adolescents, mais les niveaux de drama sont hors de contrôle. Derek et Scott ont l’air de se détester, et Tom n’a aucune idée de pourquoi. Peu importe de quoi l’un d’entre eux parle, un autre doit arriver et parler par dessus. Pour empirer les choses, Isaac s’est lié avec Scott à travers le lacrosse et reste à la maison McCall, et continue de faire des festivals de sarcasme avec Stiles qui s’aventurent dangereusement prêt de vrais combats. Erica continue de taquiner Stiles et Derek à propos de leur relation non-existante, ce qui énerve Derek et pour une raison inconnue, ennuie Scott. Boyd pense clairement que leur drama est ridicule. Allison est énervée parce que sa mère essaie toujours de la faire rompre avec Scott, et personne à part eux deux n’a l’air de s’en préoccuper, ce qui l’irrite juste encore plus.

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne romps pas tout simplement avec lui, alors ?” demande Derek après un monologue particulièrement prolongé.

Scott se renfrogne et dit, “Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t’occupes pas de tes propres affaires ?”

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas – ” commence Derek.

“Derek, viens m’aider avec ces steaks !” crie Tom avant que les choses ne s’intensifient. Il entend Derek faire un grondement sourd, mais il vient ensuite dans la cuisine. Tom prend un plateau et dit, “Ouvre la porte de derrière pour moi, veux-tu ? Puis viens dehors pour me donner un coup de main avec le barbecue.”

“ Bien sûr .”  Les épaules de Derek se baissent alors qu’il suit Tom vers les marches de derrière. Il s’arrête quand il voit que le barbecue n’est même pas encore allumé, et lance à Tom un regard alors qu’il tend le bras pour prendre le charbon.  “ Qu’est-ce que je fais dehors  ?”

“Tu m’aides avec le barbecue, avant que Scott et toi ne vous entre-tuiez. Ce qui hé, maintenant que je t’ai seul, qu’est-ce qui se passe exactement ?”

L’air incertain de  Derek  tourne en air maussade . “ Je ne l’aime pas .”

“ Oui ,”  dit  Tom,  allongeant le mot . “ Tu as rendu ça abondamment clair. Est-ce qu’il y a une raison particulière pour que tu ne l’aimes pas ?”

Derek est silencieux pendant un long moment avant de cracher, “Il blesse Stiles. Et il ne réalise même pas qu’il le fait.”

“Oh, bo n sang .” Tom  soupire alors qu’il  roule du journal en boule pour le mettre au fond de la cheminée d’allumage . “Okay,  oui. Je suis au courant que les sentiments de Stiles ont été malmenés par la relation de Scott avec Allison, et je n’ai pas de problème avec le fait que tu sois protecteur envers lui, mais tu es vraiment seulement en train d’empirer la situation .”

“ Ce n’est pas juste le truc avec Allison. C’est ce – toute cette histoire de loup-garou. Il continue de parler d’à quel point c’est super, et comment il ne comprend pas pourquoi Stiles ne veut pas être un loup-garou, et il est complètement inconscient du fait que chaque fois qu’il dit quelque chose comme ça, Stiles veut ramper sous la table et mourir .”

Tom grimace un peu. Il n’est pas surpris que Derek ait remarqué ça, et il n’est pas surpris que Scott ne l’ait pas remarqué, non plus. “Okay. Je vais admettre que Scott peut être un peu insensible. Ce que, je pourrais souligner, peut aussi être Stiles. Mais – ”

“ Quand Scott est passé la première fois, et que Stiles lui a demandé qui j’étais, Scott a posé des questions à propos du fait que je sois venu à la soirée. Stiles lui a dit que j’étais juste l’a pour l’empêcher d’avoir l’air d’un paria, et Scott a eu l’air d’avoir une ampoule s’allumant au dessus de la tête. Il a dit ‘oh, je comprends’, comme s’il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu’un pourrait vraiment vouloir sortir avec Stiles .”

Maintenant Tom grimace vraiment. “Je suis sûr que ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait dire.”

“Non, il ne le voulait pas, mais il n’a pas non plus remarqué que Stiles n’a regardé aucun d’entre nous pendant la demi-heure suivante. Juste – il est si inconscient, c’est follement frustrant.”

“ Je peux voir pourquoi ça le serait ,”  dit  Tom. “ Mais tu dois te rappeler que tout le monde se voit comme le protagoniste de sa propre histoire .”

Derek fronce les sourcils. “Ce qui veut dire ?”

“ Ce qui veut dire que Scott  est en ce moment enroulé dans toute cette histoire de Roméo et Juliette qui se passe .  Pour lui , Stiles  est . . .”

“Benvolio ?”  suggère  Derek.

“Je vais supposer que tu connais plus de choses sur Shakespeare que moi, donc bien sûr,” dit Tom, et les lèvre de Derek se serrent. “Donc peut-être qu’il ne voit pas tout ce qui se passe avec Stiles, ou pense que c’est aussi important que sa romance de fin du monde, changeant la vie qu’il traverse. Stiles est une intrigue secondaire – et je devrais souligner, c’est une dans laquelle Scott est toujours plutôt investi. Puisque, tu sais, il est là. Et je suis plutôt sûr que la raison pour laquelle il continue de grogner sur toi est parce qu’il est jaloux que Stiles ait un nouvel ami. Un qui n’est pas le sien.”

“C’est son problème, pas le mien,” dit sèchement Derek, “et il n’a aucun putain de droit d’être jaloux du fait que Stiles ait un ami quand il ne peut pas passer dix minutes sans parler d’Allison.”

“Okay. C’est cent pourcents vrai. Mais je pense que ça te ferait du bien d’être l’adulte ici.”

Maintenant Derek  fronce vraiment les sourcils, et Tom laisse ça passer alors qu’il allume le barbecue et jette l’allumette sur le dessus du feu . Final ement , Derek  crache , “ Pourquoi  ?”

“Parce que tu es plus vieux, Derek. Tu es celui avec la maturité émotionnelle de prendre du recul et de dire ‘oui, Scott est un connard, mais je ne dois pas le contrarier à chaque opportunité possible’. Parce que je peux te promettre que la façon dont vous vous battez tous les deux n’aide ps Stiles. Le sol est plutôt instable sous lui en ce moment. Le fait que son meilleur ami et son petit-ami-en-devenir se détestent ne l’aide pas à se sentir mieux.”

Derek soupire. “Je sais ça, juste . . . Je ne sais pas comment traiter avec lui autrement.”

“Ignore- le .  Il n’est pas ton problème .  Tu n’as pas à sortir de ton chemin pour lui dire que sa relation est condamnée. Si tu penses qu’il met Stiles mal-à-l’aise, change de sujet. Si tu penses qu’il blesse les sentiments de Stiles, dis quelque chose qui va le faire se sentir mieux, pas quelque chose qui va faire que Scott va se sentir mal. ” Tom  regarde le charbon, fronçant un peu les sourcils . “ Nous nous habituons tous les uns aux autres ,  et pour être franc je ne suis pas sûr de comment j’ai fini en charge de ça .  Je ne sais pas où diable est Peter dans tout ça .  C’est comme s’il me les avait juste jeter dans les bras .”

“Peter n’était pas bon en relation avec les adolescents même quand il était un adolescent,” dit Derek. “Je te garantie qu’il n’a aucune idée de comment parler avec ceux-ci. Il peut faire semblant, comme il l’a fait dans les sortie shopping, mais ça l’épuise. Il a besoin d’écouter Arlo Guthrie et de crier sur les gens pour faire sortir ses problèmes après, avant qu’il se sente comme lui-même à nouveau.”

Le visuel fait rire Tom malgré lui. “Eh bien, Il ne peux pas tout me jeter, mais c’est quelque chose qu’on doit négocier tout les deux, pas toi. Pendant ce temps, sois juste là pour Stiles, okay ? Parce que je te promets, sur le long terme, ça va ennuyer Scott plus que n’importe quel commentaire barbant à propos d’ Allison que tu pourrais jamais fait.”

Derek  grogne de rire malgré lui . “Okay.  Il ,  e uh.”  Il passe une main à l’arrière de ses cheveux . “ Je suis inquiet pour lui .  Ses cauchemars ne s’arrangent pas .”

“Je sais.” Tom étudie le barbecue à nouveau. “Je continue de repousser la discussion avec lui à propos de ça, en espérant que les choses vont s’améliorer et qu’il ira mieux, mais peut-être que c’est le mieux où les choses peuvent être.”

“Il sait qu’il pourrait avoir besoin de parler à quelqu’un,” offre Derek. “Il a mentionné une conseillère à son lycée, bien qu’il n’ait pas l’air de beaucoup l’aimer.”

“Ah ouais ?” C’est un signe prometteur, si Stiles a accepté qu’il ne serait pas capable de le surmonter juste en le voulant. “Okay, merci. Je vais lui parler de ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas le coincer et lui dire de faire une salade ? Si quelque chose va le faire aller mieux, ça sera de fourrer de la nourriture de lapin dans ma gorge.”

Derek rit. “Ouais, okay. Je ferai ça.”

“En fait, avant que tu partes,” dit Tom en vidant le charbon sur le barbecue pour qu’il puisse commencer les steaks. “Je me demandais ce que tu pensais du nombre de gens que Peter transforme.”

À cela, Derek hausse les épaules, ayant l’air neutre. “C’est logique. Plus il y a de bêtas, plus la meute est forte. Trois est vraiment le strict minimum. Il n’y a pas vraiment de nombre maximal que tu puisses avoir, bien que j’aie entendu que les meutes les plus grandes ont des problèmes à partager l’alpha. Un problème que je suppose qu’on aura pas, puisque Peter n’est même pas dans le coin.”

“Mm hm. C’est juste que Peter veut évidemment transformer Boyd, et . . . J’imagine que je ne suis pas à l’aise avec ça.”

“Euh . . . pourquoi ?”

Tom soupire. “Je ne sais pas. J’espérais en quelque sorte que tu me dirais que Peter agit trop vite, y va trop fort et que mes inquiétudes seraient rationnelles. Si tu penses que ce qu’il fait n’est pas un problème, alors peut-être que je suis celui qui a besoin de prendre du recul.”

Derek  bouge inconfortablement.  “ Je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de fonder une meute, mais ce que fait Peter a l’air normal pour moi. Il n’est pas allé chercher Boyd. Erica est celle qui l’a amené. C’est souvent comme ça que ça marche – les bêtas amènent des amis et de la familles pour agrandir la meute. Si Boyd le veut, alors il n’y a aucun problème .”

“Peut-être que je sens juste qu’un adolescent ne peut pas comprendre quelque chose qui les affecteraient le reste de leur vie. Ils ont seize ans. Il ne peuvent pas voter, ni rejoindre l’armée – ils ne peuvent même pas avoir un tatouage, sans pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps.” Tom prend une profonde inspiration. “J’ai fait des exceptions pour Erica et Scott à cause de leurs maladies. Boyd est différent. Peter dit que ne ressens ça seulement parce que j’ai été transformé contre ma volonté. Que ça me pré-conditionne à penser que la lycanthropie est une mauvaise chose. Mais je ne sais pas. C’est à la fois bon et mauvais, je pense. Mais c’est différent. Ce n’est pas le genre de choix qu’il enfant devrait faire. Mais je suis inquiet du fait que si je dis ça à Peter, il va juste trouver plus d’adolescents atteints de maladies chroniques à mordre.”

“Je ne pense pas,” dit Derek. “Tu as amené Erica à son attention. Scott aussi. Tu lui as dit de ne pas mordre Boyd, donc il ne l’a pas fait. Tu ne vois pas ce qu’il fait ? Il te laisse choisir les membres de la meute. Peut-être que c’est pour ça qu’il garde ses distances. Il sent probablement que c’est plus ta meute que la sienne.”

Tom  cille vers lui ,  mais il doit admettre que Derek a raison . “ J’imagine que je lui parlerai de ça. Je ne veux pas qu’il se sente laissé à l’écart .”

Derek hausse les épaules et fourre ses mains dans ses poches. “C’est son problème, pas le mien.”

Tom  ricane . “ C’est vrai . Okay,  je vais arrêter d’essayer de te faire résoudre tous mes problèmes maintenant .  Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas et dis à Stiles de commencer la salade ?”

“Okay.” Derek fait une pause, puis dit, “Mais je m’en fiche. Tu sais, être une oreille attentive quand tu en as besoin.”

“Merci, Derek,” dit Tom. “J’apprécie ça, vraiment.”

Derek lui lance un petit sourire hésitant, puis se retourne et rentre dans la maison.

~ ~ ~ ~

Ça prend une semaine à Tom pour arranger une rencontre avec Chris, dont l’attitude commence à frôler la paranoïa. Tom suppose qu’il ne peut pas vraiment le blâmer, considérant le caractère de son père. Chris accepte de le rencontrer à un autre diner, mais insiste pour que Tom attende qu’il soit là depuis quinze minutes avant de se montrer, donc on dirait que Tom l’a suivi plutôt que quelque chose arrangé à l’avance .

“ Si tu ne voulais pas me rencontrer en personne, j’aurais pu juste t’envoyer un message ,”  dit  Tom,  après que la serveuse ait posé son café et soit partie .

“Et risquer que le message soit lu ? Non, merci,” dit Chris.

Tom  pense à mentionner  que les téléphones ont cette option astucieuse appelée ‘protection par mot de passe ’,  puis réfléchit mieux à l’idée. Ça pourrait aider Chris, mais ça pourrait aussi ne pas aider . Gérard  ne sait probablement pas le mot de passe du téléphone de Chris – mais probablement que Victoria si. Et vu certaines des choses qu’Allison a dit à propos de sa mère, Tom est plutôt sûr qu’elle n’est pas de leur côté . “ Eh bien ,  j’ai une sorte de question étrange .  Est-ce que tu sais si ton père est malade ?”

Chris  lui lance un regard vide . “ Il ne l’a pas mentionné .  Pourquoi ?”

“Apparemment les loup-garous peuvent sentir certaines maladies,” dit Tom. “Je n’ai pas réalisé ce que c’était quand je l’ai rencontré, donc je suis parti et ait parlé avec Deaton. Nous pensons que ça pourrait être un genre de cancer. Il avait – eh bien, il n’y a aucun moyen de le dire qui ne soit pas bizarre, donc voilà : j’ai passé une demi-heure à renifler des chiens malades.” Il lève les yeux au plafond. “pourquoi est-ce ma vie ?”

Chris renifle de rire malgré lui, mais le sourire s’évanouit rapidement. “Je ne sais pas. Comme je l’ai dit, il n’a rien dit là-dessus. Mais il ne le voudrait pas. De toute façon, je ne cois pas pourquoi c’est important.”

“ Ça pourrait l’être. La morsure guérit les maladies, tu te rappelles  ?”  dit  Tom.  À cela , Chris  a juste l’air vide. L’idée de son père coulant être un loup-garou est un concept tellement étranger pour lui que Tom doit l’épeler, continuant,  “ Il pourrait essayer de trouver Peter pour pouvoir avoir la morsure, et se soigner .”

“Est-ce que tu plaisantes ?” Chris secoue la tête. “Mon père ne ferait jamais ça.”

“ Je ne sais pas , Chris.  Un diagnostique de stade terminal peut changer les gens de manière plutôt profonde. ” Tom  en s’embête pas à amener l’opinion de Peter que Gérard  blesse seulement les loup-garous parce qu’il aime le défi . “ Crois-moi, parce que je me rappelle de ça, de quand ma femme est tombée malade. Ce stade de négociations peu aller à des extrêmes plutôt impressionnants .”

“Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas comme moi,” dit Chris.

“ Peut-être .  Et je suppose que ça ne compte pas sur le long terme. La raison pour laquelle il veut trouver Peter est discutable, mais je dois aussi me demander si trouver Peter est son but entier. Peter ne se cache pas exactement. Je veux dire, il n’est pas subtile même aux meilleurs moments, et il a été chez moi la plupart des soirs. Ce qui me fait sentir qu’il y a quelque chose d’autre là-dedans que nous ne voyons pas. Ce n’est pas assez pour lui de trouver Peter, si Peter n’a pas de raison de lui donner la morsure. Donc joue juste le jeu quelques secondes et réfléchit .  Si ton père voulait forcer Peter à le mordre, comment le ferait-il ?”

Chris  a toujours l’air de douter, mais il arrête et pense à la question . “ Point de levier ,”  dit-il finalement . “ Il sait que Peter n’abdiquerait pas sous la torture. Pas quelqu’un qui a vécu la sorte de douleur qu’il a vécue. Ce qui veut dire qu’il a besoin de quelqu’un dont Peter se préoccupe – et pas juste n’importe qui.  Gérard  tuerait Peter dès qu’il serait transformé, pour avoir le pouvoir de l’alpha. Il ne risquerait pas que Peter ait du pouvoir sur lui .”

“Appar emm ent  il y a une possibilité que tuer l’alpha qui t’a transformé annule la morsure ,”  dit  Tom.

Chris  hausse les épaules . “ Je n’avais jamais entendu ça.  Mais je n’ai pas exactement passé beaucoup de temps à interroger des loup-garous, non plus. Et mon avis tient. Si ça annule la morsure, que cela soit ainsi. En fait, du point de vue de mon père, ça serait même mieux. Il serait soigné, et ne serait pas un loup-garou .”

“Okay,” dit Tom, bien qu’il fasse une note mentale pour vérifier et voir si c’est vrai. Pater a mentionné que Scott reste techniquement asthmatique, et Erica est toujours épileptique – c’était juste que leurs corps pouvaient arrêter et soigner les dommage que leurs maladies faisaient. Gérard pourrait être bon pour un coup de pied au cul s’il se faisait transformer par Peter et le tuait, en comptant être soigné. “Et Peter saurait ça, ce qui signifie qu’il ferait juste ce que Gérard voulait à moins qu’il ait eu une putain de raison irréfutable.” Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, repensant à tout ça. C’est ce à quoi il s’était attendu de Gérard, mais il a toujours des questions. “Mais il y a beaucoup de gens vulnérables dans la vie de Peter en ce moment. Pourquoi ne pas aller après Derek, ou Stiles et moi ? Peter a déjà risqué sa vie pour nous sauver.”

“Vrai. Mais c’était un risque calculé, et il savait qu’il avait une bonne chance de survivre. Ça serait différent.” Chris remue lentement son café, comme s’il cherchait des réponses dans le mug. “C’est une chose pour Peter de risquer sa vie pour toi. C’en est une autre de donner sa vie pour toi.”

Tom doit admettre que Chris a un point. “Rien de cela ne rend le plan de Gérard plus clair.”

“ Je suppose que ton nez de loup-garou ne t’a pas donné une idée de combien de temps a mon père  ?”  demande  Chris,  et Tom secoue la tête . “Okay.  Mais ma supposition est que nous parlons de six mois ou plus. Mon père peut être très patient. Il pourrait juste être en train d’attendre le moment opportun. Attendre, et surveiller, pour voir ce que fait Peter .”

“S’il nous surveille, il fait du bon travail à ne pas se trahir,” dit Tom. “Aucun de nous n’a remarqué quoi que ce soit.”

“Donne-nous un peu de crédit. Nous sommes bon dans ce que nous faisons, tu sais.” Chris finit son café, puis soupire. “Écoute. Puisque nous parlons. Peut-être que tu peux me faire une faveur. Ma femme . . . n’est pas vraiment heureuse du fait qu’Allison sorte avec un loup-garou.”

“C’est ce que j’ai entendu,” dit sèchement Tom. “Répétitivement. Dramatiquement. Souvent avec des insultes que tu souhaiterais probablement que ta fille ne connaisse pas. Occasionnellement avec des références au KKK.”

Chris pinc e l’arête de son nez . “ Je sais que tu penses que nous sommes des connards bigots , okay ?  Je sais que tu penses que ma femme est ridicule. J’essaie toujours de trouver de la logique dans tout ça, et je fais mon putain de mieux .”

Tom  soupire . “Okay,  tu as r a i son . M on attitude  n’aide pas, et je m’excuse. Quelle faveur espères-tu que je fasse pour toi ?”

“Si je dis quelque chose à Allison, elle va juste se braquer. Mais elle te respecte. Elles est assez intelligente pour savoir que tu es celui qui voulait qu’elle soit au courant, pas moi. Pourrais-tu juste lui parler, et, et essayer de lui expliquer ça même si elle est celle qui a raison, jeter ça au visage de Victoria va juste empirer les choses ?”

Tom prend un moment pour y penser, décidant si ça serait une bonne idée ou pas. “Aussi longtemps que tu comprends que je ne vais pas lui dire de rompre avec Scott, ou même prétendre de rompre avec Scott, oui. Je vais lui parler de peut-être y aller plus doucement avec vous, parce que désapprendre les préjugés est un travail difficile, et crier sur les gens à propos de ça n’a jamais rien arrangé.”

Chris a l’air un peu soulagé. “Merci. Je pense.” Il bouge, mal-à-l’aise. “Scott semble être un bon gamin. J’espère que si nous laissons juste un peu de temps à Victoria pour s’habituer à l’idée, elle ne sera plus aussi énervée.”

“Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.”

Tom  retourne au travail, repensant à tout ça. Il essaie de se rappeler quand l’absence de Peter a commencé. Est-ce que ça avait commencé après qu’ils aient découvert que Gérard était malade  ?  Est-ce qu’il essaie de s’éloigner des bêtas ,  de Tom  et Stiles,  pour qu’ils aient moins l’air de cibles  ?  Il pense que ça pourrait aussi être ça .  Sa maison a été le QG de la meute depuis le début, mais c’est seulement depuis une ou deux semaines que Peter lui-même a arrêté de passer dans la soirée .

Il n’y a qu’une seule façon de le découvrir, donc pour la première fois, il se dirige vers l’appartement de Peter. C’est en centre-ville, dans un vieux bâtiment en brique .  C’est un peu de petite taille, bien que c’est bien pour une personne, et d’une certaine manière Peter  l’a d é cor é avec du vieux papier peint et des murs de livres . “ Eh bien ,  regardez ce que le chat a ramené ,”  dit-il, ricanant alors qu’il recule pour rester Tom entrer .

“ J’ai parlé à Chris ,”  dit  Tom. “ Son père n’a rien dit à propos d’être malade, mais Chris  dit qu’il pourrait ne pas lui en parler .”

“Bonjour à toi, aussi. Tu veux une bière ?”

Tom soupire. “Bien sûr,” dit-il, et il suit Peter dans une petite cuisine coquette. Peter prend deux bouteilles et en tend une. Tom la prend, mais ne boit pas. “Donc si Gérard veut te forcer à le transformer en loup-garou, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?”

Peter hausse les épaules. “Rien. Ce qu’il fait n’est pas important ; je ne vais pas faire ça.”

“Okay,” dit lentement Tom, “mais il ne va pas exactement accepter non comme réponse.”

“Donc il va essayer de blesser la meute , et je le tuerai. Problème résolu.” Peter prend une gorgée de sa bière. “Quelque chose d’autre ?”

“Je pensais que ça pourrait être pour ça que tu te distancies de la meute.”

Peter lève un sourcil. “Non. Je fais ça parce que tu a rendu plutôt clair que tu penses que je suis une mauvaise influence pour eux, et que tu ne veux pas dans le coin.”

Ça prend Tom au dépourvu. “Attend. J’ai fait quoi maintenant ?”

Les yeux de  Peter  roulent dramatiquement des yeux.  “ Tu ne voulais pas que je les transforme dès le début, même quand je leur en parlais d’abord. Je sais que toi et moi ne coexistons pas exactement sur la même longueur d’onde morale, mais si tu ne me veux pas autour d’eux, tu aurais dû juste me le dire .”

“Si je ne voulais pas que tu sois près d’eux, je l’aurais juste dit.” Tom fronce les sourcils vers lui. “À la place, tu m’as refilé le bébé et j’ai passé les deux dernières semaines à essayer de gérer une brochette de gosses avec tous ses nouveaux instincts pour ne pas qu’il s’entre-tuent. Ça n’a pas exactement été facile, et je n’apprécie pas vraiment d’être soudain celui qui est responsable de ça.”

“Doux Jésus, Tom, qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi ?” demande Peter. “Peu importe ce que je fais, c’est la mauvaise chose. Tu ne voulais pas du tout que je fonde une meute – ”

“Ce n’est _pas_ vrai – ”

“Tu as essayé de me dissuader de transformer littéralement tout le monde que j’ai transformé, puis tu es devenu hargneux quand je les ai quand même transformés, même si tu l’avais accepté avant ! Donc j’ai pensé, maintenant que j’ai la force et le nombre dont j’ai besoin pour me débarrasser de Gérard si je le dois, je vais juste te laisser t’occuper des choses. Maintenant, tu es en colère contre moi pour ça. Donc que diable veux-tu que je fasse ?”

Tom passe une main dans ses cheveux. “Okay. Récapitulons. Je sais que – ” Il arrête et laisse échapper un souffle. “Je sais que je pourrais ne pas être rationnel sur le fait que tu transformes des bêtas. Je sais que je n’ai pas bien réagi, mais j’ai essayé de limiter ça. Je n’en ai jamais parlé devant les enfants. Je n’ai rien dit à Boyd excepté que tu n’étais pas dans le coin. Donc même si je ne suis pas totalement à l’aide avec l’idée que tu changes des gens, j’ai reconnu que c’était mon problème, pas celui de quelqu’un d’autre. Donc pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas quand je t’ai donné l’idée que je ne te voulais pas du tout près des gosses ?”

“ Repenses-y , Tom.  Pense à quand j’ai dit que nous devrions transformer Stiles pour sa protection, et tu m’as presque arraché la tête .”

“Parce que Stiles ne veut pas être un loup-garou !” Tom prend une profonde inspiration. “Mais tu as raison. J’ai surréagi. C’est dur de voir mon fils blessé et ne pas savoir comment l’aider.”

“Tu m’as dit non, et j’aurais respecté ça, puis tu as dû y aller et me dire de ne pas lui mettre la pression derrière ton dos. Ce qui est quelque chose que je n’ai fait à personne. Donc merci, Tom, pour ta confiance. Merci pour prévenir Allison que je suis un lunatique dérangé qui ne peut pas être cru – ”

“Peter, je n’ai pas – ”

“Si, tu l’as fait ! Et je sais que tu l’as fait, parce que tu n’aurais pas eu de problème avec le fait que je sois là pour cette conversation, tu ne te serais pas débarrassé de moi d’abord, si tu n’allais pas dire ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je t’ai fait pour que tu me traites comme ça, mais – ”

“Okay, arrête de dire des conneries,” dit Tom en perdant son calme. “Tu ne sais pas ce que tu m’as fait ? Putain est-ce que tu te fiches de moi avec ça, Peter ? Tu m’as attaqué, m’a transformé en loup-garou, puis a passé plusieurs semaines suivantes à essayer de me forcer à t’aider. Tu as essayé de me faire blesser mon fils. Tu m’as impliqué dans tout ça, contre ma volonté, et ça a fini avec mon fils à deux doigts d’être tué ! Il ne peut pas dormir la nuit à cause de ce qui s’est passé, et tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ?”

Peter  détourne le regard . “ Je pensais –  que  tu étais d’accord avec ce qui s’est passé après que ça soit fini – ”

“Même si je le suis, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne l’as pas fait. M’ajuster à ma nouvelle vie, apprendre comment faire face à ça, ça ne fait pas de ce que tu m’as fait un faux problème. “Nous devons tous travailler ensemble maintenant, donc j’essaie, okay ? Je sais que tu n’avais pas toute ta tête, et je sais que tu n’es pas mon ennemi. Je fais de mon mieux pour t’aider, mais ne me saute pas à la gorge quand quand je ne réagit pas comme tu veux, parce que j’essaie toujours de faire face à ça.”

“Bien.” Peter ne veut toujours pas le regarder. “Bien que, tu sais, ça fait seulement penser que tu ne me veux pas dans le coin.”

“Peter,  je  _ veut  _ dépasser ce que tu m’as fait. Je veux avancer et être ton ami. Si je pouvais claquer des doigts et le faire dans l’instant, je le ferais. Ça ne fonctionne juste pas comme ça. J’y met des efforts, donc j’ai besoin que tu le fasses aussi. Et ça ne veut pas dire faire de tout ma responsabilité parce que tu penses que je serais plus heureux comme ça. Utilise tes mots, pour l’amour de Dieu .”

Peter acquiesce. Il ne parle pas pendant une longue minute. Finalement, il dit, “Je suis désolé. Pour ce que je t’ai fait. Je ne pense pas que je l’ai dit avant.”

Tom se relaxe, ses épaules relâchant la tension qu’il n’avait pas réalisé avoir. “C’est un bon début, Peter. Merci. Sans être sarcastique du tout, j’apprécie vraiment ça.”

“ Peut-on – ”  la tête de Peter tourne soudain ,  comme s’il entendait un bruit dans le lointain . “ Je dois y aller ,”  dit-il abruptement . “ Un des bêtas a des problèmes . Scott,  je pense .”

“Je devrais venir avec toi – ”

“No n .”  Les yeux de  Peter s ont carmins, mais sa voix n’est pas en colère . “ Je veux que tu sois hors de danger. Va chercher les autres, rentrez à la maison. Garde-les en sécurité. Je vous retrouverai là-bas une fois que j’aurai récupéré  Scott.”

Il est hors de la fenêtre sans un mot de plus, et Tom sait qu’il ne le rattrapera pas .  Il attrape son téléphone et appelle Stiles,  qui dit qu’il est à la maison avec  Derek. Isaac, Erica,  et Boyd  sont là ,  mais Scott  et Allison  ne le sont pas . Tom  leur dit de ne pas bouger, il sera là dans quelques minutes, et se dirige vers la maison. Il utilise les gyrophares mais pas les sirènes, et rentre chez lui en la moitié du temps que cela prend normalement .

“Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?” demande Stiles, son visage encore plus pâle que d’habitude.

“ Je ne suis pas sûr ,”  dit  Tom. “Peter  a dit que quelque chose n’allait pas .  Il est allé chercher Scott.”  Il serre l’épaule de Stiles et dit , “ Je suis sûr qu’il va sortir Scott du problème, quel qu’il soit, dans lequel il s’est fourré .”

Ça n’a pas échappé à l’attention de Tom que c’est probablement une sorte de piège, même s’il ne peut pas imaginer pourquoi Gérard aurait pris Scott, de tous les gens, comme cible. Il est tendu et anxieux alors qu’il fait les cents pas dans la maison, en attendant. Derek remarque calmement qu’ils sauraient si leur alpha avait été tué, ce qui réconforte un peu Tom.

Heureusement pour ses nerfs, Peter arrive environ dix minutes plus tard, avec un bras autour des épaules de Scott, l’aidant à marcher. L’adolescent est plus pâle que d’habitude et a quelques marques d’éraflures sur son visage et ses vêtements. “Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?” demande Stiles, tirant Scott dans une étreinte serrée. Scott tousse juste un peu et lui rend son étreinte.

Derek tend la main, hésite, puis serre l’épaule de Scott. “Allez. Assied-toi.”

Scott acquiesce. Tom et Derek l’aide à s’installer sur le canapé, et Isaac lui amène un verre d’eau. “Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?” demande à nouveau Tom, plus calmement.

“La mère d’Allison,” Scott râle. “Elle avait de l’aconit dans cet aérateur. Elle voulait faire ressembler ça comme une crise d’asthme.”

La mâchoire de Tom se serre et il commence immédiatement à se demander combien de cela pourrait être prouvé devant un tribunal. Il jette un coup d’œil à Peter, seulement pour réaliser que Peter a disparu. Il s’étonne un peu, puis soupire et sort son téléphone. Il débat pendant un long moment sur quoi envoyer, puisque ‘s’il te plaît ne va pas tuer chaque Argent vivant’ est probablement déplacé. Il commence avec ‘est-ce que tu vas bien ?’

Quelques minutes plus tard, pendant que tout le monde est encore en train de s’agiter autour de Scott, Peter envoie en retour un simple, ‘oui’.

‘Est-ce qu’il y a autre chose que tu aies besoin que je fasse ?’

‘Non,’ répond Peter.

Tom y réfléchit. ‘Devrais-je aller arrêter Victoria Argent ?’

Peter répond plus vite qu’il s’y serait attendu. ‘Maintenant elle se sera débarrassée des preuves. Mettre Scott en sécurité était ma priorité. Je doute que nous puissions prouver quoi que ce soit. Nous devrons juste être plus prudents.’

‘Okay,’ répond Tom. Il range son téléphone et dit, “Scott, tu devrais appeler ta mère. Je veux que tu restes ici ce soir. Nous allons devoir parler de quelques règles de sécurité, mais inquiétons-nous de cela demain. Stiles – ” Il voit la façon dont Stiles est au niveau de Scott, et change d’avis. “Peu importe. Je vais commander le dîner. Chinois, ça va à tout le monde ?” demande-t-il, et tout le monde a l’air d’accord avec ça. Tom sort un menu à emporter et se prépare pour une longue soirée.

Il ne dort pas beaucoup cette nuit. Peter n’apparaît toujours pas. Tom ne sait pas pourquoi, et il n’aime pas ça. Stiles est clairement à deux doigts d’avoir une crise de panique complète, peu importe combien de fois Scott lui redit qu’il va bien. Derek, en sa faveur, a rangé sa jalousie et reste à côté des deux sans contrarier Scott même un peu. Tom fait une note mentale d’appeler Deaton dans la matinée et demander s’il peut recommander un conseiller pour Stiles.

Il sombre finalement dans un sommeil épuisé vers l’aube, et dort plus longtemps qu’il ne le veut. Son téléphone le réveille, et il voit le nom de Chris sur l’écran. “Oh, ça devrait être bien,” marmonne-t-il, et il décroche. “Oui ?”

La voix de Chris tremble légèrement. “J’ai besoin de ton aide.”

Tom repousse l’envie d’être mesquin. “Avec ?”

“Avec ma femme,” dit Chris. Tom est sur le point d’ouvrir la bouche et de dire à Chris qu’il était chanceux que sa femme n’ait pas à être arrêté, mais là Chris continue. “Je pense qu’elle va se suicider.”

~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Arlo Guthrie = un chanteur, je n’ai pas vraiment compris la référence


	18. Saison 2 - Épisode 7

** Saison 2 – Épisode 7 **

La première pensée de Tom est que c’est un peu trop Shakespearien à son goût. Il essaie de se rappeler si la mère de Juliette s’était suicidé. Est-ce que Juliette avait même une mère ? Il avait besoin d’avoir quatre heures de sommeil de plus. À la place, il dit, “Attend. Je vais avoir besoin d’un café avant que tu répète tout ce que tu as juste dit.”

Il sort du lit et descend les escaliers. Il est content que ce soit le week-end, et les enfants sont toujours endormis. Il met la machine à café en marche, puis regarde dans le réfrigérateur et trouve une des canettes de Mountain Dew de Stiles. C’est dégoûtant, mais le sucre et la caféine est tout ce dont il a besoin maintenant. Après une longue lampée, il remet le téléphone à son oreille. “Okay. Répète.”

“Je pense que ma femme va se suicider,” dit Chris.

“C’est ce que je pensais que tu avais dit. Pourquoi ?”

Chris laisse échapper un souffle. “C’est – une tradition. Dans les familles de chasseurs. Si tu es mordu, tu te suicides avant que la première transformation ne se passe.”

“Je suis désolé, si tu es _quoi_?”

Le silence de Chris est éloquent. “Peter ne t’a pas dit.”

“Non, il a oublié de le mentionner – pourquoi tu ne commence pas par le début ? Dis-moi ce que tu sais, puis je te dirai ce que je sais.”

“Je ne sais pas grand chose. Peter a attaqué Victoria, et elle s’est fait mordre, et maintenant elle – ” La voix de Chris craque un peu. “Elle planifie de se suicider, et Gérard planifie de tuer Peter . . . ou c’est ce qu’il a dit. Il veut que je l’aide, et pour le moment, je suis enclin à accepter.”

“Est-ce que Victoria a mentionné à un moment pourquoi Pater l’a attaquée ?” demande Tom, et Chris admet que non, elle ne l’a pas fait. “Elle essayait de tuer Scott. Elle l’a frappé avec une voiture, puis l’a traîné dans un garage abandonné, et a essayé de l’empoisonner avec de l’aconit dans un aérateur. Peter est allé le secourir. Il n’a pas mentionné avoir mordu Victoria en le faisant, et crois-moi, je vais avoir une discussion avec lui à ce propos, mais n’attrapons pas les torches et les fourches. Qu’est-ce que tu veut que je fasse à propos de ta femme, exactement ?”

“J’ai besoin que tu lui _parles_. Dis-lui qu’être un loup-garou n’est pas si mal. Tu ne le voulais pas non plus, mais tu – ” Chris prend une profonde inspiration. “Je sais que tu ne pourrait probablement pas moins t’en soucier. Mais c’est ma _femme_. La mère de ma fille. S’il te plaît viens lui parler.”

Tom se pince l’arête du nez. “Laisse-moi prendre une douche et avoir deux tasses de café en plus, et j’arrive. Mais je vais avoir besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi avant que j’arrive.”

“Dis quoi,” dit Chris.

“Va fouiller les affaires de ton père. Trouve ce que sont ces pilules et envoie-moi les informations. Je pense que je peux persuader ta femme de ne pas se suicider, mais je vais avoir besoin de cette information.”

“Okay. Donne-moi quelques minutes. Et merci.” Chris a l’air immensément soulagé. Il dit au revoir et raccroche.

Tom  va prendre une douche en réfléchissant à la façon de gérer ça. Quand il sort, il envoie à Peter un texto qui dit juste, ‘Quelque chose dont tu as oublié de parler la nuit dernière  ?’

Il n’a pas de réponse immédiate, donc il s’habille puis entre dans la chambre. Les adolescents sont affalés partout sur le plancher de Stiles dans différents stades de désordre, mais Derek est réveillé, assis dans le lit de Stiles avec un livre et Stiles endormi sur ses genoux. “Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?” demande-t-il, en ayant clairement entendu Tom parler à quelqu’un.

“Je dois sortir pendant un petit moment,” dit Tom. “Je te donnerai les détails plus tard. Reste ici, assure toi qu’aucun des gosses n’aille nulle part, okay ? Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d’aide.”

Derek  acquiesce, et Tom se retourne pour partir,  se sentant légèrement moins inquiet qu’avant . Peter  n’a toujours pas répondu à son message, et il n’aime pas du tout ça .  Il pense que Peter pourrait se sentir sur la défensive, donc il lui envoie un message qui dit , ‘ S’il te plaît, dis-moi juste que tu vas bien .’

Ça, Peter y répond, juste quand Tom se met en route vers la maison des Argent. Sa réponse est juste ‘Je vais bien’, et maintenant Tom est ennuyé. Il met ça de côté. Il peut aller voir Peter après s’être occupé de Victoria Argent.

Chris le  laisse entrer .  Il ne s’était pas rasé et il y avait des cercles  sombres sous ses yeux. Il fait une geste vers Tom pour qu’il le suive dans la salle. Tom s’informe sur l’emplacement d’Allison et Chris lui dit qu’elle est sortie faire du shopping avec Lydia. C’est bien. Il préférerait ne pas l’avoir ici pour cette discussion. Dans la salle, Victoria est assise sur le canapé avec un bras bandé, et Gérard lui parle dans l’oreille.  Tom peut deviner ce qu’il dit, et sent son calme diminuer quand Gérard sourit juste à son entrée .

“Okay,” dit Tom, “apparemment nous devons parler.”

“Nous ne le devons vraiment pas,” dit Victoria en lui jetant un regard glacial alors que Chris s’assied à côté d’elle.

“Eh bien, je pensais à la base que je viendrais ici pour vous arrêter,” dit Tom. “Mais apparemment ce n’est pas nécessaire vu que vous allez juste vous suicider.”

La mâchoire de Victoria se serre. Elle lance un regard furtif à Chris, qui passe une main sur son visage et regarde ailleurs. “Ce n’est pas vos affaires, Shériff. Je vous demanderais de partir.”

“Mme Argent, vous et moi allons avoir une conversation d’une façon ou d’une autre. Vous pouvez soit me parler ici, soit je peux vous emmener au poste pour vous interroger sur votre agression sur Scott McCall. Pour être franc, je préférerais la dernière option, parce que je pourrais vous avoir toute seule, mais je pensais que vous seriez plus réceptive si je vous parlais là où vous êtes à l’aise.”

“ Il n’y a rien à dire ,”  dit gravement  G é rard. “ Nous ne pouvons pas permettre – ”

“Excusez- moi, monsieur,” dit Tom. “Je ne vous ai parlé à aucun moment.”

Victoria lance toujours des regards noirs à Chris. “Pourquoi l’aurais-tu amené ici ? Je ferai ce que j’ai à faire. L’homme avec qui je me suis mariée l’aurait compris.”

Chris ne la regarde pas, mais il dit, “L’homme avec qui tu t’es mariée l’aurait compris, mais le père de ton enfant veut que tu y réfléchisse. Vicky.” Sa voix diminue et il la fixe finalement, bien qu’il ne puisse pas soutenir son regard. “Parle-lui juste. Juste – ”

“C’est inacceptable, Chris.” La voix de Gérard est devenue froide. “Elle n’est pas seulement un loup-garou maintenant, mais son alpha est notre ennemi. Il sera capable de la contrôler, de l’utiliser contre nous. Pourquoi crois-tu qu’il l’ait mordu en premier lieu ? Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer ce genre de faiblesse. La femme avec qui tu t’es marié est morte, Chris. Quand la lune va se lever, elle sera juste un montre portant sa peau – ”

“ Si vous y croyiez vraiment, pourquoi est-ce que vous viseriez pour avoir la morsure de Peter Hale ?  ” Tom  pose la question nonchalamment, sortant ça dans la pièce pour voir ce qui se passe .

La mâchoire de Chris se serre. Victoria tourne brutalement la tête, vraiment surprise. Et Gérard, eh bien. Ses yeux s’élargissent momentanément et son dos se raidit, juste assez de tension pour que Tom sache qu’il a mis dans le mille. Il récupère bien, et dit, “Je ne sais pas ce que – ”

“ Voyons , G é rard.  Vous êtes en ville depuis trois, quatre semaines maintenant ,  et vous n’avez toujours pas trouvé Peter. Vous devez savoir où il est. Il n’a même pas caché ses va et viens chez moi. Si vous vouliez Peter Hale mort – o u m oi ,  d’ailleurs –  vous auriez déjà fait quelque chose. Mais vous n’avez rien fait. Donc à la place vous . . .  voyons si j’ai la bonne chronologie ici. Vous avez encouragé Victoria à essayer de séparer  Scott  et Allison,  sachant que ça ne fonctionnerait pas ,  puis l’avez convaincue d’essayer de tuer Scott. Vous avez probablement pensé que Peter la tuerait, puis que vous pourriez mettre Chris et peut-être Allison de votre côté. Transformé Allison en espionne pour vous, peut-être  ?  Avec leur aide, vous auriez pu réussir à capturer Peter, ou peut-être moi et Derek ,  pour que vous puissiez le forcer à vous transformer .  Votre cancer doit être plutôt avancé si vous êtes sous chimio orale .  Il vous reste probablement quoi, six moi ,

maximum ? Vous pourriez probablement repousser cela à plutôt loin avec la morsure.”

“Comment est-ce que – ” Gérard regarde Chris, et sa bouche se tord comme s’il avait mordu dans un citron alors qu’il réalise que Chris doit avoir fouillé dans ses affaires.

“Donc faisons un accord. Et si vous reconnaissiez que les loup-garou ne sont pas vraiment des monstres, et en retour, je vous présenterai un thérapeute avec qui vous pourrez parler de sortir de l’étape de négociation du deuil. Pendant ce temps, pour une fois dans votre vie, et si vous gardiez la bouche fermée.”

“Si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser me parler de cette façon – ”

Tom l’ignore, et se tourne vers Victoria. “Et vous, la femme qui a essayé de tuer le meilleur ami de mon fils, vous savez quoi ? Si vous voulez vous suicider, allez-y,” dit-il, et Chris fait un bruit comme si Tom venait de le frapper dans l’estomac. “Mais d’abord, je vais allez voir votre fille, et vous allez vous asseoir avec elle et expliquer exactement ce que vous avez fait, pourquoi vous l’avez fait, et pourquoi vous pensez que la laisser sans mère est un meilleure option qu’avoir des crocs et de la fourrure pendant la pleine lune. Si vous voulez toujours presser la détente après qu’elle vous ait supplié de ne pas partir – et croyez-moi, Mme Argent, je sais mieux que quiconque dans cette pièce ce que c’est de s’occuper d’un enfant qui perd sa mère – puis je lirai une éloge à vos funérailles. Avons-nous un accord ?”

La mâchoire de Victoria tremble. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et dit, “Ce n’est pas que je veuille laisser Allison. C’est juste que – ”

“Alors ne le faites pas,” dit impassiblement Tom.

Victoria ne dit rien.

“Vicky,” dit doucement Chris. “S’il te plaît.”

Voyant qu’il fait quelques progrès, Tom adoucit son ton. “Je n’étais pas exactement le plus grand fan du monde de lycanthropie pendant les une ou deux premières semaines. Je ne vais pas vous mentir et vous dire que tout est rose. Ce n’est pas facile. Mais ce n’est pas aussi horrible que vous le pensez. Vous allez aller bien.Si vous pouvez croire ça, alors vous pourrez vous en sortir. Personne ne doit mourir aujourd’hui.”

A près un long moment , Victoria  acquiesce .  Ses poings se serrent sur ses genoux, mais elle lève les yeux pour rencontrer son regard . “ Et à propos de Peter ?”

“Quoi à propos de lui ?” demande Tom.

“Il peut me contrôler. M’appeler.”

“Oui, il peut. Et franchement, je ne vais pas promettre qu’il ne le voudra pas. Je n’ai pas eu la chance de lui parler pour l’instant, donc je ne sais pas quel est son plan. Ce que je veux dire est qu’une personne avec une forte volonté peut le vaincre, et votre volonté a l’air d’être plutôt forte. Peter n’a pas été capable de me faire faire quoi que ce soit que je ne veuille pas faire. Il ne sera pas capable de vous forcer non plus. Donc essayez de ne pas vous inquiéter pour ça pour l’instant.” Il se lève et dit à Chris, “Je t’appellerai une fois que j’aurai parlé avec Peter.”

Chris acquiesce. “J’apprécie.”

Tom se tourne vers Gérard. “Et si je vous amenais à un hôtel ? Je doute que vous quittiez la ville, mais je sens d’une certaine manière que Chris ne vous veut pas dans sa maison, près de sa femme et de sa fille.”

“C’est entre mon fils et moi.”

Tom lance un regard interrogateur à Chris, lui demandant silencieusement si il veut que Tom fasse partir Gérard par la force. Chris soupire et secoue un peu la tête. Tom n’aime pas ça, mais n’a pas de raisons pour traîner Gérard hors de la maison, donc il dit, “C’est comme tu veux,” et part, se dirigeant vers l’appartement de Peter.

Il s’assied dans sa voiture sur le parking pendant plusieurs longues minutes, essayant de décider comment s’attaquer à ça. Il est moins en colère contre Peter pour avoir mordu Victoria que pour avoir négligé de lui mentionner ce fait. Il suspecte que Peter a ses raisons, mais n’aime pas avoir été laissé dans l’ignorance. Malgré tout, il sait d’expérience que s’il se met en colère, Peter va juste être sur la défensive, et ils vont finir par se disputer. Ils avaient fait de véritables progrès la nuit précédente, donc avec ça en tête, il monte à l’appartement et toque avant de rentrer.

Peter  se tient près de la fenêtre à regarder le trafic sur la route. Il se retourne quand Tom rentre, et le salue avec , “ Est-ce qu’elle s’est suicidée  ?”

“Pas maintenant,” dit Tom, “et je pense que je l’ai convaincue de ne pas le faire. Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu as du café ?”

Peter a toujours l’air inquiet, mais puisque Tom ne lui crie pas dessus, il acquiesce et rentre dans la cuisine. Le café est frais de ce matin, mais seulement tiède, donc il attend Tom depuis un moment. Peter, comme son neveu, préfère le thé.

“Donc avant que je ne fasse une brochette de suppositions et n’empiète sur ton personnage,” dit Tom, “Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit ce qui s’est passé hier, et pourquoi ?”

“Très bien.” Peter hoche un peu la tête en sirotant son thé. “Je n’y suis pas allé avec l’intention de la mordre. Honnêtement, je ne m’attendait pas du tout à ce que Victoria soit là. Je ne dirai pas que la mordre était un accident, mais ce n’était pas exactement délibéré non plus. J’essayais de sortir aussi vite que possible, avant que l’aconit ne puisse m’affecter. Elle est venue vers moi, et mes mains étaient occupées parce que je portais Scott. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, donc j’ai répondu avec mes crocs. Puis j’ai pris Scott et je suis sorti.”

“Okay.” Tom réfléchit à tout ça pendant une minute. “Et ?”

“Et pendant que je ramenais Scott chez toi, le plan de Gérard est devenu clair. Il savais que Victoria n’arriverait pas à tuer Scott. Si il avait vraiment voulu que ça finisse comme ça, il aurait été là lui-même. Il voulait que je la tue, ou que je la transforme. 9A aurait retourné Chris contre nous et au moins rendu Allison neutre, mais le mettrait plus probablement dans une position où il pourrait utiliser Allison contre nous.”

“Mm hm,” dit Tom. “Et ?”

“ Donc ça pouvait seulement finir d’une façon ou deux .  Soit Victoria  se serait suicidée, et le plan de Gérard aurait fonctionné, soit elle ne le faisait pas. Il n’y avait qu’une personne qui aurait pu la convaincre de ne pas le faire, et c’était toi. Si tu réussissais, alors Chris  et Allison  auraient tous les deux une dettes envers nous et Gérard aurait été séparé de son soutien .”

“Et tout cela est parfaitement logique,” dit Tom. “Je ne trouve pas de défauts à ton plan. Mais je sais toujours pas pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit.”

“ Parce que tu te serais précipité tout de suite là-bas pour essayer d’aider. Tu devais être surpris, Tom. Chris devait te tendre la main, et ta surprise devait être sincère, parce que si elle ne l’avait pas été, ils auraient pensé que tu étais complice .  Que j’ai délibérément transformé Victoria pur que tu puisses manipuler son mari et sa fille pour qu’ils te soutiennent .” Peter  hausse légèrement les épaules . “ Je ne savais pas non plus si Chris t’appellerait ou non. Mais je sais comment c’était de perdre la femme que j’aimais. J’ai misé sur le fait qu’il le ferait .”

Tom  laisse échapper un souffle lent .  Il réfléchit à tout ça .  Puis il acquiesce et dit , “Okay.”

Peter lui jette un coup d’œil. “Le sommes-nous ? Okay ?”

“ Ouais ,  Je pense .  Je ne suis pas exactement ravi de ce qui est arrivé, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Tu as sauvé la vie de Scott. Tu n’as pas tué  Victoria.  Tu avais foi en moi pour réparer les dégâts que l’attaque de Scott nous avait laissé .  Je pense que que je suis plus que d’accord avec tout ça .”

Peter est silencieux pendant quelques instants. “Je pensais que tu pourrais ne pas me croire. Que je ne l’avais pas planifié.”

Tom hausse un peu les épaules. “Tu sais, tu as fait beaucoup de merdes que je n’ai pas vraiment apprécié. Mais tu n’aurais pas planifié ça.” Il voit Peter lever un sourcil, et ne peut pas s’empêcher de rire un peu. “Je pense que je connais plutôt bien tes plans maintenant. Tu n’aurais pas tout misé sur le fait que Victoria Argent soit rationnelle, même si tu avais foi en moi sur le fait que je lui ferais un discours émouvant.”

Peter a un petit rire. “C’est vrai. Je n’aurais pas mordu Chris. Il n’aurait jamais laissé sa fille seule. Une fois qu’il se serait rendu compte qu’être un loup-garou n’était pas la fin du monde, il aurait pu être une vraie aide. Tu sais, après coup ça aurait été un bon plan – ”

“Oh, ouais. Fantastique.”

“Jaloux ?” Peter lui lui sourit d’un air supérieur.

“Absolument vert,” dit Tom en roulant des yeux. “Allez. Nous devrions retourner à la maison et vérifier les autres.”

“Très bien.” Peter finit son thé et accepte le mug vide de Tom. “Tu n’es vraiment pas en colère contre moi ?”

“Devrais-je l’être ?”

“Je t’ai utilisé.”

Tom  hausse à nouveau les épaules . “ Tu as fait au mieux dans une mauvaise situation. Tu l’as fait pour la santé de la meute, pas pour toi .  Suis-je ravi que tu aies retenu des informations pour m’inciter à une certaine réponse  ? No n .  Mais tu avais raison. Si je n’avais pas été surpris , Chris  aurait pu être suspicieux, pourrait avoir décidé qu’il ne voulait pas que j’aide. Donc je ne te donnerai pas la médaille d’honneur de l’alpha, mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi non plus .”

Les épaules de Peter se relaxent. “Très bien.”

“ Maintenant allons-y .  Je dois rentrer à la maison et vérifier comment va Scott. Comment te sens-tu, d’ailleurs  ?  Des répercussions  ?”

“Je vais bien.”

“Scott toussait toujours et se plaignait d’avoir mal à la poitrine ce matin.”

“Scott  n’est pas un alpha.  D’un autre côté, il a été exposé pendant beaucoup plus longtemps que moi. Je vais bien, Tom. Honnêtement. ”

“Okay.” Tom les fait retourner dans la voiture et conduit vers la maison. On est à la moitié de la matinée maintenant, donc il s’arrête et prend des donuts et du café, sachant que ça va remonter le moral des adolescents. Ils sautent dessus comme, eh bien, des loups. Scott a l’air d’avoir particulièrement faim, et Peter dit que c’est une répercussion de la guérison qu’il fait. Stiles est le seul qui grignote juste son donut, bien qu’il prenne certainement plus que sa juste par de café.

Puisqu’ils ont l’a. “Donc j’ai parlé avec Peter,” dit Tom. Il est décidé à être honnête. Chris n’aimera pas ce qui va se passer, mais il va encore moins aimer qu’on lui mente. “Il m’a assuré qu’il n’a pas l’intention d’appeler ta femme. Il ne l’a pas exactement transformée exprès, mais a pensé que je pourrais la convaincre de ne pas se suicider, ça empêcherait Gérard de vous tourner, toi et Allison, contre nous.”

“Eh bien, j’imagine que tu avais raison à propos de ça,” dit Chris.

“Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça a marché ?”

Chris est calme pendant une minute. “S’il avait transformé Victoria juste pour cette raison, j’aurais été énervé. Mais elle – a fait quelque chose d’impardonnable. Elle a enfreint le Code. Je ne peux pas blâmer Peter pour s’être défendu ou un adolescent qui n’a rien fait de mal. Donc ouais, ça a marché.”

“Bien. Où est Gérard ?”

“Je lui ai montré la porte, mais il ne va pas aller loin.”

“Okay. Est-ce qu’Allison a entendu parler de ce qui s’est passé ? Parce que si ce n’est pas le cas, je te suggère de la mettre au courant avant que Gérard ne l’atteigne.”

“Je vais l’appeler.”

Ils échangent des civilités puis Tom raccroche. Il va dans l’autre pièce et tire Stiles à l’écart, hors de la pièce puis au cabinet minuscule qu’il appelle son bureau. Il attire Stiles dans une étreinte et le serre juste fermement pendant un long moment. Stiles est raide au départ, puis se relaxe dans l’étreinte, agrippant la chemise de son père.

“Tu vas bien ?” demande finalement Tom.

Stiles  acquiesce ,  puis secoue la tête . “ Je ne sais pas. J’ai peur, Papa . Scott  est presque mort .  Et je sais que Peter l’a sauvé, mais . . .”

Tom ébouriffe ses cheveux. “Je sais. C’est effrayant. Il n’y a rien de mal à être effrayé. Nous allons nous occuper de ça, okay ? Et jusque là, nous resterons collés ensemble. On va trouver une solution.”

“Okay.” Stiles  se frotte les yeux avec le dos de sa main . “ Merci ,  Papa .  Mais ,  e uh,  je dois admettre que je me sentirais mieux si la mère d’Allison était en prison. Scott m’a raconté ce qui est arrivé ,  et ,  elle ,  e uh.  Elle avait l’air assez folle .”

“Je ne suis pas cent pourcents ravie par le fait que Mme Argent va s’en sortir avec ce qu’elle a fait,” dit Tom, “mais elle ne sera pas capable de blesser aucun d’entre nous maintenant qu’elle est un bêta de Peter. Il serait capable de l’arrêter. Donc c’est quelque chose auquel on pourra s’attaquer un autre jour.”

“Okay.  Ouais ,  ça .  C’est une bonne remarque .” Stiles l aisse échapper un soupir . “Okay.”

“Viens, gamin. Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose.”

“Ouais, ouais.”

~ ~ ~ ~


	19. Saison 2 - Épisode 8

** Saison 2 – Épisode 8 **

Ça tourne en un jour étonnamment calme, joyeux. Stiles convainc don père de lui donner le compte Netflix pour la journée et ils font un marathon Stranger Things. Même Peter regarde avec une attention sans faille, ce qui amuse un peu Stiles. Ils ont assez de provisions dans la maison pour ne pas avoir à sortir. Stiles avait déjà planifié les repas du week-end avant que Victoria ait attaqué Scott. La série est assez captivante pour le garder en place, même si il est crispé et agité.

Allison  débarque juste avant le dîner, ayant entendu l’histoire entière de ses parents. Elle étreint le père de Stiles pendant environ dix minutes, le remerciant répétitivement pour avoir empêché sa mère de commettre un suicide. Tom la tapote dans le dos et lui dit qu’il n’y a pas besoin de le remercier. Allison l’enlace à nouveau puis  va se tracasser pour Scott. Elle est évidemment énervé de ce que sa mère a fait, et Stiles sait que les répercussion de cet incident ne sont pas encore finies. Stiles n’est toujours pas ravi par le fait que Victoria ne va pas être arrêté, mais il doute qu’Allison ne la laisse complètement impunie. Il fait une note mentale d’acheter des préservatifs pour Scott et Allison.

Après le repas, Chris vient la chercher. Il klaxonne plutôt que de venir à la porte, et Stiles ne peut pas s’empêcher de rouler des yeux. Il recommence à se crisper et ne sait pas comment il va dormir. Il a à peine dormi la nuit précédente, s’inquiétant pour Scott, donc il est épuisé. Mais les cauchemars vont être horribles, et sa maison est pleine de gens. Il ne vaut pas qu’un d’entre eux soit témoin du pire.

“Okay, la troupe,” dit Tom après que la vaisselle ait été faite et les restes, aussi légers qu’ils soient, ait été rangés. “Tout le monde a été autorisé à rester ici cette nuit, n’est-ce pas ?” demande-t-il, et tout le monde confirme que oui. “Stiles, est-ce qu’on a toujours ce vieux matelas à air ?”

“De ce moment où tu as essayé de me convaincre que camper était une chose que nous allions tous les deux apprécier ?” demande Stiles. “Ouais, je pense que c’est dans le grenier. Tu veux que j’y aille et le prenne ?”

“Ouais,” dit Tom, et Stiles monte les escaliers, content d’avoir quelque chose à faire. Ça lui prend cinq ou dix minutes à fouiller dans de vieilles boîtes avant de redescendre avec un matelas à air et deux sacs de couchage.

“Pas un fan de camping ?” demande Derek, légèrement amusé.

“Si le camping était si bien, les gens n’auraient pas inventé les maisons,” lui dit Stiles, et Derek

grogne de rire.

“Nous devrons probablement nous relayer pour gonfler ça,” dit Tom en regardant sceptiquement le matelas à air.

“J’ai la pompe que j’utilise pour mes pneus de vélo,” dit Stiles, et il la prend dans le garage.

Pendant qu’ils font ça, Tom dit, “Donc, le canapé se déplie et je pense qu’il est assez grand pour Isaac et Boyd. Erica, tu peux avoir le matelas à air. Si tu vas dans mon bureau, tu pourras y avoir un peu d’intimité. Scott, Derek, vous deux devriez pouvoir dormir dans la chambre de Stiles.”

Scott acquiesce, puis prend un deuxième sac de couchage et le jette à Derek. Derek le regarde comme si Scott lui avait juste tendu un animal mort, puis lui relance. Stiles voit l’expression sur le visage de Scott, une combinaison de confusion et d’irritation, et s’immobilise, se demandant brièvement si quelqu’un le remarquerait s’enfuyant par la fenêtre.

“Nous n’allons pas tous passer dans le lit,” dit Scott.

“Je suis au courant,” réplique Derek. “C’est pourquoi tu vas avoir besoin du sac de couchage.”

“ Mec ,”  dit  Scott. “ Allez. Je sais que tu ne m’aimes pas, mais il n’y a pas de raison pour que nous dormions tous les deux sur le sol quand je peux partager un lit avec Stiles .”

Stiles devient gêné, prend une profonde inspiration et marmonne, “Veuderkdansl’litvecmoi.”

Personne ne l’entend ,  possiblement parce que Derek essaie de le sauver de l’embarras en continuant de se disputer avec Scott. Bien sûr, sa façon de le faire laisse beaucoup à désirer, puisque ce qu’il dit est,  “ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne partage pas le lit d’ Allison,  étant ton âme-sœur et tout  ?”

Scott  rougit et  Tom interv i en t . “Okay,  c’est assez .  Réglez ça en gentlemen ou je le réglerai pour vous. ”

La mâchoire de Derek se serre. Scott s’éclaircit la gorge et dit, “Écoute, um. Stiles et moi nous connaissons depuis la maternelle, nous avons souvent partagé un lit à des soirées pyjama et tout, donc ce n’est pas grave, okay ?”

Derek  le fixe froidement pendant une long ue minute  avant de dire ,  impassiblement et avec réflexion , “ Tu es un idiot .”

Tom met presque sa tête dans ses mains, et il dit, “Derek, j’ai dit – ”

“Non,” Derek gronde, ses crocs ressortant. “Je ne vais pas être poli à propos de ça quand il est debout là en ne remarquant même pas l’expression sur le visage de Stiles maintenant, ne réalisant même pas à travers quoi Stiles est passé, essayant de me dire que ce n’est pas grave parce qu’il n’a absolument aucune idée de pourquoi c’est un problème ne premier lieu.” Il se retourne vers Stiles d’un mouvement rapide, saccadé, et demande, “Stiles, est-ce que tu veux que je dorme dans ton lit ce soir ?”

Stiles est mortifié, mais l’humiliation d’être appelé sur ça devant tout le monde est beaucoup moins atroce que la peur de dormir sans Derek là la nuit. Donc il déglutit difficilement et acquiesce une fois, disant d’une voix légère, “Oui, s’il te plaît.”

Scott cille vers lui, confusion, jalousie et colère se confrontant tous sur son visage. “Que diable suis-je en train de manquer ?”

Si il était juste confus, Stiles pense qu’il aurait pu prendre une grande inspiration, faire un pas en arrière et expliquer les choses rationnellement, peut-être après avoir sorti tout le monde de la pièce. Mais la colère et la jalousie pousse son calme de côté. “Oh mon Dieu ! Sérieusement ? Tu ne comprends toujours pas ça ? Est-ce que je vais devoir t’épeler que je suis un cas désespéré maintenant et que je ne peux pas dormir sans ma couverture de sécurité loup-garou ? Que je n’ai déjà pas dormi la nuit dernière et que si je n’ai pas Derek contre qui me pelotonner, je vais simplement avoir des cauchemars toute la nuit ? Je voulais définitivement avoir cette discussion devant tout le monde, aussi ! Merci, les gars !”

“Ooookay, nous allons – ” Boyd attrape Isaac par le coude et Erica par le poignet, et les tire hors de la pièce. Peter part silencieusement aussi, bien que Tom reste.

“Tu as dit qu’il n’était pas ton petit-ami,” réussit à dire Scott.

“Dans quel monde est-ce que c’est même _pertinent_ maintenant ?” demande Stiles. “Non, il n’est pas mon petit ami ! Il est un peu mon petit-ami-en-devenir-un-jour, ce que tu saurais si tu m’avais jamais vraiment demandé ce qui se passait entre nous deux, mais tu ne l’as pas fait, parce que Allison, Allison, Allison. Ça ne m’intéresse même pas ! Tu aimes Allison. Je suis heureux pour toi. Mais ce n’est pas le sujet ! Derek dormant dans mon lit  n’a rien à voir avec si oui ou non nous sortons ensemble. Juste il – ” Stiles rougit jusqu’au bout de ses oreilles. “Il me fait me sentir en sécurité, okay ?”

Derek rougit un peu aussi, et dans des circonstances normales ça aurait pu rendre Stiles mièvre à l’intérieur, mais maintenant il est plein de rage et d’embarras.

“Juste – écoute, je suis désolé, okay ? Je ne savais pas que tu traversait des moments aussi difficiles.”

“Bien sur que tu ne savais pas ! Je ne voulais pas exactement le rendre public.”

“Ouais, mais tu – tu avais l’habitude de tout me dire,” dit Scott, semblant blessé.

La colère de Stiles va plus loin. “Je n’en ai pas parlé parce que personne ne pouvait comprendre ça, okay ? Personne qui n’ait pas été à travers ça. Tu veux en entendre parler ? Les putains de choses les plus folles passent par ta tête quand tu penses que tu es sur le point de mourir. La première chose à laquelle j’ai pensé quand Kate a braqué un pistolet contre ma tempe était ‘Je suis content de venir juste d’uriner, parce qu’autrement je me serais pissé dessus’. Puis elle a utilisé mon téléphone pour prendre ce putain de selfie et j’ai pensé, ‘mon téléphone va être un preuve maintenant, je me demande si je peut avoir un surclassement gratuit de Samsung !’ Est-ce le genre d’information que tu recherche ?”

“Stiles, je ne – ”

“Tu _ne savais pas_ , okay ? Chaque putain de nuit je ferme les yeux et essaie de dormir et je vois son putain de sourire, l’entend se moquer de moi. Tu sais ce qu’elle m’a dit ? Elle a attaché cette putain de bombe sur mon torse et elle a dit ‘ne t’inquiète pas, tu ne vas même pas le sentir, ça va être bien pire pour les gamins qui seront plus loin’. Comme si c’était supposé être une sorte de putain de réconfort. Puis –” La voix de Stiles craque et il secoue le bras de Derek. Il veut juste tout sortir. Peut-être que ça aidera. Il ne sait honnêtement pas, mais il ne peut pas arrêter, ne s’arrête pas. “Elle m’a dit que cela ne comptait pas ce que Peter ou mon père faisaient, d’une façon ou d’une autre cette bombe exploserait. Elle disait qu’elle espérait que j’avais un dossier dentaire pour qu’il puissent trouver quelle dent enterrer. Puis mon père est arrivé, n’est-ce pas ? Et tu sais, il y avait ce moment de soulagement, tout va aller bien puis j’ai vu l’expression sur son visage et ai vu qu’il était juste aussi effrayé que moi. C’est là que j’ai su que j’allais mourir. Est-ce que tu savais que tu pouvais en fait être si effrayé que t’évanouis en étant debout ? Alors que tu est toujours debout, tes yeux restent ouverts, mais tout est juste ces bruits blancs dans tes oreilles et tu ne peux pas rien voir, ne peux rien entendre, comme si tu étais déjà mort. Donc c’est ce qui s’est passé et c’est pourquoi chaque fois que j’essaie de dormir je vois Kate sourire et vois mon père avoir l’air effrayé et je me sens comme si j’allais mourir encore une fois et je – ” Il ne peut pas respirer. Sa poitrine est serrée et douloureuse. Il cherche l’air, cherche difficilement. “Et je suis allé à l’école le jour suivant et tu as demandé ‘tu vas bien ?’ et j’ai dit oui et pour une raison inconnue tu m’as cru donc je n’ai rien dit d’autre sur ça parce que tu étais déjà de retour à parler de cette putain d’Allison, combien ça doit être dur pour elle de découvrir que sa tante était une meurtrière, qu’elle devait être si confuse et en colère et qu’elle – ”

“H é , h é , Stiles,”  dit son père gentiment, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Stiles . “ T u as besoin de prendre quelques profondes inspirations .  Tu hyperventil es .”

“Je ne peux pas, Papa, je – ”

“Oui, tu peux. Tu vas bien. Là, regarde-moi. Prend une profonde inspiration et retiens-la, okay, maintenant laisse la sortir. Voilà, c’est mieux. Inspire . . . et expire. Inspire . . . et expire.”

L’hyperventilation de Stiles se transforme en sanglots frissonnants. Il laisse son père l’attirer dans une étreinte, lisser ses cheveux et trace des cercles sur son dos. “Tu vas bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant,” murmure Tom. “Je te tiens, tu es en sécurité maintenant.”

Stiles se relaxe graduellement, laissant le pire de son hystérie sortir dans l’épaule de son père. Finalement, il hoquette un peu et le repousse, essuyant ses yeux avec sa main. “Eh bien,” s’étrangle-t-il. “Ça va probablement finir comme la soirée pyjama la plus gênante de ma vie.”

“Je ne sais pas,” dit Scott, ayant l’air de douter. “Rappelle-toi quand nous avions treize ans et que tu as eu sept minutes au Paradis avec Briana Gorski ?”

Stiles commence à rire. C’est un peu hystérique, aussi, mais ça le fait se sentir mieux, et Scott n’est pas énervé contre lui, ce qui est bien. “Oh mon Dieu. Je pense que j’ai bloqué ça hors de ma mémoire.”

“Probablement pour le mieux,” convient Scott. Il traîne un peu des pieds et dit, “Écoute, euh. Désolé. Pas juste pour ne pas avoir remarqué ce qui se passait, mais pour, euh, pour avoir été un connard ce soir. Juste . . .”

“Nope, c’est bon, fin des excuses avant que je ne meure d’embarras.” Stiles déglutit à nouveau et dit, “Juste, euh, soit entasse toi dans le lit avec nous, soit dors sur le sol, mais ne fais pas dormir Derek sur le sol, okay ?”

“Okay,” dit Scott.

“ Bien. Super. Je vais aller me laver le visage et prétendre que rien de cela n’est arrivé. ” Stiles  trotte en dehors de la pièce avant que quoi que ce soit d’autre ne puisse arriver. Il passe plusieurs minutes dans la salle de bain, pour vraiment se calmer, avant qu’il ne sorte. Les autres sont sortis de l’endroit où ils se cachaient, et Tom leur parle du type de précaution qu’ils vont devoir prendre pendant les quelques prochains jours .

“Okay, donc vous trois pouvez dormir dans la chambre de Stiles, Erica dans mon bureau, Isaac et Boyd sur le canapé,” dit Tom.

Peter lui sourit narquoisement. “Est-ce que tu m’as oublié ?”

“Non,” dit Tom, “mais j’ai supposé que peu importe ce que j’aurais dit, tu aurais répondu pas un commentaire sans honte à propos de dormir dans mon lit, donc j’allais juste te laisser de toute façon.”

“Ah,  tu me connais tellement bien ,”  dit  Peter,  passant d’un rictus à un large pur sourire . “ Ça sonne comme si tu serais d’accord pour ça .”

“Et voilà,” dit Tom en roulant des yeux.

~ ~ ~ ~

Tom  soupire un peu alors qu’il regarde sa maison finalement silencieuse. Il ne veut pas garder les enfants réveillés, donc il finit son thé, place le mug vide dans l’ évier ,  puis fait un geste à Peter pour qu’il le suive à l’étage . “ Ton attitude ridicule mise à part, il n’y a rien d’autre à te donner, donc tu peux dormir sur le sol ici ,”  dit-il .

Peter acquiesce et surprend Tom en ne faisant pas immédiatement un autre commentaire salace. À la place, il dit, “Je ne vais probablement pas beaucoup dormir de toute façon. Est-ce que ça t’embête si je déplace cette chaise près de la fenêtre ?”

“ Fais comme chez toi ,”  dit  Tom.  Il entre dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et sort quelques minutes plus tard dans un T-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle. Peter est en boule sur la chaise et regarde à la fenêtre, sirotant son thé pensivement . “ C’est d’accord si j’éteins les lumières ?”

“ Fais comme chez toi ,”  dit  Peter. “ Ça ne m’embêtera pas .”

Tom monte dans le lit puis éteint les lumières. C’est silencieux pendant de nombreuses longues minutes.

“ Je suis désolé, tu sais ,”  dit  Peter. “ Je n’ai jamais voulu que Stiles soit impliqué dans tout ça. Je n’ai jamais voulu qu’il soit blessé comme ça .”

“ Ce n’était pas ta faute , Peter,”  dit  Tom  avec un soupir calme . “ J’étais en colère l’autre jour, quand j’ai dit ça .”

“Eh bien, je le méritais,” dit Peter.

“Je confirme,” répond Tom, et Peter renifle silencieusement. “Mais mon avis reste. Pour deux raisons. La première est simple. Ce que Kate a fait à Stiles est juste ça. Quelque chose que Kate a fait. Elle était un individu cruel et tordu, et elle a blessé mon fils, et maintenant elle est morte. Aussi loin que Kate soit allée, justice a été faite. Comme pour toi . . . non, je n’en ai toujours pas fini avec ce qu’elle a fait, mais pour être franc, j’aurais été impliqué de toute façon. J’enquêtais déjà sur le meurtre de Laura. J’aurais rencontré Derek et probablement réagi à peu près de la même façon, même si je ne savais pas à propos des loup-garous. C’était un gamin effrayé qui avait besoin d’aide. C’était évident que les gens qui étaient tués étaient des gens impliqués dans l’incendie de la maison des Hale. Donc ouais, même si tu ne m’avais pas attaqué cette nuit, j’aurais été impliqué. De là, c’est difficile de dire comment les choses se seraient passées. Mais à la fin, la seule personne responsable de ce qu’a fait Kate est Kate.”

Peter hoche un peu la tête. Tom peut le voir dans la lumière tamisée, tirant ses jambes sous lui pour se blottir plus serré sur la chaise. “Je ne t’avais pas remercié non plus, je ne crois pas. Donc merci, Tom. Tu as été un meilleur ami que je le mérite.”

Tom  hausse un peu les épaules . “ fait quelques choix de merde, c’est vrai. Mais ne fais pas l’erreur de croire que je fais ce que je fais entièrement pour toi .”

“Ça veut dire ?” demande Peter.

“ J’ai décidé de t’aider à tuer Kate – avant qu’elle n’ait kidnappé Stiles – à cause des choses qu’elle a faites, et parce que je sentais que c’était le meilleur choix dans une brochette de mauvaises options. Si c’était arrivé comme ça, de la façon dont nous l’avions planifié, je n’aurais eu aucun regret. Je ne crois pas que tuer quelqu’un est jamais la bonne réponse, mais je crois que parfois ça n’en est pas une mauvaise non plus. Après ça – j’ai choisi d’être ton bêta, j’ai choisi de t’aider, d’essayer de former une meute, parce que je pensais que c’était la bonne chose à faire. Ce n’était pas juste à propos d’être ton ami, bien que ça ait joué un rôle. C’était à propos d’aider Derek, et Scott, et peut-être moi aussi. Je fais des choix basés sur ce que je pense être le mieux pour tout le monde .”

“C’est incroyablement sexy, tu sais.”

“Je prendrai ta parole là-dessus.”

Peter  prend une gorgée de son thé puis dit , “ Est-ce que ça t’embête si je dis des choses comme ça ?”

Tom le regarde. “Pas particulièrement, mais je dois admettre que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que sont tes vraies intentions.”

“Je suppose que je ne suis pas sûr moi-même.” Peter fixe l’extérieur par la fenêtre pendant une longue minute. “Je pense que la raison pour laquelle je continue à essayer de pousser la meute vers toi est parce que je ne veux pas vraiment cette meute. Ce n’est pas ma meute. Je l’ai formée et elle m’a donné la force dont j’avais besoin, mais . . . ma meute était Talia, Aaron et Olivia. Cette meute, ce n’est pas la mienne. Chaque fois que je les vois, ça me rappelle juste ce que j’ai perdu. C’est comme tous les perdre à nouveau.”

Tom s’assoit, tirant un genoux contre son torse, pensant à ça. “S’il y avait des mots magiques que je pouvais dire pour améliorer ça, je le ferais. Mais la vérité est qu’il n’y a pas de magie. Juste beaucoup de douleur et de deuil et cette, cette sorte d’épuisement qui tourne graduellement en acceptation. Claudia me manque toujours presque tous les jours. L’année dernière aurait été notre vingtième anniversaire, et j’ai pleuré pendant une heure dans la salle de bain au boulot. Ça ne part jamais, mais ça s’améliore. Tu apprends à vivre avec ça.”

Peter soupire. “Merci. Pour ne pas me dire de la merde.”

“Je le pense quand je dis que ça s’améliore, malgré tout. La plupart des jours maintenant, je peux repenser aux moments avec Claudia et je peux sourire. Elle peut me manquer, mais je continue de chérir le temps qu’on a eu ensemble. Tu y arriveras aussi. Tu seras capable de regarder la meute et d’être heureux qu’ils soient là, même s’ils ne sont pas ceux que tu voudrais qu’ils soient. Mais, tu sais, peut-être que nous pensons tout les deux à cela de la mauvaise façon. Tu ne veux pas cette meute, donc tu essaie de les faire être la mienne. J’étais ennuyé parce que je pensais à eux comme la tienne. Mais vraiment, c’est _notre_ meute, n’est-ce pas ?”

Peter a l’air un peu surpris dans la lumière tamisée, puis un sourire pâle touche son visage. “Oui, je suppose que ça l’est. Notre meute.” Il s’attarde sur les mots. “Je pense que ça pourrait m’aller.”

“Moi aussi.”

Le silence persiste pendant quelques minutes, mais c’est un peu plus confortable maintenant.

Final ement , Tom  dit , “ Très sérieusement ,  qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec le flirt incessant ?”

“Tu sais, honnêtement, je pense que c’était un moyen de me réconforter. Pour me montrer que tout n’avait pas changé. La meute a disparu, les gens que j’aime sont morts, mais . . . certaines choses ne changent jamais, et te rendre fou (drive you around the bend = te faire faire le tour du virage) en flirtant avec toi pourrait être l’une d’elles.”

“ Ne te donne pas trop de crédit ,”  dit  Tom. “ Je n’ai précisément fait le tour d’ aucun virage .”

Peter rit. “Quand même, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Honnêtement, je ne m’attendais pas du tout à aller quelque part. Tu n’as jamais répondu avant.”

“Eh bien, j’étais marié,” dit Tom. “Et aussi un peu naïf.”

“Juste un peu,” dit Peter, amusé. “Donc allons-nous d’ici, Tom ?”

Tom un pense pendant un moment. “Je pense que nous y allons doucement. Essayer quelque chose de vraiment farfelu, comme sortir en rendez-vous. Peut-être ne pas essayer d’en faire quelque chose que ça n’est pas, mais juste . . . être qui nous sommes, mener la meute, et voir où ça nous mène.”

“Ça a l’air beaucoup trop mature et raisonnable pour moi.”

Tom renifle. “Ouais, je parie. Tu étais toujours – quelle est l’expression que Stiles utilise ? Un drama llama*.”

“Est-ce que c’est différent d’une drama queen ?”

“Seul Dieu sait. C’est comme si les enfants parlent un langage différent ces jours-ci. Je pourrais vivre cent ans et ne jamais être capable d’expliquer pourquoi ‘fou’ est soudain quelque chose de bien. Mais si tu veux faire quelque chose de vraiment mature et adulte, tu pourrais essayer de vraiment dormir cette nuit.”

Peter arque un sourcil. “C’est à dire ?”

“ Quand est la dernière fois que tu as dormi ? Je devine que c’était il y a longtemps. Tu a passé tes nuits à ton propre appartement, et je parie que tu es sur les nerfs toute la nuit, même si tu essaies de dormir. Donc ramène ton cul par ici .”

“Ça ne t’embête pas ?” demande Peter, bien qu’il était déjà en train de la faire.

“Je ne l’aurais pas offert si ça m’embêtait.” Tom soulève les couvertures pour que Peter puisse se faufiler dans le lit à côté de lui. Peter retire son jean mais garde le reste de ses vêtements, et se met en boule juste à côté de Tom, pas au point de le toucher mais assez proche pour que Tom puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il n’avait pas dormi dans le même lit que quelqu’un d’autre depuis que Claudia est morte. C’était bien, malgré tout. Mieux qu’il l’aurait pensé. Peter lui fait face, donc c’est facile et presque naturel de se pencher et de poser un baiser sur son front. “Repose-toi, bâtard horripilant.”

“Merci, Tom,” murmure Peter, ses yeux se fermant déjà. “Je pense que je vais le faire.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“Donc genre . . .” La voix de Scott s’estompe avant qu’il puisse même poser sa première question. Stiles soupire un peu, mais il s’attendait à ce que ça arrive. Derek est parti prendre une douche, donc c’est juste eux deux dans la chambre. Scott a déroulé le sac de couchage dans le coin, mais il ne s’allonge pas pour l’instant. Quand Stiles ne dit rien, Scott reprend. “Tu as dit que Derek est ton petit-ami-en-devenir-un-jour ?”

“Ouais. Je veux dire. J’ai seize ans, tu sais ? Et il en a vingt-et-un.” Stiles ne va rien dire à Scott à propos de l’agression de Kate sur Derek. Ce n’est juste pas ses affaires. “Donc pour l’instant nous sommes juste amis.”

“Vous pourriez toujours sortir ensemble, malgré tout,” dit Scott. “Je veux dire, dix-huit ans est l’âge pour le consentement sexuel, pas pour sortir.”

Stiles hausse les épaules. “Ça ne m’embête pas d’être son ami, malgré tout.” Il voit l’expression sceptique de Scott et dit, “Juste parce que tu ne l’aimes pas . . .”

“Il est juste une sorte de connard,” dit Scott.

“Ouais, eh bien, comme moi,” dit Stiles avec un haussement d’épaules. “Et ouais, il s’inquiète sur ton cas avec Allison, mais je pense qu’il fait juste ça parce qu’il me défend car tu te soucies plus d’elle beaucoup plus que tu ne te soucies de moi. Ou au moins c’est la façon dont il le voit, je ne dis pas que c’est vrai.”

“Ce n’est _pas_ vrai,” insiste Scott.

“Je viens juste de dire que ce n’était pas vrai.”

“Non, tu as dit que tu ne disais pas.”

Stiles tombe en arrière, met un coussin dur son visage, et pense à s’étouffer.

Scott soupire. “Je suis désolé. Je suis encore un connard. Peut-être que je suis juste jaloux. Si tu l’aimes, c’est ce qui est vraiment important.”

“Je l’ _aime_. Il est vraiment intelligent et honnêtement un énorme ringard sous son mauvais caractère. Genre, il est un tel _geek_. Il veut seulement boire du thé en vrac et il connaît le nom de ce truc sur ton stylo qui connecte ton effaceur et il m’a fait la leçon pendant dix minute sur pourquoi cette peinture qui est juste un carré bleu est en fait de l’art. Mais il est aussi juste vraiment doux et je sais que ça n’en a pas l’air parce qu’il est un abruti ronchon la majorité du temps, mais il l’est. Genre, je disais la vérité sur la raison pour laquelle il est venu à la soirée. Il savait que j’étais inquiet d’y aller seul donc il a juste décidé d’y aller et de me surprendre pour que les gens ne m’embêtent pas. Il a tellement perdu et ça lui serait tellement facile de passer cela sur le reste du monde mais il est vraiment sentimental à l’intérieur. Je vais, euh, Je vais arrêter de parler maintenant.”

“Okay.” Scott rit légèrement.

“Et je ne suis _pas_ énervé contre toi pour être fou amoureux d’Allison, okay ? Je ne le suis vraiment pas. Elle est super et je veux que tu sois heureux. Je suis seulement devenu énervé quand tu t’es énervé que je devienne ami avec Derek et que je m’occupe d’histoire de loup-garou pendant que tu allais t’occuper de ton histoire avec elle.”

“Ouais, ça l’était.” Scott grimace. “Peut-être pas mon meilleur moment.”

“Je veux dire, honnêtement, à propos des affaires de loup-garou, mon père m’a fait _promettre_ de ne pas t’en parler. Il ne voulait pas que tu sois impliqué. Et je peux voir pourquoi, tu sais ? Parce que j’étais . . .” La voix de Stiles s’estompe et il laisse échapper un souffle. “J’étais si enthousiaste. J’étais _excité._ Mon père était un putain de loup-garou, et nous allions avoir des aventures et ça allait être comme un film et ça allait être super. Mais ça . . . ce n’était pas du tout comme ça.” Il ravale la boule dans sa gorge. “À la place j’ai découvert à quel point Derek était seul et effrayé, et combien il avait été blessé, et j’ai dû regarder mon père se débattre avec tout ça quand il avait toujours été si fort, puis Kate . . . et peut-être que c’est pourquoi j’ai eu tant de mal à traiter ça. Parce que ce n’était pas juste, tu sais, le traumatisme de presque être assassiné, c’était juste . . . je me sentais si _petit_. Comme si ça me dépassait vraiment sans que je le réalise. Et le monde qui avait soudainement semblé si intéressant et super était soudainement juste putain de _terrif_ _iant_. Ça, euh, ça craint, c’est ce que j’essaie de faire comprendre ici.”

“Ça a définitivement l’air d’être nul,” convient Scott.

“Donc quand j’ai commencé à avoir des mauvais rêves, Derek est resté avec moi et il n’en a _jamais_ fait tout un plat. Genre, il ne m’a jamais fait me sentir comme si je devrais juste ‘me remettre’ et ne m’a jamais dit d’être un homme ou quoi que ce soit comme ça. Je n’avais même pas à lui demander. Il a juste réalisé que je dormais mieux s’il était là avec moi et a commencé à rester avec moi. C’est pour ça que je l’aime, tu sais ? C’est le genre de personne qu’il est.”

“J’ai compris,” dit Scott avec un hochement de tête. “Je suis heureux qu’il t’aide.”

Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek rentre, habillé d’un T-shirt et d’un boxer. Il grimpe sans un mot dans le lit. Stiles éteint les lumières avant que Scott ne puisse vraiment les voir se pelotonner l’un contre l’autre, ce qui serait toujours un peu embarrassant. Il entend Scott s’allonger un moment plus tard, alors qu’il se met en boule avec sa tête blottie contre l’épaule de Derek.

Il est emporté dans des cauchemars presque immédiatement, et dort mal malgré la présence de Derek. Il se réveille avec un sursaut au son de verre se brisant, et pendant une minute il n’est pas sûr de s’il est dans son rêve ou dans la réalité. Puis il y a un autre fracas, et un cri venant du rez-de-chaussée qui a l’air de venir d’Isaac.

Un moment plus tard, il sent de la fumée.

Derek se relève brusquement et est déjà sur ses pieds pendant que Stiles est toujours en train d’essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe. Il donne à Scott un solide coud de pied en passant, pas pour être un connard, mais parce que c’est le moyen le plus rapide de le réveiller. Mais pendant le temps qu’ils mettent à descendre les escaliers, le rez-de-chaussée entier est dévoré par les flammes.

~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * drama llama = c’est un peu comme une drama queen, mais en encore plus dramatique, d’après ce que j’ai trouvé


	20. Saison 2 - Épisode 9

** Saison 2 – Épisode 9 **

Tom ne se réveille pas quand la première fenêtre se brise. Il a la meilleure nuit de sommeil qu’il ait eu depuis des mois, peut-être des années, avec Peter installé contre lui. Il ne reprend pas conscience avant d’entendre crier, regardant autour de lui avec un regard trouble et se demandant de quoi il s’agit. Puis l’alarme incendie s’allume, et il est instantanément cent pourcents réveillé alors qu’il rejette les couvertures et saute sur ses pieds. Il est à mi-chemin de la porte quand il réalise que Peter ne le suit pas. Il se retourne à moitié et voit que Peter est toujours assis sur le lit, les yeux vides et le corps rigide.

“Peter,  allez  !” Tom  ne le blâme pas pour réagir comme ça, mais il n’y a pas le temps pour ça. Il attrape Peter par le poignet et le tire sur ses pieds.  Peter  titube derrière lui, et Tom le tire en bas des escaliers .  Il est surpris  de voir le reste de la meute rassemblée dans le salon, plutôt qu’être sortis, bien que la porte de derrière soit déjà ouverte . “ Allez ,  les enfants ,  nous devons \- ”

“On ne peut pas,” dit Derek d’une voix rauque.

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, on - ” Tom va contre la porte de derrière et trouve son chemin bloqué par un mur invisible.

“C’est des cendres de sorbier,” dit Derek. Son visage est mortellement pâle. “C’est utilisé pour bloquer les créatures surnaturelles.”

Le première pensée de Tom, complètement sans intérêt s’échappe de sa bouche. “Attend, donc tout ce temps je parlais du fait qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen de mettre les loup-garous en prison, et il y en avait totalement un ? Peu importe,” ajoute-t-il hâtivement. La chaleur s’intensifie alors que l’incendie se propage du canapé où ce qui a commencé l’incendie a atterri, aux rideaux. Les murs commencent à prendre. “Okay, comment est-ce qu’on le casse ?”

“Tu ne peux pas,” dit Derek. Malgré ses mots, Erica et Isaac courent partout aux différentes fenêtres, essayant de forcer le passage à travers.

Tom se tourne vers Peter. Le loup-garou se tient absolument immobile, et Tom n’est même pas sûr qu’il sache où et quand il est. Il prend Peter par les épaules et le secoue un peu. “Peter. Allez. Comment est-ce qu’on sort de là ?”

Peter cille vers lui, et sa bouche bouge silencieusement pendant quelques moments, mais aucun son ne sort.

“Peter !” le secoue à nouveau. “Je sais que c’est effrayant. Mais j’ai besoin que tu te concentres. Nous allons sortir de là. Aide-moi à trouver comment.”

“Attends, si ça bloque les créatures surnaturelles, alors Boyd ou moi pouvons le briser, n’est-ce pas ?” demande soudain Stiles, et il court vers la porte arrière.

“Stiles, no n  !”  crie  Derek,  et il  attrape Stiles dans un placage, le jetant à travers la pièce juste quand des coups de feu retentissent

Tom lâche Peter et titube vers son fils. “Tu vas bien, es-tu touché ?” crie-t-il. Le bruit de l’incendie augmente. Stiles s’est arrangé pour s’asseoir et s’examine rapidement lui-même avant de secouer la tête. Tom regarde aux alentours, se demandant pourquoi il n’entend pas de sirènes. Gérard doit avoir pris soin de ça d’une certaine manière, doit avoir soudoyé la brigade ou saboté les camions de pompier – il y a beaucoup de possibilités.

Tom  peut contourner ça, malgré tout. Il peut appeler le poste directement, ou appeler un de ses agents. Mais quand il sort son téléphone, il n’y a pas de signal. Il attrape le téléphone de la maison à la place, et il n’y a pas de tonalité.  “ Fils de pute  !”

Il y a un fracas quelque part dans le lointain alors que quelque chose dans la maison cède. “À plat ventre, tout le monde,” dit-il, alors que l’épaisseur de la fumée s’intensifie. Il n’y aura bientôt plus d’air respirable. “Peter - ”

“C’est juste comme avant,” murmure Peter. “Tout est pareil. Je ne pouvais pas – pouvais pas les sauver. Joshua a essayé de casser le cercle et ils lui ont tiré dessus. Il est mort dans les bras de Talia. Et – Olivia – ” 

Le mot est plus un gémissement. Tom le secoue à nouveau, plus fort. Il déteste faire ça, déteste blesser Peter quand il est déjà dans tant de souffrance.  “ Écoute-moi, bon sang !  On peut trouver un moyen de sortir de là .  On –  on peut trouver un moyen de sortir de là  !”  Il regarde autour les autres. Isaac, Erica,  et Boyd  sont serrés ensemble . Scott  tousse fort pendant que Derek  se tient au dessus de lui . Stiles  es –  bon Dieu , Stiles  attrape les photos du manteau de la cheminée et les jette par la porte de derrière, se préoccupant plus des souvenirs familiaux précieux que de sa propre vie . “ J’ai besoin que tu te concentres !”

“Je ne peux pas !” Peter presse ses deux mains contre son visage.

“Si, tu peux ! Je sais que c’est effrayant. Mais tu n’es pas seul. Je suis là avec toi, et nous allons trouver un moyen de sortir de là !”

Il y a un autre craquement. Stiles laisse échapper un glapissement et titube en arrière alors qu’une des étagères s’écroule. “Est-ce que tu vas te baisser putain !” lui crie dessus Derek, l’attrapant et le plaquant au sol à nouveau.

“Je ne peux pas trouver l’album photo !” crie Stiles en retour, essayant de se libérer. “Celui avec les images du mariage de Papa et Maman !”

“Stiles,  abandonne  !”  dit  Tom,  et sa voix craque .  Il commence à tousser, fort, et ne peut presque pas retrouver son souffle.

Quelque chose à propos de ça a l’air de ramener Peter en action. Il pousse soudain Tom et va à la porte de derrière . “Gérard!”  crie-t-il . “ Je te donnerai ce que tu veux  !  Laisse-nous j ust e sortir d’ici  !”

Tom  va à quatre pattes jusqu’à une des fenêtres pour pouvoir regarder dans le jardin.  Gérard  é merge  de la forêt derrière leur maison ,  son pas calme et presque lent alors qu’il se dirige vers la maison. Il enjambe attentivement la ligne de sorbier de la porte de derrière et rentre dans la maison .  Il porte un fusil, comme s’ils pouvaient décider de l’attaquer malgré l’incendie, et porte un rictus que Tom veut enlever de son visage à coups de poings. Peter recule pour le laisser rentrer, son visage se transformant alors que ses crocs sortent .

“Attends,” dit Tom. “Comment savons-nous qu’il nous laissera sortir après ça ?”

“Il le devra,” dit Derek, criant pour être entendu par dessus le bruit de l’incendie. “Une fois qu’il aura la morsure, il sera un loup-garou. Il ne sera pas capable de sortir non plus. Il devra rappeler ses hommes et les faire laisser Stiles détruire le cercle.”

Tom acquiesce légèrement. “Okay,” dit-il en aidant Stiles à s’asseoir. Le visage de son fils est blême, et il commence à tousser fortement. Il n’y a juste pas de temps pour débattre. Peter de gâche pas une autre minute. Il plonge ses crocs profondément dans l’avant-bras de Gérard. Gérard garde ce même rictus sur son visage, puis fait un pas en arrière quand Peter se retire.

“Maintenant était-ce si difficile ?” demande-t-il, et Peter lui grogne dessus. Gérard allume sa radio, dit quelques mots brefs, puis observe les alentours. “Stiles, tu peux briser le cercle maintenant.”

Stiles sort très lentement, toujours évidemment inquiet de pouvoir se faire tirer dessus. Mais rien n’arrive, et il passe sa main sur le sorbier. Peter attrape le poignet de Tom dans une main et le coude de Derek dans l’autre et les lance pratiquement hors de la maison. Les adolescents viennent en vague après eux, chancelant tous sur la pelouse de derrière dans une variété de confusion.

Tom prend quelques profondes inspirations de l’air frais de la nuit, puis se penche pour examiner Stiles, qui est toujours pâle et tousse. Il a l’air de se remettre, malgré tout. Gérard est debout au centre du jardin, baissant les yeux vers la blessure sur son bras avec une fierté suffisante. Peter se tient toujours tendu et alerte, et Tom n’est pas sûr de pourquoi jusqu’à ce que Gérard lève soudain son fusil et crie, “Tuez-les tous !”

Beaucoup de chose arrivent instantanément.

Peter  chancelle en arrière a lor s  que Gérard  tire deux fois, puis se transforme ,  pas juste en loup-garou mais en alpha ,  l’énorme monstre massif que Tom a vu dans les bois cette nuit fatidique.  Il frappe Gérard avec un bras désinvolte ,  l’envoyant s’écraser contre la maison, puis attrape Tom par le poignet et le jetant avec force . Tom  vole dans les airs alors que les coups de feu commencent à retentir et se cogne contre leur table de jardin au passage .  Ça ne donne pas beaucoup de moyens de se mettre à couvert ,  mais c’est mieux que rien .

A u même moment que cela,  Derek  et Scott  se jettent tous les deux au dessus de  Stiles,  le protégeant de la fusillade . Isaac  et Erica  font la même chose pour  Boyd. Tom  tâtonne automatiquement pour trouver son arme ,  mais bien sûr il ne la porte pas .  Il jette un coup d’œil à sa maison avant de décider que ça serait trop risqué d’essayer de courir à l’intérieur et l’attraper .

Dans tous les cas, il n’est pas sûr d’en avoir besoin. Malgré les gens leur tirant dessus, Peter a chargé dans les bois avec un rugissement. Tom entend un cri puis un bruit sourd, un fracas, un bruit de claquement. Un autre cri et l’éclat d’une fusillade rapide. Le bruit s’arrête abruptement.

Tout est calme excepté les bruits de l’incendie qui fait rage. Au lointain, Tom peut entendre des sirènes maintenant. Quelqu’un dans le voisinage a finalement trouvé un moyen de contacter les services d’urgence. Il regarde vers Derek, qui est assis. Il y a du sang sur son haut, mais quand Tom crie, “Est-ce que tu vas bien ?” il acquiesce. Quelque soient les dommages que les bêtas ont eu, ils ont l’air de guérir.

Peter  titube à nouveau dans le jardin, reprenant sa forme humaine habituelle .  Il est couvert de sang, et s’évanouit avant d’avoir pu faire tout le chemin jusqu’à Tom .

Tom saute par dessus la table et s’agenouille à côté de Peter dans l’herbe. Il est nu, ses vêtements n’ayant pas été capables de résister à le transformation en la forme alpha, et les blessures ne sont pas belles. Tom peut voir qu’on lui a tiré dessus au moins une douzaine de fois, et deux des blessures ont l’apparence sombre, veinées de balles à l’aconit. Il veut parier que celles-ci sont les deux balles de Gérard.

“Tom,”  dit  Peter  d’une voix rauque alors que Tom retire sa chemise pour essayer d’arrêter une peu du saignement .

“Donne-moi ce fusil !” crie Tom.

“Tu devrais – ” Peter commence à tousser, et du sang sombre sort de sa bouche. “Tue-moi. Tom. Tu – ferais un meilleur alpha – ”

“ Ferme-la putain ,”  dit  Tom.  Il n’a pas le temps pour ça.  Derek  arrive avec le fusil et il sort déjà les balles et les ouvre de force . “ Nous avons besoin – ”

“ Du feu ,  ouais ,”  dit  Derek,  et il court vers la maison, il y en a certainement plein.

Tom  tourne gentiment Peter assez pour voir qu’il n’y a pas de blessure de sortie pour les deux dans sa poitrine de l’arme de Gérard . “ Eh bien ,  ça pourrait te tuer ,”  marmonne-t-il ,  sortant ses griffes pour pouvoir extraire les balles . Peter  laisse échapper un gémissement de loup, son corps s’arquant alors que Tom creuse dans sa poitrine .  Une main serre fort le poignet libre de Tom, assez fort pour faire mal. Tom remarque à peine alors qu’il extrait la première balle, puis la seconde . Peter  se  relaxe,  haletant pour respirer .

Derek  arrive avec ce qui a l’air d’avoir été un morceau de leur porche à un moment, qui est toujours en feu. Tom prend la cendre de la balle et la verse sur les plaies .

“Derek,” dit Peter, son regard un peu vitreux. “Je sais – Pour Kate. Pas – pas ta faute.” Il hurle alors que Tom touche les cendres avec la flamme. Ça brûle en blanc pendant quelques instants avant de de crépiter. Tom frotte les cendres dans les plaies pendant que Peter halète pour respirer. “Ne – Ne t’en veux pas. Pas.” Il soit forcer pour faire sortir les mots. “Pas ta faute.”

“Chut, hé,” dit Tom, lissant les cheveux de Peter vers l’arrière. “Relaxe-toi, Peter. Concentre-toi pour guérir.”

Les sirènes devenaient plus fortes, et quelques instants plus tard, il y a des crissements de pneus. Le regard de Tom passe du corps sanglant de Peter à la maison avec incertitude. “Ne t’inquiète pas, Papa, je m’occupe de ça,” dit Stiles en essayant de se mettre sur ses pieds. Scott l’attrape et l’aide, et ils contournent tous les deux la maison en chancelant, sans doute pour intercepter l’équipe d’urgence, et les empêcher d’aller à l’arrière du jardin. Tom doute qu’ils en aient besoin. La maison est complètement touchée maintenant. Si Stiles leur dit que personne n’est à l’intérieur, ils se concentreront à s’assurer que ça ne se propage pas aux maisons voisines, et la laisseront se consumer toute seule.

“Doucement, Peter,” murmure-t-il, berçant Peter contre sa poitrine. “Relaxe-toi juste. Tu vas aller bien. Vas-y juste doucement.”

Il regarde la blessure commencer à guérir, le saignement se ralentissant graduellement à un filet. Le souffle de Peter s’égalise, et l’aspect vitreux dans ses yeux commence à disparaître. Il lève les yeux vers Tom comme s’il vient juste de comprendre où il est. Finalement, il dit, “Est-ce que les enfants vont bien ?”

“Ils vont bien,” dit Tom.

“ Bien .”  Peter se lève brusquement et embrasse Tom sur la bouche. Il y a tellement de force derrière ça qu’il assomme presque Tom. Tom est surpris, mais ne se dérobe pas. Peter l’embrasse avec une faim désespérée, nécessiteuse, ses mains enroulées dans les cheveux de Tom.

Quand il le repousse un long moment après, Tom est hors d’haleine . “ C’est ce que tu appelles ‘y aller lentement ’ ?”  demande-t-il .

“Eh bien, pour ma défense, j’attendais de faire ça depuis un long moment,” réplique Peter.

“Presque aussi longtemps que j’attendais de faire ça,” dit la voix rocailleuse de Gérard, et Tom sent le canon d’un pistolet pressé contre sa tempe.

Il n’a même pas le temps de ressentir de la peur avant que Peter ait attrapé Gérard pas le poignet, le poussant vers le haut pour que la balle passe au dessus de la tête de Tom. Il tord le fusil hors de la main de Gérard et le claque contre ses genoux, et il se baisse en hurlant. “Vous ne pouvez pas voir que nous avions un moment ?” gronde Peter. Il fait sauter le pistolet dans sa main et le lève comme s’il était sur le point de l’abaisser sur la tête de Gérard. Puis il hésite et se tourne à moitié. “Devrais-je le tuer ?”

Tom laisse échapper un souffle. “Est-ce que tu en as besoin ?” demande-t-il, laissant la ‘afin de se sentir en sécurité’ non-dit.

Peter a l’air d’y réfléchir. “Non,” dit-il finalement.

“ Alors no n .  Je pense qu’une mort rapide sera trop facile pour lui. Maintenant que je sais à propos du sorbier, je pense qu’une longue vie seul avec ses pensées lui ira mieux .”

Un sourire courbe les lèvres de Peter, et il acquiesce . “ Qu’il en soit ainsi .”  Il lance le pistolet dans le brasier qui était un jour le maison des Stilinski. Puis il se lève, transportant Gérard sur son épaule .  Il jure, et proteste, mais la force de Peter est bien supérieure . “ Je vais trouver un endroit pour le cacher pendant un petit moment .  Prends soin de tout ça. Je te verrai plus tard .”

Tom  acquiesce .  Il se retourne vers les autres alors que Peter court dans les bois. Il regarde là où il est sûr qu’il y a des cadavres et se demande comment il va expliquer ça. Après un moment, il décide de ne pas le faire. Tout le monde va être si concentré sur l’incendie, ça ne compte pas. Il ne sait pas s’il quelqu’un a entendu la fusillade, si ils auraient été capable de la différencier des parts de sa maison s’effondrant .

Derek  l’aide à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il vérifie  Isaac, Erica,  et Boyd.  Le dernier est un peu plus pâle que d’habitude ,  ses poumons humains plus affectés par l’inhalation de fumée . Isaac  et Erica  ont tous les deux quelques trous dans leurs pyjamas ,  mais les blessures qu’ils ont eu ont guéri .  Il contourne la maison pour trouver Scott réconforter  Stiles,  qui est assis à l’arrière d’une ambulance avec un masque à oxygène sur son visage .

“Stiles, ça va aller,” dit Tom en serrant son épaule. “Nous sommes tous vivants. C’est la chose importante.”

“Mais – mais l’album photo,” marmonne Stiles. “Toutes les photos de Maman et toi – je n’ai pas pu le trouver.”

“Je l’ai,” dit Derek. Stiles et Tom cillent tous les deux vers lui, et il rougit. “Je, euh, je l’ai pris sans demander. Je suis désolé. Je voulais que ça soit une surprise. Je faisais une peinture. Vous savez – il y a cette photo de vous trois, quand Stiles avait six ans et que vous étiez allé à San Francisco. La photo à Muir Woods. Tom, tu me l’as montrée – tu as dit que tu l’aimais vraiment mais elle a été surexposée donc ce n’est pas vraiment bien sorti. Je fais une peinture de la photo, tu sais, pour fixer les couleurs. Donc j’ai pris l’album.”

“Oh mon Dieu,” dit Stiles, enroulant ses bras autour de Derek et l’enlaçant fort. “Toi, connard.”

“ Désolé ,”  dit  Derek,  grimaçant un peu puis répétant , “ Je voulais que ça soit une surprise. Je veux dire, c’est presque fini maintenant. C’était supposé être un cadeau de remerciement, vous savez, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi .”

Tom se penche et les attire tous les deux dans un câlin. “La façon dont tu as pris soin de Stiles a été plus qu’ un remerciement suffisant. Mais j’attends avec impatience de voir la peinture quand tu l’auras finie.” Il laisse tomber et va chercher les ambulanciers. Ils le rassurent que Stiles devrait aller bien, qu’ils lui donnent de l’oxygène par précaution mais il n’a aucun signe de problèmes respiratoires. Ils lui disent d’y être attentifs et quand il devrait s’inquiéter. Les autres adolescents vont clairement bien, et les ambulanciers n’ont pas l’air de réaliser qu’ils étaient dans la maison.

Il confirme avec le chef des pompiers qu’ils ne vont pas essayer de sauver la maison  Stilinski,  et on lui dit qu’il n’a pas à rester. Ça va prendre quelques heures à se consumer. Il devrait aller se reposer. Ils marchent les huit cents mètres vers la maison des McCall. Melissa  les attend, et elle vérifie rapidement Stiles et dit à Tom qu’elle est d’accord avec les ambulanciers. Ce dont ils ont besoin maintenant est du repos .

“ Où est-ce que Peter  est parti  ?”  demande finalement  Stiles, a lor s  qu’ils transportent des couvertures et des coussins en pile .

“Il a emmené Gérard quelque part. Je ne suis pas sûr d’où, mais je ne suis pas inquiet à propos de lui.”

“Qu’est-ce qui va arriver à Gérard?” demande Scott.

“ Il va être jeté en prison pour le reste de sa vie .”

“Okay, mais euh, comment ?” demande Stiles.

Tom  lui fait juste un petit sourire . “ Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça pour l’instant. Je vais m’assurer que ça soit fait .”

~ ~ ~ ~

Ça prend environ une semaine pour tout soit installé selon les goûts de Tom. L’argent aide. Il n’a aucun idée d’où Peter a eu cet énorme réserve de bonds au  porteur, et ne veut franchement pas savoir. C’est mieux de ne pas poser de questions. Pendant qu’ils sont en train de tout installer ,  ils gardent Gérard  dans la cave de la maison des  Argent. Chris  a de l’équipement, leur a-t-il dit, ce qui va garder un loup-garou neutralisé. Il ne donne pas d’opinion sur le destin à long-terme de  Gérard,  et Tom  ne le lui demande pas . Tom  garde deux membres de la meute à surveiller Gérard  en tous temps .  Dans les brèves occasions où sa bouche n’est pas bâillonnée , Tom  s’assure que soit lui, soit Peter est là pour garder un œil sur lui .

Melissa, avec l’assistance de Chris, administre le sédatif dont ils ont besoin pour déplacer Gérard. Chris vient avec eux, pour qu’il puisse fermer la barrière de sorbier, mais est d’accord qu’il ne va pas interférer.

La petite maison dans les bois a une véranda arrière, et Tom a laissé la porte ouverte. Il s’assoit dans un transat et attend. Quand Gérard reprend conscience, il chancelle vers la porte ouverte, puis se cogne contre le sorbier. Il s’arrête et jette à Tom un regard furieux. “Où suis-je ?”

“En prison,” dit Tom. “Vous avez été déclaré coupable de 8 chefs d’accusation de tentative de meurtre. Plus quelques autres choses. Les détails ne vous intéresserait probablement vraiment pas. Vous avez reçu une peine à perpétuité. Vous n’avez plus de cancer maintenant, bien que Peter m’ait assuré que les loup-garous peuvent mourir et meurent finalement de causes naturelles. Quand même, je dirais qu’il vous reste probablement au moins vingt ans. C’est ce que vous vouliez, n’est-ce pas ?”

Gérard regarde autour, examinant ce qui l’entoure. “Ça ne ressemble pas beaucoup à une prison pour moi.”

“C’est vrai. La logistique pour expliquer à un pénitencier fédéral pourquoi vous devez être gardé dans une cellule entourée de sorbier était trop ingérable. Donc vous avez eu de la chance et avez eu une maison pour vous tout seul.” Tom plie ses mains sur ses genoux et adresse à Gérard un sourire agréable. “Il y a l’électricité et l’eau courante. Pas de télé, pas de téléphones, pas d’internet. Je pense que Chris a laissé quelques livres ici quelque part.”

Gérard plisse les yeux. “Ce n’est pas légal.”

“Qui a dit que cela l’était ? J’apprends à faire mes propres règles. Si vous ne pouvez pas être détenu légalement, je le ferai illégalement.”

“Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici pour toujours.”

“Eh bien, vous savez, en fait je suis plutôt sûr que je peux,” dit Tom avec un haussement d’épaule. “Vous pensez que des gens vont venir vous chercher ? Écoutez, voilà ce qui s’est passé. Après que vous ayez essayé de nous assassiner, moi et ma famille, vous avez été arrêté et amené au poste du shériff. Vous avez fait une attaque dans votre cellule. Nous vous avons amené en urgence à l’hôpital, mais malheureusement, vous n’avez pas pu être sauvé. Pas du tout difficile à croire, puisque vous aviez un cancer au stade terminal. Il y a un certificat de décès et tout. Personne n’a posé beaucoup de questions. Après tout, votre fils a identifié votre corps et a signé tous les formulaires.”

Avec un ricanement, Gérard dit, “Vous avez peut-être fait participer mon fils à cela, mais \- ”

“Mais quoi, Gérard? Vous pensez que vos compagnons chasseurs vont avoir du mal à croire à ‘mort d’un cancer en stade terminal’ ? Au pire, ils penseront que nous vous avons tué et voudront vengeance. Ils ne vont certainement pas penser que tu es venu et a obtenu une morsure de loup-garou. Vous êtes mort, Gérard. Déjà été incinéré. Personne ne voit la différence. Vos funérailles sont ce week-end. Je prendrai quelques photos si vous voulez, donc vous pourrez voir qui est venu.”

Gérard ne dit rien.

“La barrière de sorbier vous gardera sain et sauf,” dit Tom. “Ne vous inquiétez pas de la météo. Nous avons tout mis dans des tuyaux imperméables puis l’avons enterré autour de la propriété. De cette façon nous n’avons pas à nous inquiéter que ça soit déplacé. Vous avez toute la maison pour vous. J’ai même inclus les trente premiers centimètres de la véranda arrière, pour que nous puissions laisser des choses pour vous sans avoir besoin de rentrer. Votre réfrigérateur est bien et bien rempli avec des repas préparés. Personnellement, je déteste ces choses, mais hé, c’est probablement toujours mieux que la nourriture en prison. Chris viendra une fois par semaine ou en deux semaines et déposera plus de nourriture, prendra les poubelles. Peut-être que si vous vous conduisez bien, il vous amènera des mots-croisés ou quelque chose. Je m’en fiche vraiment. C’est son affaire.”

“Vous ne _pouvez pas_ me garder ici,” répète Gérard.

Tom continue comme s’il n’avait pas parlé. “Il vous amènera des fruits frais une fois de temps en temps. Nous ne voulons pas que vous ayez le scorbut. Peter m’a assuré que nos n’avions pas à trop nous inquiéter à propos du contenu nutritionnel de vos repas, mais quand même. Rien de cruel et d’inhabituel. Juste l’ennui. Juste des jours vides, sans fin, pour réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait et voir s’il y a une cellule dans votre corps capable de ressentir des remords.”

Gérard  écrase son poing dans la barrière de poudre de sorbier . “ Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici  !”

“Ne vous embêtez pas à crier. Les voisins les plus proches sont à des kilomètres. J’ai choisi cette maison très attentivement. Oh, et en passant, laissez moi rendre quelque chose parfaitement clair. Je me fiche de ce que vous faites à cet endroit. Mettez-y le feu, inondez la salle de bain, cassez le toit – je n’en ai rien à faire. Je ne vais pas briser le cercle de sorbier pour vous sauver. Vous mettez le feu dans l’espoir qu’on vous sorte de là ? Ne retenez pas votre souffle. Quelque soient les dégâts que vous faites, vous feriez mieux d’être préparé à vivre avec – ou à mourir dedans.”

“Je sortirai un jour,” dit Gérard, ses yeux brillant bleu clair, les crocs sortis. “Je n’arrêterai jamais d’essayer de sortir.”

“J’admets que j’ai quelques inquiétudes à propos de ça. Peut-être que vous allez trouver un moyen de sortir un jour. Mais si vous le faites, réfléchissez attentivement à votre prochain geste. Parce que nous vous avons botté le cul une fois et nous serions heureux de le faire à nouveau.” Tom se lève et plie son transat. “Appréciez le reste de votre vie, Mr. Argent . . . vous l’avez plus que mérité.”

Avec ça, il se retourne et s’éloigne.

~ ~ ~ ~


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre de la saison 2, bonne lecture !

** Saison 2 – Épisode 10 **

Tom retourne à la maison des McCall pour trouver Peter appuyé contre le comptoir dans la cuisine, attendant que son thé infuse. Il voit Peter sourire d’un air supérieur au moment où il fait un pas à l’intérieur, et dit, “Est-ce que j’ai bien tout dit ?”

“Je ne peux pas penser à quelque chose que tu aies oublié. J’ai remarqué que tu n’as pas mentionné les caméras.”

“Ouais, je ne veux pas qu’il les cherche. S’il y a un moyen pour lui de pirater le système sans assistance extérieure, ou d’utiliser la connexion pour contacter qui que ce soit, je ne sais pas ce que c’est. Et franchement je doute qu’il ait ce genre de compétence technologique. Malgré tout, inutile de chercher les ennuis.”

Peter  acquiesce ,  soufflant sur le haut de son thé pour le refroidir. Il avait engagé une entreprise de sécurité pour regarder les enregistrements –  une plutôt sombre ,  a noté  Tom,  mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment objecté, considérant les circonstances. Ils feront ça pour les deux premières semaines d’emprisonnement de  Gérard. Tom  et Peter  sont d’accord sur le fait que si il allait trouver un moyen de sortir, il le ferait d’ici-là. Ils ne peuvent pas penser à quoi que ce soit qu’ils aient manqué, mais Gérard  va presque certainement passer la première ou les deux premières semaines de son emprisonnement à mettre ça à l’épreuve .

Tom a laissé Peter cloner son téléphone avant de partir, pour qu’il puisse allumer le microphone et que Peter puisse entendre leur conversation. Donc si Peter dit qu’il a tout dit, il l’a fait. Tom s’assoit à la table de la cuisine, soudain épuisé. Ça a été une longue semaine. “Tu es sûr pour le tunnel, n’est-ce pas ?”

“ Oui .  La poudre de sorbier forme une barrière sans fin. Tu ne peux pas aller par dessus ou par dessous. ”

“Okay. Et tu es sûr que ça te va ?”

Peter lève un sourcil vers lui et dit, “Qu’est-ce que tu ferais si ma réponse était non ? Ça serait une chose de le tuer dans le feu de l’action. Serais-tu honnêtement d’accord avec le fait que j’aille à sa prison et que je l’assassine maintenant ?”

“Ce n’est pas la question que j’ai posée, Peter.”

“Je suppose que non.” Peter sourit et sirote son thé, amusé. “Mais oui. Je suis d’accord avec ça. J’ai confiance en ce que nous avons fait. Gérard sera dans cette prison pour le reste de sa vie, et je suis plus que content de savoir qu’il a tout le temps du monde pour penser à ce qu’il a fait. Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? Il l’a plus que mérité.” Peter s’évente. “Tu es irrésistiblement attirant quand tu dis des choses comme ça.”

“Uh huh.” Tom attend que Peter ait amené son mug à ses lèvres. “Est-ce que tu veux coucher avec moi ?”

La joie de regarder Peter cracher son thé partout sur le sol de la cuisine vaut presque toutes les conneries qu’il a dû supporter pendant le mois passé. Il se lève et tapote Peter sur le dos pendant que Peter tousse et s’étouffe.

Finalement, Peter se remet assez pour dire, “Je te demande pardon ?”

“Tu m’as entendu.” Tom apprécie ça.

“ Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ‘y aller lentement ’ ?”  demande  Peter.

Tom  hausse les épaules . “ J’essaie de découvrir ce que tu veux de moi, Peter. Parce que si c’est juste une relation physique, je ne sais pas si ‘y aller lentement’ est si important. Peu importe, on finira au même point. Si tu veux plus que ça, c’est probablement une meilleure idée d’attendre .”

“Donc tu me tente avec l’idée de vraiment coucher avec toi ?”

“Je veux savoir quelles sont tes priorités. Donc oui.”

Peter  réussit à prendre une autre gorgée de son thé puis pose son mug . “ Et si on sortait juste dans ta voiture de police .”

“Une librairie ?” Les yeux de Peter étincellent.

“Si tu veux, bien sûr.”

“C’est un rendez-vous.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Chris  ne veut pas vraiment regarder Peter alors qu’il recule pour laisser Peter et Tom dans la maison des Argent. Tom ne s’y attendait pas, de toute façon, et donne un coup de coude à Peter pour l’inciter. Peter soupire, mais remercie Chris pour l’aider à garder Gérard enfermé. Chris hausse un peu les épaules et dit que c’était le moins qu’il puisse faire. Ça diffuse la pire des tensions.

Bien sûr, ça dure seulement jusqu’à ce qu’ils entrent dans la salle où Victoria attend. Elle a l’air aussi glacialement froide que d’habitude, la mâchoire serrée et regarde dehors furieusement dans le lointain. Tom accepte la bière que Chris lui tend, pensant qu’il va définitivement en avoir besoin. “Donc,” dit-il, et juste cette seule syllabe fait que Victoria a même l’air plus énervée, “la pleine lune est dans deux jours.”

“Je suis au courant,” dit Victoria, ne regardant aucun d’entre eux.

Tom  a demandé à Peter de le laisser s’en occuper, mais c’est apparemment trop pour lui. Il se penche en avant avec les coudes sur ses genoux et dit,  “L aisser moi rendre une chose parfaitement clair pour vous,  M me Argent.  Je ne vous ai pas mordu parce que je vous voulais dans ma meute. Je préférerais que vous soyez sur un continent différent, à choisir. Je ne suis pas, de quelque façon, ici pour vous inviter à faire partie de ma meute. Je suis ici pour essayer d’atténuer les dommages que vous ferez si vous étiez laissée  sans surveillance pendant votre première pleine lune, et je fais seulement ça parce que Tom me l’a demandé. Donc vous pouvez descendre de vos grands chevaux et garder en tête que rien de cela ne serait arrivé si vous n’aviez pas tenté d’assassiner un adolescent .”

Tom  soupire ,  mais il ne retient pas Peter parce que Peter a raison . “ Comme Peter l’a dit. Vous êtes libre de choisir d’être un loup oméga .  J’ai entendu qu’ils sont plus faibles, et parfois en moins bonne santé .  Mais c’est votre choix .  Si vous préfériez rester un bêta, nous devrons trouver un alpha approprié pour vous, parce que je doute que vous vouliez être dans cette meute plus que nous .”

“Je n’ai pas besoin d’alpha,” dit Victoria.

“Bien. Super. Moins de travail pour nous de cette façon.” Tom devient ennuyé. “Mais vous avez besoin d’être contenu pendant la pleine lune.”

“Je peux faire ça,” dit calmement Chris.

“Tu peux, mais tu ne devrais pas le devoir,” dit Peter. “C’est ma responsabilité. Tu peux l’enchaîner et l’électrocuter, Mais je peux lui apprendre comment s’ancrer et se contrôler – si elle veut écouter un mot que je dis. C’est son choix. Gardez à l’esprit, Mme Argent, que ça ne sera pas votre seule pleine lune. En présumant que vous ayez environ le même âge que notre cher shériff ici, et étant donné que les loup-garous tendent à vivre longtemps, vous avez un minimum de six mille pleines lunes à passer. Considérez les entières implications avant de rejeter mon aide.”

Après un moment, Victoria  acquiesce silencieusement. Chris  tend la main pour serrer sa main et elle la retire.

“ Alors je vais m’attendre à vous voir  à la tanière a u coucher du soleil dans deux jours ,”  dit Peter,  et il se lève . “Tom  vous enverra un message avec l’ adress e .”

Chris les raccompagne dehors. Il a l’air misérable, et Tom veut le rassurer, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire. Tout ce qu’il peut trouver est, “Je ferai de mon mieux pour l’aider, Chris.”

Un petit peu de soulagement passe sur le visage de Chris à cela.  “ Merci. Si quelqu’un peu l’aider, c’est toi. Mais c’est plus que ce qu’aucun d’entre nous ne mérite .”

“Tu me le revaudras,” dit Tom, et Chris acquiesce.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Okay, donc nous avons des mini donuts, des Oreos, des barres Klondike, et des assortiments de fruits secs ou quelque chose que mon père a pris comme s’il pensait que nous allions le manger. Et genre 38 litres de thé glacé parce que le soda et le chocolat sont horribles ensemble.” Stiles s’affale sur le canapé de Peter. Il a offert son appartement à Stiles et Derek pour rester pendant la pleine lune, puisque Tom n’a pas eu de nouvelle maison entièrement aménagé pour l’instant et Derek n’a toujours pas de télé à son loft. “Quels films est-ce que tu as amené ?”

“Ne te moque pas de moi,” dit Derek en lui lançant un regard en coin.

“Je ne le ferai jamais.”

“J’ai amené les versions longues du Seigneur des Anneaux,” dit Derek.

“Oh mon Dieu, super !” dit Stiles, attrapant le premier et se mettant d’un coups sur ses pieds. “Je les ai seulement vus une fois, ils sont trop chers pour que je les achète, mais les versions longues étaient tellement mieux ! Comme, l’histoire de Boromir était tellement plus logique, et la forêt se déplaçant était tellement géniale \- ”

“Et les cadeaux de Galadriel ! Comment ont-ils pu laisser ça de côté ?”

“Et la bouche de Sauron, ce mec était putain d’effrayant - ”

“ Putain oui il l’était .” Derek  va jusqu’au lecteur DVD. Il le tripote ne regardant pas vers Stiles pendant un long moment, avant de dire , “ Écoute ,  e uh.  Je suis désolé pour ce qui s’est passé la nuit de l’incendie. Tu sais, pour t’avoir embarrassé devant les autres .”

Stiles hausse un peu les épaules. “Je n’étais pas ravi avec ça, mais je sais que tu essayais seulement d’aider.”

“Juste – je sais que j’ai été un connard avec Scott, mais juste – il me frustre. Donc j’étais un salaud.” Derek lui jette un coup d’œil. “Désolé.”

“ Tu n’as pas à être désolé. Eh bien, peut-être pour cette fois  où tu lui as dit que l’Enfer gèlerait avant qu’Allison ne défie vraiment sa mère pour continuer à sortir avec lui, mais puisque tu avais cent pourcents tort à propos de ça, je vais laisser couler. ”

Derek grogne. “Allison n’est pas si mal. Je l’aimerais plus si Scott parlait moins d’elle.”

“ À peu près sûr que tu n’es pas le seul à ressentir ça, mais .” Stiles  hausse les épaules . “Scott est pris dans toute cette histoire de Rom é o  et Juliet te qui se passe .  Je suis just e Benvolio.”

“Wow,” dit Derek en riant. “C’est exactement ce que ton père a dit. Excepté pour la partie où il de savait pas qui était Benvolio. Est-ce que ça fait de moi Mercutio?”

“Oui !” dit Stiles, ses yeux s’illuminant. “Tu es absolument Mercutio. Il était le gars sexy.”

Derek  rougit . “ Peu importe .  Je met le film. ”  Il met le premier disque et se met sur le canapé . “ Mais ,  e uh . . .  tu sais, à propos de ce que Scott a dit l’autre jour. Que tu aies seize ans ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas sortir ensemble, j’imagine. Ça veut juste dire que nous ne pouvons pas, tu sais. ”

“Folâtrer ?” dit Stiles, et Derek lui lance un regard. Stiles sourit malgré lui et tend la main pour le paquet d’Oreos. “Il a un point. Mais en même temps, je dois me demander, est-ce que sortir ensemble a vraiment l’air différent de ce que nous faisons maintenant ? Sortir et faire des choses, parfois rester à l’intérieur et faire des choses ? Je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de sortir ensemble, pour être honnête. Scott et Allison font toutes ces romantiques ballades dans les bois, mais ce n’est pas quelque chose que je me sens particulièrement obligé à faire. Et franchement je préfèrerais me prendre une balle qu’aller au bowling.”

Derek donne un reniflement de rire. “Je suppose que je ne sais pas non plus. On ne sort pas et on ne fait pas beaucoup de choses, malgré tout.”

“Eh bien, nous sommes sortis pour un film la semaine dernière. Plus nous parlions d’aller au musée d’art. À peu près sûr que ce sont toutes les deux des solides activités qui ressemblent à des rendez-vous.”

“ J’imagine. ” Derek  se balance, ayant l’air un peu mal-à-l’aise . “ Maintenant je me sens comme un connard, si nous avions des rendez-vous et que je ne le savais même pas .”

Stiles  hausse les épaules . “ Tout ce que je sais est que la ligne entre amitié et sortir ensemble est vraiment floue. Mais, je suis heureux de la façon dont les choses sont. L’es-tu ?”

“Ouais.” Un petit sourire touche le visage de Derek. “Ouais, je le suis.”

“Okay. Donc continuons juste de faire de que nous faisons, et peut-être que dans quelques mois, quand j’aurai dix-sept ans, on pourra ajouter s’embrasser, puis quand j’aurai dix-sept ans et demi, on pourra ajouter se rouler des pelles. Nous y irons doucement. Ça a l’air bien ?”

“ Es-tu sérieusement en train d’essayer de planifier ça  ?”

“Je veux vraiment t’embrasser, Derek. Je veux dire, je ne le ferai pas avant que tu sois d’accord avec ça, mais, genre. Je veux _vraiment_ – ”

Derek se penche et presse un baiser contre la bouche de Stiles. C’est tendre, et doux, et il s’éloigne une seconde plus tard, rougissant jusqu’au bout de ses oreilles.

Les yeux de Stiles se voilent. “Oh mon Dieu,” dit-il. “Je vais sortir avec toi si fort. Tu ne sais même pas.”

Derek rougit encore plus. “Tu es ridicule, et je commence le film maintenant.”

“Okay,” dit Stiles en lui souriant. Derek appuie sur play, et Stiles s’installe immédiatement sur ses genoux, reposant sa tête contre l’épaule de Derek.

~ ~ ~ ~

Tom  regarde avec amusement le canapé, où Stiles est étendu au-dessus de Derek.  “ J’ai acheté le petit-déjeuner ,”  dit-il, en secouant l’épaule de Stiles .

Stiles remue et marmonne, “Les aigles arrivent . . .”

Tom  ricane . “ Pourquoi les aigles ne pouvaient pas juste emmener le foutu anneau jusqu’au  Mordor ?  C’est ce que je veux savoir. ”

“ En fait ,” Derek in tervient ,  sans ouvrir les yeux , “ il y a de nombreuses bonnes raisons pour lesquelles ça n’aurait pas marché .  Premièrement, les aigles ne sont pas une compagnie de taxi .  Ils sont des êtres fier, sensibles et auraient eu beaucoup de bonnes raisons de ne pas risquer leurs vies à faire ça .  Deuxièmement ,  Le secret était la clé de la mission de Frodon .  Les aigles attireraient beaucoup d’ attention,  et puisque  Sauron  et Saruman  ont tous les deux des espions partout – ”

“Geeeeeeeeek,” dit Stiles dans la poitrine de Derek, en ricanant.

“Le monsieur a posé une question,” grommelle Derek. “Je réponds juste.”

Tom secoue un peu la tête, mais il est définitivement amusé. “Est-ce que vous voulez un petit déjeuner, tous les deux, ou pas ?”

“ Oui ,  ouais ,  définitivement .” Stiles  s’assied et s’étire, en baillant . “ Qu’est-ce que tu as  ? D es d onuts ?  Du b acon ?  Des d onuts  et du bacon ?”

“Des gaufres,” dit Tom. Stiles lève le poing et sort du canapé. Tom secoue un peu la tête mais va dans la cuisine, où il dépose les boîtes en polystyrène de plats à emporter. En plus des gaufres, il y a des œufs et des saucisses. Pas que Stiles ait l’air de s’en soucier, alors qu’il a attrapé deux gaufres et est en train de les noyer de sirop. Tom met la cafetière en marche puis allume la bouilloire électrique pour Derek.

“Où est Peter ?” demande Stiles, la bouche déjà pleine.

“Il ramène les autres à la maison,” dit Tom.

“Ouais ? Comment vont-ils ?”

“Erica a essayé de nous tuer tout le temps. Scott a fait un peu mieux cette fois, malgré tout. Il s’est calmé quand la nuit est tombée.” Tom ouvre la boite de thé et regarde la vaste gamme de boîtes là avec un peu de consternation. “Mon Dieu. Derek, aucun de ceux là ne sont étiquetés comme ‘bon vieux thé’, donc qu’est-ce que je devrais faire ?”

Les lèvres de  Derek  se serrent . “ Je prendrai le Russian Caravan.  Je ne peux pas parler pour  Peter.”

“Eh bien, il voudra de la caféine, donc puis-je juste lui faire la même chose ?”

“Ouais, ça fonctionnera.” Derek se sert, secouant la tête vers Stiles, qui a déjà consommé une gaufre entière. “Et pour Victoria ?”

“ Elle a bien fait. Son contrôle était en vérité plutôt bon, mais puisqu’elle voulait tuer des loup-garou avant d’être transformée en l’une d’entre eux, elle a passé la majorité de son temps à essayer de faire ça. Peter m’a laissé m’occuper d’elle, puisqu’il rassemblait les enfants, mais pour être honnête je pense qu’elle me déteste plus qu’elle ne le déteste .”

“Eh bien, elle _a l’air_ d’avoir une forte aversion pour la raison, et tu es la personne la plus raisonnable qu’on connaisse,” dit Derek, et Tom laisse échapper un ricanement. “Tu penses qu’elle s’en remettra ?”

“Honnêtement ? Non, Je ne pense pas. Chris était capable de prendre du recul et voir qu’il est celui en tort. Victoria est catégoriquement opposé à ça. Et d’après Peter, elle confirme son opinion juste en étant la femme assoiffée de sang qu’elle est. Elle refuse de voir qu’elle était comme ça _avant_ d’être mordue, don naturellement c’est parce qu’elle est un loup-garou maintenant.” Tom hausse un peu les épaules alors qu’il prépare le thé. “Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, pour être honnête. Ça me surprendrait si ce mariage survit. La seule personne qui pourrait être capable de la convaincre est Allison, et vu qu’Allison est toujours énervée contre elle pour avoir essayé de tué Scott qu’elle n’a aucun intérêt à essayer.”

“À moins qu’elle essaie de se suicider à nouveau,” dit Stiles.

Tom soupire. “C’est le plus que je puisse faire.”

“No n ,  ce n’est pas  vrai ,  je ne voulais pas dire que c’était ta responsabilité de sauver, genre, tout le monde. ” Stiles  remplit une assiette avec des saucisses et des œufs et la pousse devant son père . “ Le café est prêt  ?”

“ Presque .” Tom  remplit à la fois son mug et celui de Stiles puis s’assied, prenant l’assiette que Stiles lui offre.  “ D’ailleurs , Derek,  est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais réussir à garder un œil sur les enfants pendant quelques heures la nuit de samedi ?”

“Papa, on n’a pas besoin d’un baby-sitter,” souffle Stiles. “On a seize ans !”

“Ce n’est pas exactement mon inquiétude,” dit sèchement Tom. “L’idée de tous vous mettre dans une pièce sans supervision d’adulte à proximité est terrifiant.”

Stiles  tire la langue, mais Derek acquiesce et di t, “ Ouais, il n’y a pas de problèmes. Où vas-tu être ?”

“Peter et moi sortons.”

“Sortir ?!” Stiles saute naturellement au plafond. “Sortir où ? Est-ce un rendez-vous ? Vas-tu en rendez-vous ? Je sais que j’étais un peu ambivalent sur ça avant mais je te soutient à cent pourcents – ”

Tom  soupire un peu, mais il est amusé malgré lui . “ Oui. Nous allons sortir pour un café, et à la librairie, ce qui apparemment est quelque chose qui va prendre de nombreuses heure d’après Peter. ”

“Oh,  ouais ,”  dit  Derek  avec un sourire en coin . “ Il voudra regarder littéralement chaque livre, te parler de ceux qu’il a lu, offrir son opinion sur des faits littéraires variés, et te demander ton opinion sur des fait littéraires variés. Et quand tu ne les aura pas, il t’assignera une liste de lecture. Donc j’espère que tu es préparé .”

“Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de l’être,” dit Tom.

“Eh bien, d’un autre côté, si tu portes ton uniforme, ça pourrait le distraire.”

“Comment as-tu pu dire quelque chose comme ça, neveu ?” demande Peter, alors qu’il entre dans l’appartement. “Pas que ça ne soit pas vrai, bien sûr, mais d’encourager Tom à exploiter ma faiblesse de cette façon.”

“Comme s’il ne pouvait pas y avoir pensé tout seul,” dit Derek avec un ricanement.

“Il a raison, tu sais,” dit Tom en souriant narquoisement.

“ Bien sûr .  Tu es, comme toujours, un génie .” Peter  se penche et dépose un simple baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Tom.  “Oh,  du  Russian Caravan ? Excellent choi x .”  Il prend le mug et s’installe à table avec eux . “ T u  sais , Derek,  je pensais à quelques choses que tu devrais avoir pour ton loft. Une bouilloire électrique et une collection de thé décente sont l’une des priorités. Je ne connais pas ta situation financière, mais je serais heureux de te donner quelques choses, si tu devais en avoir besoin .”

Le visage de Derek est un peu pincé et mécontent, mais il a l’air de reconnaître la branche d’olivier pour ce qu’elle est. “Non, j’ai de l’argent. J’étais juste trop occupé à me procurer des fournitures d’art que je n’ai pas pris le temps d’acheter d’autres choses. Merci, malgré tout.”

“Quand tu veux, neveu.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“Donc ton père et Peter sont sérieusement en rendez-vous ?” demande Erica, les yeux brillants. “C’est incroyable. Ils vont avoir la vie sexuelle la plus pleine de fantasmes, pouvez-vous imaginer ?”

Stiles pose hâtivement la cannette de Coca qu’il amenait à ses lèvres. “Sérieusement ? Est-ce que tu veux porter ma boisson ?”

Erica rit juste de lui. “Reprends-toi. Je spécule juste. Sérieusement, malgré tout, les menottes, le jeu de rôle – ”

“Wow,  je n’ai vraiment pas besoin d’entendre ça ,”  dit  Stiles  en grimaçant . “ Un mot de plus et je ne te prêterai pas mes BDs de  Wonder Woman.”

“Méchant,” dit Erica en boudant. Stiles l’ignore résolument. “Hé, donc, j’ai gagné le pari, n’est-ce pas ? Payez, les mecs.”

Boyd et Isaac attrapent leurs portefeuilles en maugréant, mais Derek secoue la tête. “Non, tu as parié que Peter sauterait sur Tom. Ce n’est pas arrivé. Je pense que j’ai gagné – je suis celui qui a dit que Tom céderait en premier.”

“ Ouais ,  mais il n’a pas vraiment cédé ,”  dit  Scott,  de façon un peu douteuse . “ Je ne pense pas que quelqu’un avait de l’argent sur ‘ ils en discutent comme des adultes raisonnables ’.”

Un moment de silence s’installe avant qu’Erica hausse les épaules et dit, “Peter a embrassé Tom dans le jardin arrière – ”

“Mais ils s’étaient déjà mis d’accord d’aller à un rendez-vous, ça ne compte pas comme se jeter sur lui,” dit Stiles. “Mon père m’a dit qu’ils en avaient parlé la nuit précédente. Donc, ouais, je pense que Scott a raison. Je ne pense pas que quelqu’un ait vraiment gagné.”

“Eh bien, c’est décevant,” grommelle Erica.

Boyd secoue la tête vers elle affectueusement et dit, “Allez, les gars, est-ce qu’on joue à Cards Against Humanity ou quoi ?”

“ Putain oui ,”  dit Stiles. “Oh,  mais je dois commander les pizza. Attendez .”

Ils mangent de la pizza, boivent beaucoup trop de soda, jouent à des jeux et regardent Evil Dead. Ils sont tous à moitié endormis, étalés en pile sur le sol de l’appartement de Peter, au moment où Peter et Tom rentrent. Tom porte une pile de livres, mais a l’air plus amusé que de souffrir depuis longtemps. Les cheveux de Peter son légèrement décoiffés et il a clairement eu du bon temps.

“Vous vous êtes amusés à votre rendez-vous ?” demande immédiatement Erica.

“Oui,” dit Tom, et il change immédiatement de sujet. “Et vous les enfants ?”

“C’est une totale fête de la saucisse là-dedans,” se plaint Erica. “Scott, tu devrais inviter Allison la prochaine fois.”

“Oh,  ouais ,  je lui ai en fait demandé, mais elle avait un truc de famille, ”  dit  Scott. “ Elle a dit qu’elle passerait la semaine prochaine, malgré tout. Je pense qu’elle disait qu’elle devrait invite r Lydia.”

“La banshee ?” demande Peter.

Tout le monte cille vers lui. Tom passe une main sur son visage. “Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas savoir. Il n’y a pas de banshees à Beacon Hills, et si tu penses quelque chose de différent, j’aimerais t’inviter cordialement à garder cette information pour toi.”

“Comme tu veux,” dit Peter, clairement amusé. “Eh bien, les enfants, ça a été un plaisir de vous accueillir, mais maintenant je vais prendre un verre de vin et aller au lit, donc,” il fait des gestes pour les chasser vers eux.

“Sortez de ses plates-bandes,” dit Derek, et Stiles ricane.

Scott  a la voiture de sa mère, et il offre de déposer  Erica  et Boyd  chez eux sur le chemin de sa maison avec  Isaac.  Ça veut dire que Tom peux juste ramener Stiles et Derek à leur nouvelle maison. C’est aménagé de façon spartiate, mais il y a ce dont ils ont besoin. La peinture de Derek de la famille Stilinski est accrochée sur le manteau de la cheminée, et pour Stiles et Tom, ça en fait la maison .

“Est-ce que je te verrai demain ?” demande Tom à Peter, alors que Stiles rassemble ses affaires.

“ L’étiquette appropriée veut que tu es supposé m’envoyer un message dans deux jour pour me dire que tu as apprécié ,”  dit  Peter  en souriant d’un air suffisant . “ Puis on pourra  arrange r notre prochain rendez-vous .  En présumant que je te réponde, bien sûr .”

Tom  hausse un sourcil vers lui et dit , “ Si tu vas jouer le difficile dans l’espoir que je te coure après, tu vas être amèrement déçu .  Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de conneries .”

Peter rit, puis se penche pour donner à Tom un baiser sur la joue. “Alors oui, vieil homme, je te verrai demain.”

“Ils sont si mignons,” dit Stiles, dans un chuchotement clairement audible, et Derek ricane derrière sa main.

Tom  attrape Stiles  par la peau du cou ,  souriant malgré lui, et dit , “ Venez, les deux fauteurs de trouble. Rentrons à la maison .”

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est donc marquée terminée pour l'instant, l'auteur devait finir là mais a écrit les saison 3A et 3B ensuite. Je n'ai pas fini de traduire ces saisons, donc je ne les posterai pas tout de suite, mais normalement vers mi-avril.  
> J'espère vous retrouver à ce moment-là !


End file.
